Hot Off the Press Romance
by alicemeadows
Summary: Sango works as an editor in an elite publishing company. Her job only gets harder as she makes one big mistake. You see, her boss is annoyingly alluring, and as frustrating as he is, Miroku Houshi is determined to win not just only Sango's approval, but her heart. AU Modern. M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! I had this crazy idea a while ago, so I wanted to finally publish it. Sango lives in a small apartment with her brother, working at a publishing company to make it in Tokyo. Her job gets harder when she makes one big mistake with her wonderfully attractive, and frustrating, boss. M for lemons.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Inuyasha. I just get inspiration from the characters.

* * *

Sango wakes to her alarm loudly blaring in her ear, forcing a groan from her lips as she hastily turns it off. Like every other day, she stumbles out of bed to her shower, scalding herself awake as she washes her long ebony locks, humming along to her radio. She hops out of the shower and wraps a towel around her hair and body before scurrying to her closet. She pulls out a chocolate brown pencil skirt, white undershirt, and light pink blouse printed with delicate cherry blossoms. She sets the outfit on her bed as she quickly slips on her lacy bra and panties before donning her business wear like her armor. She finishes her look with a pair of nude, transparent, stockings, chocolate brown pumps, and a soft sweater to fight the chill. She puts on some light makeup to cover the dark circles under her chestnut colored eyes, and pulls her hair into a bun.

Sango wanders into her small apartment kitchen, flicking on a light to compensate for the early morning rays slowly creeping through the windows. She turns the tea kettle on before whipping up some breakfast. The scent of omelets consumes the apartment and Sango smiles as she hears the back bedroom door open and her little brother, Kohaku, comes stumbling out in sweats and a baggy black and teal shirt.

"Coffee?" he groans as he flops down on a stool in front of the kitchen island. Sango fills the coffee maker before turning it on, "Thanks…"

"Late night?" Sango asks as she sets an omelet in front of him.

"Yeah…these exams are honestly killing me," Kohaku grumbles as he stuffs his face. Sango laughs and pours him a cup of black coffee. Just like he likes it. She turns her kettle off and makes some tea, the aromatic scent has her sighing.

"Y'know, there is no record of exams committing murder," she teases, "Besides it is for your own good. Especially if you—"

"Want to get into university, I know, I know…" Kohaku grumbles, "God when did you become such a mom!" Sango cocks a teasing brow at him as she places her hands on her hips.

"If you have such a problem with it, you can make your own breakfast from now on," she retorts before sliding an omelet onto her plate. Kohaku hurriedly finishes his breakfast before leaning over the island and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, sis! I love you!" he chimes as a laugh bubbles out of her lips.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now go get ready for school. I'm leaving early for a meeting, so I can't walk with you," she says as she finishes her breakfast and puts her tea in a travel mug.

"Have a good day! Don't die!" Kohaku shouts from his room as Sango grabs her purse and apartment key.

"Ditto!" she hollers before stepping out of the apartment and hurrying to catch the train. As much as she hates her morning commute, Sango absolutely loves her job as an editor in Daemon Dog Publishing. Even if the COO, Sesshomaru Taisho, is a real stickler about details. That attitude is what makes his company one of the best publishing companies in the country.

Sango sips at her tea, watching commuters file on and off until she finally gets to her stop. She steps off the train and hurries to her large office building a block away.

"Sango!" a girl cries out, and Sango looks left to see her friend Kagome Higurashi scurrying towards her in a green skirt and white cashmere sweater, "Glad to see you made it so early!" she says as she catches up to Sango who groans softly.

"After the late night I pulled, I swear I should just live here," Sango jokes and Kagome giggles.

"You already do. It'll just save you time on your commute," Kagome teases as the two push open the large glass doors to their building.

"My deadline is next week, and you know I don't want to be the one holding this project back," Sango exclaims and Kagome sighs, pressing the elevator button.

"I know that, but seriously, sweetheart, when was the last time you had a night out?" Kagome asks as the elevator doors open. She and Sango shuffle inside with a group of coworkers all holding coffee mugs and looking dreary-eyed. Sango hits the button for the 15th floor, and Kagome the 10th. They blend in with the group as Sango sighs.

"Probably college," she mumbles, finally answering Kagome's question with some embarrassment in her voice.

"What?!" Kagome cries, startling everyone in the elevator. Sango shushes her with a blush flaring on her cheeks, "But that was _four years_ ago!"

"Well…you know about my parents…and I just…I got busy," Sango shrugs, hiding her nerves by sipping at her tea. Kagome sighs.

"Yeah, the wrong kind of busy," Kagome huffs and Sango chokes on her sip as the nearby coworkers laugh.

"Kagome!" Sango quietly hisses as the elevator stops and some employees shuffle out, "Was that really necessary?!"

"Yes it was. Seriously, Sango, you've been single for so long, you've probably forgotten what it's like to be on a date," Kagome snaps.

"I've been busy!" Sango repeats, with no good excuse for her anti-relationship lifestyle. The elevator finally opens on the 10th floor, freeing Sango from Kagome's interrogation.

"We will talk about this later," Kagome says before slipping off the elevator with most of the remaining employees. Sango sighs, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she tries to hide her embarrassment. Why would Kagome bring up such drivel nonsense now? Sango only has one week to finish editing a manuscript so it can pass on to publication. It is a big deal for her, and she can't let herself get distracted with her nonexistent love life.

As her mind whirls tumultuously around these thoughts, something brushes against her hip. She thinks nothing of it, assuming someone's bag just touched her until the object purposefully moves to her ass, squeezing it through her skirt. She gasps and spins, slapping the man who touched her without hesitation. He grasps his cheek, and she freezes, staring at him as he strokes his wound. The man has shaggy black hair pulled neatly into a little ponytail that frames his captivating violet eyes. A smirk spreads on his lips as he quickly draws his gaze over her body from her flushed cheeks to brown pumps and back again.

"Nice aim," he says, his deep voice rattling through her body. She just gapes at him as the elevator opens on the 15th floor, "If you ever want to break your stalemate, come find me," he adds with a wink, leaving her alone in the elevator, too stunned to even call him a pervert. She shakes from her reverie as she realizes this is the floor she needs and hurries onto the Execs Floor.

"Who the hell was that guy? Probably some perverted intern…" she grumbles before taking a seat in the lobby. Her meeting with the Creative Director starts in about 10 minutes, so she sits in the lobby with her folder and notepad in her purse. She sips at her tea, fighting the embarrassment from the morning, so she won't be affected during her meeting. Finally at 8:00am, the receptionist calls for her to go into main conference room. She wanders down the hall to the conference room, opening the door to see Sesshomaru Taisho, her Creative Director Kagura Souta, and the man who grabbed her in the elevator. She bows to them, trying to hide her shock at seeing him again, especially when a smirk crawls over his face.

"You're Sango Taijiya?" he says with that seductively deep voice of his. She just nods as she straightens and a bigger smile forms on his lip.

"Please sit," Kagura demands and Sango sits across from the three of them, anxiety whirling in her chest.

 _Dear lord, please do not fire me,_ Sango thinks as she clasps her hands in her lap.

"So, Miss Taijiya, the reason we called this meeting this morning is because you're Creative Director is changing," Mr. Taisho explains with a cold, almost bored, look on his face, "Instead of working with Kagura, you'll be working directly under Mr. Houshi here," he adds, gesturing to the pervert.

"Miroku Houshi, pleased to make your acquaintance. Again," he chimes, though he whispers the 'again' so only the two of them can hear it. Sango blushes lightly before looking back at Kagura, ignoring the burning stare coming from Mr. Houshi.

"Why though? Did I do something wrong…?" Sango asks and Kagura smiles lightly.

"Not at all. I'm just being transferred to a different department…our foreign operator, Mr. Naraku, promoted me into his department," she says through pinched lips. Sango knows how much Kagura despises Mr. Naraku and now she has to work for him?!

"I'm so sorry…good luck," she says and Kagura smiles brighter.

"Thank you,"

"Enough. Sango, you need to fill Mr. Houshi in on all the projects in your department right now, the deadlines, and the budgets you're currently working with. I know you're working directly with someone in accounting for that information, so get that for him. You are dismissed," Mr. Taisho says before standing and leaving the conference room with Kagura on his heels. Sango just sits in shocked silence as Mr. Houshi smiles brightly.

"Where shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: And that is all she wrote! I hope you like it. Let me know what your thoughts are now that Sango is working "underneath" Miroku. There will be some Inuyasha/Kagome relationship arcs later on, but I'm focusing mostly on Sango/Miroku because I find that character arc to be less represented. And its my favorite. Anyways, I will see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Author's Note: I will be moving next week, so I wanted to update the next chapter in this story without having to worry about it during the move. As always, I own nothing in _Inuyasha._

Also, fun fact, the Sengoku period was the time period Kagome travels to during the manga. All right, now on with the story!

* * *

"So, Miss Sango, where shall we begin?" Miroku's ambiguous words snap her out of her stupor and she immediately stands, gathering her belongings without even looking at him.

"All the information you need is at my desk," she quietly says, wandering towards the door. She hears his chair slide back and instantly remembers what he did in the elevator. She whirls around and glares up at him. He's much taller than her, and he looks down with an innocent smirk on his lips, "First things first. You will not touch me again,"

"Do you talk to all your bosses this way?" Miroku retorts with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes. He knows he's pushing her buttons, and yet he doesn't care. Her full lips curve into a frown and she rests her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. In that stance, the buttons on her blouse press tightly to her bust and he can't help but be drawn to her ferocious glare.

"None of my other bosses felt it necessary to grope me in the elevator," she spits and Miroku raises his hands in surrender.

"I won't touch you again," he says and she is satisfied. She goes to exit the room as he whispers, "Unless you beg for it," she spins on her heels to slap him, yet he just catches her wrist midair. She gapes at his large hand wrapped around her small wrist, blushing as his long fingers gently stroke the soft skin of her inner wrist. His gentle touch has her nerves fluttering as heat pools low in her body. Dear God, she must seem desperate! That thought snaps her back to her senses, yanking her hand away from him.

"That…that is never going to happen," she hisses and his smirk widens.

"If you say so," he chimes and she storms out of the office, not caring if he follows her or not. Of course he follows, because one, he has a great view, and two he is a professional. He may be a pervert, but Miroku Houshi is a Creative Director for a reason. Sango storms to the elevator and hits the button for the 8th floor. The Editing Floor. Miroku slides in with her, and she instantly leans against the wall, so he has no access to that wonderful ass of hers. He leans casually next to her, keeping his eyes forward so he doesn't intimidate her anymore.

"What editing department did you work in before this?" Sango questions, curious of the intense man next to her. He looks down at her, surprised she engaged him after trying to slap him twice.

"Non-fiction. Mostly the self-help and advice books…" he replies and she laughs.

"You? In charge of giving women advice?" she retorts and a long, slow, smirk crawls over his lips.

"My knowledge in love and relationships is far superior than the average man, I assure you," he purrs and Sango can feel a blush creep over her cheeks, "Besides, I was part of the approval committee. Not the one ACTUALLY writing the book," he adds after his little tease.

"Interesting…" Sango mumbles, only because it is the safest thing that comes to mind. Dear lord, she cannot let this man affect her so much. He stares down at her, amused by the blush on her cheeks and the nervous way she nips at her lip.

"And you, Miss Taijiya? Did you work in any department before Romance?" he asks with a cock of his brow. She instantly shakes her head.

"No. I originally applied to work in the Historicals, but that department was full, and I've been stuck in the Romance Department ever since," Sango murmurs before the door opens and she finally can escape from the confines of the elevator, "I currently have three projects assigned to me, only one has a close due date however," she hurries to her desk and hands Miroku the files on all of her projects. One is a historical romance piece based in the Sengoku Era of Japan, another is a paranormal romance, and the last is a simpering modern romance based in New York, as most modern romances are.

Miroku meticulously flips through the files as he perches on the corner of her desk, looking over every detail with a thoroughness Sango didn't expect from him. She sits in her chair, turning back to the manuscript she needs finished by next week. It happens to be the simpering modern romance that she loathes. The characters don't have much depth, and the plot is very basic. When it first landed on her desk, she was surprised something like that was approved by Mr. Taisho. His usual approvals have some class and elegance to them.

"You know…" Miroku starts, and she looks up from her work, a red pen pressed against her lips, "You don't really seem like a romance editor to me," she drops her pen, her cheeks flushing again, but from anger and defiance more than embarrassment.

"What did you expect? Some tittering sap that gushes over every muscular bonehead that approaches her?" she snaps and he laughs with light shrug.

"Actually…yes," he teases and she turns her back on him rigidly.

"Try Sheila two rows over…" she grumbles, looking back at the dreaded manuscript. If there was only a way to make this story MEAN something…she didn't want to produce another work of garbage that was just about a man obsessing over a woman until she was forced to fall for his advances. Miroku's deep chuckle draws her from her work once again.

"Oh well…don't mind if I do," he says and she gasps, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Did you just start working in Romances to hit on the staff?" Sango questions and he smiles brightly.

"Well that and your editing team needed a new Creative Director," he states with another nonchalant shrug that she hates. She scowls at him before turning back to the manuscript. She just needs to focus on the manuscript…

Miroku flips through the files, making marginal notes on things that he needs to research later. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Miss Sango work, amazed at the intense focus she puts into her work. She admitted that she didn't apply for the Romance Department, and yet she attacks each manuscript with vigor. Mr. Taisho even told him that Sango is one of the most promising editors in their company. She slashes at her manuscript with red ink, taking notes on places where the dialogue needs to change, or the characters have no development. She adds in ideas to build the plot from the basic creation it is now. Even as it starts getting late, Miroku watches her, his curiosity growing with each passing minute.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I will admit, I'm not sure at the exact workings of a publishing company, however this is fiction so I can make it up if I want to!

See you all after the move!


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back! I haven't moved yet (that's tomorrow), but I wanted to get another uploaded beforehand. So without further ado. Enjoy!

* * *

Sango finally looks up when a burst of sunset flashes through the window, blinding her momentarily as she stretches and rubs her eyes. She looks over, and Miroku is no longer on her desk. Good…how long has she been working? She looks at the clock: 7:45pm. Crap…it's going to be another late night at the office. She sighs and stands, planning to get some tea from the break room. She gasps when she sees Miroku sitting a coworker's desk, his long fingers busily scribbling notes in a spiral notebook.

"Welcome back," he says with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" she questions and he shrugs.

"Kagura hasn't fully vacated her office yet, and your coworker Janelle was nice enough to lend me her desk to get some work done," Miroku states, looking back over the figures in front of him, "How's the editing coming along?"

"Um…so far so good…I need some tea," Sango mumbles in response, wandering away from him before he can ask any more questions. While she's in the break room, Miroku looks over the manuscript covered in red ink and smiles at all of her additions and suggestions. She really does work hard on making this drab story a masterpiece…He starts reading from the beginning, enthralled in the way she develops the characters and enhances their relationships. Her edits add a passion and intensity to the story that the writer missed out on. Suddenly, something thunks against his head and he jumps with surprise. Sango stands behind him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Why were you reading that?" she questions and he flashes a charming smile as he perches on the corner of her desk.

"As the Creative Director, I need to know what direction the novel is going in for the cover art and marketing team," he effortlessly explains, which was only the partial truth. He honestly wanted to see how her mind works, and he got more than he bargained for. He glimpsed at a trashy novel, thinking he would only find nonsense, and instead he found pure, innocent, passion and editorial genius. Sango sits in her chair, sipping at the tea in her hand.

"Well, I'm not quite done yet, so please wait for the final draft…" she grumbles and Miroku chuckles, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he stares down at her.

"Is that really how you see love?" he questions, and Sango almost chokes on her tea. It takes her several seconds to compose herself before looking up at him with a bright blush on her face.

"Those edits are for the character's preference. Not mine,"

"See, I don't quite believe that," he retorts, his smile growing, "You put so much effort into developing their relationship beyond the obsessive, crafting a male hero that all readers will swoon over. So tell me, dear Sango, is that how you view romance?" he repeats, his voice dropping low with seduction.

"No. It is just what the story needs," Sango exclaims as she turns away from him and looks back at the manuscript in front of her. He may or may not believe her, yet she's not going to tell him about her thoughts, and the fact that she is indeed a hopeless romantic.

"No relationship is like that though," Miroku says, walking over to his borrowed desk, and looking over the numbers again. His words eat away at Sango until finally she sighs and looks up.

"What do you mean?" she questions, and he scoffs lightly.

"That type of emotion doesn't exist. Most people get in relationships for the more…physical attributes," he says, and it is her turn to scoff in a very unlady-like manner.

"You can't tell me every relationship is about sex,"

"Yes it is. Love is just an extension of lust, and anyone who says otherwise is selling something," Miroku spits, and emotions flash in his bright violet eyes. Instantly, Sango understands…

"Something happened to you…that is why you say the things you do," she mumbles, yet he just laughs.

"You give my past too much credit, sweet Sango. It is just the truth," he says, though she can't tell if he is lying or not. She just shrugs and looks at the pages in front of her.

"That is your opinion, but you know my track record when it comes to these novels," she murmurs, getting back to work as he stares at her with a smile on his face. She's right; her track record for producing best sellers is quite high. Hell, one of the novels she worked on became a best seller in the US even. But his track record with women was even better.

"Take my advice, sweetheart, don't get your hopes up for that type of relationship. They don't exist," he states before gathering his paperwork and wandering off. Sango stares after him in stunned silence. She doesn't want to believe that true romance doesn't exist…she can't after the exes that she's been with. With a sigh, she shuts down for the night, her desire to edit lost after his bitter words. She finishes her tea, grabs her purse, and slowly makes her way to the train station.

Her thoughts whirl around her mind through her entire commute; most of them involving her handsome and lecherous boss, Miroku Houshi. She can't agree with his opinion on love, and yet the pessimistic part of her believes him. He is a bit older than her, with more experience in the dating world, so maybe he knows something her hopeless romantic heart can't admit to itself yet…maybe humans are incapable of love…

With a sigh, she exits the train, walking the few blocks to her apartment complex, each step slow and deliberate while a heavy depression fills her body. She just needs sleep. She can shake off this awful feeling tomorrow after a decent amount of sleep tonight. That and some food. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast…

With a newfound determination, Sango sprints up the last few steps and puts her key in the door. When she opens it, horror spreads through her as she sees Kohaku on the couch, pinning someone down as light moans fill the apartment, mixing with the sound of lips pressed to lips. She slams the door instantly and Kohaku looks up in shock.

"Oh God, seriously!" Sango screeches, and he jumps up, his hair askew from the girl's wandering fingers. A girl with pale skin and pitch black hair sits up on the couch, adjusting the straps to her sundress. Sango recognizes her immediately, "Kohaku, I told you Rin could come over if you were in YOUR ROOM. Not out here!"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Taijiya, he…I was told you wouldn't be home for a bit…don't blame Kohaku," Rin says and Sango sighs, kicking her heels off in the doorway.

"If your father knew you were dating my brother, I would be fired. So, so, fired," she grumbles as she heads to the kitchen. Kohaku follows, his face pale with terror.

"Which is why you don't need to tell Mr. Taisho. I'm sure he has his hands full with work, and his brother, and all…" he pleads and Sango rests her head against the fridge. She definitely wasn't going to be the one to tell Sesshomaru Taisho that her brother was deflowering his daughter. She shudders at the thought.

"I won't just…in your room, okay?" Sango begs as she grabs some veggies from the fridge for a quick dinner, "Oh and you better wear protection!" Sango adds before Rin and Kohaku blush brightly.

"Sangoooo…you didn't need to say that. I'm not an idiot," Kohaku grumbles as Rin giggles and kisses his cheek. Sango glares at him, pointing the knife she was using right at him.

"Prove it. Be safe, okay?" she demands and Rin nods. Kohaku wraps his arm around her waist before turning to leave the kitchen.

"Just because you aren't getting any, doesn't mean you have to be so mean," Kohaku mumbles and Sango's mouth falls open.

"I HEARD THAT!" she shouts, yet he and Rin make a mad dash to his room so she can't hurt him. With a heavy sigh, Sango finishes making her salad before wandering into the living room and flopping down in a chair that didn't previously have Kohaku and Rin all over it. As much as Kohaku's words stung, they were—unfortunately—very true. She broke up with Kuranosuke a few years ago, and dove headfirst into work ever since…

"It really is a sad life when your baby brother gets more action than you…" Sango whispers as Kilala hops on the chair next to her with a sad meow as if she is confirming Sango's unfortunate statement.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! I'm back. My move went successfully, though my temporary room is literally a cupboard under the stairs. Just call me Harry Potter. I'm hoping to post each week, so with that said on with the show!

* * *

Sango wakes the next morning to her phone incessantly vibrating on her nightstand. She glances at the clock and groans: 5:45AM. She grabs the phone and answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"You better have a good reason for calling me so early," she growls and a male laughs on the other end. That laugh sends chills through her and she sits up in her bed in shock, "Kuranosuke…?"

"Yes, Sango, it's me. I'm sorry if I woke you," her ex says on the other end and she leans against her pillows, hastily running a hand through her hair.

"No, um…it's fine…how'd you get my number?" she asks and silence consumes the other end.

"I had someone from Daemon Dog's New York office give me the number…" he mumbles and she sighs. _Mental note: get a new number…_ she thinks as he continues making excuse after excuse on the other end, "I think we should try this again," those words shock her even more than the cold morning air.

"Wait, what? You're kidding, right? You left me to go to the United States with your mistress. Do you remember that?" she snaps and silence greets her from the other end, yet it is that silence that tells her all she needs to know, "She dumped you, didn't she? And now you want me to fix it for you?! Well news flash—" Sango stops her tirade as her phone chirps, indicating she has another phone call, "Look I gotta go, Kuranosuke…" she sighs as she transfers to the next phone call, "Hello?"

"Sango! I am so glad you're up! You need to get to the office right away!" Kagome cries and Sango immediately fills with panic and leaps from the bed. She grabs a black and pink scoop neck dress from her closet and tosses it on the bed before grabbing a pair of sheer stockings and black pumps.

"Okay, why? What's wrong?!" Sango asks, yet her phone chirps AGAIN, "You know what, Kagome, I'll talk to you at work, I have another call," she quickly says before swapping to the next call, "What do you want?" she snaps and a deep voice laughs on the other end. It sends tremors of desire flitting through her, and she instantly realizes that no man should possess such a seductive laugh, "Houshi-sama?"

"Good morning, Sango. I was hoping you can come into work early today?" Miroku asks as Sango strips out of her pajamas. She steps into a pair of underwear and wiggles her bra on as she holds her phone up to her ear with her shoulder.

"I already got a 911 call from Kagome Higurashi, my cover artist, so I'll be there as soon as I can," Sango says as she shimmies into her stockings and dress. She drops the phone and curses before picking it up swiftly, "Sorry about that, sir,"

"No worries, take your time. I don't want you injuring yourself because you were in a hurry," Miroku chimes through the phone and she blushes with embarrassment.

"Depending on the trains, I should be there within the hour," Sango exclaims, covering up her embarrassment while stepping into her pumps.

"Wonderful. See you soon," Miroku says before hanging up. Sango drops her phone on her bed, sighing at her hectic morning. First her ex, and now work…this does not bode well for the rest of her day. She brushes her hair, ties it up into a high ponytail, and quickly tosses on a layer of makeup before scurrying from her room down the hall. She bangs on Kohaku's door.

"Kohaku? You awake? I'm needed at work early and—" she stops as she opens the door and sees Kohaku and Rin snuggled up in his bed. Part of her wants to be furious with him because she distinctly remembers saying NO sleepovers with Rin, but the other part can't help but gush at how adorable they are. Especially when asleep…young love like that is the most wonderful thing in the world. She sighs and shuts the door, opting to write a note for him instead.

 _Kohaku. I had work early. There should be yogurt or cereal for breakfast._

 _And you and I will definitely need to talk about your little sleepover after work. Got it?_

 _Be safe, and don't die. I love you!_

 _Sango_

She quickly sticks the note to the coffee maker before grabbing her purse and running out the door. She manages to catch a train within five minutes of waiting at the station. She bounces her leg on the train, wishing it would go faster, and annoying the sleep deprived commuters around her. Finally, the train hits her stop and she bolts, running to her building and into the elevator without a moment to lose. She punches the button for her floor, hoping it'll go straight there and not stop along the way.

As soon as the doors open, she runs off the elevator, hurrying down the hall to her desk. She skids to a halt as she slams into a body, and tumbles backwards. An arm reaches out and catches her round the waist to keep her from falling. She grabs onto the man's suit jacket before looking up and seeing Miroku Houshi smiling down at her.

"Well, good morning," he says as he gently straightens so she is upright on her feet.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama…" Sango mumbles, "I guess I was in such a rush, I wasn't paying attention—" she stops talking when she feels his hand move from the small of her back to her ass. She shoves him in the chest, glaring viciously at him, "What did I say about touching me!?" he laughs a deep, seductive, laugh and her cheeks flush brightly.

"And that's the thanks I get for catching you," he teases as she turns to storm off, heading for her desk to find out what the emergency is, "Sango, wait!" Miroku says as he catches her arm, "Your team is actually meeting in the conference room this morning. That is why Miss Higurashi called you so early,"

"Oh…thanks," Sango says before hurrying in the direction of the conference room with Miroku on her heels. She opens the door to see Kagome, her cover artist, Inuyasha, her accounts coordinator, and the marketing manager, Koga. Sango instantly knew this was about the modern manuscript on her desk.

"Thank you everyone for coming in so early," Miroku starts the meeting, his face stoic as Sango takes a seat next to Kagome who hands her a cup of tea with a sympathetic smile on her face. Kagome knows Sango isn't much of a morning person, "You all were assigned to the _Midnight Rose_ project, and I have just been notified that our foreign CEO's are requesting a jump in the deadline. The project is no longer due at the end of this month, but the end of this week…" Miroku says and Sango gasps.

"You have got to be kidding! I'm only 80% through the manuscript. I still need to go back and type up the edits, AND get agent approval for the changes," Sango explains and Koga scoffs.

"Yeah, he's definitely not going to be happy bout that," he grumbles, "Can't you hurry it up?"

"Don't rush genius, Koga. We all want this project to go well," Kagome chastises him.

"Koga, we'll need you to play peacekeeper between agent, and the marketing team. Start working with Kagome on the art and synopsis," Miroku exclaims.

"I already have some drafts on the art…I'd just like to know what direction works best for the novel," Kagome pitches, and Inuyasha sighs.

"The sappier, the better…" he growls and she looks over at him.

"There's many different types of romance. I need to see what fits this particular one. An accountant like you wouldn't know that," she repeats, glaring him down.

"But he will know how much we need to budget with the marketing and now advanced deadline. Inuyasha, please get me those new figures ASAP," Miroku interjects before Sango sighs

"I'll have everything finished by tonight…" Sango says, cutting through Inuyasha's mumbled complaints, "It may be a long night, but it will be done," Sango adds as she chugs back more tea.

"Thank you, Miss Taijiya," Miroku's smile sends flutters through her, and she hides her flushed cheeks behind her cup, "I know I am new to your Production Team, however I think you all will create a masterpiece. Now that that's done, please get to work," Miroku adds, and everyone bolts from the conference room. Sango stops in the break room to refill her cup of tea and grab a muffin before heading over to her desk with a newfound determination. This HAS to be completed tonight. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Sango sets her items down, and instantly dives into her work.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I will have more posted soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! I hope you're having a good week! I've been job hunting, so if I post sparingly, that is why. Now on with the story!

* * *

 _And he kissed her sweetly, his love bursting through such a simple act. On that midnight, Abigail and Benjamin lived—_

"Dear lord…this is awful…" Sango whispers to herself as she quickly scratches out the last line, editing it in a way that is more inspiring than the typical happily-ever-after line. She drops her pen and stretches with a grin on her face. She finally finished! She looks at her clock and sighs: 4:35pm. Most of her fellow editors were getting ready to leave for the day, and yet her day is just kicking into gear. Now she must type all the edits into the manuscript, and send it to Koga for the agent to go over it. Sango groans as her stomach growls painfully. She hasn't eaten anything today except that muffin at six…she sets the manuscript on her desk and stands, grabbing her purse as she clocks out for her lunch/dinner break. She's going to be making some serious over time this week. Sango hits the button for elevator retrieval, yet when it opens, Miroku Houshi is already standing inside. A smirk crosses his lips as he looks at her.

"Good evening," Sango says as she steps into the elevator and pushes the lobby button. She wanders to the back of the elevator and stands next to Miroku, "I finished my edits, I just need to type them up and send them off to Koga," she exclaims to fill the palpable silence between them. Miroku looks down at her and smiles.

"That's wonderful news. Thank you for your hard work. Are you going on your break?" he asks, and she nods lightly.

"I didn't really get a chance to eat this morning. Too many phone calls," Sango teases and Miroku laughs.

"Yes, well I do apologize for dragging you in for such a long day," he says as she shrugs.

"I'm used to it. Really, this isn't the first time a due date has been pushed up," she replies and he nods lightly, his eyes burning into her. After a few moments of silence, Sango tilts her head, looking up at him in confusion, "Houshi-sama?" she prods, and his eyes finally peel off of her.

"I apologize, Sango. Your excitement is enchanting," he chimes, and she blushes lightly.

"You're just fantasizing about groping me again," she grumbles, and he laughs before leaning towards her; his lips inches from her ear has her heart racing as her blush deepens.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such tight outfits around me. I am a man, after all," he purrs, his breath teasing her skin in a tantalizing wave. She steps away from him, lifting her chin defiantly.

"I will wear what I want. You just need to control yourself," she spits coldly, and he smiles gently, not at all offended by her rebuttal.

"Or you could just succumb to your own desires," he says, her jaw dropping in shock at his words. The elevator door opens for the lobby, and he strolls out, "Enjoy your meal!" he says, waving over his shoulder before she realizes this is her floor. She hurries out of the elevator and towards the café adjacent to their office building. She orders a turkey burger and ice tea as a reward for finishing that blasted manuscript. The hostess hands her a number and she wanders off to find a table. She sees Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga all clustered at a table in the corner. Sango hurries over with a grin on her face.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sango asks and Kagome's face glows with relief as Sango sits down next to her.

"Oh thank you for saving me! These two idiots were driving me insane!" Kagome chimes before Sango laughs.

"What were you two doing this time?" Sango interrogates, and Koga huffs while Inuyasha looks at his ramen noodles in embarrassment.

"Koga confessed is love for me, and Inuyasha seems to have gotten jealous," Kagome quietly says before glaring at the man in question, "Which you've no right to get jealous by the way. You have Kikyo," she adds though Sango inwardly groans. Kikyo is one of the reasons Sango got stuck in Romance, and her pompous personality doesn't sit well with her. Especially when it comes to how she treats Inuyasha. Though they may not admit it, Sango and her production crew have all developed a unique friendship. A waitress brings Sango's food over and she sighs happily as she nibbles on a french fry.

"You know, Kagome, you sound jealous of Kikyo by proxy," Sango jests and Kagome turns bright red.

"Why would she need to be jealous? She's got me!" Koga says as he wraps an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Move your hand, Koga, unless you want me to remove it," Inuyasha growls and Sango giggles.

"Easy, boy, we don't need any impromptu amputations in the cafeteria," she says before taking a bite of her burger. She sighs, contentedly nibbling at her food. Inuyasha swipes a fry and Sango laughs. The tension leaves the group when Koga finally moves his arm off Kagome.

"So, Sango, how's the manuscript?" Kagome asks and Sango grins.

"Done! I just need to type in the edits," Sango chimes before Kagome cheers and Koga smiles brightly.

"Finally! You took your sweet time, darling," Koga tuts as Sango sips at her tea.

"You should've read the draft I got; it was horrendous," Sango mumbles.

"Or you're just bad at your job," Inuyasha teases and Sango fake gasps, sticking her tongue out at him in response. Yes, it is childish, but she's known these three since they were all kids. They can all be childish if they want to.

"When you're done typing, will you give me a hand with the cover art? I'm not sure what direction we are going in, and you would know better than the rest of us," Kagome states and Sango nods before finishing up her burger.

"Let me type it all up, and I'll call you when I'm done," she says as Kagome nabs a fry off Sango's plate.

"Sounds good. By the way…why were you awake this morning?" Kagome asks and Sango sighs, dropping her fry as she suddenly loses her appetite.

"Kuranosuke called…" she mumbles. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga all narrow their eyes, and both the guys look as if their hackles are raised. Kagome is the only one who hides her rage well.

"And what did he want?" Kagome questions.

"He wanted to give us another –"

"Sango, don't you dare! I swear if that guy touches you, I'll rip his head off," Koga growls, interrupting Sango before she can tell them how she feels. Instead, she just laughs at her friend's protective instincts.

"I agree with the wolf on this one," Inuyasha spits, aggression gleaming in his gold eyes.

"Oh, relax you guys! I'm not getting back with him!" Sango cries, yet their eyes aren't on her. They're on someone behind her. She looks up and sees Miroku looking back at her with a quizzical brow, "Oh…hello Houshi-sama," Sango says, though she can't look at him anymore. His inquisitive stare burns her.

"Evening, everyone. I was hoping we were talking about the project. I see you've picked an even more entertaining topic," he chimes and Sango blushes brightly. Kagome giggles, and the two guys just scoff.

"Apparently Sango's stupid ex has a death wish," Inuyasha grumbles and her blush grows with embarrassment. She so does not need Miroku Houshi knowing anything about her romantic life. She stands quickly.

"I have work to get to," she babbles before slipping past Miroku and heading for the doors. Kagome's sigh reaches Sango's ears along with her bitter words.

"That's Sango for you…she escapes in her work,"

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Next chapter will have some Kohaku/Rin story line, so I'll see you then!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Holidays everyone! I am starting a new job working the graveyard shift (11pm-7am) and I may be a little lenient on my posting. I'm hoping to stick to a weekly schedule, or at minimum biweekly. With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

Sango sits back at her desk, Kagome's words ringing in her head as a sigh of despair fills her. She really does avoid conflict through her work. She dedicates every moment to her craft, hoping she can mold fictitious prose into a masterpiece that is better than her life. As her mind somersaults into a depression, her phone chirps on her desk with a text. Several missed calls and texts came in from her brother and she didn't even notice. She reads through them, her emotions ranging from amused to guilt in thirty seconds:

 **6:45:** _Hey sis. I got your note. I hope everything is okay, and we really don't need to talk about Rin staying. It isn't a big deal. I swear! Have a good day!_

 **3:15:** _Hey sis. Heading to the dojo for class. Will I see you for dinner tonight?_

 **4:30:** _Hey…class is over…can Rin come over again tonight? I swear we'll get our homework done! Just…text me whenever okay? It's not like you to not answer me…_

 **5:00:** _Sis…call me…I'm starting to get freaked out…are you okay?_

Sango instantly calls her brother, not caring if she's overheard considering her department is practically empty.

"FINALLY!" Kohaku screams as soon as he answers, "Where the hell have you been? You had me so scared! You know better than to not check in, and when I didn't hear from you afterschool, I thought…I thought…" Sango can hear Kohaku choking back his tears and her eyes instantly tear up, blurring her vision as she sighs. This irrational fear developed in both of them after their parent's were killed, and Sango accidentally triggered a panic attack from her inconsideration.

"Hey, shhh, I'm okay Kohaku, I swear. Calm down, hun…is Rin there?" she asks and she can hear his voice catch.

"Yeah…" he says in between his sobs. Knowing Kohaku, he's on the kitchen floor in the corner while he breaks down…he never wants to be seen.

"She nearby?" Sango asks and after a few minutes of silence and scuffling, Rin answers, her voice filled with concern, "Hey; I'm so sorry. Kohaku normally isn't like this but I caused a panic attack. Do me a favor and hug him for me?"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Rin chimes before Sango sighs, pinching at her brow. She should've remembered to check in, "I put you on speaker, Miss Taijiya—"

"Please, sweetie, you can call me Sango. I don't mind," Sango says, "Kohaku, hun? I'm so sorry I made you worry about me. I really am fine. My deadline at work got bumped and that's why they called me in super early. I know it's not an excuse, and today I'm the WORST sister ever, but can you forgive me?" she adds, fighting back her own tears.

"Of—of course I can," Kohaku stammers, his breathing returning to normal though his voice is filled with despair.

"Thank you…I won't make it back for dinner, but tell me what you guys want, and I will order it for you. It can be anything!" Sango chimes, hoping to cheer him up.

"Pizza sound good?" Rin asks Kohaku, her sweet voice lulling him even more. Sango can hear her kiss his forehead and she smiles brightly. That's exactly how she used to cheer Kohaku up when they were younger. This girl's a keeper.

"Our usual pizza?" Kohaku quietly says.

"Absolutely! I'll order it now. All you'll have to do is sign for it," she says before she sees Mr. Taisho walk into her office, "Kohaku I'm so sorry, but I have to go. A certain someone just walked in and it would be bad for all of us if I keep talking," Sango whispers.

"Got it. Love you, sis," Kohaku mumbles and Sango sadly smiles. Kohaku is the only family she has left.

"I love you so very much!" she quickly states before hanging up the phone and looking up at Sesshomaru Taisho, "Mr. Taisho, I'm so sorry for taking that…my brother is—"

"Dating my daughter," Sesshomaru interjects with narrowed eyes. Sango gapes up at him, completely shocked and mortified that he knows.

"How…how did you—"

"You always come to work with a pleasing scent of lavender and sandalwood on you. Much to my surprise, my daughter came home smelling the same way this morning. How long has she been seeing the boy?" Sesshomaru growls, and Sango stands swiftly.

"I just found out about it a few weeks ago, sir," Sango calmly says.

"A few weeks!" Sesshomaru's raised voice shakes her calm disposition and she fights her panic.

"Sir, I told them that it was a bad idea because you're so protective of Rin, but…they're in love…" Sango quickly defends her brother, though she fizzles out at the end. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow into slits.

"If anything happens to her…"

"I am fully to blame. I know. But please trust me. Kohaku is a good kid. He'd never do anything to hurt Rin," Sango's thoughts go back to the conversation she just had with them and she smiles, "Rin is too special to him for him to hurt her. Please believe me," Sesshomaru sighs furiously, yet she can see him slowly conceding.

"After your project is done, you will bring your brother over for dinner. That's an order," Sesshomaru says and Sango bows her head.

"Absolutely. Thank you, sir," she exclaims as he walks away, and she slumps back into her chair. A dinner with her boss sounds like the worst evening of her life, but if it means Kohaku can be happy... She sighs as she sends him a text.

 **5:17:** _Pizza is on its way. PS: Her dad knows. You better dig out your suit. We got invited to dinner once my project is done…_

Sango orders the pizza before tucking her phone away, and trying to focus on her job. She needs to get her edits typed up. She gets to the third chapter as her phone chirps again. Sango reads the text from Kohaku with a bitter smile on her lips.

 **5:45:** _Oh shit…_

…

"And sent!" Sango cheers, doing a victory dance as she emails off the edited manuscript to Koga. She twirls in her chair as relief seeps into her only to hear someone laughing in the corner. She stops spinning when she sees Miroku standing there, smiling at her antics, "Hi…again," Sango says as he crosses over to her desk.

"Hey. I was checking in on your progress, but I see you just finished," Miroku chimes, his typical smirk on his lips as he perches on the corner of her desk as usual.

"Yeah, I got everything worked up for Koga and the agent to go over. Kagome asked for some assistance on the cover art, but she left the office a few hours ago," Sango says as she looks at the clock: **9:45pm**.

"Well if you want, take a break from editing tomorrow, and go over concept art with her. You deserve it after what you've accomplished," Miroku says and she smiles brightly.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate that," she stands and gathers her bag and coat, "If you don't mind, I'm going to head out. My brother needs me home," Sango exclaims and Miroku nods lightly.

"You can go…I just have one question for you?" Miroku states before she glances at him with a quirked brow, "Who is Kuranosuke?" his question has her blood freezing, and she can feel the color draining from her face as she frowns.

"How…how did you hear that name?" she stammers, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Koga was cussing him out once you wandered off. I assumed he's the ex you were talking about previously?"

"If you knew that, why the hell ask me about it?" Sango hisses as she hurries away from him towards the elevator. Unfortunately, Miroku follows her into it.

"I wanted to see your reaction. What happened between you two?" Miroku questions. Sango stares at her shoes.

"It's none of your concern,"

"Well it is if just his name puts my best editor into a tizzy," Miroku retorts and she whirls to face him, her face flushing with anger and defiance.

"I am not in a 'tizzy'. I just hate the guy, but the reason isn't any of your concern!" she snaps and his smirk widens.

"You're right. This is definitely more than a tizzy," Miroku counters, and she fights the urge to slap him for his teasing.

"IF you must know, Kuranosuke left me for some bimbo in New York. She dumped him and now he's come crawling back to me. Nothing is going to happen there though, so don't you worry. Your best editor will be just fucking fine," Sango spits before the elevator opens up and she sprints from the confines. She hurries outside and freezes as a torrential downpour floods the streets around her, "Just great…" she whispers, building her confidence to make a sprint for the train station. Right as she's about to step into the rain, an umbrella appears over her head. She spins around to see Miroku holding it over her head.

"Please…I'd feel bad if you caught a cold running in this weather," he says as he gently takes her hand, sticking the umbrella handle into her palm. His warm hand strokes her cold fingers before letting go with a sad smile, "And I really am sorry I pried," he adds as he walks back into the lobby and heads for the back-parking lot. She wants to say something, yet no words come to mind. She just stands there shocked for a moment, listening to the rain batter the cloth above her. Somehow, she makes it to the station, on the right train, and up to her apartment complex even though her mind whirls with confusion. She closes the umbrella, trudges inside, and climbs up the flights of stairs before opening her apartment door.

Instantly, Kohaku is running across the living room and hugging her tightly. He doesn't need to say a word. Sango knows that the storm outside is adding to his anxiety. She hugs him back, burying her face into his hoodie as they silently comfort each other. When their parents died, Sango was only 16, and Kohaku 11...he couldn't fully comprehend that their parents were gone. Sango did. She knew that from that moment on, they were orphans. Their neighbor, Kaede, was super helpful in watching Kohaku and soothing him when Sango worked late nights at the dojo to make rent. Even those nights, he knew she was thinking of only him. Her worst nightmare would be to lose him…Kohaku means the world to her. He's the only family she has left.

"Welcome home!" Rin chimes from the kitchen and Sango smiles, letting Kohaku go before fussing his hair.

"Thanks, Rin," Sango says as Kohaku grumbles under his breath and fixes his hair. He looks up at her with eyes full of guilt as Sango kicks off her heels.

"I'm…I'm sorry I freaked out earlier," Kohaku whispers and she sighs before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault. I knew better," Sango mumbles. She and Kohaku wander further into the apartment where Rin is in the kitchen. Sango looks at her in a flour-covered apron and laughs, "What are you doing, Rin?"

"She's stress baking," Kohaku says as he sits at the kitchen island, "She's been at it since we got your text…"

"I've made cookies, brownies, lemon bars, coconut cream pie, and a pumpkin cheesecake is in the oven now," Rin chimes as she pours flour and other ingredients into a bowl, "Do you like scones? Cranberry scones sound amazing right now," she adds and Sango can see the nerves in her eyes.

"Wow…this is amazing, Rin, but I can't eat all of this. Take some home with you. If this is a common occurrence then maybe your dad will go lenient on you,"

"Hence the Key Lime pie in the fridge," Kohaku retorts and Sango's eyes widen. She really has been baking all afternoon. Kohaku grabs a chocolate chip cookie from a cookie jar.

"I didn't realize I had all of these ingredients," Sango mumbles as Kohaku hands her a lemon bar. One of her favorites.

"You didn't. I went to the store and picked up what I would need. I hope you don't mind I borrowed your apron," Rin says as she starts mixing the batter with her hands. Sango just laughs.

"I'm fine, but promise me this is the last goodie, okay? I need to sleep, but I'm not going anywhere until I know you guys aren't going to set the kitchen on fire," Sango says as she looks at the dirty dishes covering one of the counters, "Kohaku, you want to do some dishes with me?" she adds as she fills the sink with hot water.

Kohaku smiles and walks over to the sink. Sango turns on some fun dance music and the two of them start to clean the dishes. She scrubs, he rinses, and then dries. The whole time, she's dancing and singing along to the music, which just makes Kohaku and Rin laugh. Sango watches as the worry melts off of Rin's face, and true to her word, the scones are the last goodie she bakes. She nibbles on a scone before helping Sango and Kohaku clean up. With the three of them, the dishes take no time at all, and a karaoke line starts in the kitchen.

At one of her favorite songs, Sango sings into a wooden spoon while Rin and Kohaku have fun as her back up dancers. She belts out the chords, all her fear, anxiety, and exhaustion melting away as she hears Kohaku's laughter. That, by itself, is music to her ears. Suddenly, a knock echoes through the apartment and Sango shuts off the radio and sets her spoon down.

"It's probably the neighbor's complaining about your singing," Kohaku teases, yet Rin elbows him.

"Be nice; she has a beautiful voice," Rin chastises, and Sango laughs before crossing the apartment and opening the door. Shock and rage fills her as she stares up at their late-night guest.

"Kuranosuke?!"

* * *

That's all she wrote! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise the Sango/Miroku plot line is going to pick up VERY soon!

See you later!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! So I've been sicker than a dog this week, and writing has been super difficult. I'm hoping next week will be better. As always, thanks for the reviews and favorites! On with the story!

* * *

"Kuranosuke!"

"Sango, I'm sorry to come here unannounced, but you and I need to talk. Now," Kuranosuke's smooth sentence spills from his lips as he shoves his way into the apartment. Kohaku stands behind his sister, crossing his arms over his chest as Sango stares up at Kuranosuke, her mouth gaping lightly.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York!" she cries and a small smile crosses the man's delicate features.

"I called you from the plane this morning. The perks of private travel," he says with a shrug and Sango's rage boils within.

"What do you want from me, Kuranosuke?" she growls and Kohaku sighs lightly.

"Rin…I should take you home," he suggests, knowing from Sango's tone that she's in fighter mode. And he can't blame her for being angry. Kuranosuke promised Sango the world, and at the sight of a prettier woman, he took it all away again. Rin nods before gathering some goodies in a bag and scurrying from the kitchen. Kohaku nods at Sango as he and Rin slip past the quarreling ex-couple.

"Thanks for letting me bake…" Rin mumbles as she passes by Sango, and Sango just smiles.

"Anytime…" she turns to Kuranosuke and sighs, "Come in and sit," Sango demands, wandering to the kitchen and turning on a tea kettle. Kuranosuke just follows her into the kitchen instead.

"Sango, I need you to hear me out—"

"Why? So you can fill my head with petty lies again?" she snaps, her eyes gleaming with rage, "You were the one who left me, Kuranosuke. Not the other way around,"

"I know. And I realize that what I did was cruel, but I've reconsidered my ways, and I miss you. I do think you should give us another chance," Kuranosuke calmly exclaims as Sango pours a cup of chamomile tea into her mug.

"You put me through hell when you left. Do you realize that? I don't care if you've 'reconsidered' your ways. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. Or Kohaku. We've been through far too much to have an asshole like you rip me apart," Sango spits before rubbing her temples. A painful headache pounds through her as her rage and frustration melts to fatigue. She desperately needs sleep, and lots of it, "Look. I don't want to listen to your excuses. Will you please just go? I've had one hellish day as is…"

"No," Kuranosuke denies, his jaw clenched tightly as anger brightens his eyes, "You will listen—"

"No. I won't. You want to have this conversation, that's fine, but not tonight! Now get out of my apartment," Sango growls as she storms over to the door, opening it for him. Kuranosuke stares at her blankly before slowly crossing her apartment.

"I'll call you this weekend…" he says as he leans in to kiss her cheek. Sango steps away from him, and he sighs, "Goodnight, Sango,"

"Goodbye, Kuranosuke," she snaps, hoping he will get the message, and yet there is still an optimistic, determined, glow on his face as he wanders out of her home. She slams the door shut, and storms into the kitchen for her tea. She rests her elbows on the counter, and her head in her hands as memories flood through her. Kuranosuke made her happy once upon a time, but after all the sorrow and heartache…she can't let herself believe she can go back to that happiness again. With a sigh, Sango sips at her tea, her mind tormenting her with her past. A text beeps on her phone and she glances at it with a groan.

 **Kuranosuke:** _How about you and I go for breakfast on Saturday? Talk about our options._

Sango ignores the text, opting to text Kohaku that it's okay to come back to the apartment and she was heading to bed. One text after another floods her phone from Kuranosuke and with an angry growl, she shuts it off. Exhaustion from the day and frustration from the night fills her body and she knows the best way to combat it is sleep.

Sango finishes her tea before wandering sluggishly to her bedroom, and stripping out of her clothes. She throws on loose pajama shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed, hoping sleep will slaughter the whirling thoughts that consume her mind. She doesn't want to be jaded, and yet Kuranosuke's betrayal breaks her heart once again.

…

The morning sun blares through her window, and Sango wakes to a pounding knock at her apartment door. She moans and throws a baggy sweater over her tank top, her head thumping with the makings of a migraine. The fist banging on her door only aggravates the pain and Sango.

"I'm coming!" she cries before throwing open her door. Standing in the hall with an amused smirk on his face is Miroku Houshi. He gazes over her bedraggled hair, baggy sweater, bare legs, and surprised expression before laughing lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered to come fetch you by Mr. Taisho and your production crew. Apparently, you are very late and don't know how to answer your phone today," Miroku teases before stepping into her apartment. Sango brushes one of her tangled locks away from her face as she crosses her arms over her body.

"I shut my phone off…" she bitterly says as she looks at the clock on the wall: **12:26** , "Oh god I can't believe it's that late!" she quickly scurries into the kitchen, turning on a coffee pot as Miroku walks over to the island with a small smile.

"Why would you shut your phone off? That doesn't seem like you," Miroku questions, and Sango sighs, her hands slowing from pouring grounds into a filter.

"I had a late night caller that wouldn't take a hint," she grumbles vaguely as she finishes prepping her coffee, "Let me get changed and I'll be ready soon," she adds, distracting him from her words.

"Take your time…" Miroku says, yet she can tell by his tone that he isn't going to drop the topic just yet. She hurries to her room and quickly digs out black trousers, a button up shirt, and cashmere sweater from her wardrobe before pulling out a clean bra and panties from her dresser drawer. She slips her business wear on, relishing in the feeling of control that she gets from hiding in her button ups and trousers. She brushes out her hair and pulls it into a high ponytail before stepping into a pair of pumps and painting makeup on her face to hide her fatigue. She hurries into the kitchen and pours two to-go cups, handing one to Miroku silently. He looks her over and a sad smile slips across his lips.

"Something wrong?" she asks after several seconds of him silently staring at her.

"No not at all. Just noticing that you're not in your usual skirts,"

Sango just scoffs, "Disappointed that you can't grope me?"

"Disappointed that you feel the need to hide so much," he whispers as he crosses the apartment to her front door, "Shall we?" She stares at him, baffled that he can read her so well even though they did just meet the other day. She quickly masks her shock and follows him from her apartment after grabbing her purse and keys. As she turns to lock the door she hears a light whistle coming from Miroku. She looks up with a quirked brow and he smirks down at her, "Those pants still hug my favorite asset of yours,"

Sango's cheeks flush bright red before she storms away from him, "You pervert!" she spits and he laughs.

"There you are! I thought your 'late night visitor' squashed the fiery Sango I'm used to," Miroku says, smiling brightly as she realizes what just happened. Her glare melts into a gentle smile and she giggles.

"Thanks, Miroku. I'm sorry you had to come fetch me," Sango says and he shrugs, following her down the stairs and out of her apartment. He directs her towards his car, his warm hand pressed lightly against her back.

"It's not a big deal. Your team was more worried than anything else. Who stopped by last night if I may ask?" his words were nonchalant, yet the look in his violet eyes shows more than curiosity. He opens a car door for her as she sighs and slips into the front seat.

"Who do you think?" she retorts and his eyes widen slightly.

"Wait, your ex…? Wow, that's pretty ballsy of him," Miroku mumbles before shutting the door and hurrying over to the driver's side of the car.

"And totally unwarranted. I don't want to date him again, yet he can't seem to let it go," Sango sighs as Miroku starts up the car and pulls into traffic. Silence consumes both of them before Miroku glances over at her.

"Has he told you why he wants you back?

"Not exactly," Sango replies, Miroku's question peeking her curiosity, "He just says its because he made a mistake, but I don't buy it,"

"And you shouldn't. If a person cheats once, they more than likely will do it again," Miroku bitterly says, and Sango stares at him. His chiseled jaw is clenched tight, his eyes blaze with rage, and his hands grip the steering wheel unnecessarily tightly. All the signs answer one question that has been gnawing at Sango for days.

"You've been cheated on…haven't you?" she quietly accuses and the silence thickens. After several moments Miroku nods.

"Yes…yes I have," he says as he pulls into the underground parking lot for Daemon Dog Publishing.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" Sango mumbles, clutching at the hem of her sweater with embarrassment, "You know that kind of surprises me," she adds and Miroku bitterly smiles.

"You think I'm more the type to cheat than to be cheated on?" he counters and she nods slowly. He just chuckles, "I'm not the cheating type. That kind of selfish behavior only hurts everyone involved," his words resonate deeply in Sango as Miroku parks the car and the pair step out into the concrete lot. She thinks over everything Kuranosuke had said to her after the break up. Even his apologies sounded scripted, and yet he keeps pushing the issue. They enter the glass office building as this idea whirls through her mind and once they reach the elevator, she sighs. Miroku looks down at her with a supportive smile on his lips.

"Don't let him pressure you into anything you aren't comfortable with," Miroku suggests and Sango smiles.

"Do I look like the type who can be pressured?" she teases as he laughs.

"No, but he seems to be a man who knows how to manipulate," Sango bites her lip, thinking over all the times she and Kuranosuke would argue. Miroku's right…he was a manipulative man.

"Why do you have to be so helpful…I liked you as the 'perverted boss'," Sango sighs. Miroku's smile morphs into a wicked smirk and she blushes.

"If you were wanting it, all you have to do is ask, dear Sango," Miroku says as he brushes his hand over her ass. She laughs and slaps his chest before the elevator opens to the Graphic Design floor. She hurries to Kagome's cubicle, hesitating only when she sees Inuyasha and Koga all huddled around Kagome's screen. With a sigh, she walks over to her friends, hiding her nerves behind an apologetic smile. _Time to get this over with…_

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I'm definitely breaking the stereotype of the "cheating Miroku" in this story. Honestly, I've a very different opinion of the perverted monk than many readers/viewers of _Inuyasha_ and those opinions may show in my fiction. Anyways, I hope to see you all next week. When I'm not as sick *fingers crossed*.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! I am so sorry for my sporadic posting. This chapter is on the shorter side, but I promise it is revving up for some wonderful Miroku/Sango moments. So just hang on.

* * *

Sango hesitantly approaches Kagome's desk, catching Inuyasha's attention first.

"There you are! What the fuck happened to you?" he snaps before dragging a chair over for her to sit in. Sango squeezes in between Koga and Kagome, sighing into her coffee cup.

"A lot after you last saw me…" Sango grumbles, "I'm so sorry I shut my phone off,"

"Kuranosuke?" Kagome guesses and Sango nods, "I thought he was in New York,"

"He took a flight yesterday to try to talk to me about our relationship. I sent him away though. My day was far too crazy what with the edits and then Mr. Taisho finding out about Kohaku—"

"Wait, what did my brother do?" Inuyasha growls as Sango sighs.

"My brother is dating Mr. Taisho's daughter. You can imagine how pissed he was about it," Sango mumbles, "So add that with lack of sleep, busy editing day, and then Rin's crazy stress baking, I am exhausted…Mr. Taisho wants to meet Kohaku once our project is complete," Sango adds, looking at Kagome's screen. It's filled with different cover art drafts, ranging from 'Fabio Steamy' to 'Nacho Cheese' Romance.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha says but Sango's attention is already on the screen and away from her personal problems.

"Here she goes again…" Kagome mumbles as Sango scrolls through the images. None of them work for the new version of the novel Sango crafted. The book is cheesy, yes, but not to the point she'd want a sappy cover to represent it, and it definitely isn't steamy.

"Can we possibly mix the concept for 4 and 7? I think those two best represent the novel," Sango states before looking at Koga, "Where are we with the agent?" she asks and Koga shrugs.

"I sent him the updated manuscript, and he said he'd look over it, but I haven't heard anything yet. I plan to email him again tonight reminding him of the advanced deadline. If he wants the book out on time, he needs to respond," Koga explains.

"I say we celebrate once this is done," Inuyasha mumbles, "You have no idea how close our budget is to running out…" he adds and Sango sighs again, running her fingers through her ponytail.

"Have you let Miroku know?" she asks and he nods, "Okay good…if we can get the cover art done today, that would be awesome,"

"Do you have time to work on this with me?" Kagome asks and Sango nods.

"Miroku gave me today off of editing so I could specifically help you out," she replies with her eyes glued to the screen. It takes her several seconds to notice her friends staring at her. Finally she looks up at the smirking faces, "What?"

"Oh nothing…you just seem fixated on Mr. Miroku today," Kagome chimes.

Sango dramatically rolls her eyes and scoffs, "I am not fixated with anybody,"

"Really, because you've mentioned him twice now. You don't normally do that unless you've a crush on them," Inuyasha teases.

Koga flashes her a wolfish grin, "So, have you banged yet?"

"Jeez, no! He's just our director, and I feel its important to keep him in the loop," Sango says as she feels her cheeks heat with a blush.

"Uh huh, sure…" Kagome giggles and Sango glares at her.

"Don't make me regret offering my services to you…" she mumbles and Kagome laughs.

"All I'm saying is that IF you were interested in Miroku, you should make a move. He's very attractive,"

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha and Koga both cry which leaves Sango gasping for breath during her laughing fit.

"Totally not my type though!" Kagome cries as she turns bright red. That soothes the raised hackles from the boys, yet Sango just sighs.

"I'm not interested in dating right now. I have too much going on," Sango says and Kagome rolls her eyes.

"That's just your excuse, Sango. Seriously, girl, you need to get out there and date again!"

"Just not Kuranosuke," Inuyasha adds as Sango smiles softly.

"Don't worry. That chapter has ended. Now are we going to work on this cover or gossip all day?" Sango retorts and the boys grumble as they wander back to their departments. Sango scooches her chair closer to Kagome's desk and the two of them get to work, putting Sango's drama on the back burner. For now.

…

"Okay, so make his hair blonder…just a bit…perfect!" Sango chimes as Kagome swiftly sketches along her tablet, making the cover art come to life on the connected monitor, "Maybe darken the background? The title is _Midnight Rose_ for a reason,"

"I gotcha. This is going to look so freaking cool," Kagome cheers as she continues crafting her masterpiece. Sango watches in awe as her friend's hand flies over her drawing. Kagome's eyes are narrowed in concentration with her lips pinched tightly together. Every now and then, she twirls her hair around her finger, biting on her lip with a smile.

"Thanks for doing such a great job, Kags," Sango says, unable to contain the pride she has in her friend and colleague, "I know I can't be the easiest person to work with," she adds and Kagome just laughs.

"You aren't difficult just stubborn. Especially when it comes to your personal life," she teases and Sango tenses lightly. It is—unfortunately—true, yet she doesn't need Kagome reminding her of all of this when Kuranosuke is in town.

"I know I can be stubborn, and I'm sorry," Sango sighs before she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She looks up and Mr. Taisho is staring down at her with disdain. Sango hops to her feet and politely bows her head in respect to her boss while Kagome just stares on in complete shock.

"Have a moment?" he questions and she nods before following him to a conference room in the Graphics Department, "I see your project is coming along well,"

"Yes, very well, sir," Sango exclaims, trying to calm her nerves as he sits at the head of the table. She instantly follows his lead, sitting quickly in a chair to the side of him.

"Good. As you are no longer working on editing this project, Rin requested that I discuss a good night for Kohaku to come over so I can meet this boy," Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho states with a frown. Sango can only imagine Rin with a pie, begging her father as only she can.

"I think that is fine. What day works best for you, sir? Your schedule is more demanding,"

"Thursday. 6pm. Don't forget," Sesshomaru demands and she nods quickly.

"Absolutely, sir. We will see you then. And, sir?" Sango bites her lip, hesitating on what she has to say, "I promise you'll like Kohaku,"

"One can hope"

* * *

That's all she wrote! See you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, I'm back! I hope you're enjoying your holiday season. I know I have been. I am probably not going to be able to post a new chapter before New Years, but I will definitely try. Thank you for your patience and reviews as always! With that said, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Thursday night, and Sango's nerves are a mess. Koga still hasn't heard back from the agent about whether or not they like the edited manuscript, and the team can't move forward without the approval. Kohaku shakily loops a tie around his neck, his fingers trembling as he tightens the knot. Sango brushes her hair, braiding it quickly with dread building in her stomach. _Let him approve of Kohaku,_ Sango pleads, staring at her attire. She chose a high neck lace dark blue dress that modestly clings to her waist before flowing down to the knee. She wears dark tights and heeled boots to finish the ensemble.

"What do you think, sis?" Kohaku asks and Sango spins around, a smile tainting her lips as she fills with pride. Kohaku stands before her in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows to fit his arms better. Sango knows he doesn't have any trousers, so he makes due with a black pair of jeans and his black laced school shoes. He pulls on a hoodie for warmth, his brows pinched with anxiety. Sango goes over to him and straightens his tie and collar.

"You look great. I have no doubt that he will adore you," she says, hoping she sounds more convinced than she feels. Kohaku smiles and hugs her tightly.

"I love you, sis,"

"I love you too, Kohaku. Let's get going. Lord knows we can't be late," Sango chimes as she pulls on a leather jacket, and grabs her purse before heading out of the apartment with Kohaku. The two of them solemnly hurry to the train station, letting the silence consume them easily. Sango glances at Kohaku, who bounces his leg nervously, his hands clenching the bench with white knuckles.

"It'll be okay," Sango whispers, patting his hand softly. He fakes a smile, his eyes filled with worry.

"Important night?" the commuter next to Sango curiously asks and Sango smiles.

"He's meeting his girlfriend's family," she whispers and the woman nods with understanding. She gives Kohaku a sympathetic grin.

"The first one is always the hardest. Especially if he likes the girl," she replies and Sango laughs.

"Those two are inseparable. Thank you," Sango murmurs, looking over Kohaku as her sisterly pride kicks in. Kohaku is a brilliant kid. She will make damn sure Mr. Taisho knows it. Before long, the two of them hop off the train at their stop, walking the few blocks to Mr. Taisho's house. Just like Sango expected, his house is gigantic, the large white mansion complete with a tall, black, fence around the outside. Sango can see several expensive cars in the driveway, including the one she knows to be Rin's.

"Breathe…just breathe," Sango whispers to her brother as she rings the buzzer. The gates open immediately, and Sango glances at her watch to make sure they aren't running late. **5:45**. Good. Sango takes her brother's hand and walks with him up the expansive gravel paths to the front door. The door flies open to expose a bright, smiling, Rin wearing a yellow and white sundress with a cashmere cardigan pulled over the top. Delicate pearls grace her throat and her whole outfit is topped off with a beautiful nude pair of strappy heels.

"Kohaku!" she cries, jumping into his arms for a hug. Sango smiles and giggles before Mr. Taisho is framed in the open doorway. Contrary to his daughter, Sesshomaru wears an impeccable navy colored suit, his black shoes shining in the dim entryway.

"Rin," he warns, and she instantly peels herself away from Kohaku, a bright blush on her cheeks as she twirls a piece of hair around her fingers. Sesshomaru looks over Sango and Kohaku with disdain, "Come on in," he states, leading everyone inside the large home. The foyer has a tiled mosaic floor, arched ceilings, art covered walls, and columns that make it feel more like a museum than a home.

"Your home is lovely," Sango compliments, her nerves coiling in her gut. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be in the best of moods, yet with her boss she never could tell.

"Thank you," Rin chimes, skipping down the hall at her father's side.

"I collected most of the artwork on business trips," Sesshomaru dryly comments, though Kohaku's eyes brighten.

"What was your favorite place, sir?" he politely asks and Sesshomaru instantly stops on his heels. He coldly looks over his shoulder at Kohaku, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you like to travel, boy?"

"Kohaku, Dad," Rin hisses under her breath and Sango fights to hide her smile.

"Yes, sir. I love it. I was lucky enough to go to New York with my school," Kohaku exclaims, his hands clenched in front of him. Sango can tell his nerves are getting the best of him, and yet his excitement is glowing in his eyes. Sesshomaru doesn't respond, leading the group down a long hallway until they get to a large set of wooden double doors. A servant pushes the doors open for them and he walks to the head of the table. Rin sits to his left, Kohaku to his right, and Sango sits beside her brother for his comfort.

"What school is it that you go to, Kohaku?" Sesshomaru questions, glancing briefly at Rin. His gaze shows his disapproval, and yet there is something curious and interrogative in his tone that has Sango hopeful.

"The same as Rin, sir," Kohaku quickly replies.

"That is an expensive academy,"

"Kohaku earned an academic scholarship. He's very intelligent," Sango interjects before a servant brings the meal to the table. Sango watches in awe, amazed at the proper, graceful, maneuvers of the wait staff. There must be quite an extensive training to meet such high standards as Mr. Taisho. Kohaku will have to win him over with his charm. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes lightly and stares at Sango momentarily.

"That is very fortuitous considering your family status; if I remember correctly you are orphans," Sesshomaru coldly states and Sango can see Kohaku go rigid next to her. She fights her own emotional turmoil to keep her calm wits about her. It is what Kohaku will need right now.

"That is correct, sir. Our parents passed away when we were younger, but despite that I think we have done pretty well for ourselves," Sango exclaims, squeezing Kohaku's hand under the table.

"Indeed. Especially since he is at the best school in all of Japan," her boss states.

"Dad, please…" Rin whispers, yet his cold stare doesn't release Kohaku from his trance.

"Do you get decent grades?"

"I'm in the Honor Society, sir,"

"Even though I know you have a part-time job as well…how do you find the time?" Sesshomaru questions, and Sango's eyes narrow slightly. He did his research. That was for damn sure.

"My job at the dojo is only on the weekends," Kohaku answers Sesshomaru with defiant confidence, and Sango can tell he is getting frustrated with the barrage of questions. Sango was as well.

"Favorite subject?"

"DAD—"

"Chemistry for now. Though I have a soft spot for Literature," Kohaku readily admits, his stare challenging. However, his words bring a smile to Sango's lips.

"I used to read classics to Kohaku when we were younger," Sango inputs when she sees Sesshomaru's golden eyes flicker with curiosity. Kohaku is doing a wonderful job at answering honestly, and Sango knows that honesty will win Sesshomaru over in the end. The dinner continues in silence, and though the food looks and smells amazing, Sango can't even taste it. Her nerves tighten in her stomach as she watches Sesshomaru observe Kohaku and Rin. Every now and then, the lovebirds' eyes meet, and a goofy grin will cross their lips before masking it with their chopsticks.

Towards the end of the meal, Sesshomaru sets his chopsticks down before folding his hands in front of him. His back is rigid, jaw clenched tight, and eyes narrowed on Kohaku coldly.

"May I be frank with you, boy?"

"Of course, sir," Kohaku states as he matches Sesshomaru's pose. Hands crossed, and back straight like a businessman.

"I don't like the idea of my daughter dating,"

"DAD!"

"No matter how scholastic you are or if you do have a job, no one is good enough for Rin," he continues, his deep voice causing Sango's heart to drop and yet Kohaku doesn't budge.

"May I be frank with you, Mr. Taisho?" Kohaku questions, his voice not showing any of his anxiety. Instead, he sounds determined and his defiantly lifted chin exposes that fact. Sesshomaru nods, allowing Kohaku to continue, "I know I'm not good enough for Rin. She is the smartest, nicest, girl I have ever met with one of the biggest hearts. I am an orphan on scholarship at a very prestigious school,"

"Kohaku—" Sango tries to interrupt, yet Kohaku continues on.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that I'm not good enough, or that my position at that school is wasteful. Other students would kill for my place. But I love Rin. She means more to me than my prestigious position in life, which is saying something since I come from nothing. Sango and I have worked hard to get where we are. Rin is the only person who has ever cared or understood that I am more than my past. I am more than the scholarship kid. Your daughter is an amazing girl. I know I'm not good enough, but I want to be. More than anything…" Kohaku finishes talking, and silence fills the dining hall. Rin's eyes are filled with tears, and Sango is speechless. She knew her brother loved Rin, but she didn't know he had this much fight in him. All eyes turn to Mr. Taisho, who sits as still as a statue.

"Interesting…" he finally says before looking straight at Sango, "If you had to make the choice between my daughter and your sister, who would you choose?" The question knocks Kohaku off-guard and hesitancy laces his brown eyes.

"Pardon?" Kohaku mumbles and Sesshomaru leans forward, a malicious gleam in his eye.

"Just what I said. You have to make a choice between Rin or Sango. I will promote Sango to the Historical Department and give her a raise, making your family financially stable, but you would stop seeing my daughter. Or you can go on dating her, and Sango will be demoted,"

"What!" Sango cries, rage boiling through her at the predicament. No man should ask this of a teenage boy, "Sir, that isn't a fair question whatsoever!"

"I'm not meaning to be fair. I want an answer," he coldly says and Rin gapes at him. Kohaku turns to face his sister, tears building in his eyes as he fights with himself. Sango and Kohaku can barely pay for the apartment as is. How would they make it if Sango took the pay cut? Even though he knows the practical answer would be to dump Rin, he couldn't bring himself to say that. He loves her too much. Rin is family now…Sango knows that.

"I—I can't choose," Kohaku stammers, and Rin jumps out of her seat, her eyes glaring at her father.

"How dare you, Dad! This isn't fair! You can't drag Sango into my love life! This is totally barbaric!"

"Let me make this easier," Sango exclaims, her eyes burning into her boss as she summons all of her courage, "Kohaku will stay with Rin. They're in love, so get used to it. I don't need to work in History. I don't need a raise. All I need is a job. You want to demote me, then fine. But these two stay together. No matter what you do to me. I will say this though," Sango's eyes narrow even more on Sesshomaru as she stands, glaring down at him, "If you ever threaten my brother, or put him in a compromising position like that again, I will kick your ass. Boss or not," she spits and at first fury flashes in Sesshomaru's eyes. But then it is replaced with humor and she sees him crack a very faint smile.

"I never knew you were so protective, Miss Sango…I see I have underestimated your family," Sesshomaru states before looking at Rin, "You may stay with him if that is your wish. I won't demote Sango as you requested," the final verdict cast, and Rin squeals with delight, tears running from her eyes. She hugs Sesshomaru tightly, thanking him over and over again as relief pours through Sango and Kohaku.

"Thank you, sir," Kohaku murmurs before respectfully bowing. Sango drops back into her seat as a big smile crosses Kohaku's face. Sesshomaru nods his head once, but then turns to look at Rin.

"We are setting some ground rules, though," Sesshomaru grumbles before he lists all of his demands, which Kohaku and Sango quickly agree to. Some of the items on his list were rules Sango already set up for Kohaku, while others are a bit more ridiculous. They don't care though. They won his consent. That is all that matters to the siblings as they finish dinner and head back home. Sango wraps an arm around Kohaku's shoulders, a bright smile on her face.

"Great job, kiddo," she chimes and Kohaku grins widely.

"Thank you, Sango. Without your support, I would've failed," Kohaku mumbles and she sighs.

"You say that about school as well, and you know what? You pull through just fine. Really, you're an amazing kid, I hope you know that," she says before ruffling his hair and giggling as he begrudgingly fixes it.

"You're amazing, too," Kohaku whispers so she can barely hear him over the train. The two siblings bask in their glory as they head home, happy that once in their lives, something has gone their way.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Happy Holidays, and if I don't get a new chapter up, Happy New Years! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Years everyone! I'm hoping to be posting every week now that the holidays are over, so without further ado, let's get to the story.

* * *

The next day, Sango is recounting Mr. Taisho's dinner with Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome over lunch. The team's workload is minimal since they haven't heard from the agent still, so Sango actually gets a normal lunch break.

"I can't believe you actually said that to my brother," Inuyasha laughs, his chopsticks precariously balanced over his ramen cup.

"I can't believe you said that to the HEAD boss!" Kagome cries, looking absolutely mortified. Sango sighs and sets down her tea.

"Honestly, I couldn't help it! He was putting Kohaku in the worst position imaginable and I just snapped…"

"I think it was very brave," a voice states behind the group and Sango jumps in her seat as she spins to see Miroku smiling down at her, "I see you all are having a great lunch break,"

"Sango duked it out with Sesshomaru and won. We're celebrating," Inuyasha chimes and Sango flushes with embarrassment.

"I wouldn't consider that a good thing…" she quietly says and Miroku chuckles lightly before sitting in the free seat next to Sango.

"There is a reason I came to find you all here, actually. I wanted to let you know I got the project approved," Miroku exclaims and all of them gasp.

"Finally! How?!" Koga hollers, "I've had that agent ignoring me for days now!"

"Easy. I went to the author. She's a friend of a friend, so I took the edited manuscript straight to her. Turns out her agent was fired last week," he explains. He looks down at Sango, his eyes warming as a smirk crosses his lips, "She absolutely loved the changes you made to her novel,"

"Thank you, Miroku," Sango blushes at the compliment, hiding her red cheeks behind her tea cup as she takes a sip.

"This is definitely cause for celebration!" Kagome cheers before going into a long-winded rant about the best bars and restaurants in the area. Finally, Inuyasha grabs her forearm, a glazed look of confusion on his face.

"How bout you arrange everything…yeah?" he says and the others laugh.

"I'll let you guys get back to planning. Congratulations. The next project is due two months from now so keep that in mind," Miroku mumbles as he stands.

"Wait, Miroku, you should come with us," Sango quickly exclaims and the others nod.

"We really wouldn't be able to celebrate without you," Kagome adds in before a smile consumes his face. He glances at Sango as he nods.

"Thank you, I appreciate the invitation. I work late tonight though, so I may not be able to arrive right away,"

"Sango can text you the directions," Kagome interjects with a grin. He flashes her a dazzling smile.

"Sounds wonderful. I will see you all tonight then," Miroku states as he wanders away from the group. Sango turns to her friend with a quirk in her brow.

"Why won't you text him?" she asks.

"Because you're the one who's interested in him," Kagome teases, waggling her eyebrows as she breaks into a giggle. Sango sighs lightly.

"He's our director,"

"You're still female. Have fun tonight," Koga says before the others laugh. Sango's blush consumes her cheeks, staining them red.

"I hate you all," she whispers, sipping at her tea.

"No, you don't," Inuyasha counters.

"Oh, and you should dress nice tonight. I think this'll be a wonderful night," Kagome coos.

…

"Why did I agree to this…?" Sango reluctantly groans as she stares at her open closet. Kohaku and Rin sit on her bed; the former looks pathetically bored while the latter is excited. She hops off the bed and scurries over to the closet.

"It'll be a good change, sis. That's why you agreed," Kohaku grumbles, lying on his stomach with a pillow at the end of the bed.

"The point is to have fun. And you will!" Rin chimes as she quickly flips through Sango's wardrobe, "You don't have a lot of party clothes though…"

"They weren't practical," she justifies as she joins Rin in front of her wardrobe, "I think I have one nice dress—"

"Not the one you wore last night," Rin teases and Sango laughs.

"No, it's a maroon…somewhere back there," Sango mumbles, digging deeper in her closet past all her business attire before pulling out a red dress with a low neckline, skinny straps, and a flare skirt that ends midthigh. Sango holds it up and cocks her head at Rin, "Think this'll do?"

"It's perfect! Now to just jazz it up a bit," Rin squeals. Sango laughs before turning to Kohaku.

"All right, now shoo. I need to get ready," Sango says, and he dramatically sighs before rolling off the bed.

"Gladly," he groans and Rin giggles before following him out. Sango strips out of her sweats and tank top; she wiggles into the dress and a pair of black tights, the delicate material working over her legs before she steps into a pair of black heels. She quickly spruces up her makeup, adding a dramatic maroon lipstick to her simple look. She braids her hair in a messy side twist and smiles, admiring the final product. Because of the chill, she pulls on a black leather jacket and hurries from her room. Her phone pings with directions from Kagome, and she quickly sends them to Miroku.

"Blue Moon Bar…easy enough," Sango mumbles as she gathers her purse, "Kohaku, I'm going! Please get your homework done, and remember Mr. Taisho's rules," she adds, looking over at the happy couple snuggling on the couch. Kohaku groans as he rolls his eyes.

"It's the weekend, sis…do I have to?" he sighs and she laughs.

"Homework, no. Rules, yes. Rin needs to be home by 9:00, and right now it is—" Sango quickly glances at the clock on the wall, "7:45. With the train schedule, you should leave here by—"

"8:30, I know I know," Kohaku mumbles before Sango gives him a quick hug and ruffles his hair.

"Be good. I'll see you tonight. I should be back by midnight," Sango says.

"Hopefully later than that," Rin giggles with a waggle of her brows. Sango just laughs and exits the apartment, locking the door behind her as she thinks back to Rin's words with a blush. She likes Miroku, but she honestly doubts anything like THAT is going to happen. He is her director after all. These thoughts whirl through her head as she walks the three blocks to the bar.

She's the first to arrive, so she waits for a table for the group. Black leather booths fill the walls with tables in the center for people to mingle and drink at. A teal blue dance floor lights up the center of the room, a few dancers already swaying to the heavy bass beats coming from the DJ. As she's escorted to a table, she notices a giant aquarium covering the back wall. It's filled with exotic fish and corals, adding a bright, unique touch to the bar. Sango is led to a table in the back corner with leather barstools that match the full booths.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" the waitress asks as Sango perches on one of the chairs.

"I'll take a whisky. Thank you," Sango says before a deep chuckle consumes her senses. She spins around quickly to see Miroku standing there with a smirk on his handsome face. He's wearing the same dark suit he wore to work, yet he takes off his coat and drapes it over the chair to Sango's left. He sits down, rolling up his sleeves until they rest at his elbows, giving him an air of casualness that he never possesses when they are at work.

"Getting started early I see?" he teases as he loosens his purple tie and the top button on his shirt. Sango forces herself not to gawk by shrugging lightly.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt since you all would be here soon. I'm surprised you're the first one though. I thought you had work,"

"I got off about ten minutes ago and figured I'd just head on over here instead of heading home," Miroku says with a smile. His eyes wander languidly over her body, "You look stunning," he quietly says before the waitress comes back and sets a drink in front of Sango. She blushes brightly and sips at her whisky while Miroku orders his own drink.

"Thank you," Sango mumbles as the liquor burns a trail down her throat, empowering her with its bold taste.

"There's no need to thank me. I just speak the truth," Miroku smoothly retorts before Sango chokes on a scoff.

"I'm sorry, but you'd be surprised how rarely I hear people admit to the truth," Sango mumbles and his eyebrows furrow slightly.

"And here I thought you were a hopeless romantic…your ex still bothering you?" Miroku asks and a blush consumes her cheeks.

"Not recently, but he hasn't accepted my rejection. And I'm not hopeless," she replies and his smile widens.

"You just don't date?" he teases.

"I don't date because I'm busy. My life hasn't been a picnic," Sango explains, her heart pattering in her chest. It's hard for her to admit that in the male department, she is seriously lacking. Before Miroku can continue along that line of conversation, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga all show up at the bar. Sango waves to them as they bob and weave through crowds of people. Kagome perches in the chair across from Sango with Koga on her left, and Inuyasha on her right.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come tonight! I was hoping you wouldn't cancel on me," Kagome taunts as she takes off her coat. Under her coat, she wears a tight green dress with white bangles on her wrists and a strappy pair of heels on her feet.

"I wouldn't miss this," Sango says with a bright smile on her lips and relief flowing through her veins. Another moment alone with Miroku would've been beyond embarrassing.

"I didn't know you owned a dress, Sango. You look good," Koga teases and Sango sticks out her tongue.

"Don't be a jerk; I wear dresses to work all the time,"

"But those are business wear. I didn't know you had a nice rack," Koga counters.

Sango scoffs, crossing her arms over said 'rack', "Koga, I never knew such a crude speech would ever come from your mouth; what are we to do with you?" Everyone laughs, including Sango. She can feel the whisky warming her body as the others order their drinks and tease Koga for his raunchy behavior.

"Sango's not your type anyways," Inuyasha says as he drinks from his beer, "She's too much of a challenge,"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Sango questions, cocking her brow at Inuyasha as if warning him to choose his next words carefully. Throughout the banter, Miroku quietly watches the group, a warm smile on his lips. Sango never opens up like this at work, and watching her fun, feisty, side is always entertaining for him.

"Insult," Koga exclaims before Kagome elbows him.

"It's a compliment, Sango. It means you're not easy. And some men like a challenge," she quickly says, covering for her friend.

"Name one man who likes a challenge," Inuyasha grumbles before Kagome flashes a death stare at him.

"I do," Miroku pitches in, and all eyes are on him. Sango's cheeks flare as he looks down at her with a smile on his lips, "Women who are a 'challenge', as you so eloquently put it, are ones who know who they are. They stand up for themselves, and set boundaries, and if that means you have to work harder to seduce them, then that's even better. At least she's interesting enough to keep my attention,"

"Very well said," Kagome chimes with a bright grin on her face, her mind already whirling with her matchmaking plans. She turns to Inuyasha and grabs his hand, "Come dance with me," she demands, dragging him on the floor. Koga looks like he wants to interject until some pretty blonde wanders over and asks him to dance. He glances at Sango, who just nods, and he takes off, following the blonde like the wolf he is. Miroku watches, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You have a very interesting set of friends," he says and Sango laughs, leaning back in her chair, crossing her legs at the knee.

"You can say that again. Sometimes I wonder how we can ever get work done, but then I see them in action, and I admire them. They are great at their jobs when we aren't goofing off," she exclaims, finishing off her whisky drink. The music changes to one of Sango's favorite songs, and a dreamy smile crosses her lips.

"Can I entice you in a dance, Sango?" Miroku asks and she blushes before nodding. He stands and offers his hand to her as she slips off the chair. He leads her to the middle of the throng of dancers, her body swaying blissfully to the song.

Sango twirls her hips, her arms above her head as Miroku dances next to her. He watches her with a fire in his eyes before capturing one of her hands. Her eyes widen as he spins her into his arms, swaying his body with hers. He stares down at her, his face inches away from Sango's maroon lips. His eyes flicker down like he wants to kiss her, and her heart pounds loudly in her ears. Instead, she takes the opportunity to spin in his arms, quickening her dancing as the song picks up pace. Miroku rests his hands on her waist, dancing with her as his breath teases her neck.

Her entire body is sensitive to his touch from the roots on her head to the heat pooling low in her belly. It's been too long since she's been with a man. That's all. That's why she's enthralled with the feeling of his hands on her waist, and the way his chest brushes against her back…right? It's just pent up frustration that makes her want to twirl right back around and kiss him. At least that's what she tells herself as she peels out of the crowd and wanders back to the table. She cannot let herself fall for her boss. There's just no way…

"Are you all right?" Miroku questions once they reach the table again. Sango smiles lightly and takes off her jacket. Pride warms her skin as Miroku's eyes widen, fully taking in her strappy dress and low neckline.

"I'm just hot…" Sango mumbles as she sits on the tall chair again. Miroku doesn't respond; he just stares and she cocks a brow, "Earth to Miroku," she waves a hand in front of his face and he looks up, shaking off whatever spell enraptured his gaze on her skin.

"I'm here. I heard you," he quickly babbles and Sango giggles, her blush tainting her skin brightly.

"Uh huh, sure you are. What were you thinking about?" Sango asks curiously. Miroku sits in the chair across from her, his legs brushing against hers.

"I don't think I should answer that question," he purrs, his glorious violet eyes wandering over her body once more. For some reason, Sango doesn't hate his ogling or his touches. Hell, he could grope her right now, and she'd probably like it. The waitress brings over a fresh whisky, oblivious to the tension she just walked in.

 _Just pent up frustration…that's all it is…_ she reminds herself as she takes a sip of her new whisky. Miroku sips at his own drink, his fingers drawing Sango's attention. His hands are long with calloused fingers, yet they're attractive in their own way. Sango sets the whisky down, almost rolling her eyes at her own thoughts. How can hands be sexy? That was just ridiculous, and yet as she stares at them, she's thinking of all the ways he could please her with those hands of his. She shakes her thoughts off and smiles at Miroku.

"I promise, your thoughts aren't any worse than some of the books I read for a living," Sango says, diverting her attention from her own salacious thoughts. Miroku laughs as she takes another sip of her drink. She licks her lips lightly, taking in every bold drop of the liquor, yet the flick of her tongue has his eyes flickering over her red lips.

"I doubt that…" he coos, his deep voice wrapping around her and causing her cheeks to flush. A new heat whips to life in her body, and it begs for some relief.

"Try me," she retorts, and his smirk widens. He leans in closer, his lips inches away from her face.

"I was captivated by a drop of sweat trailing its way between your breasts. I imagined chasing it with my tongue," Miroku whispers, his breath tickling her neck, though it is his words that have her breathless. She looks up him with wide eyes and he chuckles, "That look is worth the threat of you slapping me again," Sango's heart races as her cheeks brighten in her flustered state. Part of her wants to slap him for such a statement, and yet the majority is consumed by his violet eyes and the desire pulsing through her body.

"I…I need some air," Sango murmurs as she stands and wanders to the exit. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga are all entranced in dancing, and none of them see her slip through the front door.

"Sango! Sango, wait!" she hears Miroku cry and she stops outside of the door. As soon as he reaches her side, he grabs her hand gently, "I'm sorry if what I said upset you in any way,"

"It…it didn't,"

"Then why did you leave? Is it because of Kuranosuke?"

"No, he—"

"Then, what's wrong? Please, I know we've only been working together for a week or so, but you can trust me," Miroku exclaims, his hand warm and soft in hers.

"Miroku," she sighs, and before she can stop herself, she stands on tip toe and kisses him.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope to have the next chapter out Monday, but I am warning you now that chapter is rated M for Lemons. If you don't like smutty scenes, go ahead and skip it. I'll summarize in Chapter 12 for those of you who do skip. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! This is the long awaited chapter, and I will warn you again. THIS IS A LEMON! If you don't like sex, then please skim or skip this chapter. Thanks! Now onto the show!

* * *

 _I shouldn't be doing this. I need_ _to stop. Stop now, Sango. STOP!_

Sango's thoughts shout at her to pull away, and yet as Miroku's fingers thread through her soft ebony locks, loosening her braid, she doesn't give a damn. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her so she can feel all of him. His lips and tongue work wicked magic on her mouth as he tugs her roughly against his body, their desire building and exploding from the week of tension. Sango gasps for air between kisses, but Miroku is relentless. He nibbles at her ear and neck between kisses, pushing Sango lightly against the side of the bar as passion consumes them. It isn't until his hand runs up her thigh to her bottom that she snaps out of the spell. This is her BOSS. She can't sleep with him, let alone kiss him as passionately as they have been. Sango shoves his chest, and Miroku stumbles back, a lust-induced look in his wonderfully violet eyes.

"Sango, I—"

"I'm so sorry," Sango gasps, her chest heaving as she catches her breath and controls her emotions, "I didn't mean to lead you on…I'm not normally that type of—"

"You don't need to apologize to me," Miroku interrupts with a gentle smile on his face. He strokes her cheek softly, and Sango unconsciously leans into his touch, "But you can't lie to me either. You do like me," Miroku says, his deep voice ragged with desire. Sango laughs and slips away from his touch.

"That may be true, but…" she trails off as her phone incessantly chirps inside her purse. She unlatches the clasp and checks her messages with a groan: all Kuranosuke. She doesn't even read the texts, she just shoves it back in her bag.

"Do you need to take those?" Miroku asks as her phone chirps over and over again. Maybe it's the liquor, or her burning anger, but Sango's body feels like its on fire for all the wrong reasons. A reckless thought quickly runs through her head, startling even her.

 _Miroku can make you forget…_ it repeats itself consistently until her hesitation melts away. Is it bad to use another man to get over a different one? Absolutely, but right now Sango doesn't give a shit. She wants relief from her fury. She wants to feel loved for once.

"No," Sango finally says with a small smile, "No, I don't need to take them. It's just the past calling," she mumbles and he smiles.

"Glad the future is more important," he chimes before stepping closer to Sango. He can see the change in her body; he sees the way her eyes flicker with lust as he towers over her. She doesn't want to fight him like she used to, which may be odd, but very convenient for both parties. Both of them are looking to escape into each other's touch. Without a word, their lips meet once again, and a soft sigh slips from Sango's lips. She's content. Miroku's lips steal her pain and memories of exes long gone. In their place, his kisses leave promises of pleasure to come, and all the wicked wonderful things those lips can do to her. After a minute or two, Miroku pulls away, nibbling gently on her ear.

"Miroku…" Sango purrs, her back arching towards him so she can feel him pressed against her.

"Are you sure you want this, Sango? I won't be mad if you change your mind," Miroku whispers, his breath teasing her ear. The incessant chirping of a phone call seals her fate. She nods with a seductive smirk on her lips.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" she quietly asks and Miroku responds with a kiss.

"You should let the others know you're leaving. I'll let you decide how discrete you'd like to be," Miroku whispers between kisses and Sango's cheeks flush brightly. Ignoring the messages and calls from Kuranosuke, Sango quickly texts Kagome their code for "Don't wait. Having sex" that they used many many times in college:

 ** _9:57:_** _Cherry blossoms._

The next text she sends is to Kohaku, letting him know that she's going to be later than midnight, and not to worry about her. She's fine. And honestly with Miroku nibbling on her neck, Sango feels more than fine. Her body floats in the lust and desire that he fuels her with. She turns her phone on silent, drops it in her purse, and looks up at him with a wicked smirk.

"Shall we?" she chimes before he claims her lips again. His hand wraps around her tiny waist, and she moans lightly into his kiss. Oh, yes. Sango definitely wants this. Miroku finally pulls away with a grin on his lips before leading her to the parking lot with his arm on her shoulder. He stops by a black car, opening the car door for her.

"Why thank you," Sango purrs as she slips inside. The car's interior is comfortable with lots of leg space and a fancy radio. Miroku hops in the driver seat and quickly starts it up, "Nice car," Sango adds and Miroku smiles.

"Thank you. I really enjoy it," he says as he pulls out of the parking lot. Part of her anxiety tells her she shouldn't do this, yet once he rests his hand on her thigh, she can't help the light moan that slips from her lips. This is probably the dumbest, most reckless thing Sango has ever done in her life, and yet she doesn't care. She wants to have this moment with Miroku. She can sleep with him, get him out of her system, get her frustration out of her system, get Kuranosuke out of her LIFE, and move on. Be it with someone NOT her boss, or remaining single. Who knows…all she knows is that this reckless moment needs to be. Miroku's hand strokes gently over her thigh, the soft fabric of her tights only adding to her desire.

"Any second thoughts?" Miroku asks quietly as they pull into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Sango smirks as she grasps his hand lightly.

"No. You?" she teases and a wolfish grin flashes on his face. He leans across the car, capturing her lips in a sizzling kiss that has her cheeks on fire. He pulls away and the desire looming in his eyes almost has her melting to a puddle in the car. It's so not fair for a man to possess so much sexual prowess. Miroku exits the car while Sango composes herself, and opens her car door for her.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, leading her inside a beautifully decorated apartment complex. Large columns and detailed molding loom over them as they head to a gilded elevator. In silence, the two step inside the tiled box, but as soon as the doors close, he is on her. He gently presses Sango against the walls as his lips consume hers. His hands engulf her neck, entwining with her hair as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and burning away any remaining anxiety. She can feel his breath on her lips as he nibbles down her neck, moans escaping from her lips. When his hands grope her bottom, she doesn't flinch or pull away. Instead, she lets herself enjoy his touch and fondles.

The elevator chimes as it reaches the 16th floor, and the two quickly separate with a bright grin on their lips and a flush on Sango's cheeks to expose what they were up to. Miroku gently takes her hand, squeezing it as they enter his apartment. Sango gapes at the high vaulted ceilings, large windows, and expansive foyer that opens up to a beautifully decorated living room and kitchen.

"Oh wow…" she can't help muttering, and Miroku smiles.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," he chimes as he takes his coat off, exposing his button up shirt once again. Sango can't help but admire him as he loosens his tie, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Whisky if you got it," Sango murmurs as she walks over to the windows gazing out over Tokyo. At this height, the city looks small with bright flashing lights, people scurrying to and fro, and large skyscrapers in the distance. It's a city Sango can lose herself in, which was part of the reason she wanted to stay when her parents died. It's how she coped for so many years. Sango slips her jacket off and sets it on the back of a leather couch as her eyes remain hooked to the view. She looks at the expansive sky above the city, wishing she could see more of the stars. Miroku wanders over with her glass, gently stroking her arm with his left hand as he hands her the glass. She smiles up at him and takes her liquor, sipping at it slowly. Miroku just silently watches her, which has her blushing.

"Have something to say, Houshi-sama?" Sango quietly says, her voice hiding her vulnerabilities. She looks up into his intense violet eyes and he smiles softly.

"Miroku, please…" he whispers as he steps closer and strokes her arm again, "You're beautiful," Sango bites back a moan just from the sensation of his long fingers on her skin. She hates feeling desperate, and yet she can't help but lean into his touch.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Sango quips before her eyes widen in shock. She can't BELIEVE she just said that. She covers her embarrassment with a sip of her drink. It burns through her system as Miroku's eyes burn into her body, causing a bright pink flush to taint her cheeks. He slowly takes her glass from her hand, and kisses her. Her lips taste of bold liquor, and Miroku slips his tongue between her lips to drink more of her. Sango is like whisky to him; he can get drunk from her moans and sighs. She squeals lightly against his lips as his hands wrap boldly around her waist, yanking her against his hard body. He wants to see more. To feel more of her, and get lost in her as she desperately wants to lose herself in him.

Sango's fingers cling to his neck as he removes his mouth from hers. She whimpers at the distance, but soon that whimper turns to a gasp as he kisses down her neck again. She could get used to the feeling of his lips on her skin. She moans when his fingers creep up her arms, stroking her skin gently before looping under her dress straps and slipping them down her arms. Miroku lightly pushes Sango's dress aside as he buries his face between her breasts, licking and kissing the tender flesh there. He lifts her off her feet, carrying Sango to his room as her moans fill his ears. She digs her fingers through his soft hair as he nips at her perfect, pale, breasts. Once she lands on the bed, Sango breaks away from his kisses and sits up, her trembling fingers unbuttoning his shirt as he kisses her neck and breasts. She finally reaches the bottom and shoves it down his arms, admiring each exposed muscle that ripples on his torso. She stares at him with a blush before he grasps her chin and lifts it so she sees nothing but his bright, lustful, violet eyes.

"You're gorgeous," he whispers as he kisses her again, his lips consuming any of her worries. She can feel his hands on her thighs, stroking up and under her dress before tugging her tights down her legs, stroking a hot trail from thigh to ankle and back up again. His lips distract her as he unzips her dress and slips it from her body. He briefly gazes down at her in her black bra and panties before unclasping it. His lips consume hers again as the cold air amplifies their desire. She wants to feel more of him. To lose herself even more as she presses her body against him. Her gasps mingle with his lips as he holds himself above her, his hands running along her sensitive body. Sango strokes her hands down his body, pulling him closer as he rests between her spread legs. She reaches between them and fumbles with his pant's button. Miroku moans as her warm hand finds him through his unzipped pants. She strokes a fire between them as he shoves his pants off, kicking them across the room before pressing Sango back into the soft mattress. Amongst tangled sheets, Miroku thrusts into her, both of them letting out a sigh of relief. Though Sango knows this should be wrong, it feels so right having him buried deep in her with her hands grabbing at his shoulders. Her moans and gasps mix with the sound of his lips on her skin, his body thrusting at a deep, slow, pace. His hands roam over every inch of her body, worshiping each curve and nerve that has her writhing with pleasure. He picks up the pace as her moans and whimpers fill the quiet room; he lets her control through her desire and pleasure.

"Sango…" he breathes her name as her body careens closer and closer to orgasmic pleasure. She gasps, her body arching against his as his name dances on her lips. Finally, she cries out as she comes, her nails digging into his back as she trembles beneath him. That was all Miroku needs to find his own release. Afterwards, he collapses next to her, and she curls up against him, sleepy and satiated. Miroku wraps an arm around her, pulling her against his body as he plants a kiss on Sango's forehead. Part of Sango is yelling to get up and leave, but this is the best she's felt in a long time. And, too late she realizes, the sex didn't get Miroku out of her system…now he's in her veins and she can't help but think how nice it'll be to do that again. This thought dances through her mind as her eyes flutter closed and she drifts to sleep, days of stress and exhaustion melting away in this satiated bliss.

Miroku stares down at Sango, his breathing finally settling to an even rhythm as she falls into a deep sleep next to him. Gently, he brushes hair away from her face, his fingers looping in the loose tendrils as a weird feeling consumes him. He, too, was hoping to lose himself in Sango for a night and move on from his obsession, but now...now he wants more of her. He doesn't just want to claim her body for his own, though that isn't a terrible thought. No, he wants her heart...and he's willing to fight for it...

"Thank you, Sango..." Miroku whispers as he kisses her forehead once again before leaning against the pillows and drifting off to a pleasant slumber.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll have Chapter 12 posted very soon. Let's see how this unconventional encounter affects these two coworkers, shall we?


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all! I'm back! I got many questions about protection during the Sango/Miroku sex scene, and honestly, I just forgot to write that detail in, so I'll go back soon and edit it. Now onto the consequences! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sango wakes to the sun blinding her through a crack in the curtains. She stretches, her bare body draped in a soft black comforter. It takes her a moment to remember where she was and what happened last night. Embarrassment spoils her good mood as she realizes Miroku is already up and out of bed. Sango quickly crawls out of bed and gathers her clothes, dressing as she fights the shame creeping through her skin. She can't BELIEVE she just slept with her boss…it was such a stupid thing to do no matter how wonderful it felt at the time. She hears the squeak of a shower being turned on, and she swiftly flees the bedroom. She finds her coat and purse in the living room before grabbing them and leaving. She'll deal with the consequences on Monday. For now, she needs to get home.

Sango scurries to the nearest train station and onto her correct train before checking her cell phone. She has at least six missed calls from Kuranosuke, which she easily ignores. She's over 20 text messages that has her sighing. She steels her nerves, and reads through all of them.

 _Kuranosuke:_

 **8:30pm:** Sango, I haven't heard from you about breakfast tomorrow. I'm a very busy man and need to schedule it in.

 **8:45pm:** Shall I pencil you in for 9am? We can meet at your favorite French patisserie?

 **9:30pm:** Sango, don't ignore me. We've too much to discuss for you to be petty right now.

Sango's anger boils as she reads more texts from Kuranosuke about her "pettiness". How would he react if he knew her petty attitude led her to the arms of another man? She deletes his messages before moving on to the next bunch instead of telling him off as she desperately wants to do.

 _Kagome:_

 **10:15pm:** Finally! Who's the lucky guy? Miroku? Please tell me it's Miroku!

 **11:26pm:** Cherry blossoms…just so you know…

 **2:30am:** Can we go to brunch tomorrow…I'll buy?

Sango smiles and quickly texts Kagome back with a time and place. But first, she's going home and she's going to shower and change. Her phone chirps in her hand, and she sees a few messages from Kohaku.

 **10:03pm:** Eww…so didn't need to think of that, but glad to know you're okay.

 **7:15am:** The dojo is one teacher short…did you want to take over the afternoon class today?

 **10:30am:** Just told Sensei you're going to be teaching the 4pm class. Hope that's okay.

Sango laughs and texts him back right away.

 **10:31am:** Sounds good to me. I'm heading home now…Have a good morning class!

She puts her phone away and sighs, leaning back against the seat as she makes the long train ride home. Her eyes flutter closed as she thinks on last night; Miroku's touch and lips scorched trails over her skin that won't easily be forgotten. As wonderful as it felt, she can't help but be embarrassed for how desperate she seemed. And how is she going to handle seeing him at work from now on? They have to act professional even though they shared such a crazy, passionate, night…

"I'm an idiot…" Sango whispers before the automated message blares for her stop. She hops off the train, and runs home, taking the apartment stairs two at a time until she's safely locked in her apartment. Kohaku is at class, so Sango instantly strips out of her dress, tights, and heels. She can smell Miroku's musky cologne on her skin as she hurries into the scalding hot shower. She washes her hair with soft circular motions, massaging her scalp even though she can still feel Miroku's fingers weaving through her locks and digging into her scalp. She sighs as she washes her body next, scrubbing her loofa over the areas Miroku kissed. She needs to rid her body of him, yet as she finishes her shower, she can tell he's already running through her blood stream. Monday is going to be a nightmare if she has these feelings and desires whirling through her body.

Sango hops out of the shower around 11am, and she told Kagome she'd meet her at the café near her apartment at 11:30. She tosses on a fresh bra and cotton panties, a pair of loose jeans, and a soft cotton tank top. She pulls a hoodie over that before brushing out her hair and braiding it loosely. She grabs her wallet and keys as she steps into a pair of Converse and runs out of the apartment once more. As Sango rounds the corner, she sees Kagome on the café's patio already nursing a cup of black coffee.

Sango smiles sympathetically as she sits across from her, "Hey girlie. You look like hell,"

"I feel like hell," Kagome grumbles before sighing heavily, "I hope you had a better night than I did," Sango laughs as a blush consumes her cheeks. Oh, she had one amazing night… _an amazing night that shouldn't have happened,_ she callously reminds herself.

"It was…well tell me what happened to you first. I saw your cherry blossoms text," Sango says as a waiter comes by to take their orders. Sango orders a cup of tea and an eggs benedict as Kagome orders another cup of coffee and the tall stack of pancakes…her bad sex food, "That bad, huh?"

Kagome leans closer to Sango and whispers, "I had sex with Inuyasha," Sango's eyes widen as a flush crosses Kagome's face.

"Isn't he still with—"

"Kikyo, yeah! I know it was totally stupid, but you know how much I like him. And you want to know the worst part? He called me HER name! Yeah! We were having a great time, and I definitely was into it, and then he called me KIKYO! I don't even look like her!" Kagome cries before dropping her head to the table in defeat, "I was so mortified, I just ran…"

"Well…that's going to make work awkward…" Sango mumbles before the waiter places her tea in front of her. Sango pours a bit of honey into the black tea, mixing it with a spoon.

"Right!" Kagome cries, "So now you can tell why I wanted YOU to have a good night at least," Sango blushes as she thinks over last night; Miroku's lips on her skin, his hands tracing up over her thighs, the moans that echoed around the room…Sango shakes her wildly as she sighs.

"Monday will suck for both of us. I slept with Miroku, and instead of waiting for him to get out of his shower this morning, I just left…I didn't want it to be awkward between us when last night was so…" she trails off as feverish flush travels over her skin.

Kagome raises her mug with a sardonic smile on her lips, "To the cowards,"

Sango laughs lightly before clinking her tea cup to Kagome's, "To the cowards,"

* * *

And that's all folks! I'll have the next chapter uploaded sometime soon, I promise. Again, thank you all for the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all! This week is going to be getting very busy for me, because I got a new job that I am SO excited about. I now work at an independent bookstore, but as I'm doing the training, my posting may be sparse, so please bear with me. Now onto the story!

* * *

Miroku sits at his kitchen table, nursing a cup of black coffee and a pit of frustration in his gut. He got out of the shower this morning fully expecting Sango to still be asleep in his bed. Or at least awake, and smiling at him as she did the night before, but no…she was gone. She left during his shower with nothing more than the scent of her lavender and sandalwood perfume on his bed sheets. He tried to forget about it, to ignore the rage swelling through his body, but he can't. He obviously felt like last night was more special than it was. She was just using him to get over a man. That's how most one-night stands go.

Yet as Miroku tries to reason with himself, he knows that what they had went beyond the stereotypical one night. He has never felt more at peace with a woman as he did with Sango Taijiya. Which is probably why her early departure bothers him so much. Miroku broods over this even as his phone incessantly rings, and after the sixth ring he finally answers it.

"Miroku, here," he gruffly says.

"Hey, Miroku, its uh…its Inuyasha. I was wondering if you got some time to spare?" Inuyasha's deep voice questions on the other end of the call. Miroku's brows rise with curiosity, knowing the dog demon doesn't really ask for much. Ever. From Miroku's understanding, Inuyasha is far more anti-social when it comes to outsiders.

"Yeah, sure. I'm free this afternoon," Miroku mumbles as his curiosity gets the better of him.

"There's a pub near work. I'll meet you there at one or so?" Inuyasha requests, "Oh…and please don't tell Kagome or Sango about this," he adds, which only fuels Miroku's intrigue.

"I'll be there, and I promise I won't tell the girls," Miroku says with a bitter tinge to his voice. He won't see Sango until Monday, and even that day is going to be interesting. Will Sango even talk to him? Who the hell knows…Inuyasha thanks Miroku before hanging up, yet Miroku doesn't even hear it. His mind travels to the gutter as memories of last night swarm through him. The breathy moans Sango made, the way her body arched beneath him...the wonderful smile on her lips as she looked up at him with glowing cheeks. With a groan, Miroku drops his head onto the table, loathing the day the two of them go back to work…

…

"So yeah…that's what happened," Inuyasha grumbles over his beer. Miroku stares at him, slightly out of shock, but more out of amusement than anything else. The dim bar is empty around them, the bartender a younger guy fresh out of college, and flamboyantly flirting with another patron in the bar. Low music plays in the background, barely covering the men's topic of conversation: last night.

"Well…I can understand why she'd be pissed at you. You did cheat—"

"I know," Inuyasha interrupts.

"And you did call Kagome 'Kikyo'…"

"I know!" Inuyasha snaps, though Miroku's amused stare falters into a serious, blank, stare.

"Then why did you do it?" he questions and Inuyashas' eyes drop to the pint in front of him…

"I honestly don't know. Things haven't been right with Kikyo recently, and Kagome…shit she's amazing," Inuyasha mumbles, his voice dropping as his head thunks onto the bar, "I so fucked up,"

"Indeed, you did, my friend. Indeed, you did…" Miroku says as he sips at his beer. He sympathizes with Inuyasha, but he can't help but wallow in his own thoughts and misfortunes. He can't really justify bringing up Sango even though Inuyasha is one of her closer friends. After staring at the dog demon, he decides to ask him about her.

"Inuyasha…I know this probably isn't a good time to ask you, but tell me a bit about Sango," Miroku asks, and Inuyasha looks up at him with a quirked brow and gold eyes flashing.

"What about her?" he retorts before Miroku sighs lightly.

"Anything to explain why she ran off this morning…" he quietly mumbles as Inuyasha's jaw completely drops.

"I can't believe you two hooked up last night," Inuyasha exclaims before chuckling, "And she ran off this morning?!" his voice catches attention of a few patrons at the corner of the bar and Miroku shushes him.

"You're in no position to judge, but if you must know, yeah she took off. I woke early and took a shower and she was gone. I thought—"

"Let me fill you in on the complex creature named Sango. Everyone she's ever loved—besides Kohaku—has either died, abandoned her, or abused her. She lives in an iron box that she lets very few people inside. I'm only her friend because I'm too stubborn to let her push me away. Give her time…she'll warm up to you," Inuyasha explains, yet his words only raise more questions.

"Who died?" he quietly asks and Inuyasha's expression sobers drastically.

"Her parents,"

…

Miroku walks home with his head full of thoughts and muddled emotions of Sango. Inuyasha told him her triumphant tale of orphaned at 16, raising her brother on her own, going to college, renting her own place, and getting her dream job as an editor. Sango's background cleared up so much for him, and yet it didn't make him pity her. It made him in awe of her. She is the strongest, bravest, woman he has ever met, and he wants to desperately get to know her better. Damn him for being selfish right now, but he wants her. Their night together just made him realize how much passion she has, but it didn't show him her interests, her dreams, her goals, or what she likes. He pauses on the street, shocked that he even cares about all of that…

After his ex-girlfriend cheated on him years ago, Miroku never let any woman in. He may woo them, sleep with them, and then he'd leave. It was easier to just hook up with them instead of letting them touch his heart. A woman who can break his shell will just hurt him. And yet Sango has broken past his barriers, mentally tormented him with daydreams of her innocent ideals, and subtly sexy expressions. He desperately wanted last night to happen so when she kissed him, he was in heaven. Now that it's over, he should be happy. He got what he wanted. But he isn't. For the first time in years, Miroku wants more from a woman. He wants her heart. Someway, he will help Sango see that what they felt was special.

He walks idly down the street, not paying attention to anything around him. Somehow, Miroku ends up down an alley, one he hasn't been down since he was a teenager. A nostalgic smile crosses his lips as he peeks through the dojo windows. Students wander to and fro, waiting for class to start with an excited anticipation. Miroku remembers what it was like to be one of those students. He put so much time and effort in his classes at the dojo because they were the only thing that kept him afloat when his father was murdered. The control and feeling of power he earned…the sense of accomplishment for being strong was more important to him than the fighting. He learned how to grieve on that dojo floor…and how to live again.

His thoughts are ripped from the past as a woman steps onto the dojo floor, her long ebony hair tied in a high ponytail as she bows to the class, the uniform tied tightly at her waist even if the rest of the uniform hangs loose around her body. Miroku's heart stops as the class bows to Sango, assumes a fighting position, and begins to follow the motions. He steps to the side of the pavement, watching as Sango instructs the students, her eyes blazing with determined excitement. Her lithe body moves in wondrous ways, and she makes each move look as elegant as a dance.

 _You've got it bad…_ he thinks with a bitter grin on his lips.

* * *

And that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed seeing Miroku's perspective on that night. I will have the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading! See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all! I'm back, and I will admit I have been having WAY too much fun with the chapters coming up. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Thanks!

* * *

Sango can feel his eyes on her. She saw Miroku as soon as she bowed to her students, and yet she can't let him distract her. It's been YEARS since she's taught a class, and she doesn't want to ruin it for the students. Even if his violet eyes burn through her skin with an intensity that brings a blush to her cheeks. Why the hell was he here? What could he want from her now? They had a great night, yes, but after a conversation with Kagome, Sango promised she wouldn't see him anymore. It isn't smart. Her job is more important to her than a man, yet even as she thinks this she hesitates. There's something special about Miroku. She glances at him every now and then from behind her bangs, admiring his chiseled features, kind eyes, relaxed demeanor. Her first impression of him was horrid, and yet she can't help but be drawn to him. He's funny, and caring, and honest. Even in his desire for her. She's always knows where she stands with Miroku, which is a refreshing change to the manipulative bastard that is her ex. She sighs as she watches the students sparring; her thoughts a jumbled mess inside her mind. She wishes there was an easy way to forget about her feelings for Miroku, yet those won't pass easily. Something about him draws her in, and no matter how hard she tries, she won't be able to ignore this. By the end of the class, Sango's resolved to at least talk to him. A conversation won't hurt…right?

"Thank you, Sensei!" The young students chime as her class ends and they bow to her. She smiles brightly and bows back, stepping off the sparring floor as she hurries over to the bench for some water and a rag to dry the sweat from her skin. She unties the top to her uniform before peeling it off, the fabric sticking to her skin and sweaty black tank top. She wants to talk to Miroku, but as she glances at her ruddy cheeks, sweat-glowing skin, and mussed ponytail in the mirror, she thinks it may not be the best time.

"Hey," a deep voice chimes behind her and she jumps, her skin goose bumping with memories of that voice and his touch on her body. She spins around to face Miroku, a small smile on her lips as she tucks some hair out of her face.

"Hey…"

"I didn't know you taught here," Miroku says as Sango sips at some water.

"Yeah, for about 9 years now," she admits and Miroku smiles.

"I was a student here when I was a teenager," he murmurs, "I stopped by to see if Sensei was still around—"

"He's not," Sango quickly interrupts before Miroku laughs lightly, his eyes fluttering appraisingly over her skin.

His deep voice drops slightly as he says, "I am highly aware of that fact,"

"I…I'm really sorry about this morning," Sango stammers before Miroku's smile falters lightly.

"Yeah…me too…I didn't mean to make things complicated or uncomfortable between us," Miroku says as he sits on the bench next to Sango. She joins him, curious by his confession, "In all honesty, Sango, I don't regret last night. You excite me, and intrigue me, and I may have acted irrationally on that opinion,"

"No…don't apologize," she quickly blurts out before he can continue on, "I am just as much to blame as you are. Last night was…amazing. But I don't want to make our work relationship to be awkward because of it,"

"Then don't let it. We are both grown adults. We can work around our feelings, can't we?" Miroku states even as his eyes flicker over her body.

"I can try," Sango murmurs with a blush on her cheeks, "Just…can you not stare at me like that?" she adds before Miroku laughs, running his fingers through his hair sheepishly.

"Yeah…sorry…sorry…" he mumbles quietly and Sango giggles before standing.

"I will see you at work, Miroku. Or is it Mr. Houshi?" Miroku stands, his violet eyes flashing with desire and longing. The sexual images that crossed his mind when she said 'Mr. Houshi' were enough to make him lust even more than before. But those images aren't for her to hear. At least not when their friendship is so sensitive.

"Miroku is fine. I will see you Monday," he states as she grabs her bag and walks away.

…

The loud blaring alarm clock startles Sango awake, and she groans as she turns it off. Monday has arrived, and brings with it the day she's dreading most. She stumbles out of bed and to the bathroom where she turns on her scalding hot shower. She sighs as she lets the water run over her skin. Last night, she dreamt of Miroku. Of the passionate way he touched her, the gentle way he kissed her, and the loving way he held her after they slept together. She wanted to forget it, but even as she dresses in a rose-colored blouse, black pencil skirt, nude tights, and dark green cardigan, she thinks of him. How will it be to work side by side with him as these memories and sensations torment her body? She wanders to the kitchen and flicks on the coffee pot and tea kettle, the bitter aroma filling the apartment as she whips up a couple veggie omelets. A high-pitched beep echoes in the kitchen as the coffee pot stops brewing and Sango hears Kohaku's door open. Only it isn't Kohaku that exits.

"Rin!" Sango cries as the young girl stumbles into the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats and one of Kohaku's shirts, "You aren't supposed to be here!" Rin pours two cups of coffee with a smile on her lips.

"Didn't you get my dad's email? He went to New York for a few days and is allowing me to stay here," Rin says before nibbling on a diced tomato chunk.

Sango groans and sets the spatula down, "Get my laptop, will you? I've been so spacy lately…" Rin does as she's told. Sango logs into her computer as Kohaku enters the kitchen, his eyes landing on the cup of coffee Rin poured him. He drops onto the barstool before chugging down the bitter elixir. Sure enough, in Sango's inbox is a lengthy email from Sesshomaru outlining the terms and conditions of Rin's stay.

"One of these conditions is that you sleep on the couch, Rin. He even said you agreed to this list and will abide by it," Sango exclaims as Rin's cheeks turn bright red.

"I…I was…but I got cold…" she stammers, yet Sango can't even be mad by the embarrassed, innocent, look Rin has on her face. Sango bursts into laughter, and hands Rin an omelet.

"Don't worry. I won't tell your father," she says as she hands Kohaku his omelet and sets about making one for her. Rin smiles brightly as she takes a little bite of omelet.

"Thank you, Sango!"

"I told you my sis would be okay," Kohaku mumbles to Rin as he wolfs down his omelet. Sango turns and points the very hot spatula at him, a serious scowl upon her lips.

"I'm okay as long as you two don't do anything reckless. If Rin goes back pregnant, I'll be killed, then you, and then he'll bring me back to life only to kill me again. So, don't be stupid, yeah?" Sango sternly chastises which has both of them blushing brightly.

"We know, Sis, we know!" Kohaku clamors, hiding his embarrassment behind his coffee cup. Sango chuckles as she finishes cooking and quickly eats her hot omelet as she pours a to-go cup of tea. She hurries from the kitchen and gathers her purse with a sigh.

"I'm off. I probably won't be home for dinner,"

"That's okay, I can make something for us to eat," Rin chimes and Sango smiles.

"Thank you, dearie, but don't forget one of the conditions with you staying here is you also get your homework done. Don't you two forget in all your lovie dovie-ness, okay?" Sango teases and both of them blush again which has her laughing, "I love you, Kohaku!"

"Ditto. Be safe!" Kohaku shouts as Sango exits the apartment, her heels clicking down the apartment stairs even as her mind wanders off again. This whole weekend, she's thought about Miroku. About his kindness, and passion…he let her set the pace Friday night, and she knows he will be patient with her as she deciphers her feelings. Her pragmatic half says ignore him and forget it. Her romantic half has her swooning at the sight of him as she enters Daemon Dog Publishing. He mingles with other employees in front of the elevator, everyone waiting with blurry, sleep-deprived vision. His eyes spark as he catches a glimpse of her, keeping his gaze on her as she strolls towards the elevator, joining the back of the herd.

As the elevator arrives, she steps inside with everyone else, but she gets jostled to the back corner by elbows and grumpy complaints from her coworkers. Her back presses into the cold wall of the elevator, her body smooshed against another employee. A soft chuckle tickles the top of her head, and when she looks up, Miroku is smiling gently down at her, his vision directly down her blouse to the ample bust pressed against his chest. It jolts memories in both of them that has Sango blushing lightly.

"Good morning," Miroku says, his breath teasing her skin as she smiles shyly.

"Morning," she knows they both promised to act like reasonable adults while at work, yet his proximity has her nerves firing in all the wrong ways. She looks over Miroku's shoulder, but all the other employees are distracted by their phones, coffee, or the bubbly chatter box standing next to them. Multiple conversations bounce around the elevator, masking Miroku as he leans towards her, a smirk on his lips.

"You sure know how to tempt a man," he murmurs into her ear before nipping her earlobe discreetly. She smothers the lustful gasp that almost slips past her lips, and instead decides to glare at him as her cheeks fire crimson red.

"You…you just can't do that!" she hisses under her breath as he chuckles again, the sound wrapping around her like warm silk. The scent of his musky cologne consumes her, filling her head with hazy desires.

"No one saw, sweet Sango, don't worry. You seem jumpy today," Miroku murmurs with that dazzling grin.

"I didn't sleep well," she blurts before his smile widens.

"Too busy thinking of me?" Miroku retorts and she shoves him, but with the filled elevator, he isn't going anywhere. Dear lord, please let someone step off soon so he can move!

"Hardly," Sango snaps, and Miroku's eyes flash from seductive teasing to gentle concern. Even his smile loses its crooked charm as he runs his thumb over her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Sango can't even manage to answer. Her whole body is frozen, trembling with desire and passion just from his touch. Damn her for wanting him so much! She sighs with relief when some of her coworkers step off the elevator and allows precious space between the two of them.

"I…I'll be fine, Miroku. Did you have a good weekend?" Sango asks, though he flashes her a look that says, _You know how wonderful my weekend was. Care to repeat?_ Her cheeks flush brightly and she hides her sheepish embarrassment with a sip of her tea.

"My weekend went well. It was very…invigorating," he says with a smirk and she gapes at him.

"Are you trying to make this difficult?" Sango whispers as more people exit the elevator. Miroku just shrugs.

"I don't know. This is how I acted before the weekend. Remember?" Miroku asks and she does. Oh how vividly she remembers him groping her in the elevator…and outside the bar…and as she straddled his waist…she shakes her head, forcing her mind to stop running down the gutter. She's got it so SO bad.

"Just please don't do it again…my threat to slap you still stands," Sango grumbles and Miroku smirks wickedly.

"But you won't," he purrs in her ear as he reaches behind her and gropes her. His rough hands ignite a wave of desire, and she shoves him off of her, her cheeks a crimson red.

"Don't," she whispers before the elevator finally opens to her floor and she can do what she does best: escape into her work. She runs to her desk, sets her cup and bag down before flopping into her chair, and logging into her system. After countless emails with her Production Team, and United States office, Sango gets to work on the historical romance sitting on her desk. She absolutely loves the Sengoku period, and fact-checks whenever something doesn't quite seem right. It is a world she will happily lose herself in.

* * *

And that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the Miroku/Sango banter. I've a plan for them...slowly but surely. Also! Next Chapter a new Inuyasha character is introduced, one that has been highly recommended by some of my readers, so I hope you guys like her. As always, thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all! I hope you all have been having a great week! Work has been keeping me busy, but I hope to have next week's chapter posted on time. With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

 _Nobunaga gripped her arm tightly, eyes blazing with desire as Dahlia froze._

 _"You cannot leave me," he harshly pleaded, dragging her against his hard, muscular, body. For once, Princess Dahlia felt safe, and loved, and vulnerable. It scared the crap out of her. Instead of fighting him as she always did, she melted into his embrace. That was all he needed. His lips consumed her, ravaging her in ways no man would dare to have touched her before. Even as she tried to breathe, all she could taste was him. His lips, his breath, his passions, dreams, and desires. He rushed through her veins like a shot of pure adrenaline._

 _His fingers wandered down her back to her obi, tugging it loose with brutality he never exposed before. She should be terrified, but she's more excited than anything else. Finally…he's finally here. With her…she's tamed her warlord, and no one was going to take him from her. His calloused fingers reached into her kimono, stroking her soft skin into a fiery passion, as his name slipped from her lips. Slowly, he pushed the fabric open, exposing pale skin to his greedy lips kissing lower and lower and—_

"Jesus, you need a cold bucket of water?" Koga's laughing voice startles Sango so much that she jumps in her chair, smudging her cheek with the red pen she was nibbling on. She looks up at her wolf friend with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"No. No I'm good. What's up?" Sango stammers, trying to change the topic from the VERY steamy sex scene she was just reading. Normally, the scenes are cheesy with platitudes of love or obsession on every other page. Not this one. This scene was raw, and full of desire, and definitely reminded her too much of the weekend. Miroku touched her in the same unabashed, powerful, way that the warlord in the novel touched Princess Dahlia.

"What's up is the fact Kagome has been calling you for 10 minutes. We have a meeting with our foreign liaison in two minutes!" Koga snaps and Sango hops to her feet, grabbing her tablet, a notebook, and a pen.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't sleep well,"

"Yeah, uh-huh, I wasn't born yesterday," Koga snickers, and Sango glances at him in confusion, "Miroku? Kagome told us all about it," he adds and her face flares with a feverish blush.

"What? When? Why?" Sango babbles.

He laughs hysterically as he casts her an amused look with a quirked brow, "You done yet?"

"I hate you," Sango grumbles as she storms into the Romance Department's Conference Room. At the head of the room stands Miroku in all his professional glory; down to a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looks up briefly, melting Sango with a heated gaze, which she forces herself to ignore. She can barely control the blush on her cheeks from her _memories_ , she doesn't need the man to cause her to become completely unpredictable. _Breathe…just breathe…_ she reminds herself as she takes a seat to Miroku's right. The only problem is each breath contains his scent. That musky cologne that drives her absolutely insane. This is going to be a long week if she can't get herself under control!

"Sango?" Miroku says and she jumps, looking up at him with wide eyes that has him smirking lightly, "You have pen…on your cheek," she quickly wipes at the smudge on her cheek, glaring at Koga as she does.

Kagome sits to Sango's right, desperately trying to ignore Inuyasha's burning gaze diagonally across the table as he sits at Miroku's left. Koga takes the spot next to Inuyasha, a cynical smile on his face as the palpable tension fills the room. Suddenly, an auburn-haired woman barges into the room, her bright green eyes scanning the conference hall with an eerie alertness. Her pale body is clad in a fashionable pencil skirt, black and crimson blouse, white blazer, and emerald necklace with several small jewels dangling from it.

"You all early?" she questions as she sits at the end of the table near Koga.

He scoffs lightly, "No, you're just late," Blue and green eyes stare at each other viciously before Miroku clears his throat.

"Koga don't be rude. This is Ayame Grey. The new Foreign Liaison for this team, and an old friend,"

"Nice to meet you," Ayame says briskly, "My job is to basically expand our marketing program. We have a great book set in the states, but why can't it be sold in Europe? Why does Daemon Dog seem to only reach the United States and Japan? It just doesn't make sense, so Mr. Taisho hired Liaisons for each Production Team to make sure we are saturating the market as much as possible,"

"Totally makes sense! Welcome aboard!" Kagome chimes and Ayame smiles.

"No, it doesn't! I am the marketing agent for this team," Koga growls.

"You will be working alongside, Miss Ayame. Show her your marketing techniques and she'll show you hers," Miroku calmly explains.

"Is that the publishing worlds equivalent to 'show me yours, and I'll show you mine?'" Inuyasha teases and Sango laughs. A well-placed innuendo does wonders to break the ice. Usually. This time, the innuendo had them laughing, but it also brought along with it a swoon-worthy gaze from Miroku that almost had Sango tumbling out of her chair. He looks away before she can even react to him. Ayame turns to Koga with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Look, I'm not trying to steal anyone's job or anything like that—"

Koga interrupts Ayame with a bristling, "Yes. Yes you are," Koga crosses his arms in front of him as he stares her down, "If you were so damn good at marketing, why did you transfer here? This is my team. I don't need some smelly wolf messing it up," he growls and she gapes at him, her cheeks turning a furious shade of red.

"That's pretty hypocritical coming from a wolf, and the reason I transferred has nothing to do with you, so back off,"

"Bite me,"

"With pleasure," Ayame sneers before Miroku slams his palm on the table, irritation crossing his face as his lips pull into a taut line.

"Just agree to work with her, Koga, and shut the hell up," Miroku demands, using an authoritative voice that has Koga grumbling in submission, and Ayame looking at the table sheepishly. Sango can't help but think that tone is sexy as hell. She stares at her notebook, breathing deeply as she meditates on blank pages and dark lines instead of the desire whirling through her. She opened a floodgate this weekend that needs to be shut. She can't keep thinking sexual things if she's supposed to be professional. And right now, all she can think about is Miroku bending her over his office desk. Now THAT is a beautiful thought. A beautiful, and dangerous, and scandalous thought that appeals to her more than it should. Apparently, the romance novels have been corrupting her mind.

 _For fuck's sake…_ Sango inwardly groans as Miroku continues the meeting. He glances every now and then at Sango, completely aware of her inner turmoil and the subtle expressions on her face.

The meeting ends late in the day, the sun setting outside the window as Kagome and Inuyasha quickly say their goodbyes. Koga mumbles under his breath about having 'another damn wolf' on the team, yet Miroku ignores him. The demon will get over it eventually. Even as he complains, he follows Ayame out of the conference room. Sango gathers her work supplies, her head lowered so she doesn't meet Miroku's gaze. Miroku notices her meek behavior, and clears his throat lightly.

"Sango…are you alright?" Miroku questions as her bright eyes meet his. Blazing violet consumes her, drawing her into an ocean of concern, amusement, and desire. She's never met a man that could express so much while saying so little.

"I'm…I'm fine. Honestly, I just need to get back to my editing," Sango mumbles as she holds her items in front of her chest. Miroku notices her defensive behavior and smiles sadly.

"All right…if you need anything from me, please don't hesitate to ask. Even if it is just to bounce an idea off me or something," he replies, and she nods curtly. Miroku watches her go, his eyes drawn to the swish of her hips and the fabric clinging to her wonderful ass. He quickly looks away, not wanting her to catch him gawking. Sango Taijiya has been on his mind since he started his position in the Romance Department and this weekend only solidified his decision of wanting to see her again. He slowly wanders back to his office, his mind full of sensual brown eyes, long flowing locks, and supple lips. He drops into his chair, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to rationalize with himself. It is still early enough to get some work done, and the stack of contracts on his desk proves he ought to focus, yet the scent of lavender clinging to his skin jumbles his thoughts and slowly tortures his mind.

…

Sango sits at her desk, manuscript in front of her, pen in hand, and yet she can't concentrate. Words blur as her mind wanders, taking her to her beautiful and wicked memories. If she's honest with herself, her favorite part of the night with Miroku was the end. Miroku had pulled her into his arms, and with her head resting on his muscular chest, she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. She felt so safe, so loved…his actions only made her want to be with him again. There's rules against fraternizing with employees though, and she fears what Mr. Taisho would do if he were to find out about their relationship…if she can even call it that.

She's startled from her thoughts as her office phone rings. She looks at the clock, confusion stirring in her blood as she picks up the receiver. It is late in the evening, and most of the staff has gone home, so who is calling her now?

"Sango speaking," she calmly answers, setting her pen down on the manuscript in front of her.

"Hey," the deep voice on the other end ignites the desire within that she barely had under control.

"Miroku, hi…" Sango stammers with a blush on her cheeks. Miroku chuckles lightly.

"Do you mind stopping by my office? I have a couple things I want to run by you,"

"Yeah, that's not a problem at all," she replies before hanging up the phone. She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear as she shuts her computer down and grabs the notebook with all her project information inside of it. She bites her lip anxiously as she wanders down the long hall of cubicles to Miroku's Director office at the very back corner of this floor. She knocks on the door hesitantly and his deep voice beckons her inside. She smiles as she steps inside, her eyes falling on Miroku standing behind his desk. She quietly shuts the door behind her.

"Hey," Miroku says and Sango laughs lightly.

"Hi again," she takes a seat in the chair across from him and he instantly sits down.

"Thanks for coming by,"

"What were the questions you had for me?" Sango questions, turning to work so she doesn't notice how his shaggy hair falls haphazardly into his face and his collar and tie are slightly askew, the top button popped casually open. This is what Overtime Miroku looks like, and she can't help but be drawn into the image. The stacks of paper around him only amplifies the image in her head. She'd love to memorize all the details before putting it to paper. Hell, she could use him as the inspiration for the all-business-and-broody warlord in the Sengoku manuscript. An image of him in a Sengoku styled kimono flashes through her mind and she quickly shakes it away with a blush on her cheeks. Miroku cocks a brow at her, his signature crooked smirk painted on his lips.

"Sometimes I'd love to know what you're thinking when you give me that look," Miroku mumbles and she gapes at him as he chuckles, "You're so cute," he adds under his breath before clearing his throat and picking up a folder and spiral bound manuscript, "This is for you. Its due date is several months from now, so it shouldn't interfere with the projects you are working on now…how are those going by the way?"

"They're going well," Sango vaguely says as she takes the project out of his hand. Her fingers brush against his, and she swiftly pulls her hand away, a light blush on her cheeks. Miroku notices and sighs.

"Sango…"

"Is that all? I really—I should go," she stammers as she jumps to her feet. She needs out of the office before she does something both of them may regret. Miroku quickly stands and grabs her wrist, his warm, calloused, fingers engulfing her small wrist easily.

"Sango, wait. Please hear me out…" Miroku murmurs, his eyes burning into her. She stares at her arm as his thumb slowly strokes small circles on her inner wrist, "You don't need to be afraid of me. I want to get to know you. That's all. I asked you here not just to give you that manuscript, but to also ask you on a date," he adds, his voice gentle so as to not scare her away though his words has her heart pattering loudly in her ears.

"Wait…you…what?"

Miroku smiles lightly at her incredulous stare, "Will you go out with me? I know there's that fraternizing rule or whatever, but I don't care. Please…" Miroku's words warm her, and she blushes. She doesn't even fight him as he pulls her arm towards him so she's now facing him. He lifts her chin softly, his gaze consuming her with adoration and intrigue. He's not asking her out JUST because he lusts for her…there's something more behind those violent eyes.

"Okay…" Sango quietly says and in an instant, he kisses her. She freezes in his arms as his lips coax her to comply, melting away her hesitancy and igniting her desire. She presses against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his tongue teases hers. A sudden knock on the door has her stumbling away from him; Miroku wipes her lipstick from his lips as she straightens her hair and disheveled sweater.

"Come on in," he calls out once Sango has her project safely in hand, hoping the palpable tension in the room is only noticeable to them. Ayame pops her head in the office, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Boss, sorry to interrupt you but—" she stops talking as her eyes look over Sango and Miroku, "Oh my, I must've really interrupted—"

"Nothing. You interrupted nothing, Ayame. Miroku was just giving me my next project," Sango says with a smile before turning to Miroku, "Thank you for this, and I'll make sure I keep you posted with the edits," she adds, hurrying from the room. Miroku watches her go as Ayame watches him.

"Wow. You two aren't obvious at all," Ayame mumbles and Miroku cocks a brow at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, she is so in love with you, and I'm 100% sure she doesn't even know it. You slept together, didn't you?" Ayame asks as she flops into one of Miroku's desk chairs. Miroku sits across from her, his body rigid as the truth is exposed.

"How is that any of your business, Ayame?"

"It's not, really. I'm just interested into what type of team I've joined. It's sweet," she replies with a bright smile and a small blush on her cheeks. Miroku notices the embarrassed way she gazes down at her hands, and he quickly understands what she means.

"You like Koga…don't you?" he questions and now it is her turn to look at him with utter shock on her face, "Don't worry. I won't tell him. I will say that despite his grumpy and gruff demeanor, he is a loyal friend," Miroku adds and Ayame sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm an idiot…" she grumbles. Miroku laughs sardonically with a bitter smile on his lips.

"Welcome to the team of idiots,"

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Hopefully, you all enjoyed this little segment, and I promise to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can. Thank you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I promise I didn't forget about you! My dad visited, and work got crazy busy. But I'm here now, and I promise I will try to make time for you next week. ESPECIALLY since I'm kind of leaving this off on a cliff hanger, and I'll tell you way later. Now onto the story!

* * *

After a week of Ayame and Koga bickering, Kagome and Inuyasha cold-shouldering, and Sesshomaru's obsessive emails about Rin's wellbeing, Sango is so ready for the weekend. Particularly Friday. That's the day she and Miroku agreed to go on their date. And she has no idea what to wear. She stares at her open closet, pacing back and forth with a towel wrapped around her body. This time, she doesn't have Rin or Kohaku cheering her on. The two of them got permission to go to the movies, so for now, Sango is on her own.

"Fuck it; you're a grown woman. Stop being so nervous!" Sango snaps as she throws her hand into the depths of her closet and grabs the first dress she touches. The material is soft black chiffon covered in beautiful white roses with green leaves. Sango slips the delicate dress over her head, loving the way it rests on her chest, exposing just a hint of cleavage before pinching in at her small waist, and flowing effortlessly away from her hips. The fabric ends mid-thigh, showcasing her well-toned legs, and the thin straps keep her arms uncovered. Perfect for the warm, humid, evening.

After checking the time, Sango quickly braids her hair, and applies light makeup to her face. The overall look is a lot softer and more delicate than how she usually looks for work, but not as seductive, or sexy as the look she wore at the bar. She hopes it'll work for her date tonight. Since Miroku didn't tell her where they were going, she puts on a pair of short boots that are classy enough for a fancy dinner, but not as fancy as her heels. In the end, she thinks she looks pretty damn cute. She grabs her bag and a coat, hoping that the rain holds off until after she gets to Miroku's apartment. As she throws open the door, Miroku appears on her doorstep, his hand raised to knock. She lets out a startled gasp before looking over Miroku as he does the same to her. He wears a casual black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and dark jeans. His hair is pulled back loosely in a ponytail, and his eyes glisten as he smiles.

"Hey," he chimes and she smiles softly.

"Hey. I thought I was meeting you at your place," Sango murmurs before he offers her his arm. She hesitantly loops her arm around his elbow, turning back only to shut and lock her door.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he says, smiling at her as they walk side by side down the rickety apartment stairs, "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," Sango says as her cheeks brighten with a smile and a blush. Miroku always knows how to charm her. She silently lets him lead her to the car, slipping inside easily once he opens the door for her. She looks up at the night sky, the stars blurred by clouds and the street lights bouncing off of them, "So can I know where we're going yet?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. Actually, you should put this on," Miroku states, handing her a thin, black, scarf. She looks at him with a cocked brow before he dazzles her with one of his ever-charming smirks, "I told you it's a surprise,"

"You want me to wear a blindfold?" she questions and he nods, pulling away from the curb in front of her apartment. With a sigh, she slips it around her eyes, knotting it behind her head as her world falls to darkness, "I must say this is definitely original…" Miroku laughs, his deep chuckle startling her. He sounds so much closer than he really is, but her senses are all heightened now that her vision is masked.

"That's the goal. I don't want tonight to be like anything you've read in a manuscript," he purrs, and a blush touches her cheeks. She nervously nips at her bottom lip as she clasps her hands in her lap.

"Nope. Definitely is something new," she murmurs, her own voice sounding shaky and anxious to her ears. A warm calloused hand rests on her thigh and she jumps, grabbing onto Miroku's arm as he laughs lightly.

"Relax, Sango. I'm not going to hurt you…please trust me," he says, his voice soothing her frazzled nerves. Slowly, she let's go of his arm as he strokes her leg gently, "Thank you," he adds before clasping her hand.

"You so owe me for this, Miroku," she retorts, though she's not nearly as nervous as she was before. Miroku's thumb runs circles over the top of her hand; all of her senses focus to the soft skin there. She can't help but feel desire swirling within her, igniting lightly as he lets go of her hand to rest it on her thigh once again.

"I promise. You're going to love it," Miroku exclaims with a smile on his lips. He and Sango talk about anything and everything in her blind state, not knowing that Miroku can barely peel his eyes off of her to focus on the road. Blinded by the cloth, Sango's body is more open and expressive than he's ever seen her be. She blushes and smiles brightly, nips at her lip when nervous or contemplative, and cocks her head in the cutest way when puzzled by his statements. Everything about this moment just feels right to him, and it is these moments he wants to continue to have with her. Blindfolded or not.

After what feels like forever, Miroku finally pulls over. Sango can hear gravel cracking under the cars' tires before Miroku gets out of the car. She jumps as cool air touches her skin when he opens the door for her and gently clasps her hand. He drapes her coat over her shoulders, halting the bone aching chill that was consuming her. It is then that a sound hits her ears; it is a sound that has her gasping with joy.

"The beach!? You drove me to the coast, Miroku?" Sango cries as the crashing waves fill her senses. She breathes deeply, inhaling the salty, crisp, ocean air. Miroku takes her blindfold off, and there—right in front of her—is the ocean. Yes, it is nighttime, and yet Sango almost squeals as she sees the white frothy waves ebb and flow on the fine, sandy, shore, "Oh my god, I haven't been to the beach in forever…" she tucks her arms in her coat before spinning to face him, "Thank you!"

"I hoped you'd like it," Miroku chimes with a giant smile on his face, "C'mon, the surprise isn't over just yet," he adds as he grabs her hand and drags her towards the rocks separating her from her beloved beach. They cautiously wander down some rocky stairs to the shore below where a small table sits adorned in a white tablecloth, a candle-lit mason jar, a silver tray with a domed lid, and red roses.

"Okay, the table definitely fits the cheesiness of a romance novel, but it's the thought that counts," Sango murmurs before turning and hugging him. He loops his arms around her small waist, her heart soaring from his gentle, warm, touch. She could stay in his arms forever, she realizes with a fright. She quickly pulls away as he leads her to the table, the soft sand giving under her boots. She swiftly reaches down and yanks them off, letting the sand squish between her toes as she sits in the offered chair. Miroku chuckles lightly as he joins her, pulling the lid from the tray, showcasing two wonderful-smelling dishes.

"How did you pull this off, Miroku?" Sango asks as she sets a clothed napkin on her lap and digs into her dish with chopsticks. Miroku smiles and shrugs.

"I know the owner of a restaurant nearby. He helped me out with this…why are you so fascinated by the ocean?" Miroku questions and Sango smiles.

"You noticed?"

"It's the backdrop of your laptop," Miroku says with a small grin on his lips.

"My family used to always vacation at the beach during the summer. It was my favorite time of year because out here—on the sandy shores—I was free. There was no school, no homework, no chores, or grace lessons. Out here, I could be me…and when my parents died, all of that was gone. For most of my life, I couldn't be me. I had to do and say everything to please someone else; I work too much to take a vacation, so we never ended up going back to the beach house," Sango exclaims, her eyes on the waves the whole time. Miroku listens to her intently, his handsome face shadowed by the flickering candle between them. Sango nervously tucks her hair behind her ear when she sees his intense gaze on her, "Sorry. I'm sure that's not what you were expecting to hear,"

"You never have to apologize to me, dear Sango. I love hearing your stories. It lets me know more about you," Miroku says, his violet eyes consuming her.

Shakily she asks, "Do you really want to?"

"More than anything in this world," Miroku's words were like fire melting away at her cold veneer. She put herself in a shell to keep people out, and yet he broke through it, touching her soul in more ways than she cares to admit. The two of them casually speak over their meals, the conversation running from family to favorites: books, movies, places, anything that they were willing to share with each other. Which is a lot, Sango comes to realize as she finishes her food. Miroku smiles brightly at her, his eyes shimmering as he stands.

"Care to walk with me?" he asks and she quickly hops to her feet, enthusiastically taking ahold of his hand as he leads her away from the table.

"So, Miroku, I've been quite the open book this evening, but what about you…? What about your family?" Sango asks, and Miroku falls silent. His steps falter, and Sango turns to face him with a concerned brow. He smiles sadly at her.

"My parents passed away when I was very young. I spent most of my life with my foster father, Mushin, until I turned 18," he starts, clenching to her hand as his eyes seek the sea, "I went to university, traveled a bunch, and then somehow ended up at Daemon Dog, working my way through the ranks there," Sango tightens her grip on his hand, her brown eyes filled with unspeakable emotion. One thing Miroku doesn't see is pity; the default for anyone who hears his story. No, she doesn't pity him. If anything, his story just makes him more human. Something real and touchable unlike the enigma that he casts himself as at the company.

"You had to be so strong…alone. I was lucky. I had Kohaku…" Sango mumbles and he nods lightly. Before Miroku can even think, Sango kisses him. This kiss isn't rough and passionate like the others; instead it is soft and caring as if she wants to heal his old scars with her kiss. Miroku cups her face in his hands, pulling her closer to him as his tongue dances along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliges, the two of them sighing as their kiss ignites that same burning desire that consumed them one week before. Sango's hands wrap around his neck, her body arched on tiptoes, hoping to feel more of him—to learn so much more from his touch, his gaze, and his wonderful body. It soothes her and inspires her. Something she desperately yearns for.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Thank you to all of who review and follow my stories! Really, it means so much to me. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! Sorry it's taking me a while to post these chapters, but thank you to all of you who reviewed and let me know your opinions. With that being said, THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON! If you don't want to read it, you have been warned. Skip or skim. Thanks!

* * *

"Sango…" Miroku rasps as the two of them break apart, gasping for breath. She rests her forehead against his chest, too confused with her emotions to really know what it is she wants. Part of her wants to step away and keep what they had in the past. The other parts wants to keep kissing him, filling her body with relief from his lips and his touch. His hands lightly push her coat down her bare arms, before running up and down her soft skin, giving her small goosebumps, but she can't tell if it is truly from the cold. Because her whole entire body feels hot; flushed with desire and memories of what those long fingers can do on her skin. He gently strokes up her arms to her neck, brushing a lock of hair away from her face as he tilts her chin up to look at him. Conflicted violet eyes stare down at her. The lust is there, for that she is sure, and yet there's something else too…something that looks a bit like distrust, but she can't be sure. The only thing she is sure of is the rough feeling of his thumb on her bottom lip.

Finally, he speaks, his voice ragged from their kissing and the nagging question that pours from his lips, "Sango, what is Kuranosuke to you?" She looks at him in shock, his teasing hand moving from her bottom lip as he wraps one arm around her waist. It's almost as if this one question will rip her away from him. Sango sighs as she reaches her hand up between them, stroking Miroku's cheek as she tries to comprehend why now. Why the hell would he bring that man up now?

"I told you…he was a mistake. An ex who cheated on me, and now wants back into my life. Why is that so important now?" she replies quietly.

"Are you going to go to him?" Miroku asks, his violet eyes blazing with desire as he flutters his fingers over her neck so lightly it makes her want to purr with lust and giggle from the tickle. But now she understands. His ex. The one that made Miroku so bitter and insecure about love because she cheated on him. How could anyone cheat on such a wonderful, caring, man? She clasps his hand and kisses it lightly.

"Never. Never again will I be with that man," Sango spits, her bitter words sweet music to Miroku's ears. He pulls her closer as his lips consume hers once again. Sango gasps into his kiss, his wild grip and lustful touches only fanning her desire in the best way. Heat pools low in her body as Miroku bends and kisses her neck, nipping and licking at the soft skin as her moans and sighs slip into the night. She holds onto his shoulders, grasping to him as he literally has her swooning. Her knees feel like jelly as her desire flares into a lustful inferno. Miroku smirks, listening to her moans as if they are the best music in all the world. Her legs buckle, yet he holds her up, his hands on her butt as he pushes her back into a nearby boulder. With rough, solid, rock behind her and Miroku in front of her, Sango gives in to his touch, practically purring with delight as he strokes her thighs, pushing aside the light chiffon fabric of her dress. His hands dance along her thighs, teasing sensitive skin until a plead of surrender is on the tip of her tongue.

"Miroku!" she gasps before he kisses her again, his tongue diving into her mouth, twirling against hers in a way that has her head spinning. She clings to his shirt, her whole body trembling from desire and flooding with a heat that begs to be released.

Suddenly, a cool, crisp, drop of water lands on her cheek. Then another. And another. Sango looks up in disbelief, pouting at the sky as a torrential downpour unburdens itself upon them. Miroku laughs and lifts Sango from the rock, setting her on shaky legs as the two of them run for shelter. His car is too far away to really be worth sprinting for, yet there is a small shelter further up the beach. Sango runs for the cabin with Miroku on her heels, her chiffon dress clinging to her skin as the wet sand sticks to her bare feet. Finally, she makes it to the cabin, shoving against the door to find it miraculously unlocked. She steps inside and hunts for a light switch before Miroku enters and quickly shuts the door.

"I wonder whose cabin this is," Sango idly murmurs as her hand slips over the wooden walls. Miroku wraps his arms around her waist from behind, gently resting his chin on the top of her head as a moan threatens to escape her. _Where the hell is that damn light switch,_ she thinks though her hand pauses when he tightens his grip.

"It's a community fishing cabin, I think. No one is going to come out here in this storm though," Miroku says, his deep voice sending a flurry of flutters through her. Her heart patters loudly in her ears as she spins in his arms, looking up in the darkness to see his alluring eyes gleaming down at her. Ever so carefully, he kisses her, his tender lips consuming Sango and all thoughts she may have of finding the lights. With a moan, she clings to him, her body pressed firmly against him. Through wet chiffon and cotton, Miroku can feel every inch of Sango's enticing body; her perky, firm, breasts pressing through the thin fabric of her dress, her flat and muscular torso, her thin hourglass waist, and her naturally supple hips that curve into the best ass he's ever gotten his hands on. At that thought, he gropes her again, the wet fabric leaving little to his imagination.

Sango gasps as he slams her back against the wall, his lips burning with a rush of desire as he kneads her ass with his long, perfect fingers. She pulls away and moans, her head rolling back as a new wave of passion consumes her body, warming her from the freezing rain that drenched her. Miroku takes advantage of access to her neck again, kissing and nipping at it as lustful moans and gasps slip from Sango's lips. He drinks in her moans like the elixir of life, teasing them out of her just so he can feel and hear more of it. She holds onto his shoulders as he strokes icy fingers over her thighs, up under her drenched dress and lacy lingerie to the one place she would beg for him to stroke. His fingers and his lips wrench a cry from her, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and the fiery gaze in Miroku's eyes.

He pays attention to every little detail of her body as he pleases her. The way her head rests back against the wall, her wet braid plastered to her back, her parted supple lips murmuring sweet pleas for more. And the way she grabs his arm as he brings her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Miroku!" Sango cries, her grip tightening as he does something particularly wicked with his fingers, curling them in just the right way to bring her careening over the edge, succumbing to an orgasm that roars through her body and leaves her trembling. He holds her steady during her climax, his lips still on her neck and collarbone, nipping at the soft skin there until he's sure he left a mark. He pulls his arm away, his own lust unbearably painful as he lets out a very ragged breath.

"I want more…" he murmurs, his breath teasing her ear as she moans, biting her bottom lip as her lust perks up for Round Two…and Three…and Four. She shakes her head, almost wanting to laugh at her insatiable appetites for this man. She flashes him a seductive smirk in that dark cabin, the moonlight the only light pouring through the window onto her body as she slowly slips her straps off her shoulders, teasing them down her arms one at a time as Miroku watches, his gaze burning through her as his hands now clench tightly to her waist and the damp fabric there.

"Then take more," Sango whispers in a delicious purr, the last strap released from her arms. Within seconds, Miroku tugs her dress off, exposing pure alabaster skin to his devilish stare. He unabashedly praises her body, his eyes wandering from her flushed cheeks to the mark he made on her neck to the wonders that lay south between her thighs.

Sango blushes brighter and brighter, silence consuming them as he stares. Finally, she has to break his focus and she reaches for him. His eyes snap to hers as her long, elegant, fingers reach for the buttons on his shirt. She pops them open one by one, exposing pure masculine perfection underneath. He can't stand the innocent, enticing, way she stares at him, so he pulls her into a kiss, his lips stealing her breath and both of their control. Miroku hurriedly yanks his shirt off, unzipping his pants and shoving them down his legs as Sango kisses him, her naked, wet, body arched towards him, begging for his hands once again. Miroku lifts her in his surprisingly muscular arms, stumbling through the cabin to a futon in the far back corner, their lips never once separating, for both fear that once they stop kissing, touching, yearning for each other then all of this will fade as if it's a dream. And Sango doesn't want this to end. Even if the bed beneath her is lumpy and smells faintly of seaweed and mold, she doesn't care. Miroku holds her tightly in his arms before he hesitates. The tumultuous look in his eyes tells her why. It is the look of a man who grew up poorly, suddenly wondering if he is fit to raise his own. Sango gently strokes his cheek, a reassuring smile on her lips. She understands the look for she, too, has once worn it.

"Don't worry. I'm on birth control," she quietly murmurs and with that his tension eases. He kisses her once again, slipping inside of her as both of them sigh with contentment. Quiet moans and sighs fill the dark cabin as Miroku thrusts into her, burying his woes and concerns within her as she gives him all of her insecurities and fears. Together, they forget about all of that. Together, for once, their lives are perfectly whole.

Miroku rests himself on his elbows, his hips working magic on her as he buries his face in the crevice of her neck, smelling the faint scent of salt, rain, and sweat melding with the lavender sandalwood scent he loves so much. Sango's body drives him wild as she arcs and thrusts beneath him, eagerly meeting him as her nails dig into him. Her desire overwhelms her, bringing with it not only pleasure, but pure sweet relief. This is what it feels like to make love with someone who cares. And cares he does. More than Miroku is willing to admit as he and Sango spend the next several hours coaxing pleasure from each other with only the moon and the rain as their witnesses.

Neither one of them wants to think about what is going to happen after they return home and return to work.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope to have more chapters out sooner rather than later, but this is my busy week at work so we shall see what happens. Thanks lovies! I will see you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter typed up. I hope you like it. I've started on the next one so it should be up soon.

Sunlight drift into the small wooden cabin, highlighting the dust motes flickering through the air. Light cascades onto Sango's bare skin, warming it gently as she sleeps. Miroku's violet eyes flutter open as he wakes and stretches slightly. He looks over to Sango curled up against him in her slumber. A smile slips over his lips as he slowly reaches over and caresses her bare shoulder. A small moan slips from Sango's lips as she wakes, her body warm and very satisfied. She can feel Miroku drawing small sensuous circles on her shoulder blade, and she spins to look at him with a grin and a blush on her face.

"Morning," she murmurs, stretching lithely like a cat. Her breasts brush against Miroku's chest, her blush deepening when he wraps his arms around her small waist to pull her closer.

"Morning," he chimes, kissing her forehead lightly, "Thank you for staying this time," he adds with a chuckle that has her blushing for a whole different reason. She doesn't want to admit to herself or to him that waking up beside him is one of the most comforting feelings she's experienced in a long time.

"Yeah, well, I'm a lot farther from home this time," she teases, playing off her emotions. She can't admit how much she cares for Miroku, just like he is reluctant to admit his feelings as well. He tries to tell himself he's just attracted to her because of her body, but he knows that isn't true. Sango's eyes fly open suddenly as she sits up, giving him a great view of her body, "Fuck, I haven't checked in at home!" she cries, rolling off the futon and hurrying for her clothes.

"Is everything okay?" Miroku asks before standing up and pulling his briefs and jeans on. Sango gawks momentarily at his muscular chest and back, blushing when she notices her fingernail marks on his skin. She slips her bra and panties on before pulling her dress over her head and zipping it quickly.

"It should be; Kohaku and I just prefer keeping each other updated, and he and Rin went out last night. That's all," Sango vaguely says, not wanting to tell him about Kohaku's panic attacks. That opens too much of her past to him. He knows some. He doesn't need to know all. Sango fusses with her hair that long fell from the confines of its braid. She specifically remembers Miroku's fingers helping with that process.

"Well where's your phone?" Miroku gently questions as he buttons his shirt and runs his fingers through his shaggy hair, trying to tame the wild locks. Sango digs through her coat pockets for her phone until she finds the damn thing. She hits the home button, watching it light up with several texts, missed calls, and emails. She ignores every one that isn't from Kohaku. Miroku watches her frantically look over her phone until relief consumes her soft features.

"He's fine. He and Rin got back late from the movies, so she spent the night at the apartment," Sango explains before texting Kohaku letting him know she's fine and should be home in an hour maybe two. She still didn't quite know where they were. Miroku runs a hand gently over her shoulder, and she sighs in relief. From the text or his touch, she isn't sure. She rests her cheek on the back of his hand before he spins it, so his palm is holding her lightly, his thumb caressing her soft flesh.

"Can I convince you to come to breakfast with me then?" Miroku murmurs and she sighs.

"Probably not…I should get home," she replies as she grasps his hand and pulls it from her cheek. He clenches his jaw, the muscle ticking as he nods, his eyes impossible for her to read.

"Okay," he says as he slips his shoes on, and holds the door open for her. She can tell something is wrong, and she wants to ask him, though she isn't sure she really wants to know the answer.

 _Stop being a fool,_ she mentally scolds herself as the two walk side by side back to Miroku's car. They pass the remnants of their dinner where Sango finds her boots and purse, surprisingly still intact even though it was left out in the open all night. She gazes longingly at the melted candle in the mason jar, hoping that their relationship doesn't fizzle as easily as that sad little candle. Miroku leads her up the rocks and to his car where he holds the door open for her once more. Sango slips inside, her fingers clenching to her coat as his silence eats at her. Once Miroku is in the car and driving up the road, Sango breaks the silent stalemate.

"Miroku…are you alright?" Sango asks quietly, her voice barely heard over the sound of the engine and car radio. He turns and smiles lightly at her.

"I'm fine, Sango. Are you?" he questions, his words consuming her. Is she all right? What is it that she wants from this, and why is it she's so willing to push him away once they sleep together? Why can't she admit her feelings for him? Is it because she fears him breaking her heart?

"I…I don't know…" she murmurs, and Miroku's violet eyes consume her, demanding an explanation she isn't sure she can give, "Miroku, I'm not sure I can give you what you want…" she whispers. Her words have him clenching the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles whitening as his jaw ticks again, "I just mean—"

"I know what you mean. What do you think I want, Sango? Because most men want sex, and you're obviously willing to fuck me," Miroku coldly says and Sango's cheeks flush.

"Now that's not fair—"

"Really?" he interrupts her, his eyes boring into her with a fury that she knows is justly warranted, "You want to talk of fairness? I just want to get to know you more, Sango. I want to date you like normal people do, and you won't even do me the kindness of showing me what is in that cold heart of yours," he spits and she bites her lip, not wanting to admit that everything he says is true.

"Miroku, I've been hurt before," she whispers and he sighs, his anger leaving him as her pained words hit his ears.

"As have I…but you know I wouldn't do that to you. You just don't trust that instinct," he murmurs before a heavy silence consumes them. Sango wants to draw her knees to her chest and hide from the truth. That she cares for Miroku in a way that resembles love, and yet she's too damn scared to pursue it. That for a woman who wants to feel love, she flees at the closest opportunity to seize it. The two ride silently to her apartment, and as he pulls up she looks at him, her big brown eyes pleading.

"Give me time…please…" she murmurs and a gentle smile crosses his lips.

"For you, anything…" he states, leaning across the car and planting a kiss on her forehead. Tears prick at her eyes as she turns away and exits the car. She looks back as he drives away, her chest clenching painfully with regret.

"I so fucked up…"

…

There's something so evil about Mondays. That at least is what Sango thinks when her alarm beeps loudly in her ear. She crawls out of bed, her thoughts whirling around her dreams. She dreamt of Miroku. Of the sad and furious looks he gave her at their last meeting. She can't seem to admit to him how much she cares, but denying it hurts both of them even more. She showers with these thoughts in her mind, and dresses with their last encounter on repeat in her head. She wiggles into black trousers, a white flowered blouse and soft green cardigan.

 _Her battle armor,_ she coldly thinks before stepping into a pair of pumps and braiding her long ebony hair. A splash of makeup finishes the look. She wanders out to the kitchen and follows the same routine as before: tea, coffee, breakfast. Only today she's less enthusiastic about everything, and almost burns the omelets. Kohaku doesn't notice. He's too tired and too consumed with his date with Rin to notice how distracted Sango is. She leaves for work without him shouting goodbye. The storm clouds above her head just reinforce her dark mood. She carries an umbrella just in case they decide to open up and pour their sorrows upon her. She still hasn't made up her mind, yet when she sees Miroku smiling and laughing with coworkers at work, her heart screams at her. Let her love him! That's all she wants…and yet she still hesitates. Why must her heart and her head be on two different wavelengths? This is what she ponders as she flops down into her desk chair and starts to work. The novel she's working on will not tarnish because of her bitter mood. That she is sure of.

"Sango, hello! Earth to Sango!" someone cries behind her as she jumps in shock. She spins to face Kagome who stares at her with a concerned furrow in her brow.

"Hey, sorry, I was focusing…" she murmurs and Kagome sighs.

"And yet your pen and page hasn't moved for the past five minutes…" she says as she sits on the corner of Sango's desk, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I…I had another date with…well you know," Sango quietly starts and Kagome's eyes light up with glee. A large smile crosses her lip-glossed lips as she clasps her hands together.

"Why didn't you tell me? How did it go?" she rapidly asks. Flashes of her date with Miroku torments her mind before she sighs.

"It went well until I fucked up," Sango starts before quickly telling Kagome all that happened. Maybe—just maybe—she can get an answer to the questions lurking in her mind. Once done, Kagome just stares down at Sango with a sad, sympathetic, look on her face.

"So you're going to let one asshole ex ruin your future?"

"This isn't just about Kuranosuke—"

"No, its about what he represents. He abandoned you, and you don't want Miroku to do that as well. Simple as that," Kagome snaps, and Sango wants to retort, but nothing witty comes to mind. Because she is right. Sango fears abandonment from someone she deeply cares for, and she cares about Miroku. She gives Kagome a wry smile before standing up, setting her pen down on her desk.

"How is it you're so wise for someone who can't keep a steady relationship?"

"Too many mistakes. I learned from them," she says with a shrug and a smile, "Going to go talk to Miroku?" she adds before Sango nods.

"I owe him an explanation,"

"Have fun, girlie. I'll see you at lunch,"

I know it's not my best chapter but it will get better. I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry this took me forever to write, but my wrist is finally healed! Well healed enough I can type without extreme pain. I hope you enjoy this even if it is a bit on the short side. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Sango quietly walks down the Exec's hall to the back-corner office where she knows Miroku resides. Her stomach churns with anxiety, yet the promise of seeing him again has her heart fluttering. Kagome is right. She owes him an explanation. She takes a deep breath, and releases it, calming her emotions enough to knock on his door.

"Come on in!" Miroku hollers from the other side of the oak. Just a slab of wood separates them. That is all. A slab of wood and her emotions. Sango breathes deeply before entering the office and shutting the door behind her. Miroku sits behind his desk, a stack of papers surrounding him and his computer. He looks up from the document he's working on with unreadable eyes, "Sango…I didn't expect to see you so soon," he adds before gesturing to the chair in front of him, "How is the manuscript coming along?" Sango sits in the chair, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's fine…I um…I wanted to talk about the other night-to explain myself," she starts and Miroku leans back in his chair, his violet eyes consuming her as he stares her down.

"Please. Go ahead," he states, and yet he still hides his emotions from her. He acts like this is a business deal, and that makes her nerves even worse.

"As…as you know, I lost my parents when I was young. I grew up raising Kohaku, working ridiculous jobs and ridiculous hours just to stay afloat, and pay my way through school. I'm telling you this not so you pity me, but I just…I need you to understand me, okay?" Sango quickly mumbles and Miroku nods his head just once. She sighs before continuing with the story, "I met Kuranosuke two years after my parent's death. He had me convinced he was going to marry me, and that all I needed in life was him. I gave him everything, Miroku…my heart, my body, I even let him near Kohaku. For five years we were together, and he left me. Not only that, he blamed me for it, saying I couldn't give him all that he wanted. Kuranosuke tore me apart…" Sango stops talking as she fights her shame. He was the mistake of an eighteen-year-old girl. Not the woman she is now.

"Sango…you know I wouldn't do that to you," Miroku says, his voice cracking as he fights his fury. He can't believe a man could do that to the woman he cares for. He's just pitiful in Miroku's eyes. But Sango is not. She's so powerful for having this happen and living through it. He understands her coldness is due to that past, but Miroku's not Kuranosuke. And he will make Sango see that.

"I…I know that. I mean I want to trust you, but—"

"You're scared," he finishes for her, and she can't help but nod. Miroku knows the truth though. She's not just scared. She's broken. He quietly stands and walks around his desk, Sango's eyes widening as he comes and kneels in front of her so he's on her eye level. He gently brushes his fingers along her cheek, bringing tears to the corners of her eyes.

"Miroku—"

"Sango, let's make a deal," Miroku says, his violet eyes blazing with challenge and his intense, unspoken, emotions, "I want you however I can get you. And in turn, you'll let me know when your emotions are clearer. I just want to be with you," Sango stares at him, her eyes wide with disbelief, "Don't stop talking to me. Don't lock yourself away in that beautiful heart of yours. I don't want this to end," he whispers his last words, his voice husky and raspy with untamed emotions. Sango sees desire in his violet eyes. She sees pain, and sorrow, and a bit of Miroku is just as broken as she is…

With shaky fingers, Sango puts her hand to Miroku's chest, his heart beating wildly under the calm veneer of a business suit. His heart beat matches her own. Untamed, raw, vulnerable. She can feel all of this with him. _Just trust him_ , her mind hisses with each beat of her wild heart. Her teary eyes peel away from his violet gaze, looking at her fingers curling lightly in the fabric of his button up. She wants to love him. But for now, she can at least trust him. A small smile plays against her lips before Miroku leans in and kisses her, his lips burning away all hesitancy within. She loops her arms around his neck as he draws her closer, lifting her from the chair so she's on his lap, his tongue flicking teasingly on her lips, begging for more from her. She gasps lightly, letting him kiss her deeper, harder than any kiss they shared before. His lips have her reeling, and his hands work their way from her hair down her body to grasp her bottom in his lap. She grinds against him, elated when he growls with desire. He kisses down her neck, an inferno of lust blazing low in her belly as he nips at her skin.

"Miroku…" she whimpers, and he grins amongst his kisses. His name on her lips has him pulling her closer to him, his hardness burning against her inner thighs as she straddles him.

A bloody knock on the door sends Sango stumbling from his lap with a bright red blush on her cheeks. She straightens her skirt hastily as Miroku stands, running his hands through his hair and down his shirt before sitting behind his desk to hide his obvious erection.

"Come on in," Miroku exclaims, winking at Sango though that only has her blushing more. She giddily smiles at him as a coworker walks in, sending her on her way with a little bow of his head. She leaves the office feeling happier than she has in a long time. She sits at her desk, invigorated to work on the novel before her even though she still can't fully admit her feelings for Miroku. However, the novel in front of her doesn't seem as daunting as it did before. The words flow seamlessly from her pen, though she daydreams of Miroku's lips on her body, and his long fingers entwined in her hair.

…

Sango leans forward, reading the manuscript with an entranced look on her face. Her lush lips are pinched tightly together as her fingers clench to the pen. She must have reached an important moment in the book because she doesn't notice anything around her; not the time passing, the empty desks, the dimming lights, or the man perched on the corner of her desk with a smirk on his face. Miroku watches Sango with interest, his heart whirling with feelings dangerously close to love. He remembers what it was like to be in love…he remembers how much it hurt when his heart was broken. _This is lust,_ Miroku tries to tell himself yet, he doesn't believe it. Sango makes him feel as if he's going insane, but in the best way possible.

When Sango gets to a part that needs editing, her pen strikes the paper eagerly, and she whispers the sentence back to herself over and over until it sounds perfect. A deep chuckle startles her and she gasps, looking up in shock at Miroku leaning against her desk. His arms are crossed in front of him, tie loose, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His long legs languidly cross at the ankles, and his violet eyes gaze at her with a mix of lust and adoration.

"Miroku, what are you—"

"I came by to see if you were still here, and sure enough you seem to be working overtime as well," Miroku says, his voice wrapping around her like silk. It soothes and flusters her all at the same time, working up her desire in a way that has her blushing.

"Yeah. I just hit the climax and wanted to work through it a bit…wait what time is it?" she murmurs before rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock, "Holy shit its eight…"

"Can I tempt you to dinner, Sango?" Miroku asks, and she smiles sadly.

"I would say yes, but Mondays are my nights with Kohaku…" Sango mumbles as she picks up her phone, flipping through the missed calls from Kuranosuke to a text from Kohaku:

 **5:56pm:** _Mr. Taisho wants Rin and I to have dinner with him tonight…I'm sorry_.

Sango sighs, setting her phone down before looking up at Miroku with a grin, "Looks like I'm all yours tonight,"

"Really?" he retorts with a quirked brow and a fire in his eyes that has her blushing. He trails his gaze over her as she logs out of her computer, tucks the manuscript back in her drawer and turns off her lamp. She stands and pulls her coat on, lifting her hair over the collar so it isn't caught underneath.

"Kohaku is with Rin tonight…what sounds good to you?" she asks, grabbing her purse quickly. Again, his eyes blaze with desire and she blushes brighter, "To eat. What sounds good for dinner?" she emphasizes and he laughs darkly, the sound melting her insides deliciously. No man should sound so sexy. It just isn't fair to her sanity. She takes a step and Miroku grabs her wrist, pulling her quickly against him as he kisses her, his lips rough and brutal with his unbridled passion. Sango whimpers lightly, her body melting into him until she can hardly breathe. She steps away with crimson cheeks and swollen lips.

"Mmm…you do," he purrs with a wicked grin.

"Miroku! What if someone—"

"No one's here," he rasps, kissing her again, his hands sliding up her back to the back of her neck, his firm grip sending a whole new flurry of desire through her veins. Sango breaks away moments later, gasping for air as he looks down at her with a tempting smirk.

"Shall we?" he asks, his voice portraying none of the emotions he hides inside, yet his eyes bare it all. Sango nods lightly before he takes a hold of her hand. Her head spins giddily as he holds it until they get in the elevators, her legs shaky from the kisses he's given her. As soon as they step in the mirrored box, Miroku is on her again, his hands groping her bottom as his lips and tongue demand her attention. She clings to him, gasps of desire and sighs of pleasure slipping from her lips as they roughly kiss each other. This unbridled passion scares Sango a bit, but the other part of her doesn't mind it. She soars with each kiss, each knead of his palms, or coax of his fingers. She wants to lose herself in the wave of desire that consumes her. She wants to lose herself in him.

When the elevator dings for the lobby, he peels away from her and strolls on out. Sango follows behind him, trying to compose herself when her cheeks are bright red, lipstick is smudged, and her heart pounds in her ears at a hundred miles a minute. Miroku slows his step once outside, looking down at her with a big grin on his lips, and a look in his eyes like he can't wait for more.

"So…my place for dinner?"

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I am going to try to keep a more consistent schedule with writing, but these next few weeks are going to be super hectic at work with events so I will do my best!

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm excited to say that I've finally got the rest of this story plotted out, which is going to make writing it A LOT easier! I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter, and as always thank you for the reviews

* * *

"You never told me you could cook, Miroku!" Sango's surprise only blossoms as Miroku hangs up his coat and suit jacket, pulls on a striped apron, and grabs a pile of veggies from the fridge. His kitchen is luxurious compared to her apartment's kitchen. The counters are black marble, with stainless steel appliances that gleam lavishly in the overhead lamp light. The kitchen is cast in an amber glow from the beautiful stained-glass lamp shades. Overall, the look is enchanting, and with Miroku standing amongst it, Sango can only smile.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, dear Sango," he chimes with a smile on his lips. Sango sits at the bar, leaning against the black marble counter as she's overwhelmed by the domestic, comforting, view in front of her. Miroku washes the veggies, his long fingers working their way through edamame and mushrooms. He sets them on the cutting board before pouring rice into a pot and setting it to a boil.

"Can I help at all?" Sango meekly asks, causing his smile to grow.

"Sure, but first would you like some wine with dinner?" he retorts.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Sango says with a smile as she stands. Miroku nods in the direction of his wine cabinet, his hands busy with chopping vegetables, "I get to pick?"

"But of course. Whatever your heart desires," his lips curl into a cheeky smile, and Sango laughs, picking out a dark red wine. She pops the bottle open before hunting down some wine glasses and pouring it into the glasses. She wanders over to Miroku's side; his tall frame causes small flutters through her stomach.

"So, what're we making?" Sango questions as she sips at her wine. She can't help but think of how domestic they must look, and how content she feels by his side. The thought scares her shitless because she knows she can lose him, too.

"I'm thinking stirfry," Miroku exclaims, unaware of Sango's inner turmoil, "There's chicken in the fridge if you don't mind slicing it up,"

"Not at all," she says before grabbing the chicken. She takes over his knife and cutting board as Miroku begins to sauté the veggies, adding in several spices that quickly fill the apartment with a wonderous aroma. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches her slice up the chicken breasts, her elegant hands working the knife flawlessly. The sight fills him with admiration and that warm feeling that consumes him. It's a feeling he won't name, but he knows he wants to protect her, and laugh with her, and comfort her however he can. Admittedly, the sex is amazing, but Sango deserves much more than that.

"Miroku…" Sango murmurs, snapping him out of his stupor, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just admiring the view," he chimes, causing her to blush.

"Well, don't burn the stirfry during your admiring," Sango giggles as she drops the chicken into the pan. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, the hot water and soap cleansing away the raw meat. Miroku suddenly is behind her, nuzzling his nose against her neck before kissing it gently. An inferno blazes to life within her as she whimpers lightly.

"Miroku…" her light moan causes him to laugh against her skin. He kisses his way up to her ear, nipping tenderly at the lobe.

"I think I can cook and admire, don't you?" he whispers, his hands stroking gently along her sides, and up to her breasts. He gropes her slowly, his fingers creeping towards her buttons as he kisses her neck, his tongue and lips teasing her skin.

"Miroku, leave those buttons—" she gasps as he pops the top button, her lace bra peeking through the gap, "What is this? Dinner and a strip show?" Sango retorts as he pops another button. She looks over her shoulder at him, his violet eyes blazing with desire as he wears a cheeky smirk.

"It might be," he whispers, his fingers dancing up under her blouse, tracing his large calloused hands over her soft stomach, causing her to whimper.

"You're going to burn the food," she murmurs, biting her lip to smother a moan when his hands creep over the lace cups of her bra, kneading her breasts.

"But this is much more fun," he teases as he buries his nose into her hair, drinking in her wonderful scent. Sango's eyes flutter with desire, her hands gripping the sink's edge as she swiftly becomes putty from his touch. With a firm grip on her waist, Miroku spins her around, pressing her into the counter as he kisses her deeply, and so passionately her head is dizzy with Miroku: his scent, his lips, and tongue, and touch. He consumes her until she is nothing more than a wobbly mess of desire and heated lust. Suddenly he steps away, his sizzling smirk causing a blush to burn on her cheeks. Sango looks at him questionably and he laughs.

"Don't want to burn the food," he murmurs, kissing her nose before turning his back on her so he can cook, and she can compose herself.

"You…you're so not fair," Sango mumbles as she takes a sip of wine, soothing the desire burning through her.

"Oh, I know," he chimes, pouring the rice into two bowls before topping it with the stir-fried veggies and chicken. Sango carries the wine glasses and chopsticks to the dining room table, setting it quickly as Miroku brings over their dishes. She perches in the chair, her thoughts on calming her racing heart and blushing cheeks. Miroku looks down at her flushed face before chuckling and stealing a kiss on her lips. It's quick and rough, leaving Sango startled and overwhelmed with desire, "You're just so cute," he chuckles as he sits down next to her. Sango glares at him with flushed cheeks and pout on her lips.

"And you're evil," she grumbles, working once again to compose her wicked heartbeat. Miroku laughs as he pops a bite of food into his mouth.

"Says the girl who looks at me with such a ravished look. You're going to make me want to skip dinner and go straight for dessert," he teases. Sango laughs at his words, her cheeks flaring ever brighter.

"Such the seducer," she murmurs, sipping on her wine before taking a small bite of food. Exquisite spices consume her taste buds and she moans lightly, "Miroku, this is delicious!" she chimes once she swallows the bite. Miroku flashes her a dazzling smile that sends her heart racing once more.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Miroku murmurs, "I learned how to cook from a very young age, but I don't look at it like a burden. I like experimenting with food and flavors to make the best meal possible,"

"Well, you really have outdone yourself tonight. Thank you," Sango exclaims as she takes another bite, sighing as the flavors tantalize her senses. The two of them fall into a satisfactory silence, enjoying the meal in front of them. Miroku sets his chopsticks down as he finishes first, watching Sango eat with his wineglass in his hand.

"Do you cook, Sango?" Miroku asks her as she finishes eating, and she nods.

"I will admit my cooking isn't the best, but yes I can cook. Like you, I learned when I was young so Kohaku and I could survive. My neighbor, Kaede, took it upon herself to teach me simple recipes that could get us through. Hell, before that the only thing I knew how to do was boil water and steam rice. That's it," Sango explains with a giggle. Miroku smiles, enjoying the way her eyes warm up at her childhood memories. Yes, they were difficult times for her, but Sango made it through with an optimism that inspires him. Miroku's memories are much cynical than hers.

"I'd like to try it some time," Miroku murmurs and she blushes lightly, a small smile on her lips. His words imply there will be a future for them.

"Just let me know when," she replies before standing and collecting their dirty dishes. She walks them to the sink before turning on the water. He enters the kitchen, a smirk on his lips as he sets their empty wineglasses on the counter.

"You can just leave those Sango," he mumbles. He stands directly behind her, reaching around her to turn off the water with one hand, the other resting lightly on her shoulder. Sango shivers as his presence overwhelms her senses; the musky scent of his cologne, the heat radiating off of his body, and the calloused fingers that play with her long hair ignites an inferno low in her belly.

"It's the least I could do since you cooked me dinner," Sango meekly retorts as his hands creep down her sides, landing on her hips before forcibly spinning her to face him with a gasp. The smirk on his face is like gasoline to her desire and she bites her bottom lip, suddenly anxious when facing her lust and his desires. He leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, and back up again to her ear. He kisses the outer shell in a way that has her knees weak with lust.

"How about you make dessert?" he whispers in her ear, his breath teasing the skin he just kissed.

He nips at her earlobe as she whimpers, "What did you have in mind?" Miroku chuckles wickedly against her neck as those wonderfully long fingers of his creep over her body again, landing on her ass.

"Oh, I can think of something," his voice is filled with longing, the deep, raw, tone engulfs her in his lust.

"Oh?" she practically purrs, gazing up at him with heavy-lidded eyes that cause her long eyelashes to flutter lightly. The look breaks Miroku's control and his lips consume hers roughly, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his hard frame. She gasps against his kiss, her hands pressed to his chest between them. He nips at her bottom lip amidst sweet, languid, kisses that has her head spinning and her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She isn't sure if she wants to shove him away, so she can regain control of herself, or pull him closer, letting his intense desire consume her fully. His tongue slips along the lip he bit, and she moans. He slides his tongue into her mouth, battling with hers as his hands run down to her hips and he lifts her into the air, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kisses and carries her from the kitchen to the couch in the living room.

She laughs as he drops her down, his mouth leaving her, so he can kiss down her neck once more. She brushes her hair out of the way, moaning when he latches his lips to the sweet skin by her collarbone. Those wicked hands of his make quick work of her buttons, exposing her lace bra fully to his lustful eyes. He sits up and stares down at her, his cheeks flushed, and eyes filled with a burning desire that causes her to squirm restlessly. She doesn't want him to just stare at her. She wants relief from the flame he lit within her. He takes one calloused finger and runs it down the center valley of her breasts, down her torso to her belly button and beyond. He rests his palm on the flat of her belly, a smirk on his face as he runs it back up and she whimpers lightly. He stops at her bra, the front clasp taunting him before he undoes it as well. Now the only thing keeping him from seeing all of her is the flimsy lace. Sango watches him, her desire barely contained as he pierces her skin with his violet eyes, exposing inch by luscious inch of her breasts so agonizingly slow that she almost wants to rip it off herself. Finally, its free from her skin, and Miroku stares down at her intensely.

"You're so beautiful," he rasps, leaning down to plant another kiss on her lips. Sango reels in the feeling of his hands on her bare body, his legs straddling her hips while his lips torture her slowly, but oh so thoroughly.

"Miroku!" she gasps in between kisses, his name on her lips like a sweet elixir to them. Suddenly, Sango's phone starts chirping in her purse and she sighs, "Miroku…Miroku that's Kohaku's ring. I need to get it, please," Reluctantly, Miroku stops, running his thumb gently over his lip.

"Of course," he whispers, offering her his hand so she can sit up easier. She takes it and hurries to her feet, clutching the front of her shirt closed as she runs to her purse, digging through it for her phone. Miroku drags his hand through his hair, watching her with a small smile on his lips as she finally finds the phone and answers.

"Hey, Kohaku, you okay?" Sango asks as soon as the phone is against her ear. Silence and light sobbing fills her ears and her desire is doused as if she had a bucket of ice water poured on her, "What's wrong?!"

"Rin…she…we got…I need you home…" Kohaku stammers, Sango quickly dresses as she listens to her brother's broken voice.

"I'm on my way now, lovie. I will see you as soon as I can, okay?" Miroku stands, his eyes full of concern as Sango hangs up and looks around the living room for her coat, "I'm sorry…I have to go,"

"Please, don't apologize. Your family always comes first, and I understand that. Can I drive you home at least?" he asks; Sango fights the tears in her eyes as she nods quickly.

"It's faster," she admits as she tugs her arms into her coat roughly. Her mind is blank, and her blood pumps with panic and anxiety. What if something happened to Kohaku? She couldn't even fathom what she would do without him. She mechanically walks out of the apartment with Miroku on her heels. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she looks up at him, tears pooling in her brown eyes.

"It'll be okay, Sango. I'm here for you," he murmurs, and though she should be worried, she's comforted by his soft words. They get to the car and Miroku drives off as fast as possible. She reaches for his hand, and he gives it to her, letting her squeeze it tightly as he navigates through the busy streets.

"Will you…will you come inside with me?" Sango asks Miroku as they turn onto her block and he pulls into the parking lot. He smiles gently at her and kisses her forehead. He knows what that question implies: will you be there for me? And that question is very easy for him to answer.

"Of course," he says, getting out of the car as Sango grabs her purse and jumps out of the passenger side. She runs to the apartment complex with Miroku on her heels. They rush up the stairs, and right as Sango puts her key into the door, Kohaku throws it open and pulls her inside.

"What happened? Honey, are you okay? Let me see you!" Sango cries as she grabs his shoulders and turns him to face her. Two garish bruises form on his tear-streaked face: one around his eye, and the other on his jaw. His lip is split, dried blood clings to the corner of his mouth, and when Sango looks at his hands, she can see distinct damage from a right hook punch, "Were you in a fight?!"

"I can explain…but first Rin…" Kohaku mumbles, dragging Sango further into the living room. Rin lays on the couch, her eyes closed, face oddly pale, and a sheen of sweat on her skin. Miroku moves around Sango and kneels next to Rin. She doesn't flinch as he checks her pulse.

"What happened to her?" Miroku calmly questions, as he continues checking her vitals. Kilala sits at the end of the couch, eyeing Miroku suspiciously from her perch.

"I don't know. We went to the movies, and we got some popcorn and soda. Halfway through the movie, she said she was dizzy and not feeling well, then suddenly a group of guys behind us jumped me. I fought them off; I think—I think they drugged her, and wanted to….wanted to…please can you help her?" Kohaku asks, his voice rising with his panic.

"I think I know what did this…Sango do you have any herbs or wildflowers?" Miroku questions and she nods.

"There's a flower box in the window with herbs. Kohaku, show him where it is. I'll get a cool cloth for her head," Sango exclaims, and the young boy does as he's told. Sango smiles gratefully at Miroku before getting a damp cloth and pressing it to Rin's forehead. The girl winces, moaning painfully as the unknown drug leaves her system slowly.

"Hang in there, girlie," Sango whispers, stroking her forehead and brushing aside the damp locks stuck to her face. Miroku comes back over with crushed herbs in a mortar and a glass of water.

"We need to get her to drink this," he says, kneeling next to Sango as he blends the herbs with the liquid.

"How do you know this'll help?" Kohaku asks skeptically, and Sango doesn't blame him. He's putting the fate of his girlfriend's health in the hands of a complete stranger who happens to be screwing his sister.

"I studied natural remedies when I was in college. The side effects are common to a date-rape drug, so these herbs will help counter the pain and flush it from her system. I'm sorry this happened…"

"Have you called Mr. Taisho yet?" Sango hesitantly asks and Kohaku timidly shakes his head no.

"I wanted her to get better first…"

"You'll have to call him eventually, Sango," Miroku says as he gets Rin to swallow some of the herbal elixir.

"I know…I know…but maybe you should leave first?" Sango murmurs and though Miroku doesn't want to leave her side, he knows it'll be for the best. As soon as Rin drinks all of the liquid, Miroku puts the mortar back in the kitchen and Sango follows. Kohaku sits next to Rin on the couch, stroking her forehead and cheek with a worried frown. His tears have dried, leaving ruddy streaks over his swelling face. Kilala jumps in Kohaku's lap, purring loudly as if trying to comfort her owner. Sango looks back at her brother and sighs. Miroku strokes her arm gently, and she's drawn into his warm embrace by some inexplicable force. She rests her head on Miroku's chest as he wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"It'll be okay, Sango. I promise," Miroku says, his deep voice reverberating through her body. She takes a deep breath, his musky scent calming her frazzled nerves and giving her strength.

"I hope so…I'll tell you tomorrow what happens?" Sango mumbles and with another kiss to the top of her head, Miroku steps away, encouraging her with his smile.

"Please do," he replies before leaving the kitchen and walking over to Kohaku, "I know it's a little late for introductions, but I'm Miroku. Rin will be fine. I promise, but in the meantime, make sure she gets plenty of water, and if she vomits, don't worry. That's a normal response to the drugs…" Miroku explains. Kohaku eyes him suspiciously before slowly reaching his hand out, extending it for a handshake. Miroku takes it and Kohaku smiles lightly.

"Kohaku…and thank you. I don't know what you and my sister have going on right now, but I appreciate your help…" Kohaku says, and his interrogative tone has Sango blushing and giggling lightly.

"She's a wonderful woman, and I won't hurt her. I can promise you that," Miroku says so quietly Kohaku is the only one to hear him.

"Good," he replies before the two men separate. Miroku looks at Sango and flashes her a dazzling smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck," he says before leaving the apartment. A heavy silence falls upon Kohaku and Sango as she joins him in the living room. She looks down at Rin and sighs.

"It's time to make that call…"

* * *

I hope you all like the chapter! I will HOPEFULLY have the next chapter out by next Monday, and please feel free to leave a comment or review for me. I do enjoy them 3


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry I've been slow to post. Work has gotten crazy busy for me, but I'm just getting out of our busy season, which means I will have more time to write. AND I promise I will! With that being said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. We get to see more cute Sango/Kohaku sibling moments.

* * *

Sango sits next to Kohaku after hanging up the phone, wrapping her arm around his shoulders lightly.

"He's going to be here in a few minutes," she murmurs. Kohaku stares down at Rin, stroking her arm absentmindedly.

"How did he sound…?" he worriedly asks, looking up at his sister for only a split second before looking back at his girlfriend. Sango sighs, not wanting to tell her brother the truth. Sesshomaru was furious. Not at Kohaku so much, but at the situation in general. The vicious growl that pierced her ear was terrifying.

"He…he didn't take it well," Sango meekly mumbles, and Kohaku sighs.

"I wouldn't if I were him…he trusted me,"

"Hey," Sango says, giving his shoulder a light shake, "You did all you could to protect her. You fought so hard after it happened,"

"But I should've prevented it. I should've known the group of guys were acting odd. I just—I didn't think anyone was capable of being so horrible,"

"You're an optimist. There's nothing wrong with that," Sango smiles at him, "You did your best," Before Kohaku can respond, a loud knock pounds against the door and the two of them jump.

"That was fast," Kohaku whispers, the color draining from his face as his fear gets the best of him. Sango nods before standing and crossing the small apartment to the door. As soon as she opens it, Sesshomaru flies past her, grabbing Kohaku by the throat.

"What did you do to my daughter?" he growls, tightening his grip. Kohaku tries to speak, but all that comes out is a strangled cry. He claws at Sesshomaru's hand and Sango races over to him.

"Stop, Sesshomaru, please stop! Kohaku didn't do anything wrong! I told you that! Please let him go!" she screams, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's arm, yanking as hard as she can to release her brother from her mad boss's grasp. Suddenly, the rage seeps from Sesshomaru's fierce face and he lets go of Kohaku, sending him sprawling on the floor. Sango kneels next to him as he coughs, trying to catch his ragged breath.

"You were in a fight?" Sesshomaru questions as soon as Kohaku regains his composure and gets back to his feet. He glares at the demon with a ferocity in his chestnut eyes.

"Yes. Rin and I went to the movies after dinner; there was an odd group of guys in the lobby that drugged Rin's drink. When she said she was not feeling well and wanted to go home, they jumped us. I fought them off, and then got Rin out of there right as she lost consciousness. I'm sorry, Mr. Taisho," Kohaku exclaims before bowing his head in submission. Sesshomaru sighs, looking down at Rin on the couch.

"Did you get a good look at the men?"

"No, sir…" Kohaku mumbles, and Sesshomaru inhales roughly, his irritation rising. To spare him another wave of rage, Sango racks her brain, wondering if there is any way they could prove who drugged Rin. Her eyes fall on Kohaku's fists and the damage around his knuckles.

"The fight…right hook…Kohaku think on the fight. What damage did you do?" Sango snaps as a new wave of hope kicks in. If he did enough damage, there would be potential hospital records. Kohaku sits on the floor next to Rin, his hand seeking hers as Sesshomaru sits in the chair on the other side of the living room, and Sango kneels next to her brother. She can see him running through the fight based on the look in his eyes.

"Nose, gut…gut…I landed a solid kick to one of their ribs as they tried holding me back…" Kohaku recalls, and Sesshomaru's eyes light up at his words.

"Good. I'll look for broken ribs and noses at the hospitals emergency rooms. If we're lucky, we'll get the bastards who did this," Sesshomaru growls.

"Should you call the police, Mr. Taisho? I'm sure they can help with the investigation," Kohaku murmurs and Sesshomaru nods lightly.

"I know someone on the force who may be willing to help…thank you, boy. We have to keep this incident quiet though; any bad publicity can highly affect my business. You did well in protecting Rin," the demon says before going over to Rin and lifting her off the couch effortlessly. Rin groans and turns in his arms.

"Ko…ha…ku…" she whimpers. Sesshomaru stares at the pale face of his daughter and sighs.

"She really does like you…" he mumbles before carrying Rin out of the apartment. Kohaku fights the urge to follow them, sitting on the couch with clenched fists instead. Sango sighs and gets an icepack and damp cloth for him. She hands it over, and finally he cares for his wounds, wrapping the cloth around his knuckles and resting the icepack to his face.

"You did good, kid," Sango chimes as she flops on the couch next to him. He leans up against her shoulder, and sniffles. Sango peeks at him, and tears slowly stream from his eyes, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I was so scared…I thought I was going to lose her…I've never worried so much about anyone outside of the family, but now…"

"That's love, little one. It's amazing when things go well. You can be happy, and smile, and laugh until you feel like your heart is going to burst. But when life is rough and they're in danger…then it's terrifying. You feel like your world might end if you don't get to see them ever again. Don't you worry. Rin is going to be fine, and soon she is going to be smiling and laughing once again," Sango exclaims and Kohaku stares at her, his lips taut as he fights his tears. Finally, his brows drop into a curious frown.

"You sure as hell know a lot about love for never having it," Kohaku mumbles and she laughs, ruffling his hair.

"I do edit romance novels for a living. Love is kinda my business," she teases, not wanting to admit that as she spoke, her thoughts went to Miroku. She yearns for the minute she can see his face again even when worrying about Rin and Kohaku. She loves his smile, his laugh, his teasing words and sensual hands. She quickly subdues those thoughts before a blush taints her cheeks. This is not the time to be thinking of that. Kohaku needs her right now, "Hey…how bout I grab the ice cream, and you and I watch a movie?" Sango suggests when she sees the torment in her brother's eyes. He nods eagerly, curling into a ball on the couch with a pillow against his chest.

"Let's start with the Rocky Road, and _Hercules_ ,"

…

That night, Kohaku went through three pints of ice cream, and six hours worth of Disney movies. Sango groggily wakes up in a lounge chair, the sun shining through the curtains and blinding her temporarily. She instantly reaches for her phone, noticing several messages from Kuranosuke—which she skips—and a voicemail from Sesshomaru. She instantly listens to the message, her heart rising to her throat with anxiety.

"Sango, this is Sesshomaru. I know it's early—about 5:40—but I wanted to let you and Kohaku know Rin is fine. She's going to stay home from school today with a doctor…thank Kohaku for me. I don't want you coming into work today, so enjoy your time off. Come in at 6:30am tomorrow for a meeting. That's all," his stern voice doesn't hide the true gratitude he felt towards Kohaku, and for that Sango's very grateful. She checks the time on her phone and groans. **9:25am**. Kohaku is late for school…she looks over at him on the sofa and sighs. There's no way she's sending him to school today. If Rin is staying home, he can too. Sango runs her fingers through her hair before stretching and stumbling to her bathroom.

As the hot water pours over her body, she thinks on yesterday and the crazy ups and down that she, Kohaku, and Miroku went through. She and Miroku are now a thing…whatever that thing may be. She's not sure what she wants it to be, but she is damn sure that she'll find out. Poor Kohaku had to face a harsh reality with the men going after Rin, and then Sesshomaru's wrath, but he seems to have handled it well. Or as well as anyone can in that situation. The three empty pints of ice cream proves he's not quite okay. She gets out of her shower, determined to give him her full attention today. She dresses in a loose pair of jeans and a maroon cashmere sweater before brushing her hair and braiding it. She goes out to the living room where Kohaku lays passed out on the sofa. She smiles at the light residue of chocolate on his face and the innocent way he snores. He may be a teenager now, but she'll always remember him as her annoying, fragile, younger brother. Just a kid. With that thought in mind, Sango wanders over to him, kneeling next to the couch as she shakes his shoulder lightly.

"Kohaku…honey it's time to wake up," Sango murmurs, giving his arm another little shake as he groans and rolls over.

"What time is it…?" he grumbles, rubbing his hand over his eyes to chase away the remainder of sleep.

"Almost 10:30," Sango murmurs, smiling lightly at him when he sits up, "I figured you can play hooky for one day and we can have a sibling day. I owe you one,"

Kohaku nods as a smile slowly creeps over his face, "I'd like that,"

"Good," she chimes, hopping to her feet, "Go take a shower and get ready. We're going for an adventure!" Kohaku laughs and hurries to his shower, the air around the apartment far lighter than it was the night before. Sango cleans up the empty ice cream cartons and Disney DVD cases before straightening the pillows and blankets. She plans to take full advantage of her impromptu day off, starting with spoiling her brother, and ending with some housekeeping. She definitely needs to do the dishes, and laundry. Ten minutes later, Kohaku pops out of his room, running a towel over his shaggy hair as he slips into a pair of Converse.

"All ready?" she asks him as she steps into her own pair of sneakers. He drops the towel on the back of the couch and nods. Sango just laughs at him, grabs her purse and keys, and strolls out of the apartment with Kohaku on her heels. She locks the door and walks arm and arm with him down the stairs.

"So…do I get any clues about where we're going?" Kohaku questions, his hair falling over the dark bruise around his eye.

"Nope. But I promise you're gonna love it," Sango chimes, leading her skeptical younger brother to the train station.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you all who review/like/follow my stories. You are appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to right. Work has gotten crazy. I hosted five events in a row (which is alot) and one of my coworkers left so hello overtime! Anyways, I've got my day off, and here I am! I know the chapter's kind of short, but I needed to separate it out since there's a potential smut scene coming up in the future. We shall see. With that said, onto the story!

* * *

"You're serious? We get to go here?!" Kohaku cries and Sango laughs, nodding ecstatically as her brother looks at the amusement park gates with eager eyes. She took a note from Miroku's book and blindfolded Kohaku on the way to the park, removing it once they were standing outside of the gates where cheerful music and a cool breeze wafts over them.

"I made a promise years ago that I would take you here, and now I've come to fulfill it. Today is all about you," Sango chimes, wrapping an arm around Kohaku's shoulders. The gleam in his eyes and smile on his lips is all the thanks Sango needs. The two of them have been through a lot, and even though Kohaku has every right to worry about Rin, Sango doesn't want his fear to tear him apart. No, today she wants him to focus on his happiness. On the thrills of a childhood she couldn't give him until now.

As soon as the two of them enter the gates, Kohaku clings to her arm, dragging her to the nearest roller coaster. Since it's Tuesday afternoon, the park is pretty empty, only a few tourists riding in the foggy weather instead of staying warm in their hotels. They instantly get on a ride, buckle themselves in, and the ride takes off with Kohaku hooting and hollering beside Sango. She laughs and cries with him, both of them tossing their hands in the air without a care in the world. Ride after ride, Sango sees more of Kohaku's anxiety and depression shed away to joy; pure innocent joy that chokes her up with relief. She thought she'd never see his smile again. In between rides, they snack on churros and tell stories. Kohaku tells Sango of some of his friends' antics, and she tells him of her days in college and the games she and her friends would play. They sit on a bench, sharing a cup of hot chocolate when Kohaku frowns.

"Do you ever regret it…?" Kohaku suddenly asks, his eyes darting to the fake cobblestone path beneath their feet. Sango looks at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"Regret what?"

"Not having a normal childhood, losing our parents when you were 16…having to raise me?" he elaborates, his voice cracking at the end of the question in a way that has Sango's heart breaking. She grabs his shoulder and drags him into a hug to which he doesn't protest.

"Do I miss Mom and Dad? Sometimes…but I never regret our past. I never regret raising you, and you wanna know why?" Sango says before he nods against her shoulder, "You are an awesome kid, Kohaku. That's why. I don't regret any of it," she pulls away from him a bit, and there's a bright smile on her brother's face.

"You're pretty awesome, too," Kohaku chimes, fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Now. Enough of that crazy talk. We're at an amusement park! What ride do you want to go on next?" Sango questions, smiling brightly at Kohaku who just grins and shrugs.

"There's always—" a loud chirp from his phone cuts him off; instantly he pulls it from his pocket, eyes wide with concern. He nibbles on his lip with worry as he quickly unlocks the touchscreen. His worry and concern for Rin tenses his shoulders, and has his leg bouncing up and down. Sango smiles lightly as he reads the text and sighs with relief. His stiff body relaxes as he composes a message back.

"Rin?" Sango mumbles before he nods, a blushing creeping over his cheeks, "How she doing?"

"Much better. Kinda bored though. Mr. Taisho has her under temporary house arrest," he says before looking back at his phone. His cute innocent love is almost too much for her to handle.

"You wanna call her?" Sango asks, and he nods again, "Go ahead. I'll just check in with work," she adds as he hesitates.

"Thanks, sis," Kohaku mumbles, punching the call button on his phone before wandering to a nearby bench for privacy. Sango pulls her phone out of her bag and sighs as she checks her texts. Three new messages from Kuranosuke…

 **9:30am:** _Sango, I know you're busy with your job and everything, but I'd like to talk to you._

 **11:47am:** _Please stop ignoring me, Sango._

 **1:38pm:** _Look, I know I messed up, but you and I need to talk._

Finally, she can't stand it. Her rage and mistrust won't allow her to remain silent any longer.

 **3:48pm:** _Kuranosuke. Leave me alone. We have nothing to talk about, and I'm not going to date you again. Ever. So just stop._

With that being said, she flips to a different contact. She plans to text to Kagome or Koga, but then Miroku's name catches her attention, and before she realizes what she's doing, she taps the green call button.

…

Miroku has had one hell of a day. Several projects have called demanding deadline changes or the royal treatment, and he can't do shit to fix it. Mr. Taisho is on a crazy renegade rampage after what happened to his daughter. Miroku can't blame the poor man, but with him out of commission and Sango out of the office, a lot of work is piling up, and a lot of demands have been unmet.

For the millionth time today, his phone rings. He answers right away, the incessant noise disturbing him more than the potential screaming client on the other end.

"This is Mr. Houshi," he states, his deep voice clipped and curt as he thumbs through an author's contract.

"Hey, it's me," the sweet voice on the other line has all of his tension melting from his tightly wound shoulders, "How's work without your best editor around?" Miroku chuckles as he leans back in his desk chair, running his fingers through his mussed-up hair.

"You better be enjoying your little vacation, missy. We're pretty hopeless without you," he teases, a smile working its way on his face for the first time all day.

"I am. Kohaku and I are at the amusement park, though he's talking to Rin, so…"

"You decided to call me. I'm touched that I'm your Rin equivalent," Miroku says, his voice dropping into the seductive tone he often reserves for Sango. He swears he can hear her quietly gasp on the other end of the phone.

"I—I didn't mean… that's not what I'm saying," she stammers and he laughs. He can just imagine the blush creeping over her cheeks and down her silky pale neck. He fidgets uncomfortably in his chair as his mind wanders to several sexual memories that involved his lips on her soft neck.

"I know it isn't," he says, shaking himself from the depths of his mental gutter, "What is it you called for, dear Sango?" he adds, running his hand nervously over his thigh. He can hear her trying to calm herself with a gentle sigh, and he grins. He loves being able to wind her up with the same lust and desire that consumes him.

"I…I was just wanting to check in…see how everything is going?"

"Well, my dear, we are going to have a lot to talk about at the meeting tomorrow. Some deadlines have switched, and contracts have been terminated, so many changes are brewing…" Miroku mumbles, staring over the documents in front of him, "Is Kohaku doing okay?" he needs a distraction. From work, from Sango's melodious voice, and from the dirty thoughts consuming his mind. She sighs lightly, the breathy sound igniting his passion, and a memory of her making a similar sound when his hands fondled her voluptuous breasts. He runs his hand over the back of his neck, seriously needing to get a grip on the desire brewing in his veins. He's just overworked. That's all…or at least that's what he tells himself.

"He's doing well. He blames himself for Rin's attack, which I'm still trying to convince him isn't true,"

"There's no way he could've known that would happen,"

"I know, but that's Kohaku for you. He feels responsible for things he could never control," Sango retorts and Miroku smiles.

"Sounds a lot like a certain someone I know," Miroku murmurs softly and she gasps in the phone.

"I do not!"

"Maybe not to the same extent, but I've come to know that you are—Miss Sango—a fixer. It's in your DNA,"

"I may be a fixer—which makes me a good editor I might add—but that is better than being a pleaser. For the longest time Kohaku would break down if a teacher or sensei was disappointed in him," Miroku can imagine an anxious, panicked Kohaku with tears in his eyes. But he also can't ignore the other niggling thought that consumes his mind.

"I don't know, Sango, you do seem like a pleaser in many ways," he teases, his voice dropping low as a smirk flicks over his lips.

"In what ways?" she snaps, not knowing where Miroku's thoughts are heading.

"Well, you please me," he purrs, and a heavy silence falls on the other end of the phone. Miroku can just imagine Sango's blushing face as she gapes, trying to compose what to say next, "I struck you speechless, it would seem,"

"I…I so hate you," she stammers with a tone that has him laughing out loud. Yup, she's embarrassed, but the pitch in her voice says she's also having issues controlling her lust.

"If you did you'd have an odd way of showing it," he murmurs.

"Miroku!" she gasps before giggling lightly. Her laugh is like music to his stressed heart, soothing his soul in a way only she can. A knock at his office door brings him back to reality. He calls for them to wait just a moment before sighing.

"Hey, I need to go…"

"I heard…don't overwork yourself, okay?" Sango says, bringing a smile to his lips.

"No promises. I'll talk to you later," he replies before hanging up the call, running his fingers through his hair to compose himself, and hollering for his coworker to come in bearing more bad news.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I promise I'm going to try to get the next chapter worked out a lot sooner this time, but as always I appreciate your patience! And I promise to give fair warning if a sex scene is on the horizon line. Thank you all!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone! I am so sorry I've been taking so long with this story. Work got chaotic, and I've had like ZERO ambition to write, but my sister convinced me. She loves reading fan fiction, and she said "God, I hate how this writer doesn't publish regularly" which guilt-tripped me into working through my fatigue-with way too much caffeine-to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it, and I will warn you Miroku and Sango do get pretty cozy in this chapter. You'll see...

With that on to the story!

* * *

Sango walks into work the next day carrying a large cup of tea in one hand and rubbing sleep-deprived eyes with the other. She checks her watch and sighs: **5:45am**. Miroku sent out a group text last night with the meeting time, and everyone agreed 6:00am would work. It was early, but it would work. She didn't get home with Kohaku until ten and tossed and turned all night. She couldn't help but fret about work, Kuranosuke's incessant behavior, and Kohaku's worry. Talking to Rin calmed him down, but the rest of the day he seemed distracted. Sango can't blame him. Talking to Miroku also left her distracted, but for very different reasons. Very licentious reasons… She yawns as she reaches the elevator, stretching lightly as she tries to shake off the residual grip of sleep.

"Morning, Sango," Kagome chimes as she walks over to her coworker wearing a crisp green blouse, tight white skinny-legged trousers, and what Sango refers to as "power pumps": six-inch black stilettos that lengthen Kagome's willowy body, and makes Sango feel like she's much shorter than she really is. Kagome is dressed to kill which has Sango narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"What has you looking so dapper today?" she questions before the two of them step into the elevator. Kagome giggles, blushing lightly as she fiddles with her watch band.

"So you noticed?"

"Honey, I'm pretty sure all of Tokyo noticed. Compared to you, I look like I'm a pauper," Sango chimes, though that isn't quite true. Kagome looks over Sango's navy blue skirt, black tights, ballet flats, floral shirt, and black cardigan before sighing.

"Nah, you just look tired. You have a rough night?"

"Just stress. So…what's with the power pumps?" Sango teases, digressing the conversation back to Kagome and away from her chaotic mind. She needs to focus on work. Kagome smiles shyly.

"I realize I've been terribly unreasonable with a certain coworker of ours,"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. It isn't entirely his fault what happened between us, and besides…I still like him…"

"So, you are going to torture the poor fool today?" Sango laughs, and her friend blushes even more.

"No! Well kinda…I want to see if his feelings still apply…"

"Trust me, honey…they do," Sango murmurs before the elevator doors open on the Editing Floor. Sango takes a gulp of tea as she steps out of the small box, hoping the caffeine in her bloodstream will kick in soon. Kagome nudges her shoulder with an embarrassed grin on her lips before the two of them walk into the conference room. Standing at the head of the table is Miroku and Inuyasha, hurriedly whispering over a contract and pointing at details within the paperwork. They look up when Sango and Kagome enter, and Inuyasha's jaw drops. If this was a cartoon, his face would have literally hit the table.

"Well, good morning, ladies," Miroku says with a knowing smile on his lips. Sango gives him a very subtle nod, and his smile widens.

"Morning," Kagome says, timidly smiling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, weren't you just saying you wanted a coffee from the café?" Miroku prods, and Inuyasha takes the hint.

"Yeah, I was. Kagome, would you like to join me? I'm sure they can make a latte for you," he murmurs before she nods.

"I'd like that very much," she chimes, following him from the meeting room.

"Those two are so obvious," Miroku mumbles, and Sango laughs, sitting in a chair to the right of him before taking another swig of tea. He looks at her with a concerned tilt to his head, "You okay, Sango?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she murmurs, glancing up at him with a smile on her lips. If she's honest with him—that she's not fine—she fears her anxieties will completely overwhelm her. Miroku stares at her, his violet eyes omnisciently piercing her calm façade, "I'm just tired," she adds. He gently smiles before reaching down and stroking her cheek, his warm thumb caressing her soft skin in a way that threatens to bring tears to her eyes.

"Okay…just let me know if that's not the case," he says, his deep voice wrapping around her like silk. She leans into his touch, his calloused fingers providing a safety net she didn't realize she needed. Her lashes flutter as she looks up at him, fighting her fear, doubt, and every insecurity flooding through her veins.

"Miroku—"

"Morning everyone!" Ayame chimes as she throws open the conference room door. Miroku pulls his hand away, putting some distance between Sango and him. Sango ignores the sharp jab in her chest at the separation, her emotions warring over the feeling. Rational Sango understands it though. They're at work. Both of them need to remain professional.

"Morning, Ayame," Sango says, plastering a smile on her lips. Miroku straightens the paperwork in front of him as Ayame flops in her seat, "Rough night?"

"Just…just a late night," Ayame stammers as Koga walks into the room. A palpable uneasiness exudes from the poor girl, and she fidgets with her long-beaded necklace.

"I can understand those," Sango replies, hoping to distract Ayame from whatever mood she's currently in, "I didn't get in until pretty late, too,"

"How was playing hooky?" Ayame retorts, fully accepting Sango's distractions. Sango tells her about the amusement park, Kohaku's schooling, and his infatuation with Rin. Ayame listens intently, her back turned to Koga as he silently glowers. Both Sango and Miroku are observant enough to know something happened between the two of them, but both know they aren't willing to talk. After a few minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha wander into the conference room, a bag of pastries dangling from Kagome's fingers.

"I hope some of us are hungry. Judy from the café just gave these to me," Kagome says, setting the bag on the table. Inuyasha sits next to Kagome across from Sango and Ayame, his eyes aglow with adoration. Or hormones. One or the other.

"Thank you, Kagome. I'm glad you all made it this morning. We've a lot of work to do," Miroku exclaims before Koga heavily sighs.

"Let me guess. Bumped deadlines?"

"Worse. Dropped projects," he retorts, turning to look at Sango, "I'm sorry to say, but the manuscript you're working on isn't going to be published. You need to destroy your notes and the editions thus far,"

Sango gapes at him in shock, "But why?"

"There was a disagreement over the contracts, and Daemon Dog dropped the project. In accordance to the new publisher's copyrights, we need to destroy every draft of that manuscript,"

"Basically covering our asses against any lawsuits," Inuyasha grumbles while stuffing a donut in his mouth.

"Precisely. These guys were not the friendliest clients," Miroku mumbles.

"That's too bad. The book was actually decent,"

"Just because of the sex scenes," Koga teases, and instantly Sango's face flushes with embarrassment. Kagome and the others laugh, except Miroku. He meets her gaze with a quirk of his brow and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"That isn't true. Just because some cheesy words make you all hot and bothered, Koga, doesn't mean that it works on me," she teases, quickly turning attention from her to Koga's immaturity. He scowls at her even as his cheeks flush.

"That's a lie. I've a great way with words," Koga pouts.

"Really? That's news to me," Inuyasha scoffs, and before Koga can retaliate, Miroku clears his throat, drawing attention back to the task at hand, for which Sango's very grateful.

"Since that project is dropped, let's turn our attention to the next deadline. It is another historical, yes?"

"Yeah, it's a Victorian piece set in London," Sango murmurs, and Koga scoffs.

"There's nothing raunchy about Victorian London,"

"Shut up, Koga," the three girls snap at him. Miroku and Inuyasha smother their laughter so as to not obtain the wrath of the girls. Ayame coldly stares at Koga, her wide eyes ablaze with annoyance.

"Just because you don't understand romance doesn't mean you can diss the books you're trying to sell," she states, the room falling tensely silent. Even the dense Inuyasha can tell something's wrong, yet Koga's hackles raise like he's about ready to fight with the female wolf.

"Let's move on. With this book being set in England, it would be great if we can get some international markets to promote it," Sango says and Koga glares at her.

"You don't need to tell me how to do my job, y'know. I was doing just fine before she got here,"

"Well, I know, but—"

"Then will you guys stop giving me crap about marketing!" Koga snaps, startling Sango and the rest of the team. In all the years she's known him, he's never once yelled at her. Inuyasha, yes, but never Sango. The room falls tersely silent before Miroku sighs lightly.

"Look, I know you and Ayame have been having issues, and it is damn early, but you can't take your frustration out on your own team. We've a lot to discuss this morning, and not a lot of time to do it," he says, his tone dissipating Koga's frustration while demanding authority. Koga drops his head apologetically, and the meeting moves forward awkwardly. They discuss the initial budgets, concept art, promotional tools, and agent contacts. Sango takes her new assignment to heart, mentally preparing to switch gears when she was so absorbed in the feudal tale. Her curiosity demands answers. She wants a satisfactory ending to the book.

Finally at 9:00am, the group finishes their discussions, and disband. Sango gathers her belongings as Inuyasha follows Kagome, Ayame storms ahead of a still-grumbling Koga, and Miroku organizes his paperwork. She sighs, her mind awhirl of plots, to-do lists, and wasted time. She spent a good portion of the month working on this project only to have it literally end up in the shredder. She turns in her chair to stand, yet two long muscular legs block her way. A smile consumes her face as she looks up at Miroku leaning on the table with a wide grin.

"Well hey there," she murmurs.

"Hey," Miroku says, reaching down and grabbing her hand before tugging her to her feet, "You looked lonely," he teases as he wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her body to his.

"Hmm…maybe lost, but not lonely," she mutters, smiling before his lips consume hers. The kiss is gentle and caring, his lips soothing her and sparking her desire simultaneously. His long fingers creep over the soft curve of her waist with a touch that has her happily sighing. He pulls away from their kiss with a cheeky smile on his lips as he notices her fluttering eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I think I found you," he jokes, his deep voice ragged with his own desire. The spark in his eyes fires her lust and she smirks slightly. With a sweep of her foot on his calf, she runs her leg higher, her tight-clad thigh brushing against the hard bulge forming in his pants. He bites back a moan as she stands on her tiptoes, her body pressing tighter to his when she kisses his cheek.

"Likewise," she whispers in his ear, and he laughs darkly, the sound vibrating through her body and jolting a shock of desire in her veins.

"You shouldn't play with fire, dearie," he growls, his hands groping her ass tightly. She looks up at him through hazy lust-filled eyes.

"But what if I want to?" she retorts, and before she has a chance to breathe, he kisses her. The kisses are rough and desperate, broken by gasps and his teeth nipping her lip. She clings to him, her body reeling with the lust in each touch, each kiss, each stroke of his wicked tongue against hers. In one swift movement, he lifts her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist until he sets her on the desk; those perfect wandering hands move from her ass to her thighs, stroking teasingly up and down, coaxing the fire within her to an inferno. She breaks the kiss, her breaths raspy as his lips dance over her neck before he kisses the top of her ear, nipping gently at her earlobe.

He whispers, "This is what you get when you play with fire," his hands tantalizingly close to the roaring desire in her body. She whimpers as he kisses down her neck, those wonderful hands spreading her legs so that he can stand between them, giving him clear access to the one place she wants him to touch the most.

Her loud, beeping, phone breaks the spell on the two of them, and she curses, digging the phone out of her skirt pocket. Miroku sighs, kissing the top of her head as she blinks, trying to get her foggy mind to focus on the phone in her hand. She looks up at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry…" she says and he smiles gently. He runs his hand over her hair, his pets making her heart and her eyes flutter lightly.

"I understand…who is it?" Miroku asks, both of them looking at the screen. Sango gapes at it, disbelief whirling through her veins as Miroku's boil with jealousy.

"Why the hell is he calling me now?!" she hisses, declining Kuranosuke's call. Miroku relaxes his clenched jaw and smiles, hoping to hide his distress, "I'm sorry. If I knew it was him, I would've ignored it…"

"No, its okay. I should probably get to work anyways…" Miroku mumbles as he steps away from Sango and gathers his paperwork. She senses the cold barrier around him; his distance causes a small ache to blossom where desire used to be. She doesn't understand why he's behaving as he is, yet as she straightens her clothes and Miroku exits the conference room, she desperately wants to understand why he went from blazing hot to icy cold in two seconds flat. He worried about Kuranosuke before, but he knows she won't go back to him…right? With a sigh, she slips off the desk, gathers her belongings, and wanders to her work desk, hoping the incident will start making sense. That or work will distract her enough. That is exactly what she needs after such a heated encounter with Miroku. A distraction.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Thank you all for your reviews and likes. I read all of them, and do take what you say into consideration! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter, and there will be a smut scene in the next one, so if you don't like those, just skip it please. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone! I'm back with a nice long chapter of cheesy goodness just for you! WARNING: there is a sex scene in this chapter, so if you aren't fond of them, just skip the last half. You'll know when it's about to happen. I promise. As always, thank you all for following/reviewing my story. It means a lot to me that you guys like this one. I enjoy writing it.

With that said onto the story!

* * *

 _Her heavy sigh filled the air, loneliness consuming her though she can't complain. She chose this. She chose to leave Lord Nigari for the safer confinements of palace life. She chose—_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Sango cries throwing down the Sengoku period manuscript with complete and utter defeat. She can't believe the writer took the story to such a frustrating place, making the strong-willed Dahlia fall to the comforts of domesticity and complacency. It's a romance novel after all! Love is supposed to be more important than financial gain even if it isn't realistic. With a sigh, Sango stuffs the last pages of the manuscript in the shredder, watching the words tear apart to tiny pieces of pulp.

"You doing okay, Sango?" Ayame asks, startling Sango from her sulking stupor so much so that she jumps in her chair.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine…just disappointed. How can I help you, Ayame?" Sango murmurs, pulling up a spare chair for her coworker. Ayame hesitantly sits, her fingers playing with her skirt hem.

"It's um…it's about Koga," she starts and Sango smiles sympathetically, turning her full attention to her coworker. Ayame glances around the Editing office, though most of the editors are off on lunch breaks, leaving an oasis of empty cubicles, "I know he's supposed to be the Senior Marketer for our team, and I'm just the one dealing with the international markets, but he's making it impossible to work with him!"

"What happened last night?" Sango pries, hoping to push Ayame into giving her some answers to their odd behavior.

"We got in a fight…I was working late to handle a client complaint about a mistake in the article _New York Times_ did on their book, and he came in, flirted the client into calm submission, and then hung up my video call. MY call. Not his! I was mad that he didn't let me handle the situation on my own, he was mad that I wouldn't rely on him as my superior, heated words were thrown, and then he…he kissed me…" Ayame exclaims, her cheeks flushing bright red before she drops her head into her hands, hiding her face in embarrassment. Sango gapes at her, her reaction a mix of shock and glee.

"So THAT is what has him all hot and bothered lately," Sango retorts, smiling at Ayame who looks up at her from between her fingers, "I've gotta admit that I haven't seen him like this in a really long time. Koga just doesn't kiss people. Not unless he really likes them. Don't get me wrong, he can be a total flirt, but he's not a random kiss and be done with it kind of guy. You frustrate him on many levels it would seem," Sango explains to Ayame's wide-eyed stare.

"How…?" she quietly asks, and Sango sighs.

"Well there's the fact that you are supposed to work under him, and yet it is your expertise that has been getting _Midnight Rose_ such wonderful reviews and publicity. He's used to being an Alpha: he wants you to rely on him, and since you don't he resorts to the childish tactics of insults and jealousy. My guess? He flirts in front of you to get a rise out of you, but since you wouldn't be submissive, he had enough. That kiss was his sign that he really does have feelings for you. Even if he doesn't understand them himself," Sango replies. Ayame sits back in her chair, her bright eyes analyzing Sango and the words just spoken.

"You're really good with this romance thing, aren't you?" Ayame mumbles and Sango laughs.

"Honestly, no…I just edit well. And I will admit, I've been in Koga's shoes…not with the whole Alpha-superiority-complex thing, but with the not-understanding-emotions thing," Ayame cocks a brow, her red lips twisting into a smirk.

"Really? You and Miroku?" Ayame retorts, "You guys seem like you're happily on Cloud Nine," she adds and Sango blushes brightly.

"I mean we are…I'm just not good at understanding my feelings. Sometimes I feel that what Miroku wants I can't give him, and it terrifies me. And sometimes he gets that, but recently…I don't know…" Sango stops babbling, her mind whirling around what she should do with Miroku's bout of iciness.

"Sounds like you all need to talk as much as I need to with Koga…maybe he can realize I'm not trying to get him fired or steal his job. I just want to work here. With him…" Ayame mumbles before standing, "Thank you, Sango. Truly,"

"Oh, you're so welcome," Sango exclaims with a smile as Ayame wanders off. She sighs, picking up the new manuscript, and flipping to the first page, hoping work will provide some stability or some answers for her.

…

 **8:54pm.** Sango stares at the clock, knowing that time is going to move on even if she doesn't work. The new manuscript is good; it has solid characters, a unique plot, and dashing love interest. Yet, these components aren't enough to draw her thoughts from Miroku. She hasn't seen him all day, and she worries what he may've thought when Kuranosuke called. She really doesn't want anything to happen with her ex, and yet he may not know that. Kuranosuke was the one person Miroku asked her about that night at the beach, but nothing will change her feelings in Kuranosuke's favor. Sango has to admit to herself that she likes Miroku. Far more than she meant to like him. And that scares her because these feelings are frightfully close to love. And she can't love him. Not yet...

With a sigh, she tucks her work away and clocks out for the night. She can't get any work done when she's in this sort of mindset. She plans to just go home, yet once she gathers her purse and heads for the elevator, she can see Miroku's office light still on. Biting her lip, she hurries down the hall to his office, her resolution set in fixing things here and now. With a deep breath, she knocks on the door.

"Come on in," Miroku calls from the other side, and without hesitation, she steps inside. Miroku looks up from his computer with surprise on his face. His hair has fallen loose from his usual ponytail, his coat jacket drapes over the back of his chair, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, looking very much like the overworked boss that he is, "Sango…I didn't expect you here so late," he says while schooling his expression to a calm, cold, mask. He leans back in his chair, staring up at her expectantly as she closes the door, brushing away her fear.

"I was about to leave—"

"Have a good night then," Miroku interrupts, his dismissal scorching her determination. She can tell he isn't willing to talk. His refusal is as clear as the frown he tries to hide through pinched lips.

"I wanted to talk to you first…" Sango murmurs hesitantly, "Do you have a moment?"

"Actually, I'm pretty busy right now," Miroku exclaims, which isn't entirely a lie. The stacks of documents in front of him tell her that's the truth, and yet she doesn't want to let him blow her off.

"I'll only take a minute of your time. I promise," she exclaims, approaching the desk. Miroku clenches his jaw, his back going rigid as she gets closer. She notices the gesture, and pauses in the middle of the office, "Look…nothing is going on between Kuranosuke and me. I told him off yesterday, begging him to leave me alone, and he hasn't. I wanted you to know that much at least…" She goes to leave the office before Miroku sighs, the sound coursing through her and leaves her frozen to her spot in the middle of the room. She hears his chair slide back, but she still won't look at him. She's not sure she can handle the look in his eyes. Miroku gently runs his hand up her arm and she jumps, his touch startling her and firing every nerve in her body. She stands stock still as he presses a kiss to the top of her head, resting his forehead there as he breathes in the lavender aroma of her shampoo.

"I want to believe you," Miroku whispers, his rough hands still wandering up and down her arms, "But I feel like I'm the only one who really wants this to be more than it is. And I'm not willing to be hurt again," Miroku spins Sango to face him, her eyes wide even as she stares up into his unreadable expression. His jaw is locked tight, and his violet eyes cold.

"Miroku…what exactly are you saying to me…?" Sango asks, fighting the anxiety rising in her chest. He sighs and holds her away from him, his body heat fading as he takes his hands off her arms.

"I'm saying I don't want to wait while you figure out your emotions. I don't want to be the one you fuck because some other guy can't do it right," he coldly says and her eyes widen with shock. Rage ripples under her skin as his words bounce around her mind, each time insulting her even more.

"Woah, okay there, Inuyasha!" she snaps, calling him Inuyasha's name for these words are just like something he would say. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, her rage boiling over, "One, there is no other guy, so knock it off! Kuranosuke and I are over! Done! We have been for YEARS! He broke my heart, and I don't plan on going back, so get that through your thick skull! Two, I'm not going to let you decide that this is over. I may be being selfish here, but you and I work well together. Way WAY too fucking well together. You can't give that up just because you're insecure," she shouts before calming herself, running her fingers through her hair, "Look, I know—I know I've pulled that stunt on you before, but still. I'm not ready to quit so you better not be either. Got it, Mr. Houshi? You're stuck with me," Sango adds, her gaze dropping from his stunned face to the carpet. She didn't mean for all of that to spill out of her. She didn't mean to expose her emotions, but she spoke the truth. She isn't ready for him to give up on them. Especially since they're still trying to figure out what that may be…A deep chuckle rips her gaze from the carpet and she gapes at him. Does he really have the audacity to be laughing right now?!

"We work well together, huh?" Miroku retorts, pulling her against him with a grin on his lips, "My my Miss Taijiya, if I knew that would be the reaction I'd get, I would've pissed you off long ago," Miroku teases as her mouth literally falls open in shock.

"I…you…were you playing me just now?!" she stammers, and he nods just once. She shoves his chest as he laughs, "Miroku that so wasn't funny! I thought you were serious…" Miroku leans down and kisses the tip of her nose which causes her to blush brightly and shove him again.

"Admittedly, I was pretty upset earlier…I did think that you might be better off without me confusing your emotions, but then I decided I'd prefer to know how you felt about me," Miroku exclaims, flashing her a cheeky smirk that has her laughing.

"You…you're so evil," Sango grumbles even as he runs his hand up her arm to her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb as it travels to her chin. He grips it gently, tilting her pouting face to look up at him.

"And you're too serious," he whispers, kissing her so passionately it draws her onto her tiptoes, her back arching slightly so her body is pressing closer to him. Sango breaks away, gasping for breath as she stares up at him, her cheeks and lips a rosy red from all his kisses can do to her.

"Oh my…" she murmurs and he laughs, the sound reverberating through his chest and to hers.

"Indeed," he mumbles, kissing her again, his tongue coaxing her mouth open slightly. She clings to his arms, her fingers digging into his biceps as each kiss and tease from his tongue has her mind whirling and fiery desire soaring. She finally pulls away, trying to come back to her senses.

"I—uh—I should probably be going home now," she stammers, taking one trembling step away from him.

"I'll drive you," Miroku murmurs and Sango shakes her head no.

"No…that may not be wise," Sango mumbles causing his brow to raise.

"Why not? Did I tease you too much just now…?" he asks and she smiles.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm supposed to have dinner with Kohaku and if you drive me home, I'll be too distracted by thoughts of you," Sango says and Miroku's grin widens wickedly.

"Is that so?" he teases, stepping closer to her, his eyes seductively twinkling.

"Miroku, no…" she giggles, backing away from him before he steps forward again, insistent on getting what he wants. The two of them play this cat and mouse game until Sango's back is against the wall, her brown eyes wide as she stares up at Miroku's face.

"Hmmm…I say yes," he whispers, his forearm resting on the wall behind her as he kisses her, his right hand stroking her cheek lightly, tilting her head up for easier access. She moans against his kiss, her body hot with desire, and legs weak from his touch. She wants him to let go about as much as she wants him to pull her closer. She fights her lust and her common sense, her hands hesitantly pressing against his chest as if she wants to push him away. Instead, her fingers close into a fist, tugging him closer as small whimpers of pleasure slip from her lips and tangle in their kiss. Miroku smirks, moving his lips down her neck as his hands travel over her body, stroking over her waist and back up again, dancing under the silky fabric of her blouse and against her soft skin.

"Miroku…" she breathes, all thoughts and feelings consumed in his touch, his kisses, his body. The heat pulsating from his body drives her mad; she can feel it through her tights and skirt, through his hands and his chest pressed to her chest, and through the fiery kisses trailing over her neck. She can't think of anything but him, and the passion they've shared. He pulls her closer, planting one of his legs firmly between hers. The feel of it against her heat drives her mad, and she moans, completely unabashed by the sounds slipping from her kiss-bruised lips.

"Do you really want to leave?" Miroku whispers, his lips against the lobe of her ear before nipping it.

"Shut up," she retorts, shoving his chest with weak hands that has him chuckling. Sango rises on her tiptoes, kissing him fiercely as her arms wrap around his neck. These moments, these fiery moments of bruising kisses and languid touches is what draws her to him. His consideration and personality keeps Sango enrapt in his spell. His arms engulf her small waist, pulling her against him where she can feel the hard bulge forming in his trousers. She knows they really should stop; that work is not a place where they should have sex, and yet as he lifts her skirt and strokes her through her panties, she doesn't even care. She can barely hold back the moans coming from her when he pushes her panties to the side, sliding two fingers into her as his lips dance along her neck.

"Miroku…" she stammers, clinging tightly to him as his touch drives her completely wild. He looks down at her, a smirk on his kiss-swollen lips and fire in his violet eyes. Her gasps and moans fill the office, and with a particularly wicked curl of his fingers, her desire soars over the edge and she has to smother her cries against his shoulder. Miroku chuckles lightly before removing his hand, lifting Sango off her weak legs, and carrying her over to his desk, gently resting her on the edge. Her eyes widen as he starts to pulls off his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt, exposing inch by delectable inch of hard muscle and smooth flesh. She runs her fingers over his chest, taking over the unbuttoning process for him until she tugs it from his pants, leaving him completely bare. She smiles as she kisses him, kissing down his neck as he did before, and to his chest. She touches each place she kisses, her hands trailing over his body.

"Like what you see?" he teases, his deep voice gruff with unbridled desire. Sango's smile turns to a licentious smirk as she reaches for his belt, pulling it loose from the belt loop until it pops open.

"Indeed I do," she purrs, slipping the belt all the way off his waist before her agile fingers loosen the button on his trousers. He watches her with intrigue and blazing desire in his eyes, biting his lip as she tugs his pants lower on his waist, exposing his hard cock to her touch. She languidly strokes him, and he leans on the desk over her, his hands on either side of her still-dressed form.

"Remember what I said about messing with fire," Miroku growls as he roughly kisses her, his hands yanking her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side instantly. Seconds after, her bra follows. His kisses distract her from the cool air touching her skin, and the hard-oak desk against her back when he leans her over onto it. Bare chest presses against bare chest, and she whimpers into the kiss before he quickly pulls her skirt and panties down as well. Neither of them fear getting caught, for most—if not all—of the employees left around seven. Only they are the crazy ones who stay to work late, though tonight they don't work. Miroku buries his hard shaft deep within her, drawing a sigh of pleasure from both of their lips. Sango won't admit to him how much she needed this; how much he provides an emotional healing that scares her as much as it excites her. She clings to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin with each hard thrust and breathless groan coming from Miroku. He brings his hands between them, stroking her breasts and pinching her nipples, drawing out as much pleasure as he can from their hurried, aggressive, romp on his desk. Sango's desire soars as he caresses and fondles her body, Miroku's name falling from her lips when he hits a particularly sweet spot. In these moments, there are no smug smirks or self-deprecating thoughts. No matter how rough these moments are, Miroku looks at her as if she is the most delicate, most precious, creature in the world. It is a gaze that she absolutely adores and that absolutely terrifies her. She rests her head back on the desk, her eyes fluttering closed, so she can enjoy the pleasure coursing through her body and avoid his loving gaze. To meet that gaze is to admit that she loves him. And she isn't sure she's ready for that yet. Miroku brings her to climax again, and she covers her mouth to keep from screaming out as tremors consume her; he thrusts through her orgasm until she finally can catch her breath, his hands resting on either side of her once again.

"Holy shit…" she gasps, and he chuckles lightly, leaning over so he can kiss her deeply, his hard cock stilled as they have this moment. Sango runs her hand over his cheek, smiling against his lips, her body peacefully satisfied.

"We're not done yet," he whispers before relentlessly thrusting into her, his body demanding the same pleasure he gave to her. Not like Sango minds. Each brutal slam of his cock revives her desire, her needs fully met and yet she wants more. As Sango clings to Miroku, she wanders if this will ever be enough for her, or if she's finally willing to admit that she wants more. More than just the pleasure he provides when they're naked. More than just friends with benefits…this thought terrifies her, yet when he comes, and pulls out of her body, this question sticks with her. Will just sex ever be enough? And even as Miroku kisses her and the two of them dress, exit his office, and go their separate ways, Sango realizes no…no it will never be enough.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapter now and will hopefully have it up sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys! I hope all of you are doing well and having an awesome summer! I had some family stuff come up, which is why I'm delayed-again-but I promise that I've been writing more chapters and will soon be all caught up and back on a regular schedule. Thank you for the comments and likes. It means so much to me!

Just so you know, there's a texting sequence later in this chapter where there's a bit of Sango/Miroku banter. All of Sango's texts are bold and italicized while Miroku's are just italicized. I was hoping to change the colors, but this site doesn't have that option. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

The train ride back to Sango's apartment is slow, leaving too much time for thoughts to torment her. She needs to tell Miroku how she feels—to let him know that she reciprocates his feelings—yet that thought terrifies her. She doesn't want him to refuse her or laugh at her. She doesn't want him to hurt her. With a sigh, she rests her head back on the window, running her thumb over her very sensitive lips. Miroku wasn't soft this time. This time, they both expressed their desire through brutal, passionate, kisses and touches. His touch left her mind foggy, and by the time she makes it home, she's gone through the insufferable loop of "tell him/tell him not" that kids used to do for crushes. And that's what this is. Sango has developed an insane crush on her boss-with-benefits.

"Well shit…" she whispers before entering her apartment complex and strolling slowly up the stairs in a daze. She shoves open her apartment door, kicking off her shoes.

"NO! NO! STOP!"

"Let go! Let go!"

Loud thuds, shouts and screams in Kohaku's room startle Sango back to reality, and she drops her bags, running up the hall, nauseous fear consuming her with each and every step.

"Kohaku?! You okay?!" she cries, her heart racing as every paranoid worry consumes her.

"Fuck, man, you blew my head off!" Kohaku shouts, jumping when Sango throws open his door. She stops in the doorway, looking over Kohaku on the floor of his bedroom, and his two friends Shippo and Sota sprawled out on the bed with controllers in their hands. Thunderous gun blasts from the TV echoes around the room as they look at Sango with sheepish grins.

"Hi Miss Taijiya…" Shippo says, and Sango smiles, relief filling her veins.

"Video games…just video games…" she mumbles, leaning against the door frame as she tries to calm her beating heart. She runs her fingers through her messy ponytail, the lump in her throat from terror slowly melting away as she looks at the boy's happy faces.

"I didn't know you were home, sis, I'm sorry," Kohaku says, pausing the game and wandering over to her, "You okay…?"

She waves him off quickly, "I just heard screaming and assumed the worst…I'm going to go shower. Sorry I missed dinner,"

"That's okay. There's leftover pizza," Kohaku says and Sota grins.

"I ordered some earlier. I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all. Have fun you guys. Just try to keep it down…I've had a really long day," Sango mumbles, turning away and hurrying to the bathroom. There she collapses to the floor, failing to stop the sob that escapes her lips. She was afraid he was injured…she thought he was dead. Like Kohaku, she has panic attacks when it comes to her brother. Her life wouldn't be the same without him. He means everything to her, and always has. He was the reason she worked so hard in life to become more than the orphans everyone knew they were. She rose above that to provide him a comfortable life. She lets the tears rake through her, covering her mouth to smother the sobs escaping from her lips as she brings her knees to her chest. Her body shakes uncontrollably and finally after several minutes, she stands on weak legs and turns on the shower. Her fingers tremble as they work her clothes off, her hair tie out, and the shower curtain open.

"He's okay…he's totally okay…" Sango says over and over again to calm herself down. She scrubs her body and washes her hair, this mantra running through her mind until her fears subside and the tears no longer fall. She shuts the water off with a sigh before climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her hair and body. She gathers her clothes and scurries out of the bathroom and into her room where she instantly dries off and dresses in shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Sango's stomach growls loudly as she heads for the kitchen, hoping one slice of pizza will satisfy her enough. She pulls out a slightly cold slice of pepperoni pizza and bites into it, not caring about the temperature or grease or anything. Her phone vibrates in her purse by the front door, and once Sango crosses the living room and fishes it out, she smiles giddily. Miroku's name pops up on her lock screen, a picture of the sunset reminding her of that amazing night at the beach.

 _You make it home safe?_

Sango takes her pizza and phone to her bedroom, curling up under her thick duvet and throw blankets, the warmth comforting her as she leans back on the pillows with a smile on her face.

 _ **Always do! Though Kohaku scared the crap out of me…**_

As soon as she hits send, she regrets the text message. She doesn't want to do the trauma thing with him. She should play it off as a prank or a bad joke or just NOT tell him about the panic attacks, but then part of her feels guilty for lying, and guilty for hiding, and ashamed for bringing it up…

"And now I'm fretting over a fucking text," Sango grumbles, tossing her phone to the side as she finishes her slice of pizza. She gets up, rinses her hands in the bathroom sink, and heads straight back to bed, curling up under the covers with a pillow in her arms and the blankets pulled over her head. Her phone chirps minutes later, and with a hesitant sigh, she checks the text.

 _Aw I'm sorry! Are you both okay?_

A warmth blossoms in her chest at his simple, and yet powerful message. It means the world to her that he cares to ask about Kohaku too. He realizes how important her brother is to her…she types out several lies, deleting all of them as she fights with the demons that tell her to lie, and her heart that demands she tells him the truth. She doesn't want to hide anything from him anymore. She should know that he will care enough to not judge her for her irrational fears.

 ** _We're fine. He was in his room playing videogames with his friends, and all I heard when I got home was shouting. I'll admit I panicked…_**

Her insecurities kick in and she sets her phone aside with a sigh. She instantly snuggles down in her blankets, resting her chin on her pillow as the covers consume her. She stares at the phone by her side, waiting for a text to finally come in. Immediately after the chirp, she grabs it, unlocking the screen quickly to read his message.

 **11:07pm:** _I can only imagine how scared you must've been. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?_

 ** _I would say come over, but since the boys are here, that's not very wise._**

Miroku's next message has her grinning from ear-to-ear.

 **11:10pm:** _And why not? We can be quiet haha_

A blush creeps over her cheeks as she types: **_If I've learned anything it's that I am not quiet around you. Ever._**

 _I'll take that as a compliment_

 ** _Lol, you're such a lech._**

 _But you're feeling better now, aren't you?_

Sango leans back in bed, realizing that he's right. Just a little teasing banter from him, and most of her anxiety is gone.

 ** _Yes. Yes I am._**

 _Does that mean I get a prize?_

 ** _Will a kiss suffice?_**

 _Nope. I'm thinking something bigger…_

 ** _We are NOT having sex in your office again!_**

A knock echoes around the room, and Sango jumps ten feet into the air, locking her phone instantly before dropping it under the covers. Kohaku peeks his head into the room.

"Hey sis…you okay?" Kohaku asks as he enters and climbs onto the edge of her bed. Sango sits up out of her blanket bundle, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm fine buddy; it's just been a long day…"

"You've been crying…" Kohaku mumbles, and she knows her puffy cheeks and swollen eyes betrayed her. She nods just once, "Because of me?"

"My irrational fear kicked in. It's not your fault," she quickly says, grabbing his hand as he frowns.

"I'm sorry…I should've warned you," Kohaku mumbles.

"It's totally fine. I swear I'm okay," Sango repeats and he weakly smiles at her, tears shimmering in his deep brown eyes.

"The guys and I are making ice cream sundaes…you want one?" he asks and she smiles.

"Sure. I'd like that. Let me throw on some sweats and I'll be right out," she murmurs and he laughs.

"Sounds good!" he quickly hops off her bed and sprints out of the room. Sango checks her phone instantly, her heart fluttering as she reads the texts from Miroku.

 ** _11:20pm:_** _Haha, no I was thinking about dinner, my place, tomorrow night?_

 _Or we could do something else. I know you've been hesitant about dates…_

 _I don't want to force you or anything…_

Sango laughs, putting the poor man out of his misery with three simple words.

 ** _11:28pm:_** _I'd love to._

With that, she sets her phone down and changes, looking forward to her date, her optimistic future at work, and the ice cream sundae calling her name.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Hopefully I will have the next chapter edited and published very soon! I keep losing employees at my job, so my work load just gets harder and harder. I hope you guys have a good week, and keep being awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi all! I hope everyone is doing well! Some subplots are gonna be wrapping up here soon, but in the meantime, I hope you are enjoying this story! I will have a new chapter posted tomorrow or later in this week as a treat for waiting on me and my hectic schedule. Thank you guys, and enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Sango is up early, dressed professionally in a cherry blossom dress and black cardigan, and has time to make omelets for her and Kohaku. She can't remember when she last had her life put together enough to do all the things she wanted to do in the morning with the energy that she has. After her sundae, Sango fell into a deep sleep, no dreams or fears tormenting her as they have been. Maybe it's because she knows she's going to confess her love to Miroku soon, dismissing any and all anxieties around their relationship. Either he loves her, or he doesn't. There's nothing more to it. There's a knock at the door, and instantly Kohaku comes flying out of his bedroom, his school uniform disheveled and hair a mess as he throws open the front door.

"Rin!" he cries, pulling her into a tight hug. Sango smiles brightly from the kitchen, her romantic heart bursting from the young love displayed in front of her. Rin looks up at Kohaku for a moment before kissing him deeply, standing on her tiptoes. Sango blushes and clears her throat, reminding them that she is still here.

"Morning, Rin! Breakfast?" Sango calls as Rin and Kohaku make their way into the apartment, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Kohaku kisses Rin's forehead as she sits at the island on one of the bar stools.

"No, I ate at home with Father…but I'd love some tea," Rin murmurs, smiling lightly as Sango turns the tea kettle on and plates Kohaku's omelet. She hands it to him before starting on her own breakfast. She sets her spatula down before looking at Rin.

"How are you holding up, sweetie…? Has your dad calmed down some?" Sango asks with a soft, sympathetic, smile. She wants Rin to trust her. Or to know that she can always talk to Sango if she needs a female figure in her life. From what Sango can tell, there is no mother in the picture. Rumors have it that Rin is adopted, but no one is asking Mr. Taisho about it. He's far too scary.

"A bit…he says that he might have a lead on the guys that…well yeah," Rin's sentence falters as a small tremor shakes through her petite frame. Kohaku hugs her tightly and a frown touches Sango's lips. Rin hasn't covered as much as everyone has said she did. Sango reaches around the island and touches her hand.

"If you need anything—anything at all—don't hesitate to talk to me, okay? I'm always here for you. We both are," Sango says, nodding in Kohaku's direction. Rin giggles lightly and kisses Kohaku's cheek.

"I know. Thank you, Miss—"

"Sango. You are allowed to call me Sango," she reminds Rin and the girl's smile brightens.

"Thank you, Sango," Rin says, and Sango smiles, patting the young girl's hand before pulling away to pour her a cup of tea in a travel mug.

"Now, Kohaku, you better eat that quickly. I don't want you two to be late for school because of all your cutesy love," Sango teases and Kohaku blushes though he does as he's told. Sango nibbles at her omelet as she watches the two of them leave, walking hand and hand with bright smiles on their faces. She likes to believe that all love can be like that…no matter how jaded someone can be. She wants to believe that her love with Miroku can be that…everlasting. That's what she wants. She finishes her omelet, pours her own travel mug of tea, slips on some heels, grabs her purse, and heads out the door. The usual commute to Daemon Dog takes less time than usual, giving Sango less time for her nerves to blossom. She needs to tell Miroku tonight that she loves him and wants to make things official…it needs to happen soon. As she enters the elevator, her thoughts whirl around what it is she wants to say, and how she wants to say it; there's so many ways this can go right for them…and also very very wrong. She'll have to remember to turn off her phone tonight while she's at his place, and let Kohaku know about it. She grabs her phone, wanting to send him a quick text before she forgets.

 **8:54am:** _Hey Kohaku, sorry I forgot to tell you this morning, but I'm going to Miroku's tonight after work, so I won't be home for dinner. I apologize for not telling you sooner. Have a good day at school!_

She smiles lightly, putting her phone back in her purse as a soft sigh touches her lips. Hopefully, Kohaku understands. She wants him to be okay with her dating…

"Well good morning, beautiful," a deep voice purrs in her ear, his warm hand groping her bottom, kneading the soft flesh there. Sango gasps and spins around, ready to give the guy a piece of her mind when violet charming eyes gleam down at her and she relaxes, a smile touching her lips.

"Good morning, Miroku…" Sango says before the elevator opens on the lobby floor again and more people flood in, causing the original group to complain and grumble. Sango just steps back, giving as much room as she can while being pressed into Miroku and the guy at his side. She looks apologetically at the other employee, "I'm sorry, sir…" she mumbles. He just shrugs, and Sango sips at her tea. Miroku knows not to say anything personal to Sango while there are so many people around, yet when he sees the guy eyeing her, his jealousy starts to kick in. Sango is wistfully off in her thoughts, not paying attention to the world around her, but Miroku is. He can see how the other gentleman looks over her body clad in her tight black and cherry blossom printed dress, the fabric hugging her backside so perfectly, and the skirt ends at just the right length to keep the male's imagination going for a long time. As she sips her tea, the scoop neck of her dress shifts, showing some cleavage to the strange man staring at her. Miroku can see his hands clench into fists, the perverted look in his eye landing on a determined state that he will not allow. The elevator opens on the second floor, more people shuffle in, and Miroku grabs Sango's forearm, pulling her effortlessly against him, so her back is firmly pressed to his chest. Miroku bites back a groan as her hips brush against his, reminding himself he did it to protect her from the other pervert in the elevator. He's allowed to touch her. Not that guy. Sango gasps and looks over her shoulder at him.

"Excuse—" she stops talking when she sees the protective possessiveness in his eyes, and she quickly blushes, her snarky retort catching in her throat. She turns back, looking at the back of the employee in front of her with a light blush on her cheeks. Miroku glares at the man and he slides closer to the employee on his left, leaving Sango alone. Sango and Miroku don't speak until they finally reach the tenth floor, and she takes his hand, tugging him into the break room so they can talk.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about? What if we were spotted, Miroku?! I don't want to lose my job!" Sango cries, resting her hands on her hips before Miroku sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"I apologize, Sango, but I didn't want him touching you…" Miroku quietly says, and her anger dissipates, merging slowly with confusion.

"Wait…who?"

"That guy in the elevator…he was going to touch you," Miroku explains.

Sango scoffs, "There's no way you could've known that," Miroku cocks a brow at her with an incredulous gleam to his eyes.

"Seriously, Sango? There's a look a guy gets when he's tempted by a pretty woman. You know the look. I give you that look all the time," he retorts, and Sango blushes lightly, remembering the smoldering seductive look in Miroku's eyes whenever he has her so close to him. This was the first time she saw possessiveness in his beautiful gaze.

"Oh…I didn't even notice. Normally the other employees ignore me…"

"Or you just don't pay attention…I'm sorry if I was very forward with my actions, but I had a good reason," he calmly says, and she smiles.

"Yes, you did. And thank you. I appreciate you caring about me…" Sango mumbles, kissing him quickly on the lips before grabbing her tea and sauntering off to her desk. Miroku watches her go, his eyes travelling over her beautiful body. Damn him, he's smitten.

"Worse than that…" Miroku mumbles to himself as he heads to his office, running his hand over his face, "You're in love…"

…

At 1:00pm, Sango takes a lunch break with everyone else, her editing team meeting up in the cafeteria. Sango laughs and jokes with them as she nibbles on chicken stir fry, yet her mind is on the story she's working on, Miroku, and the elevator. She never really imagined the other employees at Daemon Dog to be interested in her, but then again, all she ever focused on was fictional romance. Not the real stuff. Not until Miroku.

"Sango, hello? Earth to Sango!" Kagome cries and she snaps out of her daze an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Yeah, what?" Sango mumbles and they laugh lightly.

"You okay? You're really spacy today…" Kagome asks, concern tinting her bright eyes. Sango sighs and sets her chopsticks down.

"I just had a really weird incident in the elevator…" Sango starts before telling them everything. Ayame and Kagome's eyes go wide, while Koga and Inuyasha just huff with indignation.

"I don't get it. You ain't that attractive," Inuyasha huffs, and Sango laughs when Kagome smacks his arm.

"No, its okay, Kagome. I'm glad he doesn't find me attractive," Sango giggles.

"Yeah me too," A deep voice chimes behind her and Sango blushes as she looks back at Miroku. He wears a charming grin on his lips that causes her cheeks to brighten and the others to laugh.

"Now don't go being too obvious, Mr. Jealousy," Kagome teases before Miroku sits at the table next to Sango.

"I wasn't jealous," he murmurs innocently and Ayame scoffs.

"Sure, you weren't,"

"I was concerned. There's a difference," Miroku states before Sango sees someone approaching their table and signals to the others to stop talking about it. They all look up when Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend, approaches the table with a small smile on her lips. She wears a crisp white button up blouse, and a tweed skirt cut short to accentuate her long, lean, legs ending in pointy black pumps with the red sole to remind everyone they're designer. She crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her head curiously.

"Difference in what?" she asks, and Sango grins.

"Science Fiction and Fantasy. Koga didn't know the difference," she quickly lies, clenching her hands under the table as she keeps a fake smile on her lips. Sango has never gotten along with Kikyo. Ever since she lied to the committee about Sango and got her dropped into the Romance Department and not History even though that's what all of her degrees are in.

"Oh…fascinating…" Kikyo murmurs before looking at Inuyasha, "Honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" she adds, her voice sickly sweet, though Inuyasha looks as if he's ready to rip her head off.

"Yeah. Sure," he growls, standing up and leading Kikyo out of the cafeteria.

"That was…odd, right?" Ayame mumbles and Sango nods.

"He's not usually that angry…that's a Koga thing," she teases, and Koga flicks her arm. She sticks her tongue out at him like a child and the table starts laughing, breaking the tension caused by Kikyo. Suddenly, Sango's phone chirps and she checks it. Kohaku. She opens the message quickly, Miroku looking over her shoulder curiously.

 **1:10pm:** _Hey, sis. Don't worry about dinner! Rin invited me over to her place tonight. Mr. Taisho said it was fine as long as we don't go out again. And we won't. I promise! Have fun. Not too much fun though._

Sango laughs lightly before typing out a quick response.

 **1:13pm:** _Lol I won't. Have fun tonight. I love you._

"So, you're free tonight?" Miroku questions and Sango blushes lightly nodding, "Good,"

"Oh, will you please stop making googly eyes at each other. It's gross," Koga grumbles and everyone laughs, Sango's cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. Their laughter is cut short by loud cursing coming from the hallway. The entire cafeteria falls silent, and heads turn to the doors.

"You fucking woman! How dare—"

"How dare you make such a scene!" the woman interrupts the shouting and Sango, Koga, and Kagome share a look.

"That's Inuyasha…"

"And Kikyo,"

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed and do let me know what you think. See you soon!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow. I have an event, so I won't be able to do it right away, but please be patient with me!

(You'll see why I'm asking for patience at the end of this chapter)

Oh, and I guess I should put a language warning on here...lots of cursing. Y'know, the fun stuff!

Now onto the story!

* * *

Kagome, Koga, and Sango run for the cafeteria exit, dread filling their veins as they worry for their friend. Miroku follows, concerned for Sango's safety while standing behind her. They shove open the door and take in the scene down the hall. Kikyo stands with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed on a fuming Inuyasha; his long hair has fallen loose of its usual ponytail, his chest heaving with barely controlled rage under his dark shirt and tie.

"Inuyasha, calm down,"

"You don't want me getting worked up? YOU TRIED GETTING ME FIRED! Before dumping my ass! The latter I can say good-fucking-riddance, but my job?! Seriously?!"

"You are irresponsible with resources, and besides everyone knows you and your brother hate each other," Kikyo coldly simpers, her words fueling Inuyasha's anger.

"Contrary to popular belief, my brother and I are getting along better than ever. If you actually cared about me, you would know that!"

"Too bad I don't!" Kikyo snaps.

"Yeah, because I can't help you climb the executive ladder, greedy slut!"

"Okay, guys, name calling is over!" Sango chimes, walking over to Inuyasha and Kikyo with Miroku, Koga, and Kagome on her heels. Kikyo's eyes narrow on Sango, yet she just smiles, "You need to calm down. The whole cafeteria can hear you," she adds before Inuyasha sighs, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Well, well. If it isn't the biggest hypocritical slut of them all," Kikyo sneers, glaring at Sango as her cheeks flare with anger and her jaw drops.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. There's some enticing rumors about you and a certain Director you know. I wonder what Mr. Taisho will do when he learns your fucking your boss while his little girl fucks your brother," Kikyo spits and the color drains out of Sango's face. Shock, rage, and fear run through her veins in a nauseating mix of emotions. She narrows her eyes on Kikyo's victorious smirk.

"You leave my brother out of this," she hisses, "He's just a kid in love,"

"That doesn't change the fact you're screwing—"

"Like you're one to preach!" Inuyasha snaps, veering the conversation off of Sango as more people gather in the hallway, "You fucked Naraku to try and get a promotion abroad. Too bad he just fired you instead," Everyone either gapes, laughs, or _oooohhh_ s at the confession and Kikyo turns bright seething red.

"How dare—"

"Don't even say it. You dragged my friends into our mess, and I'm not okay with you framing her for shit she didn't do!" Inuyasha yells, "Now if you're done, which I believe you are, we are going to go. Bitch," the last word he hisses through his teeth before looping his arm with Sango and storming off down the hall. Miroku, Kagome, Koga, and Ayame quickly follow.

"Hey, Inu—"

"I'm sorry," he interrupts as soon as they reach the lobby elevator. Sango stops and looks at him with a confused gleam in her eyes, "You were almost outed because of my mistakes,"

"Did she really try to get you fired?" Kagome asks quietly, and Inuyasha nods.

"Don't worry about that. I'll put in a good word for you. You won't get fired," Miroku exclaims with determination in his eyes.

"And don't worry about what Kikyo said. I can handle myself; I'm a big girl," Sango says, smiling gently at him even as her nerves bubble within.

"Thanks, guys…"

"Okay, enough with the apologies and gratitude. You're scaring me," Koga retorts, his lips curled in a scowl. Inuyasha laughs and hits his arm as the elevator doors open and staff pours out.

"Fuck off," Inuyasha says as the group steps into the elevator, Koga flashing him a wolfish grin.

"That's better," he teases. Sango settles in the corner of the elevator as the two banter like they always did. Her thoughts run back to Kikyo's threats about Rin and Kohaku before sighing lightly. Miroku looks down at her, his lips pinched with concern.

"You okay?" he quietly murmurs and she nods, smiling up at him to hide her fears. She's so scared that if Kikyo tells Sesshomaru about this, not only will her relationship with Miroku never actually break out of the boss-with-benefits phase, but he'll also force Kohaku and Rin to break up. That would just break their hearts…

"I'm fine. I promise," Sango says, wrapping her hand in his secretly. Miroku gives it a squeeze as the elevator opens on the Accounting Floor.

"Well this has been a fun break," Inuyasha grumbles sarcastically before heading off to work. Next floor dumps Koga and Ayame out, and then finally the Editing Floor.

"See you Kagome," Sango murmurs as she and Miroku exit. He releases her hand with a sad smile as he turns right, and she goes left to her desk. She flops in her chair with a sigh, her mind flooding with all of the worst-case scenarios of Mr. Taisho finding out their secret. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long for her fear to come to fruition.

 **6:00pm.** Sango is working diligently on the Victorian manuscript when her office phone rings. Her heart instantly jumps to her throat, for most of the publishing agency has gone home, and Miroku knows not to call her this early. She sets her pend down and answers with shaky hands.

"Sango Taijiya speaking,"

"Hey it's me…" Miroku says, his deep voice heavy with dread, "We uh…we need to go meet with Mr. Taisho in his office…"

"Fuck…"

* * *

And that's all for now! Please don't hate me, I swear the next chapter is on its way! As always, thank you so much for the comments and likes on my story. I appreciate you guys so much! See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

And I'm back! You didn't think I'd leave you hanging long, did you? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

* * *

Sango meets Miroku at the elevators, her fingers entwined tightly in front of her as she nervously paces. Miroku walks over to her, his gaze calming her slightly. But only slightly. She can't fight her fear of getting fired, of Mr. Taisho's anger boiling to the tipping point that he also punishes Rin and Kohaku. She can't be the one to get in between those two. She just can't.

"Hey," Miroku murmurs, and Sango shakily smiles.

"Hi…" she whispers. The elevator dings, opening its ominous silver doors before they step inside. Miroku instantly takes her hand in his, and she blushes, "We probably shouldn't be touching right now…Not when we're going to see Mr. Taisho because of this…"

"I know…but I need this," he says, leaning down to kiss her lightly. He rests his forehead against hers as she sighs happily, his touch calming her frazzled nerves, "This has been pretty damn great, hasn't it?" Miroku coos before lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"You have no idea…" she mumbles quietly, building the courage she needs to tell him she loves him. Even if she can't be with him after this, he needs to know, "Miroku, I—" Suddenly the elevator doors open, and she slips her hand out of his, stepping to the side as an employee gets in on the twelfth floor, only to get off on the fourteenth. By the time they reach Mr. Taisho's floor, Sango has lost her nerve. She quickly walks ahead of Miroku to Sesshomaru's office. Miroku watches Sango's hips swaying in front of him, dreading the thought of never touching those hips again, never having her legs wrapped around him…never seeing her beautiful face as she laughs or cries or moans in pleasure. He hides his panic behind a thin smile, though Sango has a harder time controlling hers. Especially when Kohaku can potentially be involved. Sango knocks on Mr. Taisho's door and he beckons for her to enter. Sitting behind a large mahogany desk is Sesshomaru, his navy suit and tie perfectly accentuating his business-like scowl and cold piercing eyes. Across the desk in a chair sits Kikyo who flashes a victorious grin at Sango as she enters the office.

"Good. You both came," Sesshomaru coldly states before gesturing to the second chair in front of him, "Have a seat, Miss Sango," Reluctantly she does as she is told; Miroku stands directly behind her, his towering form providing her support and comfort.

"Is there a reason you summoned us, sir?" Miroku questions, his deep voice amazingly calm and controlled.

"Miss Kikyo here has made a claim I thought you both ought to hear," Sesshomaru says, his voice void of any emotion. He nods at Kikyo who straightens her body, painting herself as a sensible, sincere, employee, and not the crazy bitch who tried to get her boyfriend fired and lies to committees to get her way. Sango fights the urge to glare at the woman or make some obscene comment that could only harm her situation.

"Recently, it has come to my attention that Sango and Miroku have been engaged in a sexual relationship," Kikyo states and Sango looks down at her lap, rolling her eyes. How prettily a crazy woman can phrase the term 'gossip', "Now," Kikyo continues, "I know it isn't against fraternization policies for employees of equal status to be in relationships, however Miroku is her boss,"

"I see…Sango is there any truth in this?" Sesshomaru questions, causing Sango to jump as he turns his cold eyes on her.

"I…well…"

"It is true, sir," Miroku exclaims when Sango falters. Sesshomaru's eyes flash for a moment and his spine straightens. Sango's certain she's about to get fired, and she looks at her lap, her hands clenched with fear.

"I know it is," Mr. Taisho says, a small smile crossing his lips as he rests on his desk, "I've known for weeks,"

"You have?" Kikyo asks, her voice pitching in shock.

"You have…?" Sango whispers, the color draining in her cheeks, "But…how…"

"The same way I discovered Rin's relationship. You have a very distinct shampoo. The scent lingers," Sesshomaru explains, "The important question is this: Miroku, have you in anyway given Sango a financial or professional boost because of this relationship?"

"Besides a few dinners here and there, no sir,"

"No raises?"

"Not at all. Though Sango was already on the short-list for a promotion before I was hired on her team,"

"I am well aware, and that still is a possibility…" Sesshomaru states as he stares Sango down, "Has this in any way affected your work ethics or capabilities?"

"If anything, sir, it has enhanced my editorial skills," Sango replies, which is true. She can now understand the romances better since she harbors her own, romantic, inclinations. After a tense silent minute, Sesshomaru sighs.

"You may leave, Kikyo,"

"But—"

"Out!" he barks, and she scurries from the office, casting a vicious glare at Sango on her way out. Miroku rests his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as Sesshomaru turns his gaze back to Sango.

"First your brother, and now you…you Taijiyas seem destined to cause me trouble,"

"Sir, if I may—" Sesshomaru interrupts her with a raised hand.

"Neither of you are in trouble, nor will you be fired. I've been in your shoes, Miroku, and I know the repercussions you fear…" Sesshomaru murmurs. Sango gasps, thinking back on all the significant employee transfers or fires that could possibly have been Sesshomaru's lover. The only one that makes sense is…

"Oh my…you and Kagura?" Sango asks, and Sesshomaru nods just once, "Is that why she was transferred to the London office?"

"It was the only ways she and I could continue dating. Since Miroku hasn't given you any favors, you will not need to transfer. Just…be discreet," Sesshomaru exclaims.

"Yes, sir. We can do that," Miroku murmurs as relief seeps through Sango's body, and she relaxes in the chair.

"As with Kohaku and Rin, I have some stipulations. Miroku cannot put in a good word for you when it comes to a promotion or if you end up leaving our company for another. Understood?"

"Yes, of course, sir!" Sango cries, shocked that anyone would do something along those lines. With a dramatic sigh, Mr. Taisho types up a document on his computer, his face frozen in a cold mask. He prints it out and hands it over. It is a Fraternization Contract that clearly reads out the above request as well as two other clauses:

 **No sexual contact while on the clock or Daemon Dog property.**

 **If the relationship affects work productivity, one of you will be transferred or terminated with no severance pay.**

"Do you agree to these conditions?" he questions.

"Yes, sir," Miroku says, and Sango nods.

"Good. Now sign it and get out of my office," Sesshomaru growls, and the two of them do as they're told. They don't speak until they're safely inside the elevator, and then Miroku pulls Sango tightly into an embrace.

"Miroku!" she gasps, looking up at his conflicted face. There's a calm smile on his lips, and yet his eyes whirl with a mix of relief, desire, and minute fear. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, the tender gesture contradicting the whirling storm in those violet eyes, "Miroku…?"

"Give me this moment…I was so scared I was going to lose you," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head, his words muffled by her hair and the restrained emotions. Sango buries her face against his chest, breathing in his musky scent as her own relief consumes her.

"I was too…" she sighs before slipping out of his grasp, "But remember the stipulations. Not at work…" Miroku chuckles, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"So I guess that means no more sex on my desk…" he murmurs, his words igniting memories from the other night: the cold wood pressed against her back, her hands clinging to the corners as she smothered her cries of pleasure. A wicked blush consumes her cheeks as she nods.

"Yeah that's out of the question," she says and he flashes his charming smile at her before quickly stealing a kiss.

"We'll have to get used to waiting then," Miroku mumbles as his eyes graze over her body, "Not that you make it easy on me," he adds, slipping his hands over her ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Sango laughs, ecstatic that they're able to joke like this. She hasn't been fired, nor transferred, and they can still work together. They just have to be discreet. She can do that. If only Miroku could as well...

"Hands to yourself, mister," Sango teases as she steps out of his grasp, "Remember the rules. You need to wait," Miroku's eyes flash with a dominating desire as a slow smirk curls over his lips.

"You're going to get it later, Miss Taijiya," Miroku purrs as the elevator doors open on their floor. Sango smirks, a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Houshi," she chimes, leaving him stunned in the elevator as she saunters back to her desk, her heart overflowing with relief. They get to stay together. Mr. Taisho is giving them the freedom to do whatever it is they need to do, and Sango knows one thing: she must confess her feelings for him. And if that means it's going to get more difficult for him to withstand her at work, then so be it.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm HOPING to get the next part uploaded soon, however my work has been super crazy busy, so we shall see. Thank you to all who read this!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone! I am SO sorry this chapter is super super late! I had quite the crazy August from relationship issues to infections to crazy bosses and back again. I'll be posting seldom in September due to work, but I still hope you all enjoy my story. I appreciate the comments and favorites so much! And I hope to make a better story for you soon.

With that being said, onto the chapter!

* * *

Sango nibbles her lip nervously as she stares at the clock: **8:45pm**. Dinner's in the oven, the table's set, and she's changed out of her work clothes into a soft, maroon cotton dress with white roses on the bodice, and an edgy corset back for a little fun. She wears black leggings, but no shoes opting out of the toe-pinching heels she wears to work. Her nerves consume her, sending her stomach in a whirl as she frets. She doesn't normally fret. Normally, she can keep a level head in most situations, but her relationship with Miroku has her acting far different than normal, and she's not sure if she hates it or not.

The doorbell startles her, sending her a few inches in the air as she grasps her chest, trying to calm her wild heart. She hurries to the door and peeks out the little hole, seeing Miroku's handsome face patiently waiting on the other side. She unlocks the door, and yanks it open, smiling brightly when she sees a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hello beautiful," Miroku chimes, planting a swift kiss on her lips as he steps inside and shuts the door behind him, "Sorry I was running late, but I wanted to get you a surprise,"

"These are great!" Sango cries as she takes the bouquet, "But what is the occasion?"

"We now have approval," he says, his lips slowly curling into a sensuous smirk as he strokes from her wrist to her waist, drawing her closer with the fire in his eyes. She'll never get used to the smoldering gaze he gives her or the way it stokes the desire within. She blushes as he pulls her against him; soft flesh meets his hard muscles with only a few layers of cotton in between.

"Miroku—" He presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, pulling away for only a second before kissing her again, and again. His lips make her dizzy as she clings to his shoulders with one hand, the other holding the bouquet away from him. The oven suddenly starts beeping, and she jumps, pulling away from him as she scurries into the kitchen to hide her lust, and take care of the food. Miroku sees her bright red cheeks and chuckles.

"Saved by the oven, huh?" he teases and she laughs, "Here why don't you tell me where you keep a vase, and I'll take care of your roses," Miroku adds as Sango sets the bouquet gently in the sink.

"Check the top of the pantry," she murmurs while grabbing oven mitts, taking two pastry dishes out of the oven with a small smile on her lips. Seeing Miroku sifting through her kitchen sparks an odd sense of domesticity in her…one that makes her want him to stay in her life forever. Shit…she really does love him…

"Your pantry is surprising," Miroku mumbles and she giggles, setting the dishes on top of the stove.

"Surprising how?" she asks and Miroku wanders over with a vase.

"It's an interesting dichotomy of teenage boy and grown adult," he teases as he fills the vase with water and Sango blushes.

"Yeah well I do live with a teenage boy,"

"Shocker," Miroku laughs and she nudges him. He puts the flowers in the vase and sets it on the dining room table as Sango admires her hard work. The chicken pot pies have a beautiful golden crust, the inner filling bubbling satisfactorily beneath it. Miroku wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as he takes a deep breath.

"What did you make, darling, because that smells amazing," Miroku says, and Sango smiles.

"Chicken pot pie. It's one of my favorite Western dishes. It needs to cool a bit, but I hope you like it," she murmurs, and he smiles.

"I'm sure I will," he mumbles as Sango turns to face Miroku.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Miroku? I don't have any wine or beer or anything like that, but I do have water or tea,"

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though," Miroku says with a smile. The kitchen falls tensely silent, for both of them know there's something on her mind.

"Do…do you want anything else with dinner? I can probably fix us a salad as well," Sango exclaims as he nods.

"Would you like some help with that?" Miroku replies and she grins, a soft rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Sure. Will you grab the veggies from the fridge? I need to clear the counter," Sango says, moving some of the dirty dishes to the sink, and grabbing the cutting board as Miroku gets out some romaine lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, cherry tomatoes, and celery. He rinses them before setting them on the cutting board as Sango takes a knife from the knife block and steps in front of the board. Miroku leans against the counter, watching her chop the veggies into smaller pieces. She holds herself so rigid, Miroku worries that something is wrong. That he did or said something that made her uncomfortable, when really Sango is just nervous about confessing her true emotions to him. She can't figure out how to word it. Or if she really needs to. She tosses the salad into a bowl, dressing it lightly with vinaigrette before carrying it to the table. Miroku follows with the two dishes, setting them down as he stares over her. She sits and tucks her hair behind her ear, looking over at him as he sits down. His violet eyes burn into her, trying to understand her hesitations, her demeanor, and her expressions. She smiles softly, trying to dissuade his worries with a simple grin.

"I hope you enjoy," Sango mumbles, dishing out some salad on her plate before doing the same for him.

"Thank you, Sango," Miroku says before taking a bite of pot pie. His eyes widen, and he grins, "This is delicious!"

"Oh good! I was worried I put too much salt in it," Sango exclaims before taking a fork to her crust, breaking it into her pot pie and mixing it up.

"No, it's perfect. Just like you," Miroku chimes, his lips curling into a sweet smile, "Though you have something you need to say. Please tell me, Sango, what is bothering you?"

Sango looks up at him, her beautiful brown eyes wide with shock, "Is it that obvious…?"

"You're too tense, dearie. Normally, you're a lot calmer…what's wrong?" Miroku asks, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears as she sighs deeply.

"I'm…I'm not good at this, Miroku…at talking about my problems or my feelings…I want to tell you—"

"You can trust me, Sango. You know that, right?" Miroku's words has her smiling and she clenches his hand.

"I know…I know you don't want to hurt me, and you've been hurt before, but…I'm still not good at this," Sango whispers, trying and failing to get her words out. Miroku sighs, a thought popping into his mind that may or may not calm Sango's worries.

"Sango, you've shared with me your history with Kuranosuke so that I could understand where you were coming from. Maybe now it's my turn. I should tell you about Shima…"

"This girl Shima was the one who broke your heart…?" Sango asks and Miroku sighs softly, his hands engulfing hers.

"She was my first love, but that was years ago. We dated when I was in college…she was a marketing major and I an English major. She would poke fun at my degree, but I still liked her sense of humor and free lifestyle. Only after a few years, that lifestyle was my downfall. I found out she cheated. Many many times…It hurt that I wasn't enough for her, so I decided I'd never give my heart to someone again. I'd stay shallow and play with women as much as Shima played with me. But, Sango, from that first time I saw you…you broke through my cold-hearted barrier so easily, and it took me a while to realize how much I care for you. I never want to hurt you…" Miroku stops talking, his words wavering as he realized all that he had said. He almost told Sango he loved her, which may not be the right time for that kind of confession. Sango listens to him with eyes full of understanding and care. He knows how she feels about him, but to hear her admit it…now that would be a blessing.

"I'm…I'm so sorry she hurt you, Miroku. And I'm sorry I haven't been easy to get along with either…"

"What is it Koga said? You're a challenge, and I'm willing to play your games if it means I can be with you," Miroku says, a grin on his lips as Sango giggles.

"Listen, okay? I'm only going to say this once," Sango pauses and takes a deep breath, "I want to date you, Miroku, like boyfriend and girlfriend date, not like boss-with-benefits date…" her words rush out of her mouth swiftly, and they stun him. Her heart races as Miroku stares at her blankly.

"I…you…wait…what?"

"Never mind," she quickly says, gathering their dishes and walking into the kitchen as embarrassment courses through her. Miroku jumps to his feet and follows her.

"No, Sango, please repeat what you said," he begs, his gaze unreadable to her. He blocks the kitchen entrance, keeping her trapped amongst the counters and fridge.

"I…I want to be your girlfriend, but if you don't want to or you want to stop seeing me, I—" Miroku cuts her off with a kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist as his lips press against hers deeply. Sango gasps against his lips, her eyes fluttering closed as her hands cling to his shirt.

"Thank, fucking, god…I thought you were about to break it off with me…" Miroku mumbles after they separate. Sango laughs and shakes her head.

"Good heavens, no! I care about you too much to leave you, Miroku!" she cries, and he grins, lifting her off her feet and setting her on the counter so he can kiss her easier. Happiness bubbles in both of them, and they can't contain their smiles. They don't want to stop touching each other, and as Miroku runs his hands down the back of her dress, Sango whimpers, her desire sparking within. It intensifies as he unlaces her dress, kissing her neck and nipping at her earlobe as his fingers work at the lace.

"Miroku…" she whimpers, and he kisses her again, his lips drawing out deep, needy, sighs from within her. She runs her fingers through his dark hair, loving the feeling of the silky locks. Miroku is a complex mix of soft and hard, gentle and determined, sexual and caring. She loves his personality and his touch and everything about him. She loves him. She pulls away from his kisses, looking at him with a blush on her cheeks that has him going crazy, "Miroku, I—I love you," Miroku's eyes widen, his heart pounds loudly in his ears, and his fingers stop teasing her back. He's frozen in this moment, hearing those sweet sweet words from her lips. She interprets his silence as rejection and instantly gets embarrassed, "I'm sorry! You don't have to say it back, I just…I wanted—" Miroku interrupts her with a rough kiss, his lips and tongue desperately demanding all of her attention as he lifts her from the counter and carries her to the couch. He lays her down on it, her hair fanning out around them.

"I love you too. So fucking much," Miroku says, a smile on his lips. Sango grins brightly, her blush consuming her face as she stares up at him.

"Really?!"

"Really really," he says, kissing her forehead, her nose, her beautiful swollen lips. She pulls him closer to her body, whimpering as a heat pools low in her and she starts wiggling beneath him.

"Miroku…" she gasps as he kisses her neck, his lips dancing on the sensitive skin as he licks and sucks on it. The two are so far lost in their world, they don't hear the front door open and close until it is too late.

"OH MY GOD!" Kohaku screams and Sango squeals, shoving Miroku off of her and he lands on the floor in a thump, "Seriously, sis! If this is what you felt when Rin was here, I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! My eyes!" Kohaku covers his eyes and runs to his room dramatically, and Sango just lays on the couch, laughing her ass off. She looks down at Miroku, a cute frown on his face.

"Did you really need to push me?"

"I'm sorry, I just got so scared!" she says once her laughter dies down, "Why don't we go to my room…?" she suggests, and Miroku grins.

"Yes. Let's,"

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Now my question to you readers: smut or no smut? I have ideas for both, so I'd love to know what you think!

Thank you so much!


	30. Chapter 30

Hi everyone! I wanted to apologize for this chapter. One: it's kinda short. And two: I am NOT good at pillow talk. Like at all. With that being said, I at least hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _Why don't we go to my room…?_

 _Yes. Let's._

 _..._

'Why did I say that? Why did I invite him into my room?!' Sango chastises herself as she walks down the hall with Miroku on her heels. Their hands are entwined, yet she stops at the door, spinning to face Miroku quickly.

"Second thoughts?" he questions with a sympathetic smile.

"No more like first hesitations. I…I haven't really had time to change my room from my high school years, so yeah…just…just ignore some things…" she murmurs, slowly opening the door. Miroku follows her in, and when she turns on the light, he can tell the room is so undeniably Sango. Light lavender curtains block the windows, a queen bed is tucked into the left corner of the room with a bookcase as its footboard. The bookcase is crammed with notebooks, novels, plushies, and beautiful crystal stones. Her bedside table is cluttered with pens, reminder notes, and an ornate analog alarm clock. A desk by her closet has a salt lamp faintly glowing on it, piles of notebooks, and an oil painting above it that captures the eye. Miroku looks around the room and grins widely.

"Holy shit…"

"I told you not to make fun!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" Miroku says, pulling Sango into a tight embrace, "This room is just very you," his soft words have Sango blushing and when he pulls her into a kiss, she can feel her cheeks get brighter.

"Well thank you. You're one of the few people who's stepped foot in my inner sanctum," Sango says, running her hands over Miroku's chest slowly.

"Mmm the only guy I hope," Miroku purrs, leading Sango further into the room until her back comes into contact with the wall.

"Oh, one of a few," she teases, watching his lips curl into a frown and his eyes go cold.

"Really…?" he questions, and she can't help but play with him a bit.

"Yep. One of them was _really_ cute too," she says, batting her eyelashes innocently as his jaw clenches, and his grip subconsciously tightens on her waist. His jealousy has her giggling, and she strokes his cheek, "Miroku, I'm talking about KOHAKU!" she cries, laughing at his shocked reaction before his lips curl into a wicked grin.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it," he growls, his deep voice causing her to blush brightly. He presses closer to her, her back firmly against the wall. Miroku towers over her, a lustful gleam in his eyes as he runs his hands from her waist to her butt and back again.

"Mir…Miroku—ah!" her words are cut off in a squeal as he starts to tickle her sensitive sides. She squirms against him, trying to hide her body even when she knows she can't run anywhere, "Miroku, stop! Ah! I'm sorry!" she cries and laughs as he grabs her waist, yanking her towards the bed before he lays her down, straddling her hips as he continues to torture her with her damn ticklish sides, "No, no, no! I'm sorry! Ah! I'm sorry!" her gasps and broken pleas slip from her lips as she struggles beneath him. His grin softens, and he leans down, kissing her softly. When their lips meet, Sango whimpers, the soft passionate touch makes her heart ache with pure bliss and happiness. She can't imagine herself with anyone else. He loves her. They love each other, and nothing is going to ruin that. Sango slinks her arms around his neck, enjoying the sweet way his lips tease hers. His hands move down her arms, sliding her dress straps off with a cheeky grin.

"Such a lech…" she whispers into his kisses and he looks down at her with a fiery smirk that burns its way through her body, settling low in her stomach.

"You'd know better than anyone…" he purrs and she giggles softly, "Wait…no…there was that one chick," Miroku's words stifle her laughter and her eyes go wide. She tries to control the jealousy she feels, yet she can't help but glare at him with a small pout on her lips.

"Who…?" she asks, and now it's his turn to laugh.

"I was kidding, Sango! We're even now…" he teases, and she frowns. She doesn't like being played with even if she did do the same thing moments earlier. With a shove of her hips and arms, she pushes him over, rolling so she's now on top of him, her arms on either side of his head as she straddles his hips.

"I don't like being played—"

"You started that game, lovie," Miroku interrupts, running his hand over her legging-clad thighs.

"Yes…yes I did…and now I'm ending it," she says, laying down on him as she presses a gentle kiss to his lips. His hands run up and down her sides, dancing over the laces on her back as she kisses him over and over again, a mix of soft pecks and nips that drive him insane. He wants to kiss her longer, deeper, yet she keeps pulling away. He snakes one hand into her hair, holding her down so he can kiss the hell out of her. Sango moans lightly, her mind foggy with everything he's doing to her. It takes her a moment to realize the lacing on the back of her dress is undone, and the top part has shimmied down to her waist.

"Well aren't you sneaky," she gasps, pulling away as she looks down at him, a blush on her cheeks. He just smirks, loving her mussed hair, swollen lips, and blushing cheeks. His eyes wander lower to her maroon lace bra on pale, alabaster, skin.

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands," he purrs, and her cheeks fire crimson when those cursed hands dance over her bare skin. Slowly, she works her hands over his chest, popping the top button of his shirt open with a flick of her fingers.

"What a coincidence. So am I," she whispers, kissing his neck and chest as each button is undone and more of his muscular torso is exposed. Miroku lets Sango do whatever she wants to do, withholding a deep moan as she gets to the last button and kisses right above his belt buckle. He can't take it anymore, flipping so Sango is beneath him again, her petite body sinking into the soft mattress. Amongst the tangle of quilts and sheets, they manage to strip out of the rest of their clothes with no seduction or teasing. No, simple desperation rushes through them until Miroku buries himself in her and a sigh of relief slips from their lips.

Tonight, they're not having sex, they're making love. Not as boss and editor, but as boyfriend and girlfriend which shouldn't make a difference, but it does. The passion and love they feel for each other is articulated in each touch, caress, kiss, thrust, and moan. This is slow, it's passionate, it's…it's love. There's no other way Sango can explain how she feels. Afterwards, she's curled up against Miroku's side, her ear pressed to his broad chest as she listens to his heart beat. His long fingers stroke lazily down her back, and she sighs, stretching out like a cat before kissing his pec softly.

"What're you thinking bout?" Miroku asks, his deep voice rasping slightly and she grins.

"A lot of things…"

"Name the first one that comes to mind," he says with a grin.

"My sex scenes are going to get so much better after this," she blurts out with a blush on her cheeks. Miroku laughs, his deep chuckle vibrating through her.

"You're so cute…"

"But I'm serious!"

"So am I! You're adorable, Sango," Miroku says, softly kissing her lips as she settles back in his arms, "Did you always want to be an editor?" he asks, snuggling closer to her.

"Hmmm…no not really. My degree is in History. I originally wanted to work in museums, but none were hiring, so I took a job at the university editing papers. I was so meticulous, Kagome suggested I looked into editing, and here we are," she explains, sleepily tracing circles around his muscular stomach, "What about you? How'd you end up Department Director…?" she curiously asks, and he laughs.

"To be honest, I don't even know…my original goal when I was younger was to be a monk—"

"No way!" Sango says, and he nods with a smile, "But monks are so holy, and you're well…you're not the purest man out there…"

He smirks, "Oh, don't I know it," he growls, grabbing her butt and giving her a lustful smirk. She gasps when he squeezes her butt before running his hands back to her waist.

"Continue your story, lech…" Sango murmurs, blushing from his sudden touch.

"Well you know my parents died, I ended up working at the dojo, went from dojo to an English degree, hopped around as I traveled until landing at Daemon Dog. The Self-Help department came from my background in the temple, I think,"

"And from that to romance…"

"Well, I am a pervert after all," he teases and Sango laughs, a big smile on her face as she slightly sits up and kisses him.

"Hey Miroku…I'm glad you started working in my department. At first, I just thought you were a handsy jerk, but you really know how to do your job, and I…I'm very glad I get to work with you. Not just for the boss-with-benefits thing," Sango says, giggling lightly when he smiles down at her.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me,"

"Yeah, yeah…shut up and go to sleep," she grumbles, blushing brightly as she buries her face into his chest. He chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, Sango,"

"I love you too, Miroku…"

…

* * *

Okay so that's all she wrote! I'll get the next part written out soon, and hopefully posted. I have a crazy couple weeks ahead, so it may be awhile. Thank you for reading, and all your reviews! I so appreciate it!

~Alice~


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! So I realized something really silly and totally forgetful of me: I wrote Kilala into the beginning of the story, but not into any of the other chapters! Now, I've lived with a cat in a small two bedroom apartment (like Sango's) and you always notice the cat around in one way or another. So, I'm probably going to go back and edit some chapters where I know the little fur ball should be. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this very fluffy chapter!

* * *

Sango wakes to something soft nudging her face. She goes and rubs her eyes, her hand catching one of Kilala's tails as the cat sits in front of her, pawing her nose.

"Mmm…Kilala, honey, what do you need?" Sango groans before her cat headbutts her forehead, playfully purring as she alternates from rubbing her face against Sango, and painfully slamming her head against Sango's forehead, "Kilala, honey, I'm fine…" she mumbles stretching as her sassy cat slides under the covers, popping up under Sango's arm and curling up with her hand. Sango smiles, kissing her silly cat on the nose, "Cutie…"

"I was going to say the same thing," a deep voice purrs behind her and Sango gasps, blushing as Miroku presses a kiss against her shoulder. That's when Sango realizes they both are still naked after last night, and her back is firmly pressed against his chest, "Good morning,"

"Morning…what time is it?" Sango asks, petting Kilala sleepily as Miroku looks at the alarm clock.

"Shit…eight…" Miroku groans, and Sango gasps.

"Crap, I need to shower. Let me up, will you?" Sango quickly says, trying to slip out of Miroku's arms. She rolls on top of him, needing to get to the edge of the bed, but his grip on her waist is relentless, "Miroku…"

"Kiss me then I'll let you go," Miroku says with a smile and she blushes, kissing him gently. He smirks and releases her, "That wasn't too hard, now was it?"

"You just wanted an excuse to have me naked in your arms again," Sango teases as she wraps her robe around her body, grabs a towel, and runs for the bathroom, not even waiting for his response.

"Yep. Yep I did…" Miroku mumbles before being swatted by Sango's cat, "Kilala, was it? I'm Miroku," Miroku formally introduces himself, making Kilala purr happily. She curls into Miroku's side, her wide eyes studying him. Probably assessing if he's a threat to Sango or not, "Don't worry, girlie. I love her too much to hurt her," he murmurs, petting her soft fur. Kilala meows and Miroku smiles, "Yep. I promise she's safe with me…am I really talking to a cat?" he stops and laughs, yet Kilala just nuzzles her head under his hand and demands pets.

Meanwhile, Sango is floating on Cloud 9 in her shower. She confessed to Miroku, and he reciprocates her feelings. They're dating. He's her boyfriend, and she literally couldn't be happier. She finishes her shower before wrapping a towel around her hair, one around her body, and then her robe around that. She hurries back into her room only to see Miroku isn't there.

"Miroku?" she calls, but he doesn't respond. She sighs softly before stripping out of her towel and robe, "He must've gone home to change…" she fights her disappointment as she gets dressed in a button up blouse, soft peach cashmere sweater, and dark green pencil skirt. She yanks on some tights before taking the towel off her head and scurrying out to the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey Kohaku, are you…" she stops talking when her eyes fall upon the cutest sight she thinks she's ever seen: Kohaku standing in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands, Miroku sitting at the bar with Kilala curled in his lap, and two big smiles on their faces. Sango walks in as they're laughing, and Kohaku's eyes light up instantly.

"Morning, sis!" he chimes, handing her a cup of her favorite tea. He hugs her tightly, and she hugs him back, ruffling his hair.

"Who are you and what have you done with my lazy brother?" Sango teases and Kohaku smiles softly.

"I had my reasons for getting up early…" he says. Sango wanders over to Miroku's side and gives him a brief hug.

"I see you made two new friends," she murmurs and Miroku sheepishly laughs.

"Yeah, once they both realized I wasn't a threat to your happiness, they befriended me," Miroku says, "And let me tell you, Kilala was a lot easier to appease than your brother," Sango looks over to Kohaku's embarrassed scowl.

"What did you do…?" she asks, only partially concerned.

"I may or may not have interrogated him over the coffee pot…" Kohaku mumbles and Sango laughs.

"Of course you did," her smile is almost infectious and Kohaku finds himself smiling despite the pout on his face only seconds earlier.

"Oh! I also wanted to apologize…I didn't mean to walk in on you guys yesterday, and I understand now how you feel when I have Rin over. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"

"Ditto, kiddo," Sango retorts before Kohaku laughs and pulls a giant plate of pancakes out of the oven where he was keeping them warm, "You cooked?!"

"I know how to make your signature apology pancakes…so I'm sorry…" he says, dishing two out on Sango's plate. She knows she doesn't really have time for breakfast, but she can't say no to the pancakes.

"Aww…sweetheart, it's okay. Really. I'm just happy to see you two getting along…" Sango murmurs as she makes a plate for Miroku and Kohaku grabs the butter and syrup from the cabinet. While his back is turned, Miroku leans in and plants a quick kiss on Sango's cheek, causing her to blush.

"You're beautiful today," Miroku whispers in her ear and her blush brightens.

"I'm happy today…" she quietly replies before Kohaku comes back with the syrup and butter and a happy grin on his face.

"Let's eat!"

…

Sango and Miroku drove to work together, Miroku changed into a spare shirt he kept in his car while Sango hurried inside without him. As soon as he's changed, his hair is brushed out, and he freshens up with a dash of cologne, Miroku gets out of his car and strolls into the building. He doesn't really need to worry about being late, since he's one of the bosses, but he does worry Sango might've gotten in trouble. Luckily, when he passes by her desk, she's fully absorbed in the manuscript without a look of concern or worry on her face. She's happy, and Miroku can honestly say he is too. Kohaku has accepted him—albeit a bit reluctantly—in his sister's life, and Kilala has stamped her official seal of approval on their relationship, which is important to him. It means a lot that the people in Sango's life accept him. He doesn't have many people in his life that he cares about. Mainly Sango. Man, he's really whipped for her, he realizes as he stares at her from his office doorway.

Sango can feel the stares she's getting from Miroku though she chooses to ignore them. She needs to focus on the manuscript. Its deadline is coming up and she's worried she won't have it done in time. So, she digs into the prose, editing as she sees fit while a certain someone burns her with his eyes of adoration and desire. Finally, she can't stand it anymore and glares up at him.

"Stop," she mouths, her cheeks blushing as she catches his gaze.

Miroku cocks a brow and smirks, mouthing back "Make me." Sango can't stand the look in his eyes, so she just takes her manuscript, pen, and mug, and heads for the break room. She needs to make more tea, but she also needs to escape from his eyes before she does something stupid. By the time she gets back to her desk, Miroku has shut himself in his office, and she sighs in relief. Now she can focus—

"Hey!" a cheerful voice cries, startling Sango and she yelps. Her fellow editors all laugh at her or coo at how cute the noise was, and she blushes brightly, glaring at Kagome who is doubled over, laughing so hard she's crying.

"Kagome, that so wasn't funny!" Sango whines, and her friend wipes at her eyes.

"Oh man, yes it was!" she chimes, leaning against the corner of her desk. Sango crosses her arms, glaring up at her best friend.

"What did you want, butthead?" she pouts and Kagome chuckles.

"Well, I haven't seen you since the Kikyo incident, and I wanted to make sure you were okay…?" Kagome asks, and Sango blushes brighter only nodding.

"I can't really talk about it, but I promise I'll tell you all at lunch, okay?" Sango exclaims, and Kagome reaches out her pinky. Sango makes the promise without second thoughts and both girls grin.

"I'll see you at two. Don't forget!" Kagome chirps, skipping away from her friend's desk as Sango laughs. Her clock reads 11:15, and she knows that if she doesn't focus now, she'll never get this damn book finished.

"I can do this," she breathes before quickly diving back into the manuscript.

* * *

That's all for now! I'm working on the next chapter with the dream team, and Kohaku's subplot is about to blow up. Big time. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted. I have had one hectic work schedule that is-unfortunately-only getting worse as September ends. Also, I'm going to be going to England (I live in the US) for about 12 days on October 3rd, so my postings are going to be abit infrequent. Thank you everyone who likes and reviews my stories; you guys seriously make my day!

With that said, I hope you enjoy this short chapter (I swear they are going to get longer again!)

* * *

 **2:08pm.** Sango sets her pen down, smiling as she successfully edited 5 chapters, and the story is moving along really well. She stands, stretching, before remembering her promise to Kagome about lunch.

"Crap, I'm late again!" Sango cries, grabbing her purse and running out of the office to the elevator. She slams into someone once the doors swing open and a deep chuckle touches her ears.

"Why do I keep getting déjà vu with you?" Miroku teases, wrapping his arms around Sango as the elevator door slides closed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't—" Sango's apology is cut off by Miroku's lips on hers. She whimpers into the kiss, her legs weakening by his skillful mouth teasing and tantalizing hers. She wraps her arms around his neck before she suddenly remembers where they are and what they're doing. She shoves away from Miroku, blushing brightly as he wipes her lip gloss off his lips with a thumb.

"Mmm…you taste good," Miroku purrs and the elevator door opens on Accounting. He winks at Sango and saunters out of the box, leaving her completely shaken and trying to compose her frazzled state.

"Get a grip, Sango…" she whispers to herself as she runs her fingers through her long hair, taking many deep breaths to calm her desire. She leaves the elevator calmer and hurries to the cafe, grabbing a dish of ramen before hunting down her friends. They sit at a corner in the farthest part of the café; Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up with each other while Ayame and Koga bicker as usual. Kagome sees Sango and smiles.

"Finally! I thought you forgot about us again!" Kagome cries as Sango sits down in a chair next to Ayame.

"No, sorry, I was just busy," she mumbles and Inuyasha laughs.

"Yeah and we know with who," he teases. Sango casts him a confused look until he swipes a thumb over his lip. Her lip gloss. Shit. She digs her compact mirror out of her purse, praying her makeup isn't as smeared as she imagines. After staring for a few seconds, she realizes NOTHING is wrong with her face, and she closes it with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. Her friends are all cackling, and she glares at Inuyasha.

"So not funny, you jerk," she hisses, pouting before picking up her chopsticks, "Seriously, how did you know...?"

"Scent. It's a powerful thing," Inuyasha shrugs, and she kicks him swiftly under the table, "OW!"

"Okay, seriously though, Sango, what happened after the Kikyo incident?" Ayame gently asks and Sango sighs, setting her chopsticks down.

"Well, Kikyo told Mr. Taisho about Miroku…" Sango starts, wanting to draw out the story to torment her friends. She frowns, her lips pouting slightly as Kagome gasps.

"No way, really?!"

"That bitch!" Inuyasha snarls and Ayame grasps Sango's hand, concern in her bright green eyes.

"What happened, girlie…?" she prods, concerned for her new friend's relationship. She was one of Miroku's college friends, but Sango is still new to her, and she cares very much for her happiness. Sango sighs, looking down at her hands as she clings onto Ayame's soft hand.

"Well…she told him everything that she heard…that she suspected we had done. Mr. Taisho was given all the information about mine and Miroku's relationship…" Sango mumbles, her eyes on the verge of tears even as she tries to hide her grin.

"And?" Koga coaxes, his brows furrowed, and Sango knows she has them all in her trap.

"And…"

"Sango spit it out!" Inuyasha snaps. She keeps her eyes on the table and sighs again.

"And he already knew…" she murmurs, glancing up to see their shocked faces.

"What?"

"And…and he gives his consent!" Sango finishes with a bright grin on her face, giggling when Kagome smacks her arm.

"Are you serious, girlie?! I was so worried you were going to get fired or something!" she cries, and Sango's laughter surrounds the group.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself after you and Inuyasha have been teasing me," Sango says, and Kagome pouts, crossing her arms in a childish way.

"You are so mean. I was genuinely concerned for you!"

"I was too," Inuyasha pipes in, putting an arm around Kagome's waist, "Especially since my brother isn't the most forgiving man…"

"He and I have been getting along ever since Rin and Kohaku…" Sango mumbles, "At first, he definitely wanted me fired, but now…I dunno, I think I'm okay in his books," Sango doesn't want to tell them that the main reason she and Miroku got consent was because he's in a relationship with Kagura because that gossip really doesn't need to spread around the office.

"So…you're not getting fired, and you get to keep your relationship?" Koga asks as Sango picks up her chopsticks and starts to eat her ramen, "Wow. Good job, girlie,"

"Mind you it is still a secret because Miroku's my superior," Sango quietly says and they all nod, "No, guys, I'm serious. Word can't get out about this," Sango emphasizes and Ayame sighs.

"Don't worry. We won't tell a soul. You two just need to stop acting all lovey-dovey. That's what gave you away in the first place," she exclaims.

"She's right," Kagome agrees, "You need to be careful,"

"I know. Trust me, I know, which is why I've been trying to avoid Miroku all day. We just both happened to be in the elevator coming down earlier,"

"Cute!" Kagome squeals and Sango laughs. Inuyasha and Kagome start whispering to each other as Sango eats her ramen, listening to Ayame tell her the plot of her latest book she's reading. Koga suddenly drapes his arm over the back of Ayame's chair, and she stiffens while Sango just cocks a brow at Koga's actions.

"So…the mutt and Kagome are a thing…Sango and Miroku are now a thing…what do you say, baby? Want to not be the lonely ones in the group?" Koga purrs, leaning towards her as if to nuzzle her neck. She gapes at him, blinking a few times as a blush coats her cheeks, and then surprises EVERYBODY by pouring water onto his head. The entire café goes silent as she loudly shoves her chair back, jumping to her feet with her green eyes piercing into the wet and cursing Koga.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I am not some hook up, you horny hound!" she screams, running out of the café, not caring that she just made a huge mess and an even bigger scene. Sango looks at Kagome and both girls nod, hopping to their feet and running after their friend. Inuyasha glances up at Koga, shaking his head as he sighs.

"Good job, you fucking idiot," he murmurs as he finishes Sango's abandoned ramen.

* * *

And that's all for now! I'm going to try to get the next chapter out ASAP since I have tomorrow off of work (FINALLY!) and I plan to make up to you guys for my upcoming absence. Thank you so much for reading!

~Alice~


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! This chapter is divided into three mini parts, but I hope you enjoy it! I'm writing the next couple of chapters now, and I know I said I'd focus on Kohaku's subplot, but give me a bit. I promise everything is connected, and I will be getting to that shortly.

In the meantime, on with the story!

* * *

Sango and Kagome lose Ayame somewhere in the lobby, and they sigh, looking around for the familiar auburn hair and pale skin.

"Do you see her?"

"No…"

"Where would she go?" Kagome asks as Sango runs her fingers through her hair. She stops and thinks momentarily before sighing.

"The roof. I'm 90% sure she goes there when she needs to be alone," Sango mumbles, and the two girls go to the elevator, hitting the button for the roof lounge. Not many employees use that area since it's pretty run down, but for Ayame it is better than being cooped up inside all day. As soon as Sango and Kagome step out of the elevator, they see Ayame sitting in the corner, her legs dangling over the edge. They slowly approach, not wanting to spook her though both are pretty sure she's not going to jump. She just likes feeling the freedom up here.

"Hey honey…you okay?" Kagome asks as she sits next to Ayame on one side, and Sango on the other. Ayame sighs heavily, her head dropping to her chest with tears tickling her eyes.

"No…no not really…"

"Wanna talk about it?" Sango coaxes and Ayame sighs again.

"He's an idiot…"

"I thought you liked Koga," Kagome murmurs before Ayame nods.

"She does, but think about it, Kagome…would you really want your crush to ask you out by saying 'let's not be the lonely ones'? That's not a confession of love, that's a confession of neediness," Sango explains, rubbing her hand softly over Ayame's back.

"That would totally suck…" Kagome agrees, though Inuyasha's date proposal was about as romantic. He literally looked at Kagome, said "Be my girlfriend," and that was that. But for some reason, Kagome likes his blunt, non-romantic, ways.

"It shocked me that he would say something like that, and I—I just snapped. I don't want to be another hookup for him…I want him to like me…" Ayame whimpers, pulling her knees to her chest as she scoots further back on the roof, "I may've overreacted with the water and all, but I was mad. I hate feeling like I'm just another floozy to him…"

"You're not. I think Koga likes you way more than you know," Sango gently chimes, a comforting smile on her lips, "I've known him for a long time now, and he acts different around you. Yes, he can be a total jerk—that's just who he is—but you're different to him. I'm sorry he's an idiot, but he'll come around. You'll see,"

"Thanks, guys…I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Ayame mumbles, and Kagome and Sango shrug.

"We've been there," they say at the same time and start laughing. Ayame grins, happy to have friends like the two quirky women in front of her.

Kagome smiles, ready to provide the perfect distraction: "This calls for some drinks after work. Who's in?!"

…

"You're an idiot,"

"But—"

"Nope! You are an idiot!"

The boys sit in Miroku's office, Koga sulking, Inuyasha grinning like a mad man, and Miroku sighing like the overworked boss that he is. He has dozens of new contracts to go through, and not a lot of time to do it, and yet here he sits, listening to Koga's pathetic excuse for asking Ayame out.

"Look, she already thinks you're a fuck boy, and you ask her out by saying 'let's not be lonely'," Miroku exclaims, rubbing his temples, "I can't believe you're such an idiot. The girl likes you, but she's not like other women,"

"Don't you think I know that?! From the first moment she's gotten here, she has driven me insane. She's headstrong, and confident, and isn't afraid to sass me even if I am an Alpha wolf. She's passionate, and driven, and—"

"And sensitive. You forget that she's still a woman, and she hasn't had an easy life. Her pack was slaughtered by demons, Koga, so she has a hard time trusting anybody," Miroku interrupts him, sympathetic to the shocked look on Koga's face.

"I…I didn't know…"

"She didn't want you to know. She hates pity," Miroku says, pulling a stack of paperwork in front of him, "She's driven and headstrong because she has to be. You need to be honest with her about how you really feel. You can't just think of her as a piece of ass," he sighs, his attention slowly being diverted to work.

"Miroku…how do I make this better?" he asks, and Miroku looks up in shock. Koga never asks for help. He's not the type. It reminds him of when Inuyasha asked for help after fucking up with Kagome.

"Apologize. That's the best thing you can do," Miroku mumbles before his phone chirps. He sees it's from Sango and he fights the giant grin that consumes his face.

 **2:58pm:** _Hey! The girls and I are going to get drinks at Sky High. You should come with us._

"Anyone up for drinks tonight?"

…

Sango's in her apartment, getting changed before going out with the girls. Miroku agreed to come, and convinced the other guys as well, which is great. Sango wants Koga to apologize. She wants him to confess his true feelings without being a total ass about it. Ayame's become a good friend in the short time she's known her, so Sango can't help but be protective when her jerk-friend Koga does something so stupid. She dresses in the dress she wore to Mr. Taisho's house since she doesn't have many fancy clothes. The dress has illusion lace on the neckline, the navy-blue fabric covering her cleavage modestly as runs her fingers over the skirt. Instead of dark tights and boots, she puts on strappy heels and finishes the look with small gold bangles. She puts her hair in a high ponytail and finishes off with simple makeup. She doesn't want to overdress tonight. She's not going out to impress anyone. No, tonight is about comforting her friend. Sango wanders out of her room, petting Kilala as she passes her, and smiling at Kohaku and Rin cuddled up on the couch.

"Okay, so I'll be back by ten or eleven. Kohaku, Rin needs to get home by nine tonight, and please guys don't forget to do your homework. I really don't need Mr. Taisho—"

"We know, we know," Kohaku interrupts, "Homework is already done, sis, and I'll make sure I get Rin home safely. Don't worry…" Rin smiles brightly as Kilala hops onto Rin's lap, curling up while she purrs.

"I also made us dinner, so please don't worry. You need to have some fun tonight!" Rin chimes, and Sango smiles.

"You guys are so good. I'll text you if I'm running late, Kohaku. I love you," Sango murmurs, kissing the top of his head as there's a knock at the door, "See you tonight!"

"Love you, sis!" Kohaku shouts as Sango hurries to the door, grabbing her purse as she goes. She opens it for a grinning Miroku. She quickly looks over him, admiring the way his dark button up shirt clings to his body, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing muscular forearms. She notices he's an earring in and his hair let loose from its ponytail, making him look very dark and edgy with a mix of sophistication. In other words, he is extremely attractive.

"Hey!" Sango chimes, shutting and locking her apartment door, "You ready to go?" she asks, yet when Miroku doesn't answer, she spins to look at him curiously. His hungry eyes admire her body, from blushing cheeks to strappy heels and back again.

"Damn, you are beautiful," he purrs, pulling Sango in for a kiss. She giggles, kissing him as her arms instinctively go to his neck. She doesn't push him away until she feels his hands ghost over her bottom, and then she shoves.

"Silly pervert," Sango laughs, a blush on her cheeks as she brushes her lip gloss off his lips for the second time that day. Miroku loops an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head as they head for the stairs.

"I'm your silly pervert," he chimes, and her blush burns brighter. She looks up at him, her brown eyes causing his heart to ache. Even behind her strength and seduction, he can see her insecurities…her fear of being abandoned once again…

"I hope so," she whispers, kissing him again to remind herself that he loves her. He isn't going to leave her like some jackass in the past.

"I know so. I'm yours, Sango, for as long as you'll have me," Miroku murmurs softly against her lips, and she can't fight the smile creeping over her face. He just makes her so happy!

"Welp, looks like you're stuck with me for a while then," she chimes, sauntering ahead of him to his car, and he just laughs, enjoying the view of her sassy walk and how each sway of her hips teases him with her skirt. He wants to say to hell with their friends and just take Sango home, but he can't do that. Ayame needs them. Miroku opens her door, letting her slip inside before shutting it and moving to his side of the car. He hops into the driver's seat and starts the car, heading for a bar on the other side of the city. Miroku sighs when they're instantly caught in traffic, his eyes moving from the road to Sango. She's staring out the window, her eyes gleaming as she nips at her bottom lip. He's seen this look before. She's thinking about manuscripts. He can't keep his eyes off of her, admiring the way her beautiful bangs dance along her forehead, her ponytail draped over her shoulder when he knows that it goes all the way down her back. He loves the way her dress clings to her chest, covering it modestly while still teasing him. His eyes skim over her muscular arms, adoring the lean limbs when some men would find them intimidating. Her fingers are long, and covered in faded ink stains, yet that is just another oddity he loves about her. His gaze creeps down the lace dress to her thighs; tempted by the soft, pale, skin, Miroku creeps his hand over to her, stroking her leg in a way that has her gasping and jumping quickly out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. You can keep thinking. I just couldn't help myself," he murmurs with a cheeky grin as his rough hand strokes her leg delicately. Sango blushes, watching his hand as he turns back to the road. Traffic finally starts moving, so he focuses there, his right hand still tracing circles on her leg: by her knee, up her inner thigh, and back down again. Sango can't go back to her thoughts on the manuscript because her reality is much more interesting.

"Miroku…" she murmurs, and he glances at her with a cock of his brow. She didn't really mean to say his name. It just slipped off her lips with any thought. She just shakes her head, grabbing his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together before he could go any further. And before she begs him to go further.

"You're so cute," he chuckles, lifting their hands and planting a kiss on the back of her hand. She kisses the back of his hand, smiling brightly as she turns back to the window. Sango is content. She's beyond content.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I'm hoping to get some more chapters up and running ASAP. Thank you for all the support! You guys make writing this story so much fun.

See you soon!

~Alice~


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated in this story. I went to England for two weeks and didn't have my laptop, but I'm back and hoping to update as much as I can. This chapter is really short, but I promise the next one will be up soon! I'm just editing it now.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

The two make it to the bar about fifteen minutes later than the others. When they walk in holding hands, they both spot their friends at a tall table in the corner. Sango pulls Miroku towards them, a smile on her lips.

"Hey, sorry we're so late! There was traffic," Sango says, hugging Ayame and Kagome. Both girls are dressed to kill, and Miroku chuckles at Inuyasha's drooling over Kagome's slinky black dress with green details. She teases him mercilessly, while Ayame and Koga awkwardly ignore each other. Well, more like Ayame ignores him and Koga just stares, admiring the way her off the shoulder dress exposes her collar bones and strong shoulders. It is soft peach lace that clings to her athletic frame, leaving very little to the imagination. And Sango can tell Koga is imagining it all. She whacks the back of his head and he glares at her, finally tearing his eyes off of Ayame.

"Why the—"

"Stop staring. You're going to start drooling soon," she whispers in his ear as she gives him a one-armed hug that he reciprocates with a grumble. It's true, he's been staring at Ayame for ten minutes now, fighting the urge to kiss her, apologize, or grope her. He can't decide what to do, so Sango decides they're going to give him a little push.

"Come, let's order some drinks," Sango murmurs, noticing the others already have one. She grabs Miroku's arm, leading him away from the table while sending a pointed stare Kagome's way. The girl instantly understands and clings to Inuyasha's arm.

"Dance with me!" she pouts, and instantly he does as she asks with a grin on his face. That leaves Ayame and Koga in an uncomfortable silence. She sips at her mojito, not wanting Koga to look at her any longer.

"Ayame…" he starts, and she turns to look at him, surprised by the sheepish look on his face, yet she keeps an indifferent mask pasted to her face so that she doesn't show his interest in him.

"Koga," she coldly says as he doesn't continue. He's nervous. Fuck her for making him nervous. Koga is confident in everything, and then this stupid wolf comes into his life. Now he doesn't understand anything, but he needs to apologize at the very least. He needs to try to understand her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you with what I said earlier, and I did. So, I'm sorry," he quickly mumbles, and she looks at him with a quirked brow.

"You know why it was wrong, right…?"

"You aren't just some girl I want to fuck if that's what you're asking," Koga growls, hating the embarrassment that courses through him. He doesn't feel shy about anything. Not him. And yet here he is, fighting the urge to run off with his tail tucked between his legs. She really does have an effect on him. And him on her. His words bring a faint blush to her cheeks and she hides it by taking a sip from her drink.

"You…you're forgiven this time…but if you want to date me…which I hope you do…then you'll refrain from being a jerk…" she quietly stammers, and Koga's smile grows across his lips.

"Is that all? I think I can handle that," Koga exclaims before Inuyasha walks over.

"Don't be so sure, wolf-boy, it's in your DNA," he grumbles, chugging down some beer. Kagome comes up behind him, laughing even as Koga growls.

"He's right, you know. You better behave. I won't forgive you for hurting Ayame again," Kagome says while Ayame smiles shyly. Miroku and Sango stalled long enough at the bar, so they wander back to the group, Sango sitting by Ayame with Miroku on her right. He sits as well, his left hand finding its way on her leg again, drawing lazy circles around her thigh softly.

"Since when have I become the outsider in the group?!" Koga childishly asks, huffing when he sees his friends defending Ayame. Sango smiles cheekily and quirks her brow.

"When you lost all your brain cells and became a horn-dog," she quickly retorts causing the rest of them to laugh. Koga even admits her words are funny, but he frowns since its at his expense.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go fuck a monk," he grumbles and Miroku chokes on his drink, laughing as Sango turns bright red.

"I used to live in a monastery," he explains and instantly they all join in the laughter, "So, Sango, care to fuck a monk?" he teases, his voice dropping seductively.

"Miroku, why did you tell them that?!" Sango squeals, slapping his shoulder, "Now he's got ammunition," she adds, and he shrugs, squeezing her thigh under the table.

"Oh, I already had plenty of ammunition," Koga teases, happy to see an embarrassed blush on someone else's cheeks that evening.

"You know what—" Sango stops talking as her phone rings loudly in her purse. That's Kohaku's ringtone so she instantly fishes it out, "Sorry I have to take this," Sango mumbles, hurrying to the back hall where its quieter, the music only a dull thud in the background, "Hello?"

"Sis?" Kohaku's voice is quiet, shaky, and scared, and Sango feels her heart drop. Her body starts shaking in panic, and as she's about to collapse against the wall, Miroku wraps his arms around her waist, supporting her as she bites her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I'm here. What happened?" she asks, trying to keep her voice calm so it can comfort Kohaku instead of worry him. Her right-hand clings to Miroku's arm, and he plants gentle kisses on the top of her head, letting her know he's here for her.

"I…I um…I'm at the police station. We found Rin's attackers,"


	35. Chapter 35

_We found Rin's attackers._

Kohaku's words have Sango's heart racing and she looks up at Miroku. There's concern and love in his deep violet eyes and she can't help but sink into that stare as her world feels like it's slipping away from her. Those eyes keep her panic down, and instead she finds herself able to listen to Kohaku calmly.

"I'll be right there, okay? Everything will be okay," she says, hanging up the phone as Miroku takes in her dark, scared, eyes and tight, pinched, lips.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asks, clinging tighter to her, worried that she may collapse any second.

"We need to go. To the cops. Kohaku's there," she quietly mumbles, and he nods.

"Say no more. Let's get your things and say goodbye," he exclaims, and she runs over to the table with Miroku on her heels.

"Hey, guys, I need to go. Brother emergency," Sango rushes, grabbing her purse as the others frown.

"You okay? What happened?"

"Later," Miroku says, "We will fill you in later," Sango nods, clinging desperately to Miroku's hand as he leads her out of the bar and to his car. He settles her in since Sango seems too consumed in her fears to really do much of anything. She can't stop the what-ifs rolling through her head at a tormenting pace. Miroku drives through the city, cursing every red light and congested street while Sango stares out the window in a daze. He hates to see Sango like this. He hates to see her in pain. He reaches across the car, and grabs her hand, giving it a squeeze as she turns to face him.

"It'll be okay," he calmly says even as his heart races. He needs to stay strong for her and for Kohaku. He's come to care about the boy in the short time that he's known him. He's a good kid who has had a difficult past. It isn't his fault that life has thrown one hurdle after another. He is kind and considerate and treats everyone with respect even if they don't deserve it. He's so strong, just like his sister, and yet sometimes that strength isn't enough.

"Miroku…"

"Trust me, Sango. It'll be okay. I will make sure nothing bad happens to the two of you," Miroku promises, lifting Sango's hand to his lips so he can kiss it. His warm lips linger on the back of her hand, and a small smile slips on her face. She really is lucky to have someone like Miroku in her life.

"Thank you…" she quietly whispers before kissing his hands too. She plays with his calloused fingers nervously until they finally pull up to the police parking lot. Sango hurries out of the car, rushing towards the station as Miroku is right on her heels. She bursts through the bulletproof glass doors, startling the receptionist sitting at a desk ten feet from it.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist snaps, annoyed and suspicious of Sango's frazzled state.

"Yes, my brother Kohaku Taijiya is here," Sango stammers and the receptionist knits her brow together, hesitantly pointing Sango in the right direction. She grabs Miroku's hand, desperately needing comfort as they make their way amongst dozens of police officers, criminals, victims, and witnesses. She looks around, her eyes scanning the room for the familiar brunette boy.

"I see them!" Miroku cries, gently leading Sango towards the far corner desk in the large station.

"What do you _mean_ they're pressing assault charges?!" a loud voice bellows, startling most of the room and Sango winces. Sesshomaru is already here… "You know what those men did to my daughter!" Sango approaches the desk where Sesshomaru yells at the poor rookie cop with Kohaku and Rin beside him.

"There…there isn't evidence from…from that allegation, and besides—"

"What is going on here?" Sango interrupts the cop, and Kohaku runs to Sango's side, clinging to her tightly, "I'm Kohaku's legal guardian. Why didn't you wait?"

"Sango, the men are pressing assault charges on Kohaku…" Sesshomaru growls, and now it is her turn to yell at the cop.

"What?! Why?! These two gave statements about that night! Rin even gave a blood sample to the other cop!"

"Yes…well…that was before Mr. Taijiya attacked them this evening—"

"They verbally harassed Rin! After what happened before, it should be considered self-defense," Kohaku spits. Rin goes to his side, holding onto him as Kohaku wraps both his arms around her waist. The two cling to each other as if their lives depend on it, and even though Rin has tears in her eyes, she holds her head high.

"Kohaku shouldn't be punished because those men couldn't control themselves," she says and the cop sighs.

"The system unfortunately doesn't work that way…" he mumbles, and Sango can feel her knees give out as panic sets in. She's terrified that after everything they've been through, Kohaku is going to lose it all because of these assholes. Miroku wraps a supportive arm around her waist and she subconsciously leans into his touch.

"Is…is there any way to have the charges dropped?"

"There's going to have to be a trial," a deep voice booms; one that Sango has come to loathe. She moves out of Miroku's grip as she spins to face her ex with complete and utter disdain. Miroku can tell how uncomfortable she is, and possessively takes her hand in his.

"Kuranosuke…" Sango snaps, and Miroku's eyes widen. So this guy is the infamous ex? "What are you doing here?" the tall man flashes a smile at her, and Miroku rolls his eyes. He is the complete opposite of what Miroku expected. The man is tall, and broad-shouldered, yet he has a pompous superior air about him that annoys Miroku. He's surprised that Sango would even like a guy like that.

"Nice to see you again, dear Sango," he purrs, his voice sickly sweet like caramel. His eyes change when he notices Sango's hand entwined with Miroku's. Sango just glares at the man, not at all impressed with his pompous, arrogant, demeanor.

"Answer my question, Kuranosuke. What are you doing here?" she spits.

"Oh that. I'm defending the men your brother attacked: Bankotsu and Mukotsu," Kuranosuke explains and Sango can't believe it. She can feel the rage burn through her veins and she tightens her grip on Miroku's hand to keep herself from punching her ex.

"Those men drugged—"

"Supposedly—"

"And attempted to rape—"

"Just allegations—"

"They hurt an innocent young girl!" Sango screams and she can see Rin is visibly shaken by the fact that someone can so easily play off her attack to just allegations and accusations. She releases her grip on Kohaku and stands in front of Kuranosuke, glaring up at him with tear streaks on her young face.

"You…you have no idea what I have been through. Kohaku did what any decent human being would do, and you…you want to punish him for that?" she cries, and Kohaku pulls her back as Sango clenches her teeth so hard, her jaw aches.

"How could you do this? How can you—of ALL people—stand there and say he is in the wrong? How could you be so cruel?"

"Sango stop yelling, my dear—" she cuts him off with a slap to his perfectly chiseled face. The sound cascades through the police station, and every person goes silent. Even Sesshomaru lets it happen, a look of surprise on his face and a small twinge of pride runs in his veins.

"Rin is _only_ sixteen years old! She's just a child, and strangers—your clients—drugged her for their own perverse pleasures! You weren't there that night! You didn't see how bad she was or how bloody Kohaku was! You don't know the pain these two INNOCENT teens suffered at the hands of your pathetic, disgusting, clients!" Sango can't help the rage she feels, and yes she may've lashed out, but no one in that station blames her. Even the rookie cop wants to defend Kohaku after hearing his sister vehemently protect him.

"Sango, I think your discontent in our relationship makes this personal," Kuranosuke calmly says, and Sango gapes at him, her mouth wide as shock, embarrassment, and disbelief consumes her.

"There is no 'our'. There is no 'us'!" she screeches.

"You broke up years ago. And this is personal, jackass, because you're trying to throw me in jail…" Kohaku snarls.

"Exactly! My brother was just being a decent fucking human being, and you're trying to get him sent away like some criminal!" she spits, seething at Kuranosuke's smug ass face.

"Sango—"

"Sango, you should get Kohaku home. I will hire a lawyer for him. I promise," Sesshomaru interrupts, sympathy flashing across his usually cold face. His tone helps snuff out all remaining anger left in her body. She leans against Miroku's side, and nods, "Come, Rin…"

"I love you both," Rin says before giving Sango and Kohaku a quick hug, scurrying out of the station after her father.

"Miss…I'm sorry…we still need to process Kohaku…" the rookie—his name badge says Hojo—stammers, and Sango nervously bites her lip.

"This…this won't go on his record, will it?"

"Only if he's charged…" Hojo admits, and Kohaku sighs. He should've kept his temper at bay. He shouldn't have let those guys get to him, yet when he heard Bankotsu wolf-whistle at Rin, and when he saw the broken nose on Mukotsu's face…he just lost it. He knew it was the right guy as soon as he heard that damn whistle. Now, he can get kicked out of school, lose his scholarship, and even go to jail…all because of his damn temper.

"I guess college is out of the question…" Kohaku mumbles out loud, and Sango fights every urge to hug her brother and never let him go.

"We will fight this. I'm not giving up on you," she states, and Kohaku softly smiles.

"Thank you, sis…"

Hojo awkwardly clears his throat, "Mr. Taijiya, I need you to come with me. Then you can go home," Kohaku nods and follows the reluctant cop. Kuranosuke touches Sango's arm, and she flinches away from his touch as if it were fire.

"Sango, dear, maybe now is not the best time, but you know I've been trying to get a hold of you lately-"

"And I've been ignoring you," she snaps.

"Why? Because of him?" Kuranosuke spits, looking over Miroku with disappointment and disgust on his stupid, arrogant, face. Miroku just flashes the man a cheeky smile.

"Miroku Houshi, current boyfriend and your worst enemy," he calmly says, offering to shake his hand, yet Kuranosuke just glares at him.

"And her boss if I've been informed correctly?" Kuranosuke says, his lips curling in disdain.

"What does that matter? You no longer control my life, and I definitely don't plan on giving you another chance now that you're hurting Kohaku," Sango snaps before storming off to find her brother. Miroku grabs Kuranosuke's arm before he can follow after Sango.

"Leave her alone. Understood?" Miroku growls and Kuranosuke's eyes narrow with a deep hate-filled glare.

"I could say the same to you,"

"Except she chose me. Not you—"

"I know what's best for her!" Kuranosuke shouts and Miroku haughtily laughs.

"Really?" Miroku cocks a brow, "Because arresting her brother makes you _such_ an award-winning boyfriend," he scoffs, rolling his eyes at the pompous man.

"You can't provide for Sango like I can," Kuranosuke spits.

"She's not someone who needs your money! She's a strong, independent, woman who has spent her entire life protecting the boy you're trying to toss in jail!" Miroku hollers before two warm, slim arms wrap around his waist and he knows it's Sango. She comes to his side as he puts an arm around her.

"Calm down, love…" she whispers, her body tired from fighting with Kuranosuke and trying to stay strong for Kohaku. She's not strong. She's not okay…and yet when she breathes in Miroku's wonderfully musky scent, she feels like she will be. With time.

"Seriously, Miroku…he's not worth it," Kohaku spits, glaring at the man who has hurt Sango over and over again. How could Sango have believed that the man in front of them was worth her love? How could she have thought he was capable of loving her?

"Sango—"

"Leave my sister alone," Kohaku growls, and both Miroku and Kohaku whisk her out of the police station. They will be her support system from now on.

"This…this situation is so fucked up," Sango grumbles, and both Kohaku and Miroku nod their agreements as they make their way to Miroku's car and head home.

* * *

Two in one day! I hope you guys enjoy it! I will admit this plot is moving differently than I thought it would, but I'm happy with it for now.

See you next time!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've had an insane week of work (with more to follow) so I'm really really sorry if my updating schedule is slow.

Now onto the story! (P.S.: This chapter has some domesticated fluff in it so if you aren't fond of cheesy teasing, flirting, and suggested smut, then please skip this one. Thanks!)

* * *

Sango clings to Miroku in bed, tears running down her cheeks as pain and panic rake through her system. She can't help but worry, and all Miroku can do is hold her, his hands running gently down her back while she buries her face into his chest and her leg drapes across his like a body pillow. She clings to him as if her life depends on it, and it makes him happy that he's here to support her, and so sad that she's feeling this way in the first place. He plants a kiss on the top of her head, pulling her closer as her tears slowly silence themselves.

"How do you feel, love…?" Miroku asks, and Sango sighs. She doesn't respond; she just kisses his chest where the buttons of his shirt have popped open. Miroku chuckles lightly as she looks up at him.

"You're too kind…" she whispers and he leans in, kissing her quickly as her red, tear-swollen, eyes flutter closed.

"No such thing," he purrs, resting his forehead against hers, "You should change, love, and get comfortable," Miroku adds as his hands fiddle with the back on her lace dress. Sango groans, dropping her head back down, and mumbling something against his skin, "What was that?"

"Unzip my dress," she says again with just a faint blush on her cheeks and Miroku grins wickedly.

"With pleasure," he coos, his long fingers taking the small metal piece and slowly sliding it down, his hands stroking her skin exposed by the parting fabric. Sango whimpers softly, her blush darkening to a fiery crimson as Miroku pulls her dress apart.

"Miroku—ah!" she cries out when he starts tickling her bare sides, causing her to squeal and laugh, "No, Miroku, stop!" she gasps, yet he pins her down, the dress falling around her waist and exposing her bra as he continues his tickling torture. After minutes, he stops with a big grin on his face as he leans down and kisses her again.

"Feel better?" he asks, and she slaps him.

"You could've come up with a different way to cheer me up," she huffs, pushing him off her when she goes to get up from the bed. She stands, dropping her dress in front of him and his eyes instantly darken, the tension rolling off of him exciting and unnerving her.

"I can think of many different ways, my love," he growls, his deep voice sending shivers over her as he stands, towering over her undergarment-clad body, "Especially when you look at me like that…" he whispers, his thumb running over her bottom lip before he kisses her, pulling her almost naked body against his hard, dressed, torso. His hands snake around her waist as small whimpers slip from her lips, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt desperately. She pulls away from his intense lips, her breathing ragged and cheeks flushed as he stares down at her with a gentle smile on his face, "I can think of so many ways to please you, but I didn't want to push you too far. Tonight, is all about you…" His words have her heart clenching tightly within her chest. He cares about her. Miroku actually cares about what she thinks and feels and how her anxiety and panic can tear her apart in an instant. He cares about her. He loves her. She smiles up at him, kissing his lips gently over and over again as her fingers wander down his collar to the buttons on his shirt, quickly popping one of them as his hands caress small circles over her bare skin.

"I want you to hold me…" Sango whispers between kisses, amplifying her words with another pop of a button, "I want you to distract me…" she pops another button before looking up into his eyes, "I want you…"

"It'll be my pleasure,"

…

Sango wakes to the sun in her eyes and her alarm blaring in her ears. She turns it off, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before turning and looking over her shoulder where Miroku's sleeping. Correction: where he was sleeping. The bed on that side is all mussed, but there's no Miroku, and from how cold it is…there hasn't been for a while. She can't help but feel sad as she crawls out of bed, making her way to the bathroom where she can shower and fully wipe out the last dregs of fatigue. Once the hot water has sufficiently woken her up, she climbs out, wraps a towel around her body, and heads back to her room. She shuts the door and walks to the closet, her mind already consumed by what she ought to wear today. Miroku left several hickeys on her skin last night, so she'll have to make sure she can cover those today. She goes for a soft high neck cream colored cashmere sweater, dark jeans that taper beautifully down her long legs and heeled boots. It is a more casual look than she usually goes for, but she honestly doesn't care right now. After the whole Kohaku/Kuranosuke fiasco—and Miroku leaving her early this morning—her mind is a mess of those nagging what-ifs and insecurities. She sighs, brushing out her long black hair and braiding it quickly before wandering out of her room. Her eyes widen and a smile blossoms on her face when she sees Miroku in the kitchen, his back to her while he flips an omelet in the pan. He wears a dark purple button up neatly tucked into black pants with his damp hair shaggily splayed over his forehead.

"Hey…" Sango murmurs as she approaches the island. Kilala jumps up on the counter, demanding pets from her owner since she was banned from the room last night and was forced to sleep with Kohaku instead. Miroku spins around, a bright smile on his face as he rolls his sleeves up so they expose his muscular forearms.

"Hey! How did you sleep last night?" Miroku asks, finishing the omelet before plating it and handing it to Sango with a set of chopsticks. She smiles, sitting down as Kilala tries to eat some of the omelet on her plate.

"I slept really well…thank you for…well…you know…" Sango sheepishly says and Miroku's grin softens. He leans across the island and kisses her gently.

"Anytime, love. Especially if it makes you feel better," Miroku murmurs, his breath teasing her skin as he strokes her cheek with his calloused thumb.

"EW! Gross! Can you guys not?!" Kohaku cries and instantly Miroku pulls away from a brightly blushing Sango. Getting caught by your brother in an intimate moment is never a good thing.

"Sorry, Kohaku…" she mumbles, nibbling at her omelet before Kilala can eat it all. Miroku laughs and pours Kohaku a cup of coffee.

"I'll have your omelet done soon," Miroku says, ignoring Kohaku's disbelieving stare as he sits next to his sister.

"He cooks, too?" Kohaku gapes at Miroku before turning to Sango who just hums a response, "Definitely a keeper," Sango chokes on her omelet, Miroku starts laughing, and Kohaku grins from ear to ear. He loves teasing his sister; teasing her about her love life is all the more interesting. Sango's flushed face just has Miroku smiling even wider before he sets an omelet in front of Kohaku and gives him a fist bump for his response.

"You guys are awful," Sango grumbles once she can finally breathe, and that just has the boys laughing even more.

"You don't mean that, love," Miroku says with a wink, and Sango hides her shy embarrassment behind her cup of tea.

"Hmmm….do I?" she retorts, and Miroku cocks a brow at her.

"Don't be mean, Sis,"

"Oh, come on! You guys were the ones teasing me!" Sango cries, causing her brother to start laughing again. He finishes his omelet before running off to school and Miroku sits next to Sango with his own omelet. When she's not looking, he grabs her chin and kisses her swiftly, the bitter taste of coffee tainting the kiss.

"You haven't even seen me really teasing you, love," he purrs, and Sango smirks, her feisty demeanor slipping past all embarrassment.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenges, her words cuing her departure from the kitchen as she quickly gets ready for work, grabbing her keys and purse. It is then that she remembers Miroku ALSO works with her, his smirk growing when she sheepishly looks over her shoulder.

"You forget about me?" he teases, and her blush blossoms once more.

"It's too early," she says as an excuse and he chuckles, putting their plates in the sink, making two travel mugs—one of coffee and one of tea—and pets Kilala before striding across the apartment. Sango takes one of the mugs as his hand snakes around her waist.

"You are just too cute," Miroku compliments, kissing her sweetly before the two of them leave her apartment. They walk down the stairs and to Miroku's car in silence, the wind blowing wildly around them. Sango's thankful her long hair is tied down, and not whipping her in the face as it usually would on her walks to the train station.

"Where were you this morning, Miroku…?" Sango asks as she gets into Miroku's car, her curiosity bubbling within her.

"I went home to get a change of clothes. I didn't think you'd notice I was gone…" he murmurs as he starts up his car and heads off to their work. Sango leans her head against the seat, a small smile on her lips.

"I noticed because my heat was gone," she retorts, and he laughs, resting his hand on her thigh. Sango cocks a brow at him, a flush on her cheeks as she notices his smirk, "Miroku?"

"You did challenge me to tease you, so I shall. Even if it's just to distract you from Kohaku's trial," Miroku murmurs, his hand stroking gently over her leg before squeezing her thigh.

"You can't tease me at work, remember? We can't get caught!" Sango says and Miroku's smirk grows, causing her heart to race and her stomach to flutter.

"Oh, I promise you I won't get caught," Miroku winks and she has to look away, her body giddy with desire and excitement. She can't believe that he can make her feel like this; that he can excite her, seduce her, and calm her all within the same breath. Miroku parks his car in the Daemon Dog Lot and turns the engine off before quickly leaning across the car and kissing Sango as she turns to face him. His lips coax hers to comply as his rough hands play with her braid. She kisses him back eagerly, loving the feeling of his mouth on hers as her heart soars.

"So…so beautiful," Miroku rasps as they break away, giving himself a moment of composure before getting out of the car. Sango waits, watching him go into the building as she realizes she made a mistake. She shouldn't have challenged him into teasing her for his very existence torments her senses every damn time she sees him. He's kind and considerate and caring, but funny and seductive and charming as well. He melts her with compassion and heats her from head to toe with lust. She can't understand him, but she doesn't care. She's just happy to have him. Her heart is his to keep. Sango gets out of the car before her phone rings, and her stomach drops when she sees the Caller ID: Kuranosuke. With bitterness lodged in her throat, she quickly answers the phone.

"What do you want?" she asks, her fury seething off of her tongue as she hears a cluck of indignation on the other end.

"Kohaku's trial is two weeks out on October 28th at 8:00am. Make sure you are there," he says, hanging up before she can yell or curse or hate him more than she already does. Two weeks…two weeks until the justice system decides her brother's fate…

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts as always!


	37. Chapter 37

Hi guys! I'm here with another chapter since y'all have been so patient with me and my crazy schedule. It's just a filler episode, but I still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Miroku's teasing comes to Sango not in the form of caresses or cheeky gropes but with tantalizing stares, haunting smirks, and a gaze that burns straight through her. From the moment Sango walks into the building, Miroku knows something is wrong, yet Sango ignores his questions and goes to do what she does best: she edits—distracting herself from Kohaku and Kuranosuke and Miroku and life.

She slips into the lives of her characters—one running from a past she thought was over and done with and one who's got more baggage than he can cope with. The manuscript consumes her attention long past lunch, dinner, and the end of everyone else's work day. She doesn't want to stop until the manuscript is finished or her hands bleed from writing too much. Whichever comes first.

Around 8pm, a hand wraps around hers, warm fingers comforting but firm. The hand demands she stops and pays attention to the owner. To reality. Sango blinks as she looks up at Miroku's handsome face, his features blurry after hours of staring at black text stretched across white paper. The concern in his devilish violet eyes reminds Sango why she went on an editing frenzy in the first place and tears touch her eyes.

"Hi…" she croaks, her voice scratchy from not being used all day. Miroku runs his thumb over her cheek, and she leans into his palm, his touch calming her fragile heart.

"Let's get you home, love…" Miroku murmurs, gently taking a hold of Sango's calloused and ink-stained hands and lifting her from her chair. She lets him. She's lost all urge to edit or to fight him. She grabs her phone, purse, and coat, following close behind Miroku. They step into the elevator, and she instantly hugs him, standing on tip toes to kiss him desperately. Miroku falls into the kiss, knowing how much Sango needs this. She needs comfort. Mr. Taisho called him earlier in the day, letting Miroku know about the court date and that Kuranosuke will probably try to be in touch with Sango before it even begins. Sesshomaru thought Kohaku would be safer at his home instead of Sango's small apartment, so he's staying with Rin until after the trial. Miroku's thankful for Sesshomaru's quick thinking and concern since that means he can focus most of his attention on Sango and her needs.

"How was your day, Miroku? I didn't really see you…" Sango murmurs once she's safely tucked into Miroku's car. He smiles and takes a hold of her hand, kissing the back of it softly.

"It was fine. You make teasing you very hard when you're too busy working," Miroku chimes, giving Sango a cheeky smile.

Sango just sighs, "Yeah…sorry…I needed a distraction," Miroku squeezes her hand, and her sad brown eyes fall onto the caring, sweet, gaze on his face.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Ever. I understand, Sango, and I want you to know I'm here for you," Miroku says, his words twisting her heart tightly as a smile finally taints her chapped lips.

"Thank you…"

"Did Kohaku or Mr. Taisho talk to you today?" Miroku asks after passing through another bad traffic jam.

"No…what about?" Sango retorts, nibbling at her bottom lip with worry.

"Nothing bad, love! Mr. Taisho thinks Kohaku will be safer at his estate than in your apartment, so he's over there now. I hope that's okay…" Miroku mumbles, and Sango nods.

"Yeah. Yeah that's fine…" she says, and Miroku lets the silence fall over them once again. He parks his car at her apartment before getting out and opening the door for her. Miroku pulls Sango into his arms, hugging her there in the parking lot.

"It _will_ be fine," Miroku whispers in her ear, his breath teasing the soft skin and Sango smiles brighter. Her eyes close as she lets his warmth consume her. His arms engulf her small frame, pulling Sango protectively against his body as if he can protect her from all her pain. Her arms slowly float around his waist, hugging him closer and closer to him. She's afraid she might break if it weren't for the man in front of her, and that is something she has never once felt. She's never once thought she needed to rely so heavily on someone as she emotionally relies on Miroku right now.

Slowly, he pulls away, kissing her forehead, nose, cheek, and finally her lips with the gentlest of kisses. She smiles up at him, and silently they both walk into the apartment complex, making their way up the stairs to Sango's floor. Once she puts the key in the door, she can tell something is off. Loud voices and clattering dishes can be heard within, and Sango cocks a brow towards Miroku. He just smiles down at her.

"I thought you could use the distraction," he mumbles, pushing the door open with one hand on the small of her back. She steps inside and sees Ayame and Kagome in the kitchen, both wearing aprons with sizzling pans in one hand and utensils in the other. Inuyasha and Koga sit at the island, a beer in their hands as they bicker about which one of them is more important in the company. As usual. Kagome sees Sango and squeals, setting the pan and spatula down, running across the apartment and pulling her friend in a tight hug.

"You're home! Welcome! I'm sorry I wanted dinner done before you got here! Come sit, girlie. Let me get you a beer," she cries, dragging Sango and Miroku into the apartment where they joined the boys at the island. Sango hugs her friends, accepts the beer from Kagome, and then goes to stand next to Miroku. There are not enough chairs at the island, yet the next thing she knows, Miroku lifts her from the floor and sets her on his lap. She blushes brightly when he smiles and Kagome and Ayame coo at their cuteness.

"Comfortable?" Miroku asks, and she nods.

"You?" she whispers and he grins, nodding as he happily wraps his arms around Sango's waist.

"I hope you're hungry! We made a feast!" Ayame cries, a soothing smile on her lips. Sango sips at her beer, realizing her friends bought her favorite brand.

"I am, thank you!" Sango chimes, "So why did you guys break in and make me a feast?" she adds, her curiosity bubbling up within her.

Inuyasha scoffs, "Dude, you looked like a zombie today,"

"You didn't leave your desk once, and you didn't even hear me when I came over to talk to you," Kagome murmurs, a pointed stare on her face.

"That's their way of saying we were worried about you. You didn't text us after you left to get your brother," Ayame says, flipping a wooden spoon through the fried rice in front of her. At the mention of last night and Kohaku, Sango takes a long drag from her beer, wanting the liquor to numb her pain though she knows it'll take more than the light beer in her hand.

"Yeah…that's a long story," she mumbles.

"We've got ample time," Koga suggests, and so Sango tells them everything as Ayame finishes cooking and Kagome sets the dining room table. By the time she finishes, everyone is silent though the anger in the room is palpable.

"I can't believe that fucker…" Inuyasha growls, his deep voice consuming the apartment with his rage.

"I know," Sango sighs.

"What are you going to do, girlie?" Kagome asks, setting her hand gently on Sango to comfort her, though she knows Miroku has been rubbing small circles along Sango's side to calm her during her story.

"Sesshomaru has hired a lawyer and is taking care of Kohaku until the trial. He says it is safer for him. I guess all I need to do is be there to support Kohaku, and to prove to Kuranosuke he doesn't control me any longer," Sango explains, taking another sip of beer.

"You can trust Mr. Taisho,"

"As much as I hate my brother, I agree with Kagome…he is trustworthy," Inuyasha grumbles and his contradicting statement has Sango giggling.

"Thank you, guys..."

"Now! Time to eat. It's gonna get cold," Ayame says before she and Kagome move all the food to the table. Miroku helps Sango safely get to her feet, following after her as the friends make their way to Sango's small table. Jokes and insults flutter around, distracting Sango from her misery as she focuses on just her friends. These are the people who have always been there for her; who have seen her at her best and at her worst. Most of them know the full story of Kuranosuke, and don't judge her for the times her panic consumes her. They know how much she's been through and will always be there to make her feel better. The night flies by, the sky darkening until all that can be seen is pitch black over the city lights, and all that can be heard is pure, giddy, laughter and happiness.

* * *

Next chapter: THE TRIAL!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone! Two things to know: I based this trial loosely on the American court system where they have preliminary trials before jury trials. The preliminary trial is where both defense and prosecution can provide evidence to the judge to see if there's enough for prosecution to make a case. A lot of crimes end at preliminary trials depending on plea bargains and evidence.

The second thing to know is that evidence is shared between both parties in advance so that they can provide evidence to prove/disprove whatever it is the other party may be claiming. I hope that makes sense.

Now onto the story!

* * *

"The court is now in session! Everyone please take your seat,"

Sango's nerves are getting the better of her, yet she tries not to show it on her face. When Kohaku glances at her, she shows him a soft, supportive, smile. It is only Miroku who can sense her nerves. He feels her tight grip on his hand, and the way she leans against his side subconsciously. He strokes small circles over the top of her hand as Kuranosuke stands, his chest puffing out proudly as he starts his opening speech. This isn't REALLY a trial—there aren't any jurors to convince of the crime, just the judge—and he already looks annoyed with his day. This can either bode well for Kohaku or not. Kohaku's lawyer is a tall man with slicked back platinum blonde hair. He holds himself rigid, his body exuding dignity that Kuranosuke ought to express, and yet he doesn't. Sango only knows the lawyer as Mr. J. He is kind and gentle when speaking with Rin and Kohaku about the particulars of the case and the court process, yet once he faces Kuranosuke and the men who attacked them, he is cold and Sesshomaru promised Sango that justice will be served. Even if, in this case, Kohaku is the defendant and the prosecution is in support of the men who attacked Rin. But none of that matters until each side can prove innocence or guilt. The judge—Judge Jaken—sighs after listening to Kuranosuke's speech, looking down at the papers.

"For the charges of assault, how does the defendant—Kohaku Taijiya—plea?" he questions and Mr. J stands, his tall, lanky, body exuding an air of elegance. His mannerisms remind Sango of Sesshomaru, and the way his silver eyes bore into the two men has the same icy effect.

"Not guilty on the grounds of self-defense. There is evidence in both events of assault that Mr. Takeda refers to that Mukotsu and Bankotsu had attacked Mr. Taijiya and his girlfriend—Rin Taisho—first, and that the young man was just defending himself and his girlfriend,"

"What evidence will you be providing, Mr. Takeda?"

"Hospital records, witness statements of Mr. Taijiya's violence, security footage, and proof that my clients didn't provoke him," Kuranosuke says, and Sango's blood boils. She wants to say something—to interject that Kohaku WAS provoked—but Miroku just squeezes her hand instead. He leans over and gives Sango's neck right by her ear a small peck before nipping the lobe.

"Calm down, love. Trust in Mr. J…trust in Kohaku," he whispers in Sango's ear and she instantly relaxes. She does trust in Kohaku. Just not the system.

"Mr. J?" Judge Jaken addresses the defense lawyer with the same question.

"Hospital records, witness statements, security footage, and proof that Bankotsu and Mukotsu had ulterior motives for their attacks on Mr. Taijiya and Rin Taisho—"

"Except we are here today to focus on Mr. Taijiya's assaults and not my clients," Kuranosuke snaps and Mr. J coldly looks over at him.

"They are interconnected. I bet in those hospital records on your clients, there will be evidence that they also threw punches that night. You cannot charge Mr. Taijiya of assault without looking at the entire event. Including what happened before and after the assaults. I admit, Mr. Taijiya threw a punch. The why is just as important as the how," Mr. J exclaims calmly.

"I will permit any evidence pertaining to the night of the first assault," Judge Jaken says, bored with their bickering, "Be it from the defense or the prosecution,"

"I guess that's fair…" Kuranosuke mumbles before returning to his usual pompous demeanor. Knowing the little she does about law—which was only research for a couple of law romance novels she edited—Sango does know that by allowing Mr. J to provide evidence of that first assault that put Mukotsu and Bankotsu in the hospital, he can prove Kohaku's defense statement. Her heart swells with hope, and even though she knows the next few hours are going to be excruciating, she thinks they have a chance. And that is more than she's had hope for these past couple weeks.

Kuranosuke, as the prosecution, starts with the hospital records of Mukotsu and Bankotsu, calling their treating nurse as a witness. They go through each wound and mark on the men's body, gearing the damage to prove Kohaku's guilt. Mr. J stands once Kuranosuke is done and approaches the nurse.

"Miss, how long have you worked in the medical field?"

"About fifteen years give or take,"

"So you are used to seeing a lot of assault injuries coming through your E.R?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good," Mr. J's words confuse the nurse, yet before she can question him he holds up the defense's first piece of evidence: X-rays of Mukotsu's hand, "So, the prosecution conveniently left these wounds out of their analysis of patient A. Will you please tell me what you see in these X-rays?"

"Broken thumb, swollen knuckles, and a torn tendon around the middle finger joint," the nurse says in layman's terms so that those in the courtroom would understand the damage.

"These wounds are usually associated to what?" Mr. J questions and the nurse hesitantly squirms in her seat.

"Those are punch injuries. The thumb is from tucking your thumb in your fist—like this—" she displays the injury by clenching her fist with her thumb tucked in, "and the others are from connection with bone or a hard object…"

"Now, there are no hospital records of Kohaku's injuries because he didn't seek medical treatment, however I do have pictures taken from the day after the assault," Mr. J explains, introducing the defense's second piece of evidence: pictures taken at the amusement park between Sango and her brother that are dated and time-stamped, "Would any of these wounds on Kohaku's face correspond to the injuries previously addressed?"

"Objection! He's coaxing the witness!" Kuranosuke shouts and Mr. J sighs.

"It may seem that way to a simpleton like you, but I'm actually more interested in the scientific explanation that comes from Miss Yuka. I myself have no knowledge in fight wounds and patterns,"

"Refrain from name calling, and you can continue Mr. J," Judge Jaken demands and Mr. J bows his head respectfully.

"Of course, sir. Now. Miss Yuka. The wounds," Mr. J states, returning to the cross-examination. She sighs, looking over the wounds on Kohaku's face while nibbling on her bottom lip. She's supposed to be the prosecution's witness, yet her medical oath forces her to tell the truth.

"This one on his jaw…" she points at the mark on Kohaku's jaw in the image and Kohaku winces, remembering the moment that punch was dished out. These men were strong. Thank the gods Kohaku was stronger. Smarter…

"Thank you, Miss Yuka. I'm done, sir," Mr. J says as he twirls on his heel and strolls back to his seat.

"Next witness or piece of evidence, Mr. Takeda," Judge Jaken demands, and Sango's heart pounds in her ears. She can't tell if that went well for Kohaku or not. How is the rest of the trial going to go where Kuranosuke manipulates the facts to fit his case? Whatever happened to pure, honest, truth? Why does this have to happen to Kohaku?! Before the questions can torment her, Miroku wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side as he strokes up and down her arm through her cashmere sweater. She looks at him and flashes a grateful smile before Kuranosuke clears his throat, glaring back at Sango and Miroku.

"Security camera footage from the store in which Kohaku attacked my clients on October 8th," Kuranosuke says, before hitting a button on a remote and turning the TV on. There, in grainy imagery, is Mukotsu and Bankotsu, leaning against the brick wall. Sango realizes there is no sound, and she bites her lip. Without it, Kuranosuke can say anything about that day and about what was said. Seconds later, Kohaku and Rin walked out of the shop, and Kohaku turned to face the two men. He clenched his fists, glaring at them before a punch was suddenly thrown. Rin tried to stop him, but Mukotsu grabbed at her. That is until she kneed him in the nuts. The courtroom fills with soft laughter from everyone watching at that moment, and Mukotsu bristles with anger. TV Kohaku delivered several good punches, shouting at the men—though it couldn't be heard—before a plain-clothes cop ran over and subdued him. As soon as the cop grabbed him, Kohaku stopped fighting and dropped his head in shame. Tears poured down Rin's cheeks as she shouted after Kohaku while more cops came and took Mukotsu and Bankotsu into custody as well. A hush falls over the courtroom as the video recording ends.

"As you can see in this video, Kohaku was clearly unprovoked by my clients, and attacked them on his own accord based on a personal vendetta he may've had or out of pure violence. He really is an unreliable boy, and should be reprimanded for his actions," Kuranosuke claims and Sango clings tightly to Miroku, biting her lip to keep from screaming out. How DARE he say that about her brother when he did nothing wrong? He was defending Rin! She knows it, Miroku knows it, Rin knows it, and yet her stupid ex is going to make him look like the bad guy! She can't believe she loved him. She's practically trembling with rage, and yet in this quiet, pompous, courtroom she can't say or do anything. If she does, it harms Kohaku's chances of having this dropped.

Mr. J sighs softly before getting to his feet and straightening his suit, "Well, I think now would be a good time to call my witness as she was there during those so-called 'violent' attacks. I'm calling Rin Taisho to the stand,"

* * *

Part 2 will hopefully be out soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey everyone! So two quick things again: One, I just used Jaken's name for the judge. I know his character is nothing like the judge. He's usually just a squeaky annoying imp in the show, but I needed a name. Two, I'm not that skilled in American law, so this may not be accurate. I apologize if I make a mistake. Any who, onto the story!

* * *

 _I'm calling Rin Taisho to the stand._

The courtroom suddenly becomes tense, the air can be cut with a knife. Kohaku looks over his shoulder, staring at Rin with wide, concerned, eyes; he didn't know she would have to testify. He doesn't want her to testify: to have to relive the nightmares that these men put her through. He remembers all the times she's woken up crying, not knowing how to help her besides holding her close and promising everything will be okay. But, right now—in this courtroom—it doesn't feel okay.

Rin stands, her shoulders rigid and pulled proudly back as she passes through the barrier between observer to witness. From bystander to victim. Sango can only imagine the pain that young girl is going through, yet with her body exuding a cold, clear, confidence, Rin doesn't look like the victim she is. Today, she will take down the men who hurt her. Who hurt Kohaku. He protected her last time and now it is her turn. She is the embodiment of Justice in her soft navy-blue sweater, dark trousers, and sneakered feet. She didn't want to wear a dress in front of those sleazy men. She wants to make them hate her as much as she hates them; the only way to do that is with the truth.

As the girl sits in the witness box, everyone in the courtroom holds their breath, the atmosphere thick with anticipation. Her testimony will make or break this case. Even the bored Judge Jaken seems suddenly interested, Rin reminding him of his own grand daughters around her age. He wouldn't want them to be here. He can't imagine how she feels.

"Please state your name for the record…" Judge Jaken kindly requests and Rin clenches her hands together in her lap, hiding her nerves within white-knuckled fists that can't be seen.

"Rin Taisho, Your Honor…"

"And Miss Taisho, how old are you?" the judge questions.

"Sixteen, Your Honor. I know I'm a minor, but my father—Mr. Taisho—is here today and gives the court consent for me to testify," Rin says, her sweet voice masking her fear. It strongly rings throughout the courtroom with no quiver or stutter or quake. Mr. J stands and walks over to Rin, a sympathetic smile on his thin pale lips.

"Thank you, Miss Taisho, for coming today. You were a witness to two assaults involving the defendant, is that correct?"

"His name is Kohaku, sir. Defendant makes it sound like he did something wrong. And yes that is correct," Rin's words have Kohaku blushing softly, looking down at the wooden table with a smile on his lips. Rin loves him. That love is what is giving her strength right now, and he knows it. Sango can only watch from the bench behind him, wanting to reach over and give her brother a hug, yet it isn't allowed. So instead, she clings to Miroku like how Rin wants to cling to Kohaku.

Rin glances at Sango and she gives the young girl a nod of her head, mouthing "You got this!"

"Miss Taisho…this video we just watched was the second assault from Kohaku, is that correct?"

"Yes, but he had his reasons. Those men said some awful things to us before he punched them. You just can't hear it…" Rin explains, taking a deep breath when Mr. J stares her down.

"We need you to tell us what was said,"

"They…they whistled at me and said 'If it isn't the little slut from the movies…' 'Too bad we didn't get to taste you when we drugged you that first time' … 'Next time, you won't get away from us, sweetheart…' Kohaku…he told them to stop, but when they didn't he defended me. That's all he did, I swear! You saw how he stopped fighting when the cops…when the cops came…" Rin's voice starts trembling as she looks down at the podium in front of her. The dark wood is safe compared to seeing her father's murderously rageful face, Kohaku's shame, Sango's shock, Miroku's concern, the bad men's smirks, and Mr. J's coldly calm eyes.

"Now, Miss Taisho, I need you to walk us through the movies they mentioned. When did it happen?"

"September 28th…"

"That was the night of the first assault with Mukotsu and Bankotsu…?" Mr. J questions, and Rin takes a deep breath, her chest rising and shakily falling as she tries to keep her panic inside while nodding. She won't look at the men. She just won't do it.

"Kohaku and I went to the movies after a dinner with my father. There…there was a group of men in the lobby—led by those two men—and somehow they…they managed to drug—"

"Objection! That statement is just conjecture and hasn't been proven!" Kuranosuke snaps, causing Rin's nails to dig into her palm, and tears to pool in her eyes. She hazards a glance at the two _victims_ and the sneers on their faces has her courage wilting and panic consuming her. Those sneers and smirks and whistles haunt her dreams until Kohaku would hold her tightly and kiss the pain away. He can't do that now. Now, he sits at a separate table, hands in cuffs, frustrated tears in his eyes as he watches Rin try desperately to hold on.

"I have evidence, Your Honor, to back Miss Taisho's testimony if I need to provide it. After she is done, of course," Mr. J calmly says, and Rin lets out the breath she's been holding. She forgot about the tapes. The security footage from the lobby…

"Show them, Mr. J…if you will," Rin begs, and Mr. J turns to the judge.

"Are there any objections, Your Honor?"

"Yes—"

"No. Please. If it will make the prosecution believe the witness, then by all means. Enter in the evidence," Judge Jaken demands, getting annoyed by Kuranosuke's insistence of throwing out this girl's testimony. She is a witness after all.

"Entering in Evidence D…security footage from the theater lobby," Mr. J says before hitting a remote button and on the TV screen is a very crisp, clear, image of a busy movie theater; dozens of people wait in line at the concessions, a group of guys mingle around at the bottom left of the screen, and at the top right walks in Kohaku and Rin. It's easy to spot the young couple because Rin is in a baby blue sweater dress, leggings, and leather boots. She laughs at something Kohaku says, and Sango can see the group of men looking over at her. Sango feels bile rise in her throat, watching these wolves stalking Rin and Kohaku like prey. They queue up behind Rin and Kohaku, and while the young couple wait for popcorn, the guys manage to get their drink away from them. The courtroom is silent as they watch Mukotsu clearly pour something in Rin's drink, stirring it with the straw before snapping the lid back on and putting it back next to the couple without any notice. Kohaku was too busy cracking jokes with Rin to notice the drugging happen. He beats himself up every day for not paying more attention to their surroundings that night. The tape is turned off once they watch Rin and Kohaku head towards the movie they want, some of the men following them. Those men including Mukotsu and Bankotsu.

"Rin…do you remember what happened after that?" Mr. J asks, his deep voice calm and lulling which she needs right now. It makes it easier to look up from her bleeding palms, tears in her fragile eyes as she shakes her head no.

"Half way through the movie, I felt sick…everything got really blurry and I felt like I was going to puke. Kohaku stood up to take me home, then I heard shouting…and then nothing. I woke up at home…my…my dad had to tell me what happened between those men and Kohaku…" Rin explains quietly. Mr. J nods before turning to Kuranosuke.

"It's your turn, sir," he icily growls, and as Kuranosuke approaches, Rin can feel her heart jump in her throat.

"Miss Taisho, how often do you and Kohaku go to that theater?" Kuranosuke questions, confusing Rin on his line of inquiry.

"Um…pretty frequently. It's the closest one to his apartment, so…"

"So it is a common hang out for you two?"

"That's what I said, yes sir," Rin snaps, concerned by why it matters.

"Have you seen my clients before?"

"No, sir…"

"Why didn't you go to the hospital, Miss Taisho?" he suddenly asks, and Rin sighs. She knew that question was coming.

"My father hired a private physician to come to our home. With his business and power, I didn't want to make a scandal out of my attack,"

"And yet here you are as a witness and a victim in court,"

"If it means I can clear the air about what really happened those two days, then yes. I will gladly come to court and expose your clients," Rin hisses and Kuranosuke smirks.

"Careful, dearie, it sounds like you, too, have a vendetta against my clients,"

"Are you going to just ignore that video of one of them drugging me?" Rin retorts and Kohaku tries to smother his smile by covering it with his hand. He loves feisty Rin. He loves how she will do anything to protect the ones she loves.

"There weren't any security cameras in the movie theater itself, was there?" Kuranosuke questions.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I checked, and unfortunately there weren't; that means the only one who knows about Kohaku's attack on my clients are you and the men in that room. Now, I'm going to hazard a guess and say you'll do anything for Kohaku. So you could be lying,"

"I'm not—"

"The drug could've kicked in at your house. Hell, that could have been sweetener for all we know—"

"IT WASN'T—"

"Kohaku Taijiya attacked my clients for no reason whatsoever, and you're covering for him!"

"I WAS DRUGGED!" Rin screams, tears pouring down her face, "That drug made me so so sick, and I have nightmares from your clients' faces. Is that what you want to hear?! That the men the law is trying so desperately to protect HAUNTS me to the point I wake up screaming?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"Rin. Let's get you off the stand…" Sesshomaru says from the observing area, and no one questions his decision. Not even the judge. Rin hops out of the chair and runs over to her father. Sango breaks from Miroku's grip and hurries to Rin, pulling her into a hug once Sesshomaru lets go. Sango sits down with her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear to calm her down. Her heart shatters at Rin's pitiful sobs that echo through the courtroom.

"Your Honor, clearly the girl is an unreliable—"

"ENOUGH, MR. TAKEDA!" Judge Jaken bellows, silencing the prosecutor with his sudden rage, "You have crossed a line, sir, with your determination to try this case. I will look at all the evidence, witness statements, and courtroom footage. And I ALONE will decide whether this case should continue on. But hear me now. I am putting you on suspension. Your willingness to bend facts and truths to get your conviction makes you too unreliable. Off the record, I think YOU are the one with a vendetta against the Taijiya family. I don't know what your problem is, Kuranosuke, but the next time you attack a witness in MY courtroom, it will be the last," The judge's statement rings out clear and Sango can't help but feel proud for the old man standing up to her vicious ex.

"But, Your—"

"No! Your suspension starts after this case. We will take a short recess while I deliberate," Judge Jaken exclaims, and the guard leads Kohaku away.

"Wait, please, wait!" Rin cries as she pushes out of Sango's arms, runs past the barrier around the observing benches, and leaps into Kohaku's shackled arms.

"Miss!" The guard stammers, unsure if she should stop her or not.

"Give them a moment. Please Kana…" Mr. J says as Rin kisses Kohaku over and over again.

"Fine…"

Miroku wraps his arms around Sango, pulling her back against his warm chest as she fights the urge to run to her brother too.

"I love you Kohaku…" Rin murmurs as she steps away.

"I love you too," he cries, tears rolling down his cheek. Sango knows she shouldn't go to him, but she can't help it. She looks at Mr. J with pleading eyes and he sighs.

"Ten seconds…" he scowls as Sango runs to Kohaku too. Kohaku chokes on a sob as he sees Sango make her way to him, his strength and courage crumbling around his older sister.

She pulls him into a hug, kisses the top of his head, and whispers, "Be strong. I love you so much, and I know, I KNOW, we will get through this…"

"Miss, you have to let go now," Kana demands, and reluctantly she does. Rin clings to Sango's side, and Miroku wraps a warm, supportive, hand on her shoulder while Kohaku is taken to the holding cell.

"Let's wait outside, yeah?" Miroku suggests, and Sango nods, leading everyone out of the courtroom.

"I'm so sorry he went at you like that, Rin," Sango whispers, kissing the top of Rin's head as guilt eats away at her. Kuranosuke wouldn't be pushing so hard for this if it wasn't for her. It's like he's punishing her through Kohaku, and she knows it.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru softly says, and Rin instantly runs to her dad's side, clinging onto his strong arm even though he can't offer comforting words like Sango. He can only give her strength. Cold, resilient, strength.

"Miss Taijiya, a word?" Sango hears her name called, and she turns to face Kuranosuke with a scowl on her face.

"You can't be speaking to me without a lawyer present. I am—after all—related to the defendant," Sango coldly snaps, and it has Miroku smirking considering they are surrounded by lawyers and cops. Her feisty words have Kuranosuke frowning though he hides his anger.

"Sango, this doesn't have to do with the trial—"

"Really? Then there's no need for me to listen to you then," she retorts, turning her back on him and reaching for Miroku.

Kuranosuke grabs her shoulder, spinning her around quickly "Sango, don't you dare—" his words are cut off by a fist to the face. He stumbles back, clenching his jaw as Sango shakes out her aching fist. Everyone around them are frozen; cops and lawyers who witness the punch are tempted to step in, yet Mr. J just shakes his head, telling them all it is personal. So they leave it be.

"Don't you dare touch me, you piece of shit," Sango hisses, her body trembling from the rage she suppressed, "Whatever business you THOUGHT you had with me is done. It's been over, and if you insist on bothering me OR my brother, I will get a restraining order against you. Don't think I won't," she threatens and Miroku instantly wraps an arm around her waist, whisking her away and to the safety of their dog demon boss. Sesshomaru just looks down at her with a frown on his face while Kuranosuke storms off.

"You know that potentially hurt your brother's case…" he says and she just nods her head, "Nice shot though…" she looks up and sees him smiling softly. He puts a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder, looking to Miroku, "Take care of her. I have to care since she's basically Rin's sister-in-law,"

"Dad!" Rin squeals, turning several shades of pink and Sango laughs, silently thanking Sesshomaru for his well-placed comment. It breaks the tension around all of them as they sit on wooden benches and wait, hoping for justice—true justice—to be served. Miroku wanders off to get coffee for everyone, and Rin sits next to Sango. She quietly tells her details of her nightmares—things she's only ever told Kohaku—and Sango provides comforting words and advice. She knows what it is like to feel so weak and vulnerable. She can only support Rin now as she tries to heal. To return to the innocent girl who brightly laughed in movie theaters without a care in the world.

"Sango…" Miroku murmurs and she turns to face him, taking the offered cup of coffee in his hand. She looks up at his conflicted violet eyes, tight pinched lips, and worried brows, her heart dropping at the sight.

"What's wrong…?"

"The judge has reached a verdict. We need to get back inside," he says as she stands. He pulls her into a hug, their coffee cups held out to the side as he kisses her, "It's going to be okay. I know it will be," his comforting words wrap around her, and Sango flashes him a smile while praying to every god she knows.

 _Please…please let justice prevail…_

* * *

That's all for now! I have a pretty busy week ahead of me, but I'll try to get the verdict up and posted ASAP.

Thank you so much for reading!

~Alice~


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my stories and sharing your reviews. I really love reading them. I am going to have family come into town next week until the 28th, so there is a high possibility I won't be able to post until then. I love my family-I really do-but my dad is coming for those weeks, and he and I have a very very bitter history. So I may be too stressed to write...we shall see.

Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

"Court is now in session; everyone please take a seat," Judge Jaken wearily says, and everyone sits. Sango clings to Miroku's hand, her long fingers entwined with his as her heart races within her chest. She fights with her tears and her panic; she can't lose Kohaku. She just can't.

"This is the case of Mr. Taijiya vs Bankotsu and Mukotsu Youki. The charges were that of assault. The defendant plead not guilty is that correct Mr. J?" Judge Jaken continues, his beady eyes looking at the documents in front of him. His expression gives no details away, worrying Sango even more. She bites her lip, her grip tightening around Miroku's until he wraps an arm around her, holding her close to him while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Mr. J stands and makes Kohaku stand as well.

"Yes, Your Honor; not guilty for self-defense," Mr. J reiterates, and Judge Jaken nods his head slowly. He takes a deep sigh that shakes his small impish frame.

"This case really is about how the system of law has failed two young teenagers. To have to be tried for assault when there is clear evidence of why. However, my verdict is…guilty," Sango feels her heart drop, her whole body going numb. Rin lets out a muffled sob as she breaks down into tears, burying her face into her father's shoulder when he pulls her into a tight hug. Kuranosuke smugly smiles, puffing his chest out with pride, "Mr. Taijiya clearly assaulted the Youki Brothers. Not for his defense, but Miss Taisho's, though the circumstances do change his sentencing," the judge's words silences the courtroom and Sango watches Kuranosuke's smirking face wither into a frown.

"Your Honor?" he starts, but Jaken lifts his hand.

"I sentence Mr. Taijiya to pay all of the Youki Brothers medical bills, and any other financial inconveniences that may have come up from the assaults. If that is paid within thirty days, your record will be expunged, and these charges will not affect your future," Judge Jaken commands, and Sango momentarily panics. She can't afford to pay their hospital records! She can barely pay rent! Yet Mr. J nods his head, a small smile on his face.

"Consider it done. Thank you, Your Honor,"

"Good…now for you two,"Judge Jaken turns to Bankotsu and Mukotsu, "I am placing you under arrest for the harassment of a minor, possession of drugs, drugging a minor, assault, and attempted kidnapping," Judge Jaken's words cause the courtroom to flood with cops. They arrest the two men, both of them shouting and cursing at Mr. J and Kohaku. Bankotsu tries to lunge at the teenager, yet he's restrained by a burly cop. Sango rushes forward, pulling Kohaku back and he stumbles into the wood barrier between the benches and his defense table. Her actions keep Bankotsu away, yet it causes the two of them to fall into each other.

"Thank…thank you, sis," Kohaku breathes as they lay in a clump on the floor. She still has her body wrapped around his lanky frame. Miroku runs over and kneels next to the two of them, concern in his violet eyes as the chaos in the courtroom finally settles down.

"Are you two okay?" he cries, looking over Sango for any scrapes or bruises.

"I'm fine. I swear. You okay, Kohaku?" she asks, and he nods, "Oh thank goodness…" As the two of them have a reunion there on the courtroom floor, Mr. J and Sesshomaru approach the judge, demanding for an exact financial figure to pay off the Youki's bills.

"I can't believe that just happened…" Miroku murmurs, picking up both Sango and Kohaku with his surprisingly strong arms. Kana wanders over, a frown on her face as she looks at Kohaku on the wrong side of the barricade.

"I'm sorry, but I need to process Mr. Taijiya for his release. You may wait outside of the courthouse for him if you would like…" she murmurs and Sango sighs.

"Of course…be good, Kohaku," she ruffles his hair as he's led away, Rin begging the cop to let her go with them. Finally, she agrees; Rin and Sesshomaru follow the cop to the processing area, Mr. J and Kuranosuke follow Judge Jaken to his office, and the leftover cops and witnesses leave the room. Leaving Sango and Miroku alone. Finally. She turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her into a tight hug.

"I told you it will be okay," he whispers in her ear before planting a soft kiss on her neck. Sango blushes before stealing a kiss from his tempting lips. She thanks him with her kisses, silently praising him with her coaxing lips and sweet taste.

"Remind me to never doubt you again," she gasps when they split for air. Miroku smirks and kisses her nose, wrapping an arm around her waist as he leads her out of the courtroom for the last time. She leans into his warmth, loving his support as she calms her frayed nerves. They did it. Kohaku is free from this once they pay the fine. She will have to ask Mr. Taisho how much it is so she can try to pay him back… it is the least she can do since he also paid for Kohaku's lawyer. She will forever be in debt to her boss for what he has done.

"Sango, how do you feel about a celebration? Just us, Kohaku, and anyone he wants to invite over? We can use my apartment this time," Miroku suggests and Sango smiles brightly.

"I think that's a great idea, but let's ask Kohaku once he gets here. He may just want to spend time with Rin," she murmurs. Miroku's smile softens at the mention of the young couple.

"They're really cute together. I'm glad he found someone so perfect for him…" Miroku mumbles, "He's a good kid,"

"I know right? They are the cutest…" Sango chimes before Miroku kisses her out of the blue. She squeaks as his lips press into hers quickly, and a blush taints her cheeks.

"You're the cutest," Miroku whispers in her ear, nipping at the lobe which has her blushing brighter.

"Don't tease me," she snaps, and he chuckles darkly. The two walk down an empty hallway and suddenly Miroku pins Sango to the wall, "Miroku—mmm!" she's silenced by his lips on hers, his hands firmly holding her waist as he coaxes small whimpers from her. Her hands run over his muscular chest to his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper as she releases all of her worry and stress into this one kiss. She snaps out of the intense make out session when Miroku's hands roam down her dark-denim jeans, stopping on her perfectly round butt, and squeezing it with his rough hands. She gasps and shoves him away, her cheeks bright crimson red.

"You pervert!" she laughs, running a hand over her disheveled body to make sure it wasn't obvious the two of them had just kissed…a lot.

"I'm your pervert," Miroku cheekily says as he laces their fingers together and leads Sango to the waiting area.

"I…I just can't with you…" she whimpers, trying to calm her flushed face and beating heart. Miroku makes her feel so many things: safe, loved, desired, excited, nervous…so many emotions whirl through her as she holds onto his hand, staring at their entwined fingers; it is like his hand was made for hers. The two of them fit perfectly, her lean, elegant, fingers slip easily amongst his long, calloused, ones. There is a beauty to the image…one that she never knew would fascinate her.

"Sango? I lost you there…" Miroku mumbles as he draws her attention out of her chaotic thoughts. She just smiles and shrugs, "What were you thinking about?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Our hands…" she replies sheepishly. Miroku looks down, so grateful to be holding her hand right now. He smiles and brings their hands up between them, keeping eye contact with her as he kisses the back of her hand.

"I love you," he says before using their joined hands to yank her forward, so he can kiss her quickly.

"I—I love you too," Sango stammers, still not used to hearing those words come out of his mouth. Her emotions are soaring right now. Miroku loves her, Kohaku is free, Rin is safe, and all is well in her world. She definitely wants to celebrate this moment.

* * *

And that's all for now! That chapter was a lot fluffier than I meant it to be, but I feel like it works. They need some happiness in their lives. I will try to post again soon, but like I said before I may be delayed. For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! I'll see you soon!

 **~Alice~**


	41. Chapter 41

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write. I've had a lot of personal shit happen, holiday, and very busy work weeks. I'm hoping now that things have settled down, I'll be able to write some more. With that said, thank you to those of you who've supported me this far. I really do appreciate it!

Now onto the story!

* * *

The gathering at Miroku's is in full swing; drinks flow freely from bottles in his kitchen, soft music plays from the sound system, and groups of people mingle around his spacious living room. Sango hasn't been here since Kohaku called her the night Rin was attacked. Now, Rin is in the corner laughing and smiling with Kohaku and their friends, Shippo and Sota. Ayame, Koga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Mr. J, and Sesshomaru are also here, talking animatedly on the sofas about the trial and Mr. J's opinion of how things went down. The eclectic blend of guests surprises Sango and yet they are all here to celebrate the same thing: Rin and Kohaku's victory. Miroku approaches Sango as she sits on the counter in the kitchen, sipping on her cider while swinging her legs back and forth. He changed into comfortable jeans and a hoodie before the others arrived, and Sango can't help but find his casual wear just as attractive as his formal clothing.

"You okay?" he quietly asks, running his hands along her denim-clad thighs slowly. He pushes against her knees lightly, and she opens her legs, letting him step between them as he wraps his arms around her waist. Sango's heart races at his proximity, his large hands heating up her lower back as her legs drape around his waist. She rests her hands on his shoulders with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," Sango murmurs before Miroku smirks, leans in, and kisses her grinning lips.

"I'm glad you're content. I just want you happy. More than you know…" Miroku says and she laughs.

"I think I do know," she whispers, leaning forward to kiss him again. A knock on the door has them pulling away, and Kohaku runs for it. He opens the door and cheers when the pizza guy hands over six large pizzas and three liters of soda. Miroku goes over to the pizza guy, paying for the food before shutting the door and helping Kohaku carry their loot to the kitchen. Everyone swarms around the boxes—including Sesshomaru and Mr. J—grabbing their favorite slices before moving to the dining room table. Sesshomaru sits at one end with Rin to his left, Kohaku to her left, Shippo to his left, Souta, and then Kagome. Mr. J sits at the other end with Inuyasha to his left then Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame.

"You know…and I mean this in no offense, but I would never imagine you, Mr. Taisho, eating pizza," Ayame murmurs as she nibbles on a slice with ham, bell peppers, and bacon. Sesshomaru flashes a very small smile before shrugging and taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"It's our tradition on Wednesday nights!" Rin chimes, biting into a vegetarian pizza, "We always order pizza and watch movies in celebration of the week being half over," she adds and Sesshomaru frowns.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru grumbles, the faintest look of embarrassment on his face as his employees coo at them.

"That is really sweet," Sango giggles and Kohaku nudges her.

"Don't act like we don't have our own quirky traditions," he teases, and she laughs, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, but I also don't act all stoic and cold at work. They know how much I love you,"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru likes to act like an icebox though I know the truth," Inuyasha chimes in and Sesshomaru glares at him.

"You say one word and all of your friends will know your secrets," Sesshomaru growls. Inuyasha quickly shuts down, cursing Sesshomaru under his breath as he takes a giant bite of barbecue chicken pizza. Kohaku clears his throat, standing from his chair so everyone turns to look at him as he wipes pizza grease from his fingers nervously.

"Well... I just wanted to thank Miroku for inviting you all over…" Kohaku says, looking around the table with a soft smile on his lips, "These past few weeks have been hell, but you all have supported me in one way or another. My friends kept me sane, Rin went to battle for me, Mr. Taisho gave me a safe place to stay, and Sango…" Kohaku's eyes start to sting from the tears in his eyes as he coughs to hide his frazzled emotions, "My sister never gave up on me. She never believed me to be a bad person and defended my choices even when it threatened our stability. I'm so grateful for Mr. J who helped me in court, so we can be here tonight. So…yeah…thanks everyone," Kohaku finishes quickly before sitting down and smiling as Rin wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. Shippo jumps to his feet, a smile on his face as he raises his glass of Coca Cola.

"To Kohaku and Rin! My bestest friends who deserve this happiness!" he cheers, and everyone raises their glass, toasting the happy couple. Both Rin and Kohaku blush with embarrassment, giddily laughing when the cups touch the table again. Miroku wraps an arm around Sango's shoulder, stroking her bare skin as she turns to look at him, quirking her brow slightly.

"Thank you for letting me support you in all of this," he whispers in her ear, his breath teasing her skin as she smiles softly.

"I should be the one thanking you," she whispers back, kissing his cheek softly before turning her attention to Kagome as she asks Sango about her progress on their current manuscript. As the night progresses, the kids go over to Shippo's house to play video games, Mr. J heads out with the reluctant apologies of having to do more work while Sesshomaru just disappears. Sango, Ayame, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga all sit around Miroku's living room, sipping on beer and wine when Sango sighs, relief allowing her to relax back into the couch.

"How are you holding up, girlie?" Kagome asks, leaning casually against Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango smiles when Miroku intertwines his fingers with hers, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm okay. Relieved mostly…exhausted now that it is finally over,"

"And Kuranosuke…?" Koga asks, "You okay with that whole thing?"

"He verbally attacked Rin on stand. I've never been more sure in my life that that man is pure evil," Sango grumbles, sipping at the drink in her hand. She didn't want to drink when the kids were around, but now she's in the comfort of her friends. She can relax a bit more.

"He's been suspended for twisting evidence as he did. Hopefully, he's done practicing law," Miroku adds, smiling softly when Sango rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling the soft cotton material of his hoodie.

"That bastard," Inuyasha growls, his voice so low that Sango can feel it reverberate around the room.

"I agree with the mutt," Koga spits, his hands clutching his beer bottle tightly.

"Guys, don't worry. He's not going to bother us again. I threatened him with a restraining order…"

"Yeah, after punching him," Miroku chuckles, bringing Sango's hand to his lips to kiss her irritated knuckles.

"You punched him?! Finally!" Kagome cheers. Sango bursts into giggles that quickly spread to her friends, everyone laughing at Kagome's excitement.

"I didn't realize you'd condone such violence. Besides that's the second time I've hit him. The first was a slap though…"

"When it comes to Kuranosuke, I condone any violence," she says with a shrug, bringing her wine glass to her lips and taking a long sip.

"Well I'm hoping he's out of my life for good. I don't want to see that man ever again…" Sango says, sighing as she snuggles closer to Miroku, her fatigue causing her eyes to flutter softly. Miroku and the others change the subject, wanting to cheer Sango up, yet when she doesn't respond after a few minutes, they look over at her. Only to see her fast asleep against Miroku's side.

"She must've been so stressed out…" Ayame murmurs quietly, moving Sango's bottle from her lax hand.

"The ex that put her through hell put her brother through hell. What do you expect?" Koga grumbles.

"We should head out, guys. Let her sleep," Kagome says as she gets up, sliding her arms into her soft jacket. Inuyasha obediently follows Kagome before the four of them whisper their goodbyes and leave Miroku and Sango alone. With a sigh Miroku lifts Sango off the couch, carrying her to his bedroom with one arm around her back, and one arm tucked under her knees. She groans, clinging to his hoodie as she buries her face into his broad chest. Miroku smiles down at her, his mind racing as he pushes his bedroom door wide open.

The last time Sango was in this room was their one-night stand night. It feels like ages ago to Miroku, especially with how much has changed between the two of them. That night, they were strangers finding themselves through bare flesh, moans, sighs, and twisted sheets. Tonight, they are lovers who express themselves in sweet caresses, careful words, empowering support, and emboldened trust. Miroku thanks the gods everyday that Sango is his girlfriend; that they were able to move beyond lust-driven strangers to something more.

"Sango…honey, you need to wake up, so you can change," Miroku murmurs as he sets her down on the bed.

"Mmmm…don't care…" she slurs, releasing her grip on him as she feels the silk sheets touch her back. She spreads out, sighing in satisfaction even as Miroku chuckles.

"So you're going to sleep in jeans?" he teases, but her response is one he isn't expecting. With eyes still closed, Sango unbuttons her jeans, shimmying and kicking them off her body. Her head never leaves the pillow, and when she rolls over, her shirt rises up her torso, exposing her underwear and soft stomach to Miroku's eager eyes.

"Holy shit…" he whispers, his throat dry with desire even though Sango has no idea what she is doing to him. She curls up with a pillow, drifting peacefully to sleep while his eyes graze over her beautiful body; from her messy ebony hair that dances and curls over her bare shoulders and innocently soft face to her long, bare, legs that show her strength in the lean willowy muscles. He finally breaks away from the spell she cast, tucking her under his dark purple duvet before walking to the bathroom to change out of his clothes and tame the lust running through his veins. Miroku sighs softly, stripping out of his clothes before turning the shower head on cold. After a brisk shower, he dresses in a loose pair of sweats and makes his way towards his bed, crawling in beside Sango. She instantly rolls over in her sleep, resting her hand on his bare chest and pressing her body against him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer as he feels his body relax into his soft bed, and his heart relaxes in his chest. He loves her. That much is true, and he knows that he would do anything to keep her happy and content in his arms. He truly is a whipped man, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I will do my best to get the next chapter written ASAP! Thank you for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry again for delays in uploading. I work in a bookstore and the holiday season has been slowly killing me. Here is a nice long chapter so you guys hopefully don't hate me!

I'm also working on the next chapter right now, so hopefully it will be uploaded ASAP. Enjoy!

* * *

Loud, obnoxious, beeping echoes around the dimly lit apartment, the sun barely peeking through the dark curtains. Sango wakes, sighing as she reaches blindly for the alarm clock. Only her hand doesn't come into contact with cheap metal. Instead, her fingers drop down on warm, hard, flesh hiding perfectly toned muscles. Her eyes fly open as Miroku groans from her abrupt hit, his own hand moving automatically to his alarm clock and shutting it off.

"Why did you hit me?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Sango sits up, the sheets falling away from her.

"I thought I was in my place…I'm sorry," Sango embarrassedly mutters as she tries to tame her hair. She looks at the time and curses, "Crap, why didn't you wake me sooner?! I'm going to be so late!" she shouts as Miroku watches her scramble off the bed. He sits up, looking at the alarm clock set for 9:00am.

"Why are you rushing, Sango? It's Friday…" Miroku says, and Sango stops struggling with her pants. Friday means late days, and usually her department works from 12-7pm instead of coming in at the usual 8:30am.

"Oh, thank goodness…sorry…" Sango murmurs, yet Miroku just catches her wrist, pulling her back to the bed. Her knees hit the mattress, and she stumbles on top of Miroku, enjoying the way her body rests against his. He parts his long legs so she can lay comfortably between them, their torsos pressed together as he kisses her. Sango leans into the kiss, enjoying the way Miroku's arms comfortably wrap around her.

"I could get used to waking up next to you…" Miroku mumbles in her hair, yet she heard every word. Before she can answer properly, her stomach growls, breaking their romantic moment as she bursts into laughter.

"I'm sorry!" she cries, and Miroku joins in her giggles.

"No worries. How about I whip us up something to eat?" he asks, and Sango's smile widens before she leans in and kisses him again.

Pulling away she says, "How about I make us breakfast instead?" and without waiting for his response, Sango frees herself from his grasp and yanks on her jeans, "You can shower if you want while I cook," she suggests as she wanders into the kitchen. Miroku gets out of bed, taking a shower before getting ready for work. He rolls his white button up shirt, so the sleeves are over his forearms and quickly knots a dark tie around his neck. His dark pants are pristine, and he pairs the look with comfortable dress shoes. He walks into the kitchen, a wonderfully sweet aroma wafting from the stove where Sango stands, her long hair tied up in a messy bun as she hums to herself.

"What smells so good?" Miroku asks as he leans against the counter. She turns and smiles sheepishly as she points a spatula to the stack of pancakes on the counter, "What are you apologizing for?" Miroku teases and Sango laughs, thwapping him lightly with the spatula.

"Not all pancakes are apology pancakes," she retorts as she pulls the last one off the stove, turns it off, and heads for the dining table. Miroku grabs plates, syrup, butter, and utensils before following her, "These however are to thank you…" she quietly says once the two of them are sitting. Miroku cocks a curious brow at her and she sighs, "Without your support this past week, I'm sure I would've gone mental,"

"I wouldn't let that happen," Miroku murmurs before dishing out a plate for her and a plate for himself, "Honestly Sango, you're too strong to let some jackass guy beat you down," his words have her laughing, but he's right. She is strong, yet sometimes it is nice to have support. To have someone to feel vulnerable around who won't judge her or worry for her on days when she feels weak. She has her friends, but still…there's something wonderfully intimate about having a partner be okay when she breaks down and needs that support.

"Thank you…" she whispers, cutting a small piece out of her pancakes before eating them. Miroku does the same and instantly smiles while chewing.

"Damn…these are some tasty thank you pancakes," he chimes. Sango smiles brightly, enjoying the praise. She's happy that he likes her cooking. The two of them silently finish their breakfast, the atmosphere not awkward or uncomfortable. It's just contentment. Both of them are happy enough to be in each other's company that words don't need to fill the surrounding dining room. Miroku takes the plates back into the kitchen as Sango stands, putting away the syrup, butter, and ingredients she used for cooking.

"I should be getting home, Miroku. I need to shower and change clothes before work today," Sango says before Miroku wraps his arms around her, pulling her close as he plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I guess I'll have to wait for you to thank me properly, eh?" Miroku says, his hands running down Sango's waist to his favorite asset of hers. She slaps his hands away, giggling at his perverted antics.

"You are such a lech," she sneers as she picks up her purse and coat from the couch. With a grin, Miroku grabs her from behind, his hands gripping her small waist as he pulls her back against his hard body. Sango whimpers when she feels his hot lips leave faint kisses all along her neck, his tongue teasing the skin every now and then.

"I'm your lech," he whispers, planting one final kiss on her cheek before letting her go. Sango's cheeks flush bright red as she slips into her coat, her mind reeling from Miroku's touch.

"I'll see you at work," she quietly murmurs, leaving the apartment before she changes her mind and decides to spend the day in his arms. She runs to the nearest train station, hopping on within minutes of her arrival. She sits in one of the free seats, her thoughts running wild as the train moves out of the station. She looks around to the other people on the train, wondering what their lives are like, where they are going, and who they plan to see. She sees a woman fiddling with the end of her dress, nervous fingers shaking as she takes one deep sigh. The woman looks at her watch, fusses with her hair, checks her makeup in her compact mirror…anything to make sure her looks are perfect. Now she could be going to a job interview, but Sango suspects it might be a first date. She's too focused on her looks and how they people would perceive her. The train pulls into the station, and the woman gets off, anxiously walking over to a man waiting for her. The two awkwardly hug before moving off the platform and towards the station entrance.

"Knew it…" Sango silently breathes, a small smile on her lips. All her years working as a romance editor has helped her spot signs of a blossoming relationship; her own relationships were always a different story. She never could understand if someone was subtly interested in her or if they were just being friendly. That's why Miroku is so refreshing. She knows where she stands with him now. They're in love, and they are happy, and that is what matters now. Now that all the chaos and the madness is over, she can focus on her own blooming love story. As she exits the station, one newspaper stand catches her eye. She hurries over, her eyes wide as she sees a headline with the mugshots of Bankotsu and Mukotsu. Beneath it reads: _Two Gang Members Flip on Boss for Lower Sentence_.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Sango asks, pointing at the paper while shakily digging for her wallet. The newspaper seller takes her coins before handing over the newspaper. Sango clings to it as she walks, fear and dread running through her veins. What do they mean lower sentence? Those men aren't getting out of jail, are they? These questions and more consume her; her wish for peace and happiness withering as she bursts into her apartment, drops all her stuff by the front door, kicks off her shoes, and runs to the living room where she sits on the couch with paper in hand. Kilala comes from her bedroom, meowing for attention as she rubs against Sango's leg.

"Not now, Kilala…" Sango mumbles as she reads over the article:

 **Yesterday, Bankotsu and Mukotsu Youki were arrested for numerous charges including, but not limited to the drugging of a minor and attempted sexual assault. There were previous allegations about the men being involved in the Band of Seven, a deadly gang that is currently being investigated for human trafficking. To receive a lesser sentence, the two Youki brothers flipped on their boss, giving investigators the name of the man who goes by the street name Inferno. He is wanted for several cases of arson and murder, yet the police have had no success in the arrest of the man.**

Sango stops reading. She can't continue to read this and fret when Kohaku is sleeping peacefully in the other room. She crumples the paper and wanders to her room, grabbing her towel and work clothes before going to the bathroom and turning on the scalding hot water. She needs it to break her cold panic, and yet as she washes her long hair, she worries for Kohaku. What if they get out of jail and come after him? If something happens to her brother, she'd have no family left. She makes herself crazy thinking of all the what ifs, and instantly finishes her shower, drying off, and dressing in a tight chocolate brown tweed skirt, violet cashmere sweater, and sheer stockings. She dries her hair, brushes it, and pulls it up in a high ponytail before adding makeup to her exhausted complexion. She makes sure she's ready for work before scurrying down the hall to wake her brother. She has to see him. She has to know he's okay. As soon as she opens his bedroom door, a grin slips across her lips. Kohaku sleeps soundly on his bed, his duvet pulled up over him with his arms wrapped around a small bundle in front of him. Sango recognizes Rin's soft brown hair fanning out on the pillow next to Kohaku even though she is buried up to her neck in blankets and her face is pressed against Kohaku's chest. Kohaku has a serene smile on his face as he subconsciously pulls Rin closer; their cuteness is too much for Sango to handle, so she shuts the door, satisfied that the two of them are okay. Even if she is not. As the time ticks closer to noon, Sango slips into a pair of ballet flats, grabs her purse, and hurries for the train station yet again. While waiting, she grabs her phone, sending a quick text to Kohaku.

 **11:56am:** _Hey, you were asleep when I came home, and left again, but I wanted to say I love you so so much. You and Rin have a good day together. I'll see you when I get home around eight or so._

As soon as that is sent, Sango dials Mr. J, hoping she will get some answers before going into work. She nervously nibbles at her bottom lip, the train pulling up right as the other line is answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Mr. J, this is Sango Taijiya, I um…I was hoping we could talk—"

"You saw the newspaper article, didn't you?" Mr. J questions with a big sigh, "Of course you did, why else would you call…"

"Look, I'm sorry to take up your time, but I need to know: The Youkai Brothers are going to stay in jail, right? They aren't going to be released because of the deal they made with the police?" Sango questions quickly, her anxious voice rushing out of her in a breathy whisper.

"Sango, they will still be going to prison. Those two men were involved in a human trafficking scheme. There is no way they will be released in this lifetime with or without the deal. There's too much evidence against them for this case. Evidence I am not allowed to discuss, might I add…" Mr. J's patient voice calms Sango's nerves as she sighs softly.

"Are you sure…?" she can't help asking. She's scared. He understands that, and that is why he answered her call in the first place, and why he spends the next ten minutes explaining things to her as best he can without getting fired for releasing confidential information. With each word, Sango's heartbeat returns to normal, her cold panic uncoiling as she feels her body relax. She knows they will be fine. Everything with the Youkai Brothers is indeed over and she has no reason to worry about it anymore.

"Thank you, Mr. J for taking your time to talk to me about this. You've been very kind to my brother and me, and I appreciate that more than you know," Sango says as she exits the train and walks up the platform to street level.

"I think Kohaku is a good kid, and you should be proud. You guys have overcome a lot to get to where you are now. Enjoy it," he says before ending with a goodbye, and hanging up the phone. Sango sighs, taking in a deep breath as she releases all of her stress and fear and worry on the exhale. She should be proud of what she and Kohaku have accomplished. She hopes they can move past all that has happened, so they can be happy. Kohaku has already found his happiness in Rin…Sango should do the same. With that thought in mind, she quickly hurries to work, stepping into the glass and metal building with a lighter heart that no longer is clouded by panic, fear, and paranoia. She enters the packed elevator, all her coworkers greeting each other pleasantly, for it's Friday. The last day of the work week and a shorter day at that. She asks someone to hit the button for her floor, squeezing into an empty spot as she clings to her purse strap. Cramped elevators remind her of Miroku. Their very first encounter was in an elevator much like this; Sango blushes slightly when she thinks back to his crude grope and perverted words.

 _If you ever want to break your stalemate, come find me._

The fact they were put on the same production team made it very easy for Sango to find him. And not just find him…to fall in love with him. Even when groping and jesting, there is a seriousness and caring demeanor to Miroku she hasn't seen before. He's always aware of her needs, her hurt, and her hesitations. He never pushed her when she rejected him, and he always makes her feel safe. That's what she needs right now. That feeling of safety that only he can provide with his warm embrace. As soon as the elevator stops on her floor, she squeezes past the remaining employees and sprints out the door. After setting all of her stuff down at her desk, she wanders back down the hall towards the Directors' offices. In particular, to Miroku's office. Her heart flutters as she approaches the familiar oak door, softly knocking as she tries to calm the butterflies whirling in her stomach. She doesn't know why she's nervous; they're dating, they've confessed their love, and they've slept together in more ways than one. And yet, hearing him call for her to enter, then seeing him behind his desk covered in paperwork, one hand clenched around a phone receiver while the other quickly types numbers into his computer, has her heart racing even more. She smiles, shutting the door behind her as she wanders over to his desk.

"Mhmm…I hear you, sir," Miroku says into the receiver, mouthing 'I'm sorry' at Sango as she shrugs. It can't be helped. He's a busy man, so this doesn't surprise her in the slightest. What does surprise her is Miroku's hand gently grabbing hers, pulling her towards him with an unreadable look in his eyes. She cocks a brow, and he smirks, his hand moving from wrist to waist, dragging her to his lap. She blushes brightly as she sits on his lap, burying her face in his shoulder as he continues to talk on the phone. Normally, she'd hate feeling so small and vulnerable, yet sitting here, curled against Miroku's muscular body makes her feel safe. Like nothing bad can happen in her small little world. Just what she needs after the morning she's had. His deep voice vibrating around his chest comforts her, and the way his fingers twirl through her ponytail has her smiling brightly. She sits up, looking Miroku in the eye as he smiles at her as well. Sango leans in, kissing his lips softly, barely making a sound so the phone doesn't pick up on the noise. Miroku's mind instantly slips away from work, focusing on Sango in his lap, and how she moves her silky kisses from his lips to his cheek, nipping at one of his earlobes while playing with the earring there. Miroku covers the phone receiver, barely listening to the man yacking away on the other end as he pulls Sango closer to his body, his large hand cupping her bottom as his mouth attacks hers. Sango whimpers in to the kiss, letting Miroku's lips consume her.

"Miroku. Hey, Miroku, are you listening to me!" the unknown employer on the phone huffs and Miroku instantly breaks away from the kiss. Sango moves her lips to his neck, nibbling and kissing on his skin, sliding his collar down as she continues to tease him with her lips.

"Yes, sir, please feel free to continue in your proposal," Miroku says, his deep voice rough from the desire coursing through his veins yet the man on the phone is unaware of what is going on in Mr. Houshi's office. Miroku covers the receiver again, barely holding the phone to his ear as he lets one hand wander all over Sango's soft body, caressing her thighs and bottom. One particular squeeze to her bottom has her whimpering against his neck, her own desire soaring. She just wants to spend the day with his hands all over her body, reminding her just how much he loves her while letting her feel vulnerable. With Miroku, she doesn't have to be the strong one. Something that she enjoys more than she thought she would. She leaves a hickey on his neck beneath his shirt collar, pulling away with hooded eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Miroku can't stand it. He needs to have Sango. Now.

"Mr. Totosai, I apologize but my 12:15 appointment has just arrived, and I can't leave him waiting. Do you mind sending me an email with your proposal plans and budget?" Miroku cuts the man off, watching as Sango smirks, her lithe fingers reaching up and unbuttoning one of his shirt buttons.

"Of course, Miroku," Sango pops another button, "I'll have it send to you by the end of the day," another button pops, "And I do hope you'll get me an answer soon," another button popped and Miroku bites his lip to stop himself from groaning.

"Yeah as soon as I check the numbers. Good day, Mr. Totosai," Miroku snaps, hanging up the phone before devouring Sango's lips, his arms wrapping around her small frame while one hand wraps around the back of her neck. Sango whimpers into the kiss, her desire for Miroku's touch blazing into an inferno. Miroku breaks the kiss only to kiss down her neck while his fingers toy with her sweater buttons.

"I didn't expect this kind of greeting from you, my dear," Miroku purrs against her skin while exposing pale flesh and lace bra. She blushes, her body trembling with unbridled passion as he traces soft circles on her small waist, "What has you so worked up this afternoon?"

"You…I missed you…" Sango says, not wanting to tell him about the panic attacks and Youkai Brothers until later. Until after the two of them have this moment. She trails her long fingers down Miroku's exposed chest, loving the feeling of powerful muscles beneath her fingertips. Miroku's lips curl into a wicked smirk causing her cheeks to flare in a scarlet red and her legs to clench tightly together.

"Did you now?" Miroku growls seductively, his hand travelling up Sango's leg and pushes her knees apart gently, "Is this what you wanted, Miss Taijiya?" he asks, kissing her neck as his hand continues its slow torturous path up her inner thigh. She can't even speak. She craves his touch more than anything else right now. She just wants him to help her forget her fear and her anxiety. She needs him to let her know everything will be okay, and she always feels okay with his hands on her body. She rests her hands on his shoulders, her eyes fluttering with heavy desire as she looks at him with lust and love and a vulnerability that makes Miroku want to hold her tight and never let her go.

"Please…"

* * *

Welp that escalated quickly...

Next chapter will be up soon, and as always thank you for the reviews! I do read them, and I appreciate all the feedback!

See you soon

~Alice~


	43. Chapter 43

Hey everyone! I will have the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

"Please…" it is such a simple word, yet it packs one powerful punch. In this instance, it has Miroku groaning at Sango's innocent seduction. He lifts her in his muscular arms, moving the two of them from his desk chair to the couch in the corner of the room. He drops her onto the cushions, pinning her beneath him as his lips latch onto hers again. The two of them lose themselves in caresses, kisses, and haunting moans that slip from Sango's full lips. Miroku's hand travels up her leg again, tickling her knee and inner thigh, but right when he's about to touch her most sacred part, the damn phone starts blaring from his desk. He's tempted to ignore it, yet Sango stops him from continuing by grabbing his forearm lightly.

"You…you should get that…" she breathes out, covering her exposed chest with one hand. Miroku sighs and kisses her before running over to his desk and grabbing the phone.

"Miroku Houshi here…" he grumbles, his eyes feasting on the sight of a thoroughly kissed Sango. Her ponytail is a mess, her eyes heavily hooded, lips swollen and bright pink from each kiss, and collar bones peppered with small love bites and hickeys that will be covered up by her sweater. He wants to hang up and ravage her just then, yet when he hears Mr. Taisho's disapproving sigh on the other end, all passion is dashed out like a bucket of cold water has been poured on them.

"Miroku, it's me. I'm trying to reach Sango, and I have a feeling she's with you…" Sesshomaru coldly explains, and Miroku sighs.

"Well, you aren't wrong, sir…"

"I warned you two to be careful," Sesshomaru growls and Miroku can feel his blood boil with defensiveness.

"Look, sir—"

"I don't want to hear it, Miroku. Just send Sango to my office," he spits, hanging up the phone with a loud crash.

"Was that…"

"Yeah…he needs you in his office," Miroku mumbles, running his fingers through his disheveled hair before walking over to Sango. She stands on shaky limbs, and he reaches out, brushing down her messy locks with a soft, caring, look in his eyes. He carefully straightens her undershirt and rebuttons her sweater. Sango does the same for Miroku before fixing his collar and adjusting his tie.

"Will you be okay…?" Sango quietly questions and Miroku lightly laughs.

"I'll be fine…you go, and let me know what he wants when you're done, okay?" Miroku replies, kissing her softly once more. Sango smiles and nods, hurrying from his office, hoping no one notices her slightly dazed expression and swollen lips. She shouldn't have gone that far with Miroku…she knows that they can't get caught, and yet she couldn't help herself. She needed his touch. She _needs_ his touch. It'll just have to wait until they both get home tonight. Then she is going to show Miroku the pleasure he deserves; she'll thank him with her body and her heart.

Sango makes it to Sesshomaru's office, knocking on the door before she hears him bid her entrance. She slowly enters and shuts the door behind her, turning to look at Sesshomaru who stares at her with bitter amusement.

"Really, Sango? You remember what I told you two…"

"I know, I'm really sorry, sir, I didn't expect it to get that heat—"

"Don't worry, I didn't ask you hear for that reason," Sesshomaru says, waving off her babbling excuses, "I wanted to offer you a promotion," he continues, gesturing for her to sit in the chair in front of him. Her eyes widen and her heart stops beating from the shock.

"A promotion…really?!" she cries, dropping into the chair he gestured to.

"Indeed. There is a position open in History. Your pay would increase and there is a possibility for vacation time. Of course, with the same benefits you have at the moment," Sesshomaru says, passing over a contract with all of the items listed out and every stipulation that may come from switching departments.

"Wow…History…" Sango breathes, reading over the document in thorough detail. She bites her lip realizing this paper in her hand is her dream department. It is the one she's always wanted to work in, and yet for some reason she feels herself hesitating.

"You would be able to be open in your relationship, Sango, if you switch departments," Sesshomaru bluntly says when he notices her hesitations.

"I know, and that is great and all but…I've come to like editing Romance novels…" Sango mumbles, looking over the document again.

Sesshomaru sighs, "Look I can offer you a promotion in Romance as well, but you won't be able to date Miroku. So long as you work under him, you can't openly date in my company. You know my reasons why," his words hit her like bricks, but she understands why he said it and where he's coming from.

"I…I understand, sir… may I think on it still?" Sango asks, and she swears she sees a small smile crossing his face.

"I'll give you until Monday before I expect an answer," Sesshomaru demands before waving Sango out of his office. The decision should be easy. She should take the History promotion because then she and Miroku can be together publicly. But she's come to love Romance. The department, her production team, the novels she reads and creates. Will she have the same passion in her work if it was in the History Department? She really isn't sure…

With a sigh, Sango wanders back to her desk in Editing, opens up her manuscript, and finishes it. She doesn't notice the hours ticking away until someone taps her shoulder, causing her to jump suddenly in her seat. She looks up and notices Kagome, her friend's sweet face curled in a frown. Sango looks at the clock and sees it read 3:45. Most of the department is still here, scribbling away at manuscripts and sipping on cups of caffeine to keep their motivation going. Yet, here sits Kagome with a look that has Sango freaking out slightly.

"Hey…you okay?" Sango asks, setting her pen down before stretching slightly. Her muscles pop and click as she reaches her arms above her head, rolling her neck side to side while Kagome sighs heavily.

"I was told about your promotion. Are you going to take it?" Kagome snaps and suddenly everyone looks over to Sango's desk, the gossip in the room more exciting than whatever they were working on. Sango stands, grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm and dragging her to the break room away from all the prying eyes.

"I don't know yet…I have my pros and cons," Sango mumbles, running her fingers through her hair.

"Have you told Miroku?"

"I haven't had the time…" Sango meekly replies.

"Well you should," Kagome snaps causing Sango to sigh for the tenth time this afternoon.

"Look, I would but I haven't decided—"

A loud explosion cuts Sango off. She and Kagome look towards the elevator where the explosion came from and suddenly, it is engulfed in blazing flames of crimson and gold. Screams meld with fire alarms, all of the employees running for the emergency stairs. Kagome is one of those screams, yanking a stunned Sango out of the breakroom.

"Miroku!" Sango screams, realizing his office is on the other side of the flames and away from all the emergency exits.

"Sango, c'mon we need to leave!" Kagome shouts, pulling a hysterical Sango towards the fire exits.

"No, wait! Miroku!"


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! And to those who celebrate it: Merry Christmas!

(Random note: I haven't studied fire patterns or behavior, so please don't harp on me if this is inaccurate. I've only seen wildfires up close. Not chemically set burning buildings... okay now onto the story!)

* * *

Miroku smelt the smoke right before the explosion. He managed to get out of his office and hide in the janitor's hall as his half of the Editing floor burst into flame. Now, he wanders endless white halls with no windows, unsure if he's heading towards the fire or away from it. There is a labyrinth of secret halls in this building that he was never aware of, and now he's lost in it. Finally, he stumbles upon a stairwell and he runs down it, his mind burning with two desperate thoughts: I need to get out, and where the hell is Sango? Sango's safety has him hesitating on the sixth floor landing debating about going back up to make sure she is out. All that stops him is another explosion, and fire hurling itself through the seventh floor landing above him. He runs the rest of the way to the ground floor, bursting out of the building in a back alley, coughing as he inhales fresh air instead of soot and smoke. Once he can breathe normally, he runs to the front of the building and across the street where the evacuation groups are meeting. Immediately, he sees Sango in Kagome's arms, crying and whimpering his name. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame are running back and forth, dragging out injured victims and saving those who have been trapped. Kagome sees Miroku first, her eyes widening before she shakes her friend, whispering in her ear. Sango instantly looks up, and Miroku's heart breaks at the sight. She's covered in smoke and ash, her cheeks streaked with tear stains and body trembling in fear. He runs over to her, taking her from Kagome's arms and dragging her into his own. He doesn't care about the stares and whispers from the people around them. All he cares about is that she is safe. Alive and safe.

"I'm here…I'm sorry, love, but I'm here," Miroku says over and over again as he plants kisses on top of her head. She clings to his arms, crying with tears of joy and tears of pain. He's alive; he didn't die, but they lost their jobs. Everyone stares at the building, watching as more and more fiery infernos burst through windows and rain debris down on them. The alarms can be heard from across the street, and now they are met with sirens of the firefighters.

…

Ayame runs out of the building with fifth floor's receptionist. She's burnt but alive which is all that matters. The two collapse on the ground, smoke and ash burning through their lungs. Ayame is grateful she's a demon. She can heal from this, but those other people… With that motivation, she pushes herself to her feet, tears in her eyes from the irritation, yet she has to go. She knows there are more people trapped in there. She can't let them die like her clan did. She takes two steps, and suddenly an arm wraps around her waist, holding her in place.

"Ayame, stop," Koga demands, wrapping both arms around the thin wolf to keep her from running back in there, "You need to stop," He can feel her panting from exertion, the fire causing her lungs to ache, and soot covers her from head to toe. He can see faint burns on her skin, but he knows she won't stop.

"No, Koga, they're dying!" Ayame cries, tears touching her eyes as past trauma meets present. She can hear the screams of her clan melting with the sobs of her coworkers. She looks down at the receptionist she just saved and instead sees her dead Elder, blood oozing out on the concrete. She shakes her head over and over again as sobs rake through her, "No please, Koga, please let me go!"

"I can't. You know I can't. It's too dangerous,"

"They're dying!"

"No, they aren't Ayame. Snap out of it!" Koga shouts, shaking her gruffly. Her sobs turn to soft whimpers as she collapses in his arms. He spins her around, pulling her against his chest as she cries. He rubs a hand down her back, calming her as his own heart breaks. He knows what she's experiencing. What pain she's going through since she lost everything. But he can't lose her.

"The others…"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still in there. Don't worry…please…" Koga begs, his voice cracking as he watches her fall apart. It hurts him to see her this way. So weak…so afraid, "Come on…let's get you checked out by a doctor,"

"I'm fine…"

"Ayame,"

"Just…don't let go of me…and I'll be fine…"

…

Kohaku and Rin are walking home from school, hand-in-hand and happily laughing over an incident that happened during their lunch period. Kohaku can't begin to explain how happy he is now that he's free of the charges hanging above his head. His advisor told him he hasn't lost his scholarships, and his college applications will be sent out with no hesitations. All he can do now is wait. Wait and worship Rin. Her bright smile is his drug; everyday he is falling even more in love with her.

Loud sirens echo down the street, the fire trucks and ambulances speeding past them in a hurry. Rin looks at the trucks, her eyebrows furrowing as her bright smile suddenly slips into a frown. Kohaku notices the change almost instantly, squeezing her hand tighter and pulling her to a stop.

"What's wrong, Rin?" he asks, concern in his deep brown eyes.

"Oh…um…its just…those trucks are going to the corporate district…what if…" she stops talking, not wanting to spawn a panic attack in Kohaku, yet it's too late. His mind instantly goes to Sango, and his heart drops. He takes off without any hesitations, dragging along Rin as panic and anxiety blossom in both of them. Rin can tell something is wrong. She feels it in her gut and it has her tiny hands trembling inside Kohaku's larger hand. She prays to every god and deity out there that everyone is okay. They have to be. She doesn't know what she'd do without her father in her life. Hot tears touch her eyes as they come around the corner and black smoke plumes up into the sky, the surrounding streets filled with people all sobbing, screaming, or staring at the destruction. Kohaku wraps an arm protectively around Rin as he barrels through the crowds, his eyes scanning for his sister.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," Kohaku mumbles over and over again as Rin clings to him, her own thoughts mirroring his desperate cry.

"Kohaku!" Sango cries out when she sees her brother and Rin weaving through the crowd. Tears instantly pool in Kohaku's eyes and he runs to Sango, collapsing next to her and pulling her into a hug, "What are you guys doing here?! It's not safe!"

"Where's my dad?" Rin asks nervously, and Sango glances at Miroku.

"Have you seen him…?" she quietly asks, but not soft enough for Rin to not hear her.

"What do you mean?! Haven't you seen him?! Where—" A loud explosion can be heard as the inferno blows out another window, and instantly Kohaku lunges for Rin, knocking her to the ground and protecting her from any flying debris. Miroku grabs Sango, putting his body around hers as screams fill the air. Smoke consumes the corporate square, and silence fills the air once its cleared. Everyone turns to the building…or what was once the building. Whatever caused the inferno burned hotter than average flames, destroying everything in its wake and forcing the building to come crumbling down. Sango coughs as she looks up at Miroku, worry on her face.

"Are…are you okay…?" she questions through her coughing, running her hand over his face and body. The firefighters and EMTs run through the crowd, checking for wounds and for any casualties. Rin pushes out of Kohaku's safe embrace, tears running down her eyes as she keeps looking around the crowd. No one has seen Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts, trying to work her way passed the firemen as worry and fear consumes her.

"Dad!" Rin cries even louder, breaking the hearts of all the employees who hear her high-pitched screams. Kohaku holds her back, not letting her run towards the danger even though that is where she knows her father is. He's in there. He was in that damn building, and now—

"There they are!" Ayame shouts, running with Koga to the debris, and out of the ash and smoke and soot comes Inuyasha dragging a very bloody and very injured Sesshomaru.

"Dad!" Rin screams, sprinting towards the demons and the EMTs, "Uncle Inuyasha, what happened?!" Rin screeches, tears pouring down her cheeks as she collapses against Kohaku's side. Her father doesn't look good; there's a large gash on his head, staining his long white hair, and blood covering his torso. His arm hangs at a painfully obtuse angle, and his usually sharp eyes are closed. She can't tell if he's breathing, yet he makes a soft groan as the EMT take him on a gurney to the ambulance with other severely injured patients.

"He…he got caught under a beam…in that last wave," Inuyasha mumbles, falling onto the ground as all of his energy gives out, "I had to pull him out…I'm sorry Rin…I should've stopped him, but he wanted to make sure everyone was out," he pulls his niece into a tight hug, letting her cling to him as she cries, "Despite his cold, grumpy, act, he really does care for his employees,"

"Will he be okay?" Rin squeaks, hiccuping as she tries to control her sobs. Kohaku hugs her from behind, and instantly she melts into his embrace, needing the support of the man she loves as much as she needs her family's support.

"He'll be okay. He's a strong demon. Everything will be okay," Sango murmurs, and Ayame sighs.

"Not everything…Daemon Dog is gone…we are all out of jobs,"

"But at least we're alive," Kagome says as she looks over to Inuyasha. The half-demon gets to his feet, pulling Kagome into a hug automatically. He buries his face into her hair, breathing in her scent to calm himself down.

Ayame whimpers, letting Koga wrap his arms around her as he mumbles, "She's right. At least we're alive. That's all that matters now,"

Sango looks after the ambulances as they pull out of the courtyard, only one thought consuming her mind as Miroku strokes her back slowly: _Please let him live._

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I won't be writing these next couple of days because of work and holidays, but I promise I will post as soon as I can!

Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing! I really do appreciate it!


	45. Chapter 45

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I had work, and then I was having trouble with the pacing...I mean how do I keep the momentum after LITERALLY destroying everything?  
Even with that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it works well. I will try to get the next one out ASAP.

* * *

Ash flutters in the breeze; the harsh scent of smoke and death being brushed away by the gentle wind. And even that cannot comfort the employees of Daemon Dog Publishing. They stare at the sopping, charred, skeleton of a building, minds numb and hearts cold. Some cry, some quiver in disbelief, but most just stare at the aftermath. The only commotion is the fire fighters and the EMT bustling amongst them, checking wounds and transporting the seriously injured. They take Sesshomaru, Rin and Kohaku begging to go too, but they'd only be in the way. They take Inuyasha for a burn on his arm; they take the fifth-floor receptionist, Sheila from Romance, six accountants, twelve marketing agents, ten secretaries, and thirty-two citizens. That's how many were shipped off to the hospital. Forty-two stayed behind.

Sango has dealt with trauma before: the loss of her parents, her livelihood, her first love. She's been through all of it, beaten, and bruised, but she's survived. However, something this tragic—this close to death—overwhelms her. Not only did she lose her job—her livelihood—but she almost lost her life. And Miroku. And Kagome. And Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, her fellow editors, and employees, and friends. In Miroku's strong embrace, she loses herself to the maddening thoughts.

 _I could've died, he could've died, we all could've died, I-_

"Sango…" Miroku gently says, his deep voice pulling her from her panicked trance, "Sango, please calm down…"

"How do you do it?" she whispers, not wanting to draw Kohaku and Rin's attention. They sit nearby, but she doesn't want him to worry about the panic consuming her right now. Miroku just cocks a brow, and Sango sighs, "How are you so calm?"

"I have to be. For all of us. I know that they will be okay, and I trust in that faith. I have to," Miroku says, pulling her into an even tighter embrace, "It's okay to be scared, and to freak out once in a while. I know how strong you are for Kohaku, but you don't have to do that today. You can relax," he whispers in her ear, and she quickly melts into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"Thank you…" she murmurs, taking a deep breath as she tries to let her emotions settle. She needs a plan…some structure to help her move forward with her life. Their lives. She glances at Kohaku, watching how he holds Rin supportively against his chest and in his arms, stroking her back and whispering soft supportive words. Just like Sango used to do for him when they were younger. They will get through this. She's sure of it. Right now, though, she will accept Miroku's offer to be weak. She hides her face against his shoulder and neck, relishing in the feelings of his warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She stays like this for minutes—or hours, she doesn't really know—before she feels a soft tap on her shoulder. Sango spins around and sees Rin and Kohaku in front of her. Kohaku keeps an arm around Rin's shaky shoulders.

"Sis, can I take Rin to the hospital..? We want to see Sesshomaru…" Kohaku mumbles and Sango nods slowly.

"Yes of course. I can't leave in case they need witness accounts, but as soon as we can I'll probably go to the apartment…" Sango says, not wanting to tell her brother that she's going to have to talk to the landlord, and potentially get them evicted now that she's jobless…Kohaku nods, hugging Sango tightly before he and Rin head out, their thoughts already consumed by making sure Sesshomaru is okay and not dead. Anything but dead.

"Sango…" Miroku's words draw her back like a sweet siren, and she smiles softly at him, "You know you can wait until tomorrow to talk to your landlord. It'll be fine if you wait a day or so. Just sort yourself out first, okay?"

"Thank you, Miroku…but I kinda just want to go home and shower and take care of everything…if I wait I'm afraid I'll never tell her, and then I may be screwed," Sango murmurs, afraid that she might've upset him. Instead, he smiles softly at her, stroking her cheek with his rough thumb, his skin and clothing smelling of smoke and sweat.

"That's what I love about you. You're determination makes you so strong," Miroku whispers and Sango cynically laughs.

"Not right now I'm not…" she whispers, the tenderness in his eyes overwhelms her slightly.

"And that's okay…give yourself time, please," Miroku's soft words inspire her to lean forward and kiss him. They relish in the sanctuary of the kiss; here they are safe and protected. Here in each other's embrace nothing can go wrong. Sango pulls away first, looking at Miroku with a sad smile as a group of fire investigators start coming around, asking questions for those who witnessed the fire. Everyone reports the same thing: explosions, roaring flames, and a fire that consumed hotter than a normal inferno. The investigators agreed with the witnesses. A normal spontaneous fire would take at least an hour—maybe two—to take down a building of this size, and it would spread to the other buildings around it. This one was isolated to ONLY Daemon Dog Publishing, burning blazing hot, and destroying the building within a matter of minutes. Maximum 35 minutes.

They go about their investigations; the employees of Daemon Dog Publishing try to go about their lives. Miroku wraps an arm around Sango's waist, leading her to his car after they say their woeful goodbyes to their friends. Kagome instantly drives to the hospital, her concern for Inuyasha made obvious by the nervous shaking and pitch in her voice. Ayame and Koga cling to each other, getting in Koga's car and driving off to lord knows where. Miroku takes Sango to her apartment, keeping his thoughts and demeanor calm for Sango's support. He can worry later. Sango's calculating numbers in her head as they park the car, walking up the stairs to her apartment. She has enough in savings to probably scrape together one month's worth of rent. They would probably struggle for food, and utilities, but she can always pick up a gig at the dojo again. She'll call the Sensei tomorrow when her thoughts are a bit more congruent. Right now, she's barely keeping herself from spinning out of control.

"Would you like me to stay?" Miroku asks and Sango nods swiftly.

"Please…" she whispers; Miroku smiles gently and kisses her head, following her inside the apartment. Kilala runs over to greet them, finding it strange that her owner is home early. Sango sets her purse and keys down before kicking off her shoes. Miroku does the same, bending over to pet Kilala though the cat flinches at the scent of smoke and ash on his body. Sango notices, sighing softly.

"Do you have a change of clothes with you, Miroku?"

"In my car. Why?"

"You ought to go get them so you can shower. We both smell like hell," Sango mumbles and Miroku nods, coming over to Sango and hugging her once again.

"It'll be okay," he quietly says, kissing her forehead before exiting her apartment. Sango stands mindlessly in the foyer of her apartment, petting Kilala's head while looking around her small apartment. She doesn't want to move. They've made a home here, yet what can she do to keep it? She's so scared that their land lady won't give her a chance to find another job; she'll just kick them out on the streets, and then what? She has friends she can rely on, but would they be willing to take in both her AND Kohaku? She can't ask Sesshomaru for support: he just lost his company.

The tumultuous thoughts are silenced by Miroku entering the apartment and locking the door behind him. He looks at Sango with a supportive smile, and somehow it calms her down. She knows it will be okay when she gazes into his gentle eyes. He is her rock in a moment like this, and she can't stop herself from walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He instantly reciprocates, knowing Sango needs this hug just as much as he needs her. He tries not to think about what would've happened had she not escaped the fire. If she was truly stuck on the Editor's floor like he was. For a moment, fear rushes through him and he tightens his grip on Sango's waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Miroku whispers, the hidden emotion causes Sango's heart to twist painfully in her chest as tears pool in her eyes. He was just as scared as she was. He feared her death or harm just as much as she feared his. Even though she made it out relatively easy, Miroku didn't know that. He fought for his own life not knowing if she still was fighting for hers.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango breathes, her arms tightening on him as relief fills her. They're both okay. They didn't get hurt and they didn't die. They are the lucky ones, "I'm so glad you're okay, too," Miroku takes one rough hand and cups her face, stroking her tear-and-soot-stained cheeks with his thumb. They stare into each other's eyes, their hearts pounding as both fight with the realization that they could've lost each other. They would've lost the person they love the most. Instantly, Miroku leans in and captures Sango's lips with his, both of them kissing away their fear and stress and pain. Miroku's hand shifts to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and tangling in her long ponytail. She clings to his shirt as if her life depended on it, putting just as much emotion and passion into the kiss as Miroku does.

"We…should…shower…" Miroku says in between kisses, and Sango nods, not pulling away from Miroku in any way. Instead, she starts to push him gently towards the restroom, yanking her hair tie out of her hair as it pools around her shoulders. She opens the door, tugs him in with her, shuts it and locks it. Miroku steps back, violet eyes filled with love and lust and concern, "Sango, we don't have to—"

"But I want to. Please…" she says as her fingers dance over the hem of her cashmere sweater. Miroku smirks, kissing Sango's lips again, replacing her hands with his before tugging the sweater up over her head and dropping it on the floor. His rough hands run up her bare arms, admiring the soft flesh even as the two of them reek of destruction. Sango unbuttons Miroku's shirt swiftly, her fingers and motions no longer hesitant. The two of them want to get lost in each other. Lost in their touch, their lips, their bodies, and sighs, and moans. They need each other more than anything else right now. Once Miroku is shirtless, he breaks away from the kiss to turn on the shower. He turns back to Sango, wiggling off her undershirt as he plants a kiss on her neck and lips and nose. She giggles, enjoying his soft touch while he undresses her. He shimmies her skirt off her luscious hips, the sight of her long legs clad in just sheer tights has him drooling. He can't belief such a gorgeous woman loves him; this is the thought that runs through his head as he kneels and slowly slips her tights off her waist and down her lean, muscular, legs. She is fully naked in front of Miroku, yet she isn't insecure or afraid. She trusts him enough to stand completely bare in more ways than one. With the water temperature perfectly hot, Sango climbs into the shower, letting Miroku finish undressing before he joins her in the hot water. He wraps his arms around her from behind, his lips trailing over her neck and to the joint of her shoulder. She melts into his kiss, soft content sighs slipping from her own lips.

"I love you," Miroku whispers in her ear, and Sango spins in his grasp, kissing him back as her heart happily surges in her pounding chest.

"I love you too. So so much," Sango exclaims. Miroku smiles brightly before taking the shampoo and lathering up Sango's silky hair. They take this time to wash each other, the ash and soot rinsing away until all that is left is the scent of lavender sandalwood, and the exploding love the two have for each other. Kisses trail after lingering hands; Miroku kissing all over Sango's neck, shoulders, back, and lips. He leaves no piece of her neglected, those rough hands tracing her lean arms, thin stomach, round bottom, and curvy thighs. By the time the two of them step out of the shower, their love-filled kisses burn with an insatiable desire for each other. They want to lose themselves in each touch, kiss, sigh, and thrust. They collapse onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and love, sighing with relief when Miroku finally enters Sango and begins to make love to her. That is all this is. This is all they want. For today—and the rest of tonight—they just want to stay in each other's embrace. To stay within each other's love.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I will try to post a new chapter ASAP!


	46. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

Sorry this isn't a chapter update. Recently, I had something happen to me that has made it very hard for me to write romance. I hate that my personal life has affected my writing so much, and I do plan on finishing this story, but I just need time to heal.

I hope you understand.

Thank you for the support you've given this story in the meantime, and I will see you all soon.

With much love,

Alice.


End file.
